Magical Times
by dandelion657
Summary: Fourth in "Daughter of Legends" Series. Sequel to Making It Work. When given the chance to get back in the suit, Jackie Oliver must face one of her biggest challenges yet.
1. Welcome to the Magic Side

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Magic Side**

_A/N: I'm back! It's the weekend, so I can have lots of time getting this story started! Now twenty years old (this takes place in 2006, since the series aired then), Jackie Oliver is once again called into duty. It's been two years since the defeat of Mesogog, and everything is going great. Her birthday just passed a few days ago, and she was loving life. Ever since meeting him, her family stayed in contact with her half brother Chip Thorn. She still has a strong relationship going with Hunter, and her best friend and sister in everyway but blood is stuck in a confusing relationship with Trent (they're taking it slow for the purpose of a story later on in the series unless I say otherwise). Ivan Ooze is still out there, so the rangers with Ninjetti powers are still fighting his forces when he attacks. Won't he ever go away? She is loving life attending Angel Grove University while teaching at the Flame Academy and she visits her family, most of who still live in Reefside. _

_Her parents, Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, stayed in Reefside to enjoy their lives with still raising the now two year old Ella (who was born in February 2004 and it is now April 22 2006), seven year old Dylan, and the stray nine month old beagle they found wandering the streets, which they adopted and named Dakota. Dakota loved Jackie the most and was always waiting for her next visit. Dylan became a fire ninja later in 2004 and has been training like his sister since, taking lessons in martial arts from his father and Uncle Jason at their co owned dojo in Reefside._

_Hayley and Billy, close friends to the Oliver's and Jackie's aunt and uncle, welcome baby Kayla into their family in January 2005. She was now a year old and wasn't much of a bother to her parents. Both still ran and owned Hayley's Cyberspace, the local hangout in Reefside._

_Kira, Conner, Trent, and Becca all left for the big apple. Trent was accepted into an art school up there and Kira was accepted into a great college for music while trying to get a record deal. Conner was going to college for business so he could eventually open up those soccer camps he's dreamed about. And Becca was there for fashion design, hoping to score big in her area of expertise. The four share an off campus apartment and love every minute of it._

_Ethan got into Reefside Tech and was enjoying it. He loved his classes and still hung out with his friends when the opportunity allowed him. And they all visited him from time to time. Tommy even had him come in and help out with some of his science classes once they got more into technology. _

_Her cousins Dianne, Alan, Jimmy, and Brandon were finishing out their senior year of high school while Dianne maintained a relationship with Ethan. Jackie knew they would end up together, but never said a word._

_Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Hunter are still teachers at their respective academies while Blake continues his motocross tour and a relationship with Tori. Hunter visits Jackie often and the two are very happy together. Cam still helped his father out around the academy, teaching the samurai technique to those who could learn it. Everyone of the rangers she's worked with, past and present, are currently in relationships. _

_Her half brother Chip is another story. He still lives in Briarwood, but he came down for visits and they stayed in contact. Jackie never had time to visit him with her busy schedule, but promised him one day she would. He still didn't know about her previously being a ranger. _

_With her family connected and going strong, everything was how it should be. That was, until, that one Earth day at the Flame Academy when the young legend herself got a visitor that would once again change her life. This starts at the beginning of Fire Heart._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show no matter how much I wish otherwise._

* * *

><p><em>Flame Academy<em>

"Heads up!" a fire student called as they noticed a purple bird swooping down at them. Jackie was in the middle of teaching her class, one which consisted of her brother, who was now seven years old. He was a little more advanced than the other students his age, but that was because the Sensei was his sister. Jackie and her students looked up to see more tengas fly in. as they landed, Jackie and Dylan stood in front in the middle. The students behind them fell defensive. With an understanding nod to her brother, they began.

"We need ranger power now!" the eldest of the two called. "Rose Ranger Power!"

"Silver Ranger Power!" Dylan called. Since he learned to fight better, became part of the Ninjetti, and was enrolled in the flame academy, his parents explained to him his duties as a ranger that would help destroy Ooze. He, being very mature for his age, understood perfectly. When he morphed, since he was still young, his suit made him taller (kind of like Justin's did when he was the turbo ranger). The students and two rangers fought off the tengas. When they finished, Sensei Giroflee approached the two rangers as they demorphed.

"Jacqueline," she spoke to the brunette. "There is someone who wishes to speak with you."

"Now?" Jackie frowned. "I'm in the middle of class."

"Your class can be dismissed for the day after that brave fight," Sensei Giroflee noted. She had seen the entire thing.

"Yes Sensei," Jackie nodded. She bowed to her students and dismissed the class. Dylan went off to talk with another of his fire ninja friends. Jackie followed her sensei who she would be taking over for in a few years and they strolled into the gardens, where another older woman was standing, waiting for them. She had a tall hairdo and dark brown hair. She was wearing an odd white dress. Why she was here, Jackie didn't know.

"Jacqueline, this is Udonna," Sensei Giroflee introduced. Jackie bowed in respect. "She has a favor to ask of you."

"Nice to meet you," Jackie smiled, confused b what was going on. "How can I help?"

"I suppose you have heard of the Mystic Force rangers out in Briarwood," Udonna spoke, her voice as gentle as Sensei's.

"Yes I have," Jackie nodded, suddenly getting an idea of what might happen. "They're the biggest thing since the dino rangers."

"Well, I know this may be a lot to ask of you," Udonna began, with a smile to the brunette's answer. "But a sixth mystic morpher has been found, and according to the Xenotome, it chose you to be it's wielder."

"So you want me to get back in business?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. She didn't have time for this again.

"I am aware of your status as a legend among rangers," Udonna explained. "And you are the best candidate to hold the rare purple mystic morpher. I do not expect you to say you will help, but I thought it would be best to inform you of the opportunity. The other rangers do not know yet of this morpher or my coming here to ask you of this favor." Jackie was silent for a moment.

"Since you are aware of her ranger past," Sensei Giroflee began, cutting the girl's thoughts. "Then you must know, despite it being against the ranger code, that shall she choose to take up the morpher again, she must tell her former teammates and family, in case her evil half in launched out? It is just a precaution. They are the only ones who know how to handle it."

"Evil half?" Udonna frowned.

"My evil half Jahi," Jackie sighed. "I was born with her. The evil in my family is apparently genetic, considering my father was the original evil ranger. The only time she gets out is when I let my anger get the best of me or I'm under a spell. But no matter what the cause, and I don't know her reason for this despite us being the same person, but she fights with honor and works for no one but herself. My family is the only ones who can help me bring myself back. They have the power it takes to do so, but that only happens once I have some control and can send out the signal." She took a breath. There was a pause. "I'll do it. Despite the risks of releasing her, I'll do it. Anything to help keep the world safe."

"I am glad to hear it," Udonna smiled. "How soon can you get to Briarwood?"

"As soon as I can give my family the warning and find someone to take over my classes," Jackie stated.

"I will take care of that last part," Sensei offered. "Though I believe you have to tell your family yourself."

"If you need a place to stay while you are in Briarwood," Udonna suggested. "You may stay in one of the spare rooms in Rootcore, the ranger's base."

"Thanks, but I already have something in mind," Jackie smirked. Looks like her promise to Chip would be coming true.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"You're leaving?" Dylan whined as he watched his sister pack the next day. She had already called Chip and he agreed to share his apartment with her. After all, they were siblings. And he was happy she kept her promise.

"I have to Dyl," Jackie sighed. She and her brother beside her were extremely close.

"But who will help me learn more fire ninja techniques?" he pouted.

"I promise you that me and you will set aside special training time and brother sister time while I'm gone," Jackie knelt down to his level.

"You really promise?" Dylan pouted more. He was developing his own pout similar to Jackie's.

"Don't try using my pout I taught you against me," she chuckled. "And you know I do. Mom and Dad aren't happy about me leaving either, but tell you what."

"What?" the silver ranger asked, getting excited.

"I'll bring you to Briarwood for a visit and we can hang out up there for a day," Jackie grinned. "How does that sound?"

"Really?" he gasped. "You'd really take me up there even while you're busy with ranger duties?"

"Yes I would," Jackie swore. "Now give your favorite sister a hug!" Dylan hugged his sister. A minute later a bark was heard and a force knocked Jackie away. "Dakota!" she shrieked as the puppy started licking her face. Jackie laughed as Dylan helped her up. The young boy picked up Dakota and brought her into the kitchen to eat. Jackie grabbed her suitcases and followed.

"Be sure to call when you get settled in," Kim spoke as she hugged her daughter. "And check in every once and a while."

"You know I will mom," Jackie rolled her eyes. She moved from her mom to give her dad a hug. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Why would I ever?" Tommy chuckled.

"Need I remind you of your time as a fossil and near suicide?" Jackie eyed her father.

"Alright alright," Tommy surrendered. "Just can't believe my angel is going to be a ranger again."

"You're also jealous I'm more of a legend than you are," Jackie couldn't help but smile.

"I am not!" Tommy protested as he faced the younger brunette.

"Face it Tommy, you are," Kim giggled. "Now there's someone else who wants to say goodbye."

"Jackie!" Ella squealed as the brunette picked her up. Jackie hugged her youngest sister and smiled.

"Hey El," she laughed. She put the toddler down. "Well, I have to go now. Keep me posted on what goes on around here!" With one last hug to each of them, including Dakota, she took off.

* * *

><p><em>Rock Porium<em>

"Why moving so fast Chip?" Vida smirked at the yellow mystic ranger. "Never seen you work this hard before."

"Jackie's coming to visit and I want to be at the apartment when she arrives," nineteen year old Chip Thorn replied as he continued working. After confronting the girl in Hayley's Cyberspace about her being his half sister, he met the rest of his family and stayed in touch. Jackie promised to visit him in Briarwood and now she was, so he was happy. The minute he was able to, he moved out of his house with his alcoholic father and moved into his own two bedroom apartment. He was just waiting for his sister to arrive.

"Who's that?" Nick wondered from behind him. "You're girlfriend or something?"

"Nah she's my sister," Chip shook his head. "Well, my half-sister. I met her two years ago and she's visiting like she promised. She didn't say why though."

"Well what are you gonna do if there's an attack?" Maddie wondered. "Don't you think she'll be suspicious if you keep running off all the time?"

"Haven't thought of that," Chip frowned. "I guess I'll have to tell her."

"You can't be serious," Nick demanded.

"Trust me," Chip shuddered. "She'll see through any lies. She can like, read people and see when they lie. I mean, her youngest brother Dylan is great at lying and the only one who can tell when he is is Jackie."

"Well at least avoid it for as long as possible," Vida suggested.

"Alright," Xander rolled into the front of the four others and sat on a swivel chair. "Work the beat. Work the beat. Stocking doesn't have to be boring." At that moment, Jackie walked in.

"Whatever," Chip shook his head. "I just have to get this done before Jackie gets here so I can meet her at the house."

"Heard my name," Jackie smirked and walked over to him. "You were talking about me, weren't you?"

"Hey Jackie!" Chip hugged the shorter brunette. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Jackie stated. "Thought I'd stop by here and get Kira a birthday gift."

"Hey Chip, who's that?" Nick wondered.

"Oh guys," Chip introduced. "This is Jackie, my half-sister. Jackie, this is Vida, Maddie, Xander, and Nick."

"Nice to meet you all," Jackie grinned. Xander spun around in his chair as the others called back their greetings and he came face to face with a cardboard cut out that caused him to yelp and the others too look in his direction.

"It's you boss," Xander sighed in relief when his boss Toby stepped out from behind it.

"Nice work Xander," the older man commented. "I see you got everyone, working. You, are a born leader."

"Hear that guys?" Xander turned back to the others. "A born leader!"

"More like a born air head," Jackie mumbled in amusement. She could tell this guy was another Conner in need of shaping up.

"Who's the old guy boss?" Xander turned back to his boss.

"Who's the old guy?" Toby gaped.

"I believe that would be Jake Bonebreaker," Jackie stated, everyone's attention shot her. "He put the metal in metal head. Lead guitar and vocal for Harry Hatchet."

"You're hired!" Toby declared. He needed more employees. "What's your name?"

"Jackie Oliver but I didn't…" Jackie protested before Toby threw a vest at her.

"The rest of you," Toby cut her off. "Your lesson. Play it. Listen. Like it." He walked away without another word.

"Looks like we'll be working together sis," Chip grinned as Jackie put on the vest. This was her fourth job. Every time she went somewhere new she was given a new job.

"Yeah it does," Jackie nodded. "Is there a bathroom around here? It was a long drive and I really need to go."

"Right around the corner over there," Chip pointed.

"Thanks," Jackie walked off. Once out of sight and ear shot, Xander spoke up.

"Guys, who wants to take care of the king of metal?" he asked.

"Not me," Nick shook his head.

"Me either," Maddie frowned. "He's older than my dad.

"I got things to do," Vida denied.

"Heavy metal makes my nose bleed," Chip excused himself.

"Fine," Xander huffed. "I'll do it myself." He pulled out his wand/morpher that looked like a cell phone and aimed it at the cut out. He pressed a button and it came to life.

"Hello Cincinnati!" Jake welcomed as he was unfrozen.

"Slight magical malfunction," Xander frowned. Their morphers chose that time to go off.

"_Rangers, there's a very strong dark magic presence in your area,"_ Udonna warned.

"We can't all split on Toby," Nick stated. "V and I will check it out. You guys help with heavy metal boy."

"Do you want some milk?" the rocker asked as Nick and Vida fled. "Well I want…prunes."

"Hey Chip, mind if I go to the house and unpack?" Jackie asked as she came out of the bathroom. She never noticed the cut out was now human.

"Not at all," Chip tossed her the keys.

"Thanks," she headed out to her car. "See you later!"

* * *

><p>AN: Ending chapter one there. So what'd you guys think? Next chapter will continue on with this episode then chapter 3 will start in on Stranger Within. I just wanted this out there today.

**Characters possibly appearing in future chapters**

**Ninjas:**

Tori (definite –birthday chapter)

Blake

Hunter (definite)

Shane

Dustin

Cam

Kelly (not a ninja, but she knows and will be featured at some point)

**Dinos:**

Conner

Kira (definitely)

Becca

Trent

Ethan

Tommy

**Others: **

Dianne

Kim

Alan

Jimmy

Brandon

Ella

Dylan (definitely)

**And let's not forget…**

Jahi! (definitely)

Maybe the other Ninjetti, Jason, Trini, Tanya, Kat, Henry, Zack, and Angela (not likely)

So there you have it. Some of them definitely will appear, others may or may not. Dylan has an important part later on in this story, but not until halfway. Some of them that may or may not appear will be shown in phone calls or morpher calls or Ninjetti mind link conversations. Ivan Ooze also has a part to play in a plot for a latter chapter. Some chapters in this may be really short, but it's for a reason. Um, others may or may not be short. I have no clue what I'm saying so just enjoy and I plan to have the next chapter out soon.

**Story statuses**

**Magical Times –**Top priority

**Troubles with Power **– more now that it's on the same season

**Triple Threat **– still have writer's block for it.

_**New! **_**Power of Summer Camp** – A new story being co-written with my friend paddygirl101, who's like a sister to me. It's based on our experiences, but involves rangers and original characters. It'll be explained better once the first chapter is up. Hopefully it'll be soon.


	2. Fireheart

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 2: Fire Heart**

_A/N: So this picks up where the last chapter left off. I don't plan to skip any episodes, and Jackie will go evil mid season, but not because of something ranger related. Ok, slight ranger related but not from the mystics. Hint: Ivan Ooze crosses the line. Anyway, last time, to kick off the story, Udonna visited Jackie at the Flame Academy and told her about the purple mystic morpher. Jackie and Dylan had brother/sister moments. The new purple ranger arrived in Briarwood where she ran into her half brother Chip at the Rock Porium and got a job there she didn't expect to get. She doesn't know about those five being rangers and they don't know about her past. So, what will happen now?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own one future plot and anything not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>Chip's apartment<em>

"Wow," Jackie awed the apartment. It was clean and looked nice. She had just arrived and set her suitcases inside what would be her room for her stay. All she wanted to do was relax, but now that she was going back into business, there was no way that would be happening. She went out to explore the surroundings. She found a balcony and went to sit in one of the chairs, enjoying the view of the beautiful city. Sighing, she pulled out her cell phone. She had a few calls to make. The phone rang.

"_Hey sis," _Kira Oliver (known as Kira Ford on her albums) greeted her twin sister. Two years ago both found out they were related. _"What's up?"_

"Just wanted to call and say thanks for getting me a job," Jackie stated calmly.

"_Uh, ok?" _Kira frowned. _"And how, exactly, did I give you a job?"_

"Thanks to your knowledge of music history you shared with me, I got a job working at the local music store in Briarwood," Jackie sighed.

"_Briarwood?" _Kira raised an eyebrow. _"What are you doing in Briarwood?"_

"Keeping my promise to Chip," the soon to be purple ranger shrugged. "Are all four of you there? I have something important to tell you all."

"_Yeah hang on let me put it on speaker," _Kira switched the modes over. _"We're all here."_

"Hey guys," Jackie smiled. "How's NYC?"

"_Hey Jackie!" _the other three replied.

"_NYC is great!" _Conner gushed.

"_So what's up?" _Trent asked. _"You needed to talk to us about something?"_

"Listen," Jackie bit her lip. "Don't get mad at what I'm about to tell you, especially you Becca."

"_Why would we be mad?" _Becca wondered. _"We'd only be mad if you became a ranger again because of the risk of letting her out." _There was silence.

"_Oh no," _Kira groaned. _"You are one again, aren't you?"_

"Yeah," Jackie shut her eyes. "That team in Briarwood. I just got the morpher yesterday when the team's mentor came to me and told me about it."

"_But you know what could happen!" _Conner protested.

"But think about my reasoning," Jackie begged. "Ranger or not, she could get back out if I let my anger get the best of me. Ranger or not, thanks to my past ranger history, even if I didn't go back into business and I was just visiting Chip in Briarwood as I promised, I could be captured and turned into an evil ranger. It's safer for me to be a ranger than a regular civilian, yet at the same time, it's not." The other four thought about this for a moment.

"_We understand," _Trent spoke. _"So, what color are you so we know who to look out for on the news?"_

"You finally have a successor Becca," Jackie smirked.

"_What?" _Becca gaped. _"You're purple?"_

"Yep," Jackie nodded. "Look, I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later. Just wanted to give you the heads up." She hung up and made a few more warning calls and deiced to catch a quick nap.

* * *

><p><em>Rootcore<em>

"You need to protect your identities at all costs," Udonna warned. "This tape could put us all in danger." The five rangers and sorceress were watching the security tape that caught Nick and Vida morphing. Udonna had yet to tell them about the new ranger.

"Wait," Maddie paused. "What was that?" she took out her wand and zoomed in on what Necrolai was holding.

"It looks like some sort of map," Nick observed.

"Yes but," Udonna looked closer. "There's more to it than that. It's a map written by the ancients."

"Let's take a closer look," Maddie suggested as she brought a copy of the map out from the video. Udonna picked it up and observed it.

"Oh my," she gasped. "I thought this was lost. It's the map to the Fireheart."

"The Fireheart?" Chip wondered with excitement. "No way!" then he frowned. "What's the Fireheart?"

"The ancients believed it to be the source of tremendous power," Udonna stated.

"Which means we need to find it before Necrolai gets her scaly little hands on it," Vida cracked her knuckles.

"That won't be easy," the sorceress shook her head. "It says you must traverse the Cimmerian forest."

"That's alright," Xander spoke. "We like forests. Don't we?"

"This one is unlike any you know," Udonna deadpanned. "Imagine your worst nightmare."

"That's easy," Chip began. "My mom puts my cell phone in the dryer, and the next time we morph, my uniform is really tiny." (A/N: I know in the prequel I said his mom died, but in this case, he's referring to his real mom Kim). The others laughed.

"Enough," Udonna stopped them. "You are about to begin the most dangerous journey you have ever undertaken. Your path will be filled with unimaginable danger, evil creatures, ravenous demons. Now go. Remember: returning with the Fireheart will not be your success. Your success, will be to return at all." They nodded and turned to walk away when the woman remembered something. "And one more thing," they turned to look at her. "Another will soon be joining you."

"Another?" Chip frowned. "As in another ranger?"

"Yes," Udonna nodded. "The purple mystic morpher has been found. It is the rarest of all mystic morphers, therefore can only be held by the one it flies to. I have found that person and asked them to come. They have agreed and I will send them in to you once I have briefed them on what's happened so far. Now go." Confused, the rangers left.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"This isn't so bad," Chip stated as they walked along.

"I'm not looking forward to this," Maddie shook her head.

"Me neither," Nick agreed.

"I am," Xander moved forward. "I'll take the lead on this one. I know how to read maps pretty well."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"Like Toby said," the green ranger boasted. "I'm a born leader."

"Ok, it's all yours," Nick handed over the map.

"Ok," Xander began. "Team Xander, follow me."

"This is my kind of place," Chip grinned as they walked by dinosaur bones.

"Sure isn't mine," Maddie shivered. They stopped upon hearing a noise. "Ok, what was that?"

"Just keep moving," Nick urged.

* * *

><p><em>Rootcore<em>

"I'm here Udonna," Jackie called upon entering Rootcore for the first time. "What's the emergency?"

"I am sending you in to help the others search for the Fireheart," Udonna turned to the young girl. "I told them that they will be joined by another ranger, but I didn't mention your name. They will figure it out themselves."

"So where are they?" Jackie asked. She was in a uniform similar to Vida's, but purple where pink would be.

"I figured I would tell you what happened before the morpher was found," Udonna stated. She then began giving Jackie the short note of the past battles and events and then sent her off.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"Whoa," Xander stopped short, causing the others to crash into him.

"Next time," Vida suggested. "Just say stop! Whoa is for horses. I don't see any horses around here. Do you?"

"Ok, I'll go," Xander agreed. A noise was heard.

"Do you hear that?" Maddie wondered.

"I've got a feeling something's been following us since we started," Chip got nervous. "But, I didn't wanna say anything because I think someone's always following us."

"You never know when it might come true," Jackie smirked as she hopped down from a tree and landed next to Chip, scarring the crap out of them all.

"Please, don't do that," Nick caught his breath. Then he looked at her with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"Does this answer your question?" Jackie held up her morpher and shook it. The others gaped at her.

"You're the back up Udonna sent?" Xander raised an eyebrow.

"You got a problem with that?" Jackie snorted.

"What do you know about any of this?" the green ranger pressed.

"Far more than you think greenie," Jackie smirked. "And what Udonna filled me in on. Looks like being a ranger runs in the family," she playfully punched Chips' shoulder.

"Huh?" Chip frowned.

"You're my half brother," Jackie explained. "Which makes you my family. Mom and Dad were part of the first team, Kira was on the last team along with me, and Dylan is part of the Ninjetti. Everyone in my family so far besides Ella is or has been a ranger."

"That doesn't really explain how you know about all this," Vida frowned.

"How else would I know unless I was a ranger before?" Jackie pouted. "Been one since '03. I was the pink fire ranger on the ninja storm team, I'm the rose Ninjetti ranger, which also makes me the rose mighty morphing ranger, I'm the lavender zeo ranger, as well as the orange dino thunder ranger, and now, I'm the purple mystic force ranger."

"Can you prove it?" Maddie wondered out of pure curiosity.

"All my morphers still have power," she showed them her ninja morpher, her dino bracelet, her zeonizers, and her power morpher.

"Why don't you morph into one of them to prove it," Xander challenged.

"Wait, how could you be a mighty morphing ranger if they were around in the late 80's?" Chip asked.

"Time travel," the brunette shrugged. "But which one do you want me to morph into?" A screech heard from above caught their attention before anyone could answer. Tengas flew down in front of them. "What are you up to Ooze?" Jackie and the others fell defensive.

"What are those things?" Vida demanded.

"Tengas," Jackie snarled as she set a fire bomb off at the birds. With some still up and ready to fight, the brunette leapt into the air, morphing into the rose mighty morphing power ranger as she went. She began fighting.

"She so wasn't kidding," Xander awed.

"You never knew?" Nick turned to Chip.

"Not at all," the red head shook his head. "I don't get why she wouldn't tell me."

"The three rules," Jackie flipped back over to them, demorphing once the tengas were finished."Never escalate a battle, never use your powers for personal gain, and never reveal your identities."

"Too bad that last one is gone to waste," Nick sighed.

"Oh that security tape?" Jackie perked up. "I teleported it to my Uncle and he's going to erase it so no one will ever know."

"Chip I love your sister," Vida stated. "So, you'll explain more later, right?"

"Definitely," Jackie nodded. "And I want to hear how you guys became rangers. I doubt it involves sinkholes, time travel, traveling to distant planets, or having a box containing a morpher shoved at you as an evil space ninja is attacking your academy." They all looked at her. "That's how I got all of mine."

"Anything else we should know about you?" Nick wondered.

"Don't get me angry beyond the point where I can't control it or it can get the best of me," Jackie shuddered. "You will not like the results."

"Why?" Maddie asked as they began walking again.

"Let's just say if I reach that point, then a side of me is unleashed that brings hell to _everyone_, including me," the brunette bit her lip. "And it takes a lot to bring me back. So, what's going on?" Before she could get an answer, a small figure hung upside in front of the rangers and they all let out startled yelps.

"Oh, it's only Phineas," Nick recollected himself.

"Oh, it's only the rangers," Phineas rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Phineas," Xander apologized. "We're on an important mission. Don't exactly have time for a visit." He swung off of the branch and landed behind the rangers, who turned to face him.

"Tell you what," Phineas began. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll take you through the forest."

"Maybe we should let Phineas lead," Nick suggested as they all looked at Xander. Despite being filled in, Jackie was confused. "Sounds like he knows the place."

"I like him," Phineas agreed. "He knows what he's talking about. I know this forest like the back of my…oh, look at me. A new wart."

"Is he always like this?" Jackie frowned.

"We don't need any help," Xander denied. "I know exactly where we're going." He looked at the map. "This way team." He took it and lead them away. They followed.

"Ok well no problem," Phineas said. "Have a nice day."

"So, since we're teammates, it's only best we get to know you better," Vida spoke as she walked side by side with Jackie. "What's your life been like?"

"Got twenty years?" Jackie joked somewhat seriously. The others laughed but stopped when they noted her seriousness.

"You're serious?" Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask me to give you the short version because it'll only confuse you," Jackie smirked.

"Hey, hold up," Nick pleaded. "Excuse me leader? We're going in circles. We passed that tree stump like, three times! Admit it. We're lost."

"We are not," Xander shook his head.

"We are too," Nick argued.

"We are not," Xander protested.

"We are," Chip interrupted. "Sinking."

"Oh great another sinkhole," Jackie groaned.

"It's swamp sand!" Maddie panicked.

"Everybody ranger up," Nick ordered. Jackie crossed her arms as the others tried and failed to morph.

"Oh great!" Chip grew worried. "The morphers don't work out here." They all began to dig their way out. Jackie concentrated on her inner ninja.

"Does anyone else feel like we're boiling?" Vida scrunched her face as she smelled smoke. They looked over towards Jackie were the brunette was standing with her eyes shut, hands in a weird positing in front of her, and steam surrounding her. Bubbles arose in the sand. In the next minute they were blasted into the air with a stream of fire shooting them up and out. As they fell, Jackie tossed a fire shield slightly above the ground. When they landed on it, she dropped it and they collapsed on the ground. She was the only one standing and helped them up.

"Let's re-evaluate," Nick suggested. "Take out the map."

"You mean that one?" Jackie pointed in the mud where the map sank.

"Oh great," the red ranger groaned.

"Map?" Xander huffed. "Who needs a map? I've looked at that thing a million times. It's all up here," he pointed at his head.

"And that's supposed to make us feel better?" Vida retorted. The group, mostly covered in mud –save Jackie who changed into her ninja uniform – continued the walk through the forest with Xander at their lead.

"Now where are we?" Nick demanded.

"It's that way," Xander pointed.

"Hello," Phineas appeared hanging upside down form a tree. "I wouldn't got that way." He flipped down and faced the group. "Only took me a couple of years to realize that landing on my feet was easier than landing on my face."

"Maybe now is a good time to ask Phineas for his help?" Maddie hoped.

"I have to agree to that," Jackie nodded.

"We don't need anything," Xander declined. "We're fine!"

"Oh he's right," Phineas snorted. "You don't need anything because very soon you're gonna be eaten by a boar beast. But hey, once again, have a nice day."

"Boar beast?" the purple ranger questioned.

"He's just trying to scare us," Xander scoffed. "Come on guys."

"Wait a minute," Nick stopped him. "I'm going with Phineas."

"Me too," Vida seconded. "Guys?"

"Guys," Xander argued. "I know where I'm going!" The other three turned to head the other way. "Ok then ok. I'll cover your shifts for two weekends at the Rock Porium if you come with me."

"Make it three," Maddie offered.

"Deal," Xander agreed. "Chip?"

"Deal," the red head agreed. Now it left Jackie. "What about you sis?"

"I'm just plain confused at this point," Jackie surrendered.

"Well there's a shocking surprise," a new, more gruesome, voice entered the picture. Jackie growled and turned around to face her other enemy. Everyone had the chance to be confused.

"Who's this disgusting slime ball?" Vida frowned.

"You're too kind," the creature thanked.

"What do you want Ooze?" Jackie demanded. The others now looked at her.

"You know this…thing?" Maddie asked.

"You guys need to brush up on your ranger history," Jackie smirked. "But for now, you might want to get out of here."

"We're not leaving you," Nick stated.

"Just go," Jackie snapped, her eyes flashing pink with specs or lavender, rose, and orange. "I'll explain and catch up later!" With reluctance, the others left on their quest.

"Shouldn't have sent your little friends off," Ivan grinned. "You'll need all the help you can get."

"Who says I don't have help?" Jackie retorted as she fell defensive. _*If anyone's there, Ivan Ooze is standing right in front of me in the middle of a forest.* _She sent out the warning call.

"How would your friends get here to help?" Ivan returned. "Most of them are across the country."

"So you're stalking us now?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "What else is new?"

"Funny," Ivan rolled his eyes. "I've see you've taken a liking to purple."

"Doesn't mean I like you," she spat.

"But you won't be able to stop me!" Ivan cackled.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are we gonna fight?" Jackie groaned.

"I just came with a warning," Ivan shrugged. "But if that's how you want it!" he charged and Jackie defended her self by putting up a fire shield. He bounced off of it, but disappeared. The brunette then felt something knock her down from behind. She rolled over until she was out of the way from being a punching bag. Jackie sprung to her feet and swung, missing as he ducked under.

"Alright," she breathed after a few more tries and the fight picked up. "Rose Ranger Power!" she morphed into her suit and the fight continued. She was fairing much better. That was, until, he grabbed her wrist, squeezing it hard enough to break, and tossed her down by it.

"I'd love to stay and chat," Ivan faked a yawn. "But I'm leaving you with a warning. You better keep a close eye on your family. Tengas!" Tenga warriors appeared in a circle around the girl and Ivan disappeared. Groaning, Jackie rubbed her sore and possibly broken wrist and set off a fire bomb. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>With Vida, Nick, and Phineas<em>

"… Now if you'll excuse me," Jackie heard Phineas finish as she streaked in, still holding her swelling wrist. "I've got things to do."

"Let's hope one of those things is a bath," Vida muttered as the troblin left sight and earshot.

"What'd I miss?" Jackie asked as the three began walking.

"How'd you find us?" Nick wondered.

"I'm a ninja," Jackie stated. "We know these things." They both gave her a weird look. "Alright I followed your footprints."

"What happened to your wrist?" Vida pointed at it.

"Possibly broke it," the twenty year old shrugged. "Ooze is really violent."

"Long way down," Vida sighed as she looked over the cliff.

"Come on," Nick urged. "Let's find the Fireheart and get out of here. And so she can do some explaining." The three hopped down, in Jackie's case, ninja streaked, beating the other two. Once they were all once again on the same level, they noticed a glow.

"Over there!" Jackie pointed. They ran to it.

"You think that's it?" Nick questioned.

"It's worth a shot," Vida shrugged. "Let' see if we got our powers back." She drew her wand. "Tornado power!" she spun into the rocks, blowing them away. "Yes!" She bent down to observe a rock with a lock stuck in it.

"I'll take it from here," Nick offered. He too drew his wand. He melted the boulder revealing a long staff like object.

"I could've done that if it was that easy," Jackie pouted. They looked at her. "Hello? Fire Ninja!" Vida pulled the tube up and opened it, revealing a scroll like parchment.

"The secret of the Fireheart," she breathed. Blasts were thrown their way. They were pushed down and the map flew upward.

"I'll take that!" Necrolai snatched it in mid-air. "Fireheart is mine! Hidiacs!" The three rangers got up to fight.

"These look like messed up Kelzaks," Jackie grimaced as she tried to fight despite her condition. From her spot, Necrolai watched.

"They don't stand a chance," she cackled. With the hidiacs aside, she blasted the rangers down again.

"You think we'd have learned this by now," Vida coughed as the three stood and a cab monster drove in.

"Me especially," Jackie agreed.

"Let's ranger up," Nick ordered. The three ran forward, morphing in the process. Jackie's suit was similar to Vida's, but hers was purple and the visor was in the shape of a thunder cloud.

"What?" Necrolai gaped upon seeing three. "A new ranger?"

"It feels great to be back!" Jackie landed a blow on the vampire queen. Nick took the cab head on with his bike. The girls handled Necrolai. A little into the fight, Jackie could feel her half brothers' spirit animal call for help. "You guys take care of them! I gotta find the others before they get into trouble!" she streaked away.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"Guys, this is all my fault," Xander apologized.

"A little late for that," Maddie scoffed. She, Chip, and Xander were trapped under a spider web as a huge spider dangled above them. "It's not like you could make up for it."

"At least you could volunteer to be eaten first," Chip thought.

"If that's what you want," Xander nodded. "I just thought I knew everything. I should've followed Phineas."

"It's never too late for that," the troblin appeared.

"Phineas!" Maddie sighed of relief.

"Don't forget about me!" Jackie streaked in, in morph. "Hey ugly!" she yelled up to the spider. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Eat me!" Phineas distracted. "You know what they say!" he began to sing. "Once you've tasted troblin other food will be a problem!" As he continued distracting the spider, Jackie set to work on freeing the others. The spider hopped off its web and went towards Phineas. He led it away by cart wheeling away from the others. Eventually he managed to make it fall down a giant sinkhole.

"Wow," Jackie caught the action. "Sinkholes can be good."

"Can you help us here?" Chip asked.

"Oh right," Jackie stood back. "Hang on." She fried the web using her ninja powers. Thanks to her leveling up in them last year, she was able to use her fire powers while in morph. Phineas came over and helped them stand.

"Phineas," Xander asked. "Will you lead us?"

"It'll be my pleasure Xander," Phineas agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Rock Porium<em>

"I'm really sorry everyone," Xander apologized. They were all on shift (Jackie included) and they had just come from battle. Of course, Jackie would be out of battle for a while because she not only broke her wrist, but somehow sprained her ankle in the battle. Both things were holding casts. "Guess part of being a born leader is knowing when to follow."

"Dude you sound just like Sensei," Jackie chuckled. She had filled them in on her past ranger experiences on their way back to town and the store.

"Well it's not a total loss," Maddie grinned. "You learned from this Xander."

"You know what I don't get," Vida turned to Jackie. "Why you told people about you being a ranger again and who we are."

"It's just a precaution I promised to take if I ever became one again," Jackie explained. "And the people who know are past rangers, so it's cool. In my case, there's an exception to that rule."

"And what is your exception?" Nick demanded.

"Has to do with me letting my anger get the best of me," the brunette smirked as a new customer walked in.

"Hello mates," the guy spoke. They all realized he looked like the car board cut out of Jake Bonebreaker that stood next to Xander. "My tour bus broke down so I thought I'd kill some time in here while it's getting fixed." He noticed the cut out. "Hey, handsome lad, ain't he?"

"Jake you have got to meet our boss,' Vida stated. "He is your biggest fan!"

"Toby!" Nick yelled. "Guess who's here!" Toby opened the door and Nick pointed at the rock star. "Jake Bonebreaker!"

"I'm not falling for that again," Toby denied, shocking the others. "I've got work to do." He went back into his office.

"Well, that went well," Jackie shrugged.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's chapter two! Still waiting for my laptop to be fixed. So Jackie joined the rangers. What did Ivan Ooze mean? Jackie will not be fighting until after Daggeron joins the team. But she will help out how she can and monitor the battles until she can fight again. But hoped you like it!


	3. Stranger Within: Part I

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 3: Stranger Within**

**Part I**

_A/N: So this is chapter three. I'm might turn Jackie into a vampire. If I do, she really will be, but when they break her free of it, she is still evil. I figured I'd start her out evil in at least one of the stories and then she will be turned good, but she will be evil again after another while of being good. She will be fighting again in Soul Specter, but will be helping out until then (and during some of the battles I'm going to add my own fluff). Last time, Jackie joined the rangers and they learned of her past, but don't know about her zeo powers that could kill her or about her evil half. She gained a sprained ankle in the battle and thanks to Ivan Ooze who threatened her family (it already started, but won't be more of effect until later), she has a broken wrist. So, what will happen now?_

_**Disclaimer: **__In this chapter, I only own Jackie._

* * *

><p><em>Rock Porium<em>

"Hey!" Leelee stopped Nick from closing the music shop door completely.

"Sorry Leelee," he apologized as she barged in. "We're closed."

"Perfect," she continued in. "That means you have no excuses for not taking me to see this great new DJ tonight."

"No can do," Nick strolled by her. "I already have plans."

"Please?" Leelee pouted.

"Honey, unless you're me, pouting won't get you anywhere," Jackie snorted as she and Vida watched the blonde from behind the counter.

"Don't waste your time throwing yourself at him Lee," Xander advised. "Throw yourself at me."

"Okay you can come with me," she rolled her eyes.

"Cool," Xander smirked.

"And he can't go either," Nick corrected. "He's the one I have plans with." Vida and Jackie walked over to one side of the blonde and stole the flyer.

"DJ Fly," Jackie read. "Never heard of him." And she heard a lot about the music industry. Like Kira, she wanted to be famous one day, but her dreams of that were going down and being replaced with ones of being an architect. "Any good?"

"He's just like, the hottest new DJ around," Leelee scoffed. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of him."

"I better check this guy out," Vida stated, looking at the flyer. "And Kira Ford is going to be there too?" she caught the name just under it.

"Oh yeah she is," Leelee nodded.

"No she's not," Jackie glared at the blonde. "She would've told me if she was coming here."

"You know Kira Ford?" Leelee gaped.

"We're twins," the brunette crossed her arms. "And how would she be able to fly down here since I talked to her a week ago and she's busy in New York?"

"Maybe she wanted to surprise you," Leelee offered.

"She knows better than to surprise me," Jackie smirked.

"Well," Leelee rolled her eyes. "You both can go with me."

"They have plans too," Nick answered for them. Jackie shot him a grateful smile.

"But there's a new talent in town," Vida protested. "Our plans can wait until tomorrow."

"No they can't," Nick argued. "You gave your word that you'd help V." he turned back to the blonde in the doorway. "Thanks for the invite Leelee! Some other time," he lied.

"We have half the Fireheart scroll to figure out," Jackie counted. "Chip and Madison are waiting at Rootcore, remember?"

"Since when did he become Nick, the good witch of Briarwood?" Xander smiled.

"I thought male witches were known as wizards?" Jackie frowned.

"You two coming?" Nick asked.

"Be right there," Vida stared at the flyer. "We got some paper work to catch up on."

"You're thinking of going, aren't you?" Jackie demanded.

"How did you…"

"The look in your eyes," Jackie stated. "Just, I'm not saying you should go, but if you do, be careful. It sounds like a trap to me."

"Thanks Jackie," Vida grinned. The brunette left the building.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"Hey Kira," Jackie spoke to her twin over her cell phone as she walked to Rootcore. "How come you didn't tell me you were coming to Briarwood?"

"_Jackie, you know I would've if I did," _Kira said. _"I know you hate surprises. Why would you ask that when you know I'm in New York?"_

"Because this girl Leelee who came to the Rock Porium a half hour ago showed up with a flyer," Jackie explained. "It said that there was a new DJ in town by the name of DJ Fly and that you were also going to be there."

"_Ok one, I'm in New York," _Kira repeated. _"And two, who the hell is DJ Fly?"_

"You haven't heard of him?" Jackie stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"_No," _Kira shook her head. _"Unless he's some DJ that's brand new and is starting out, I haven't."_

"Thanks sis," Jackie thanked. "I gotta go." She hung up and made a mad dash for the club where Vida would be.

* * *

><p><em>Club<em>

"…I could, like, listen to it for all eternity," Leelee finished her statement as she and Vida stood near the back of the club. Her cell phone went off as Jackie came in.

"Hey," she greeted Vida as the blonde went to talk on the phone. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Vida wondered.

"You need to get out of here," Jackie stated. "It's a trap."

"What?" Vida frowned. "How is it a trap?"

"I talked to Kira," Jackie crossed her arms. "She's still in New York and this guy isn't a real DJ."

"That is so unfair," Leelee cut Vida off from whatever she was going to say. "My mom just totally blew a fuse. I got to go. I'm really sorry."

"We better split too," Jackie agreed.

"No no don't" Leelee begged. "Now I feel guilty."

"Ok," Vida agreed for the both of them. "But just one more song." Leelee said goodbye and left. Jackie turned to the pink ranger.

"You need to get out of here now V," she warned.

"Why now?" Vida pouted.

"Please go back to Rootcore and help the guys?" Jackie resorted to her special pout. Vida couldn't help but feel guilty and bad for the girl.

"Alright," she caved. "I'll go. But you're coming with me."

"No can do," Jackie denied. "I have to check something out before I go. Oh, and tell Chip I'm sorry." She began pushing the girl out of the club.

"Sorry?" Vida asked. "Sorry for what?" The door shut behind her.

"Please forgive me," the brunette prayed as she moved back into the club. She had to admit that there was some good music playing. "Not bad…" she mused. Soon she found herself unmoving as she swayed to the beat and got lost in it. Her vision blurred.

* * *

><p><em>Rootcore<em>

"I give up," Xander huffed. "Maybe we're not meant to find the secret of the Fireheart."

"Come on," Nick encouraged. "Don't give up. Never give up!"

"Wow Nick," Maddie awed. "That's inspiring."

"Yeah," Nick sighed. "That's what I thought when Udonna yelled it at me this morning when I was ready to quit. By the way, where is Udonna?"

"Last time I saw Udonna she was Clare another invisibility spell," Maddie stated.

"Which could be the problem right there," Chip laughed. "Hey, where's Jackie?"

"I thought she'd be back from the club by now," Vida shook her head. "She shoved me out of the place saying she had to check on something. But was gone before I could ask what." Then she turned to the red head. "And I don't know why, but she also told me to tell you she's sorry."

"Sorry?" Chip frowned. "Sorry for what?" Vida shrugged as the purple ranger walked in, looking as if nothing happened.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized, acting like her normal self. Well, to Chip anyway since the others didn't really know her that well.

"Late?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "We haven't seen you since yesterday. That's beyond late. Some of us were beginning to worry."

"Relax," Jackie chuckled. "I'm fine. I had something to take care of."

"Like ranger related to take care of?" Maddie questioned.

"Yeah," the brunette nodded. "I would've called you guys, but I was the one called for back-up and you don't have the right power yet to handle what I had to."

"Right power?" they all asked.

"You remember that slime ball from last week?" Jackie returned. "The one that caused me to get my wrist broken and my ankle sprained?" At the mention of that, Chip noticed she wasn't wearing either cast and was moving around perfectly fine.

"Yeah what about it?" Xander followed.

"The mystic powers can't take him head on," Jackie explained. "Only the power you guys saw me morph into when I first fought the birds is the power you need if I needed help."

"We understand," Chip nodded. "Sort of. I was worried about you."

"Chip, I promise you I'm fine," she smiled at how well her lie worked. She really wasn't alright. She knew the risk and was facing the consequences. It wouldn't be long before one of them found out. "I gave my word but I had to put it on hold because duty called. But I'm here to help now."

"No problem," Chip agreed a little uneasy. Jackie failed to notice. At that moment, Nick gripped his head in pain as he received a message from Koragg.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"Let's ranger up," Nick ordered. Jackie, not wanting to be caught, obliged. Before they could do anything, out of nowhere a masked man in a crimson uniform unfamiliar to all but one swooped in and started kicking the Hidiacs around. When most of them were on the ground, his eyes met the ground, landing on the brunette in purple. She could see his hurt and smirked. Thankfully, the others didn't see. What they did see was the masked man let out a sigh before streaking away.

"What was that about?" Maddie wondered.

"More like who was that and how did he know?" Vida corrected her twin.

"Very impressive," Koragg stepped into view, and clearly missed seeing the ninja. "How about a real challenge?" He went into his overgrown self and the other five rangers morphed. Jackie had yet to get a zord, but she didn't mind. She always got hers late. As the rangers battled on the villain, more hidiacs appeared. With a groan and a pout, she began fighting them, almost effortlessly. Mid-fight, her vision started to get blurry and she stumbled around. Shaking it off, she went to fight again, but instead of doing what she intended, she fainted as the sun rose. Chip noticed this. Since she joined the team, he developed a habit of checking on her during the megazord battles as she had to sit out and watch.

"You loose one and you all quit?" Koragg noticed the ranger's distraction. He swung and hit. "Look at your pitiful selves. You are defenseless. I waste my time."

"Guys," Chip called to the others. "We have to help her!"

"Jackie!" the Rocca sisters called as they all ran out of their megazord and down to the girl. Everyone was unmorphed. They rolled her over to see she was still breathing, but passed out.

* * *

><p><em>Rock Porium<em>

"What happened to my sister at the club the other night?" Chip questioned Leelee as the guys of the team cornered the blonde in the music shop. Vida and Maddie were checking on Jackie and helping her out.

"She's been acting a little strange since then," Nick added.

"I left when she got there," Leelee stated, which wasn't a lie. She did leave a minute after the brunette arrived. "She seemed fine to me. And she talked to me for the minute that I saw her."

"Leelee," Xander stared. "This is important."

"I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary," Leelee shrugged. "Like I said, I was only there for a minute after she showed up. She was fine when I left." Vida and Maddie walked in with Jackie slightly in front of them, wearing a hoodie and sunglasses. The hood was covering her head. "And had a better tan."

"Hey Jackie," the green ranger greeted.

"Hey," the brunette yawned.

"Feeling any better?" Chip asked in concern.

"Probably just caught a bug or something and not enough sleep," she moved past the guys. They failed to see her brief smirk as her back faced them all. "Sun isn't good for me right now."

"Pale complexion," Chip mused. "Sun isn't helping." He pulled out a small booklet on how to spot a vampire.

* * *

><p><em>Rootcore<em>

"Good morning everyone," Jackie chirped as she walked into the base. She was still putting on an act, but only Chip was catching on, and Vida was starting to suspect something as well.

"Hey Jackie," Vida returned the greeting. "You feeling better?"

"Eh," the brunette shrugged. "Caught up on my sleep. Slept like a baby."

"You slept like a log," Nick corrected. "Twenty two hours worth."

"And how would you know?" Jackie retorted. "You're not me."

"Hey Jackie," Maddie pointed her camera to the girl. "Say a few words to your fans."

"Alright," Jackie smiled. "Keep holding on!" she stuck a silly pose, causing the others to laugh at her silliness.

"After such a long nap, you must be thirsty Jackie," Chip thought. He handed a cup of red liquid and she eyed it before taking it. She took a sip to try it but spit it back out.

"Did you try making a new smoothie again?" she demanded. "If so, it needs work." Then she caught the real taste. "Tomato juice?" she eyed her brother.

"What?" he asked. "Did you think it was blood?"

"Pardon me?" Xander frowned.

"I am a card carrying member of C.O.U.N.T.V." the red head stated, holding the card.

"Containment of Underworld Nocturnal Transylvanian Vampires," Jackie clarified, seeing the looks on their faces. They gave her a how-do-you-know-this look. "What? My brother Dustin is in that club and while we were rangers, he would talk about it."

"Just out of curiosity," Vida spoke up. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Related to me by blood," Jackie counted. "Chip but only partly, Dylan, Ella, and Kira. Others who are family but not by blood…" she paused to count. "Six sisters and nine brothers, which includes you guys and Clare."

"What about Udonna?" Nick wondered.

"More of a second mother," Jackie shrugged.

"Well I my friends have found myself a vampire," Chip spoke loud, getting their focus back on hand.

"Your sister is a vampire?" Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Pale skin," Chip recited the symptoms. "Sensitivity to light, sleeping all day, thirst for blood…textbook vampire signs!" there was a dramatic pause before the others burst out laughing, though Vida's and Jackie's were a bit hesitant. But the brunette was laughing for a different reason.

"You guys are so stupid," she pointed at the other four.

"Wait, what?" Xander stopped his laughing in looked at the girl. "There's no such thing as vampires."

"Dude, I've fought, let alone see, evil alien freaks, mutant fossils, machines, an old married villain couple, and frankly, in this world, anything is possible, and I say vampires exist. I mean, I'm not saying I'm one, but I know they exist. My uncle was turned into one once, I think. I can't remember. I was too young to."

"Come on guys," Nick shook his head laughing again as the other four joined in. "We're late for work."

"I'll meet with you guys later," Jackie stated. "There's something I need to check on." Only Vida and Chip stayed behind. Chip because he strongly held his ground about vampires, and the pink ranger because she knew something was wrong. "By the way Chip," Jackie turned and faced away from her brother as Vida came to stand next to him and the others were out of earshot. "You were right. I am a vampire." The red head stopped what he was doing. He saw Jackie turning, her eyes going red and her fangs flaring. As she dodged for him and Vida, the yellow ranger held out a garlic clove in front of him. Jackie backed away in disgust.

"I knew it," he breathed as he and Vida stood behind it. "You are a vampire!"

* * *

><p><em>Gazebo<em>

"I don't want to be a vampire," Jackie pouted crossing her arms. She was sitting in between the two rangers, each who held garlic cloves.

"Who does?" Vida scoffed. Jackie pointed innocently at her brother.

"But we're going to help you," Chip swore. "We promise." She went to lunge for him but he held up the clove, causing her to retreat.

"Sorry," she apologized and looked down. "I can't help it."

'_You also can't help me being here right now,' _she heard a smirk in the all too familiar voice. She let out a low growl.

"I feel like this is my fault," Vida sighed. "If I never had gone to that club you never would've come and taken the blow for me."

"It's not your fault V," Jackie snapped, facing her. "We're sisters. We protect each other. I realized it was a trap so I willingly…and unfortunately…took the blow. I've been through this stuff before and I thought it'd be a lot easier on you guys where you're still starting out if none of you were turned into a vampire or turned evil."

'_Like you will be once they break this spell,' _the voice grinned.

"Go away!" Jackie whined, leaning back.

"We're not leaving," Chip shook his head.

"Not you two," Jackie groaned.

"Since it must've happened when you went to see that DJ," Chip thought as Jackie started to move into him. "We can find him and get to the bottom of this." He held up the clove without looking her way and she backed down. "I'll call the others and let them know what we're up to."

"No!" Jackie protested. "Chip, please don't. They already think you're crazy. Get info first, then tell them."

"I agree," Vida nodded. As they got up to leave, Jackie fell to her knees and clutched her head. The other two noticed and rushed to her side.

"Go to hell!" she hissed.

'_Not unless you do first.'_

"Shut up!"

'_Make me!'_

"You'll never get back out," Jackie shuddered. "You'll never win. You'll never take over again." Chip and Vida shared a look. Since they only heard half of the conversation, they were confused. The only thing they knew is that she wasn't talking to them.

* * *

><p><em>Club<em>

"If you ask me V," Chip started a conversation. "You're way better than he is." Jackie smirked at the two beside her. It was only a matter of time before they got together. "Do you agree Jackie?"

"Jackie?" Vida nudged the brunette before realizing she was too absorbed in the music like everyone else to notice what was going on. As Vida and Chip stared at the DJ who was turning into a monster, the trio didn't notice Necrolai sneaking up behind them.

"Good girl," she put a hand on the brunette's head. "You have brought more rangers for us to control."

'_Oh let me at her!' _Jahi jumped for joy at a new foe to fight. She was thinking that unlike the rangers and villains she fought in the past, this one might actually be a challenge.

"Do your thing Flytrap," the vampire queen ordered. "But leave the rangers to me. They're all mine!" Flytrap went about attacking the other civilians, turning them into vampires. Jackie, feeling the pain of Jahi, sunk to the ground holding her head in pain. She didn't notice anything around her.

'_Please let me at them!' _the evil begged. _'I can take on all four right here, right now!'_

"You will not hurt my brother and friend," Jackie growled. "I don't care about the vampire lady or the monster, but you won't hurt my friends!"

'_So you'll let me out?' _Jahi blinked.

"Never!" Jackie hissed. Little did she know Chip and Vida were fighting behind her.

'_Why not?' _Jahi whined. _'I'll make you a deal. I'll only beat up her then go back down.'_

"Fat change," the brunette snarled. "I know better than to make a deal with you, even if I am you."

'_Smart, but I will get out!' _the demon part of her swore. _'After all, once they save you from being the freaky vampire chick, I'm free and in control to come out!'_

"But the more I fight you now, the less power you'll have when you get out!" Jackie smirked, making a valid point to shut her evil half up. She turned to see her friends on the ground. "Chip! Vida!" The club was clear of everyone else and it was just the three. "Next time, don't save me. I'm a big girl and can handle this on my own." She helped the two up. "Sometimes you have to sacrifice the one in order to save everyone else. You could've stopped her."

"That's what friends are for," Vida pointed out, and the brunette couldn't argue that.

"Like when I was seven and the kids picked on me because I brought that superhero costume to school on Halloween," Chip tried providing an example.

"You wore that costume everyday," the pink ranger corrected, causing Jackie to giggle. She could see a seven year old red head named Chip Thorn wearing a superhero costume everyday to school. "You even wore that to prom."

"I looked good to!" the boy defended. "Anyway, V stuck up for me. She told them she was my friend and they'd have to go through her to get to me."

"That's the kind of things that start life long friendships and create sisterly and brotherly bonds," Jackie smiled, understanding. Despite being together since birth, Becca and Jackie would defend each other, especially when Jackie was being picked on for her height. She took after her mom on that part.

"And you're my sister," Chip continued. "Even if we're only half siblings. So even if you are a vampire, we'll never give up on you."

"And you're family to the rest of us now and we stick together," Vida added, hugging the girl slightly. Jackie smiled but looked down.

"Me being a vampire isn't all," she sighed. "I know what's going to happen to me once I'm cured of it."

"And that would be?" both rangers frowned.

"I'm not new to being evil," the brunette bit her lip. "Ever since that time travel trip I've managed to go evil at least once on every team after that that I was on. And where I'm partly evil now, my evil half will more than likely take over once I'm freed. If I'm right and it does happen, don't expect me to be around much outside of fights. And if it happens, Chip, call Kira and tell her."

"But wouldn't that be giving away our identities?" he pouted.

"She's your predecessor," Jackie stated. "She knows I'm, back in business and that that could happen, she and Becca will know how to fix it. Just promise you'll do it if it happens?"

"We promise," Vida spoke for the two of them.

* * *

><p><em>Rootcore<em>

"V?" Maddie called as she and the other two guys entered their base where they know they left Chip and the other two girls. "Chip? Jackie?"

"Guys?" Nick called out.

"You're out here awfully late," Udonna appeared on the stairs. "What is going on?"

"Chip, V, and Jackie didn't show for work," Nick crossed him arms. "We think there may be a problem."

"They seemed all right the last time you saw them," Udonna frowned.

"Well not exactly," Xander chewed his lip. "Jackie's been acting very strange…well, not really strange, but strange enough for Chip to think she's….well these are Chip's words…a vampire." The three were trying to suppress chuckles.

"Well there are many things in the woods that seem…unbelievable," Udonna stated. "But I assure you, they do exist."

"Hey I just thought of something," Maddie dug out her camera. "This morning I took some video of Jackie." Using her wand, she caused what she filmed of the brunette to play on the screen they had to monitor battles. Jackie was there because they could hear her, but they couldn't see her. "Ok that's weird. She was dead center frame when I took this. And now, she's not there."

"Her image will not appear on video," their mentor began. "As it will not reflect in a mirror. Chip was right. She is a vampire. Find them rangers. They need help!"

"Let's go," Nick ordered.

* * *

><p><em>Rock Porium<em>

"Hey so Nick," Chip walked up to the red ranger with a briefcase. Vida and Jackie were dancing to some music, with Leelee. Chip saved the day by breaking the curse, and Jackie didn't go evil. "Now that you know vampires do exist, how about joining the C.O.U.N.T.V. club?"

"Not interested," Nick denied.

"Wait before you make a hasty decision," Chip opened the case. "Let me show you what two hundred bucks get you." He began pulling objects out. "Three cloves of garlic, 'How to Spot a Vampire' handbook, vampire chalk, and a vial…"

"Wait wait wait," Nick cut him off. "Vampire chalk?"

"No vampire worth his wooden stake goes anywhere without it!" the yellow ranger explained as he held it up. "Just draw a circle around the vampire and they cannot cross the line." He walked towards the dancing girls and drew a circle around them, Leelee stepping out of the way. The only ones in it were Vida and Jackie.

"What is he doing?" Maddie came over.

"Showing how vampire chalk works," Nick frowned.

"Sorry," Leelee jumped out of the way. "These are three hundred dollar LeSAGE boots! Draw your chalk near someone else's feet."

"Diva," Jackie muttered under her breath. She didn't trust Leelee.

"So if Jackie was a vampire," Maddie tried figuring it out. "She wouldn't be able to cross that line?" Chip walked back over to them.

"Yep!" Chip nodded.

"Hey V," Xander called over. "We got any Coltrane on track?"

"Let me check the back," Vida replied, leaving the circle without harm. While Xander was on the phone, it rang again and he switched over calls.

"Jackie," he held it in the air after a minute. "Phone call!"

"Ooh!" Jackie lit up as she went to head for it. "Who is it?" she crashed into a wall of the circle around her feet. "Ow!" The other five rangers noticed and ran over. Jackie tried again but was pushed back once more by the force.

"Jackie?" Chip questioned his half sister slowly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm more than alright," Jackie looked up at them, but her eyes were flashing their famous multicolored glow.

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry it took forever to get out! The last few days have been hectic on me. My mom's in Atlanta for a conference, my laptop's still not fixed, school clubs are starting up, homework, and having to share computer time with my brother. I'm updating as soon as I can, but this is the best I can do for right now. I'm going to try to update my story "Triple Threat," although the chapter for that may be short. For my other mystic force story, that will not be updated until this one reaches the same episode, at least.

So, Jackie – or is it now Jahi - is still a vampire. It's up to Chip to save his sister. But when he does, will she be on their side, or on her own side?


	4. Stranger Within Part II

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 4: Stranger Within**

**Part II**

_A/N: So here's chapter four. If I let Jahi come out once Jackie is free, she won't be out for long this time. They know she is still a vampire, but is she really? Can they save her? What will Chip do now? Will Jackie's family be alerted? Read to find out._

_**Disclaimer: **__As much as I wish I owned the others, I don't. I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>Rootcore<em>

"Guys, I know you think you need to do this," Jackie began. "And I agree with you. But you will need back-up for the aftermath."

"We're gonna help you Jackie," Chip swore. "I promise."

"Maybe," Claire suggested. "You should let her out." To prove why she was in there, Jackie stepped forward, her eyes flashing. The shield flung her back and Claire hid behind the sorceress. "Or maybe you shouldn't!"

"If Flytrap was destroyed," Maddie mused as they headed towards the computers. "Vida should be fine."

"Normally with any other monster that would be the case," Jackie yelled from her stationary spot.

"She must be under the spell of another vampire," Maddie continued.

"What if it was Necrolai?" Chip thought.

"Koragg would know that," Xander added.

"Nick," the yellow ranger turned to his teammate. "Koragg seems to be able to contact you whenever he likes. Have you ever tried to contact him?"

"No," the boy in question shook his head. He caught on. "Well I can try." He shut his eyes and concentrated for a moment. "I guess it doesn't work like…" he screamed in pain when Koragg spoke to him.

_*You wish to speak red wizard?* _the villain asked.

"Next time Chip," Nick breathed. "You can call him yourself."

"Stop being a baby," Jackie scolded. "I've been through worse."

"He's in the glen," Nick reported, ignoring her.

"While you go after Koragg, there is something I need to do," Udonna stated.

"Who's gonna stay with Jackie?" Vida wondered.

"I will," Claire offered.

"Claire," the green ranger warned. "She'll try everything and anything to get you to release her. You sure you're up for it?"

"Don't worry," Claire assured. "I am a lot smarter than I look. Or…never mind, I'll be fine. I promise."

"Where's Chip?" Nick wondered when they turned and didn't see the yellow ranger in sight.

"Hey, if you're not gonna let me out, can you at least put something in this bubble to keep me occupied and so I don't die of boredom?" Jackie pouted.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"I was expecting red wizard to meet me," Koragg frowned as Chip landed before him.

"Well, you got yellow!" the ranger retorted. As he began kicking at the villain, he continued his rant. "What did you do to my sister?"

"I did nothing to your friend!" Koragg grabbed his shoulder. He tossed him towards a tree and ran to it. Chip used him feet to flip himself off the tree and over Koragg. The villain sent a kick to the yellow ranger's gut that sent him down.

"Come on!" Chip got up and challenged. The two went at it again. "Lighting kick!" He was thrown back. "I'm not done yet!" he was thrown back again.

"It is dishonorable to fight a weaker opponent," Koragg stated.

"What do you know about honor?" Chip snorted as he stood. "I'll make you pay for what you did!" he drew his magic staff. His attack missed as Koragg cheered.

"I had no idea you had grown so powerful," the warrior spoke. "Now I can destroy you!" Chip was flung away by the wolf attack as the other our came in.

"Are you alright?" Maddie asked as she and her sister helped the boy up.

"If you are looking for the one who turned the purple witch into a vampire," Koragg began. "Look no further than Necrolai."

"You're lying!" Chip yelled.

* * *

><p><em>Rootcore<em>

_*Come my servant,* _Jackie heard Necrolai's voice in her head. _*Come to me!*_

'_Don't do it!' _the other voice inside her warned. _'It's a trap!'_

"Shut up!" the brunette cried, ringing her hands to her head in pain. "Leave me alone!" At her cries, Claire turned to the brunette with a look of confusion.

'_What part of me being a part of you don't you get?' _Jahi rolled her eyes. At least the vampire's voice was gone.

"I don't care about that," Jackie growled, still gripping her head. "I'm not letting you out, even if you want to punch her!"

'_But it'll be fun!' _Jahi pouted. _'Besides, you are already breaking the spell on your own.' _

"How?" the brunette breathed.

'_Do you not get the power of the dragon?' _Jahi groaned. _'Why did I have to be the smart side as well?'_

"Hey!" Jackie frowned. "I heard that! And why didn't I think of it before?" Concentrating, she shut her eyes and worked on finding her dragon spirit. As she did this, she began to glow a faint rose color, showing she was fighting being a vampire. Claire stood and watched in confusion.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"If you want the purple witch back," Koragg continued. "You must defeat Necrolai." He turned to leave.

"Why are you telling us this?" Nick stopped him.

"If you are strong enough to defeat Necrolai," Koragg explained. "And free the purple one back, then, and only then, have you earned the right to fight me." He vanished.

* * *

><p><em>Rootcore<em>

"Oh no," Maddie gasped as the rangers walked in unmorphed. She was the first to spot Jackie's circle. Except, the only thing visible was a rose colored glow.

"What's happening?" Xander wondered.

"Don't look at me," Chip shrugged. "This is new to me too!" They ran over to the circle where they could see Jackie's outline crouched down to the floor.

"Jackie," Vida called out. "Are you there?" there was no response.

"Maybe Claire knows what's wrong," Nick hoped as they saw the figure in the glow shudder slightly.

"Oh, hi guys," the blonde walked in. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Claire, do you know what's going on?" Maddie wondered.

"With that?" Claire pointed at the circle. "No idea. One minute she was talking to herself and the next she was like that."

"But is she still there?" Xander pressed.

"I hope so," Claire looked at the glow. "All I can see now is the outline of her figure."

"What if we find Necrolai?" Maddie wondered as the now stood around the table. "Flytrap was one thing, but how do we destroy her?"

"Chip's book," Xander recalled. "It's got to have a chapter on destroying vampires."

"Chapter thirteen," the red head supplied. "Basically, it's the old stake-in-heart scenario. Unless we're dealing with the queen of vampires."

"And what does it say about destroying them?"

"You can't," Chip sighed.

"Well that's encouraging," Xander rolled his eyes. "Wait…The Xenotome! That tells us what we need to know when we need to know it. We need to know it now." The five ran over to the book.

"Xenotome," Chip spoke. "How do we destroy the queen of the vampires?" an object appeared on the page. "Dawn Crystal," he read. "That must be the only to defeat Necrolai. Well it says how to make one, but it takes time. And ingredients…I don't know if we can get them all."

"You can't," Udonna walked back in. "But I did. We must hurry. There is not much time. We must make the crystal before…"

"Before what?" Vida inquired.

"Before it's too late?" Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you were going to say?"

"Make no mistake rangers," the sorceress warned. "We are in danger of losing one of our own."

"That's not gonna happen," Nick swore. "Udonna, you make the dawn crystal, we'll see if we can figure out that," he pointed at the glowing circle.

"No," Chip denied. "I'm making the crystal. She's my sister and I owe her that much."

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere<em>

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" a twenty one year old blonde asked as she and her friends were sitting in their favorite shop, listening to what their former teammate had to say.

"The look in her eyes said it all Tori," the other blonde nodded. He was hurt when he saw his girlfriend after helping out the mystics. He only knew where to go because his animal spirit monkey led him to it after feeling the dragon, it's soul mate, was in trouble."

"But she's given that look before when she wasn't evil," the yellow clad brunette wondered. "Hasn't she?"

"Doubtful Dustin," Hunter shook his head. He and Jackie could read each other's thoughts through their eyes, not to mention the mind link all the Ninjetti shared.

"It was just a suggestion dude," Dustin backed down.

"Maybe Cam can trace her down and we can go help her," Shane offered.

"How do we help a vampire?" Hunter demanded.

"A vampire bro?" Blake, who was visiting his family and sitting with an arm around Tori, his girlfriend, raised an eyebrow.

"I could hear her thoughts," Hunter stated, knowing they'd understand. "I could hear her fights with," he paused, knowing once again the others would get who he meant. He felt uncomfortable saying the name. "about Jackie being one."

"Well we better go help her," Dustin stood. "I have some things that might help!" he ran out of the store with the others behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Rootcore<em>

"It worked," Chip awed as he pulled the crystal out of the cauldron. The other four rangers were watching him while still trying to figure out what was going on with the glowing twenty year old in the corner.

"Well done Chip," Udonna praised. A loud pop could be heard in the room and they looked around.

"What's happening to her now?" Maddie asked, pointing out Jackie. Her rose glow gained stripes of crimson, navy, orange, ruby, green, and aqua.

"This is starting to freak me out," Xander panicked.

"Whatever's going on sure is weird," Vida agreed.

"Looks like there's trouble," Nick spotted the crystal ball and it showed danger. The rangers left.

* * *

><p><em>Jackie's mind<em>

"Huh?" Jackie frowned. The space was empty and there was a light fog on the ground that reached above her ankles. She was in her mystic ranger uniform for some odd reason. Two more figures stepped into view, looking exactly like her. Except one was her vampire self, and the other she wish would go away.

"Choose your opponent wisely," Jahi smirked. "Whichever one you don't choose is free to get out."

"Choose her," the vampire Jackie nodded at Jahi. "You know being a vampire is way cooler than an evil valley girl."

"Why don't I just fight you both?" Jackie snarled.

"Oh sweetie it doesn't work that way," Jahi laughed.

"One will go, one will fight," the vampire cackled. Jackie squeezed her eyes shut tight. Without exactly thinking, she drew her magi staff and pointed it at the vampire before attacking.

"Thought so," Jahi grinned. She worked on her plan to get out as the other two fought. She was interrupted when six more glows entered the picture. "Now what?"

"Hey, where are we?" a feminine voice wondered.

"Look's like Jackie's mind," the green analyzed. "Some sort of it."

"Freaky dude," the orange blinked. "Just freaky."

"Not as freaky as anything we've faced before," navy rolled his eyes.

"This is great," ruby sighed. None of their bodies were visible yet, but they knew their presence was made. "Which one don't we fight?"

"Leave the purple ranger alone," crimson warned. "She's the right one."

"You won't get very far if I have anything to do with it," Jahi hissed as she stood in front of the six, getting their attention. With one blow from a fire bomb, the six glows disappeared and so did the other two Jackie's in there. It was just her and she…was…free!

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

"Turn Jackie back!" Chip demanded as the rangers fought off Necrolai.

"Never!" she hissed. Their fight was interrupted when a blast blew everyone away. They all looked in the direction of where it came from. Necrolai laughed upon seeing who she thought was still a vampire. The rangers gasped, wondering what side she was on. She jumped down standing in between everyone. Turning to glare at Necrolai, she crossed her arms.

"You know," she frowned. Her tone held no emotion, making everyone confused. "If all you villains read the evil files, then you should know when I'm around, I'm the only one to kill the rangers." At that, the rangers tensed up. Kill? Their teammate was going to _kill_ them? Necrolai frowned too. What happened to her servant? Jackie chucked fire balls at the vampire.

"Ok I'm confused," Xander blinked.

"She wants to kill us," Vida began.

"Yet she's fighting out enemy?" Maddie ended.

"So who's side is she really on?" Nick wondered.

"Is she still a vampire?" Chip followed. They were standing and watching the battle. Deciding he better not take any chances, he loaded the dawn crystal into his crossbow and aimed at Necrolai. Carefully making sure his sister was out of the way, he fired, hitting the vampire queen directly. She vanished for good. Jackie stopped her attacking and slowly turned her head to the rangers.

"Jackie?" Vida tried, hoping it worked. "Is that you?"

"Jackie is no longer here," the purple ranger smirked, knowing they were shocked. "And now, it is my turn to destroy you!" she went to attack the rangers but a rumbling caused them all to stop. The six turned and saw Koragg.

"You wizards have shown great power and cunning to defeat Necrolai," he spoke, but he was megazord size. "This is what I have been waiting for." He formed his wolf megazord and waited for the rangers to follow.

"Hey!" Jahi growled. "How many times to I have to tell you god damned villains the rangers are mine to kill? I guess I have to kill you first now!"

"You are no match for me at your size," Koragg snorted. "You don't even have a zord!"

"Wanna bet?" the ranger sneered. "Dragon zord!" she called forth a zord that looked eerily like her first dragon zord, but it was more megazord sized and purple. She hopped in the cockpit of her zord and took on Koragg. "Feels good to be back in this thing!"

"When did she get that?" Xander gaped.

"And why is it a dragon?" Maddie frowned.

"Still, who's side is she on?" Nick had to know.

"I think I know who can help," Chip sighed. Jahi wounded Koragg badly.

"Finally!" the brunette grinned. "A real challenge! All the rangers from my other team were pathetic and weak! Now there's someone who can match my level!"

"You've grown stronger," Koragg growled.

"Maybe," Jahi shrugged. "Or maybe you've grown weak. Developing a soft spot, are we?"

"I will return," the warrior hissed at the insult. "And I can assure you our next battle will have a different outcome."

"No two things are ever exactly alike," Jahi rolled her eyes. "And it will only be different when I annihilate you!" Koragg left without another word and Jahi cackled. The others frowned in confusion at the entire battle not knowing it was Jahi instead of Jackie, since they never met her evil half.

"Later day rangers," Jahi fled.

* * *

><p><em>Rock Porium<em>

"Someone should clear things up with Leelee," Maddie suggested. Five of six rangers were in the shop, one on the phone.

"I will," Vida offered and set to it. Chip was on the phone trying to get a hold of his other half-sister Kira, since Jackie told him to call her if this happened.

"_Hello?" _a male voice picked up the phone.

"Hi this is Chip," Chip greeted. "Is Kira there?"

"_One second," _the other voice sighed. Chip could hear the conversation on the other end. _"Kira!"_

"_What now Conner?" _Kira's voiced trailed over the receiver. _"I'm trying to take a nap before my classes start!"_

"_Chip's on the phone," _Conner held the device out to his girlfriend. Since they didn't really get to see each other since she moved to NYC, Kira dashed for the phone and answered.

"_Hey bro," _she greeted. _"What's happening?"_

"Uh nothing much," the yellow ranger chuckled nervously. "Just calling because Jackie asked me to."

"_She asked you to?" _Kira frowned.

"Yeah she told me if something happened to her to call you first," Chip tried explaining, avoiding anything that could reveal their identities to Leelee.

"_Something happened to her?" _Kira pondered. Then it hit her. _"Oh no! Chip, tell me what happened that caused her to go all whack." _At the mention of that, Conner and Trent, who were currently in the shared apartment with her, turned towards her. Becca would too if she wasn't at classes.

"Well, she told me she told you about her being a you know what again," Chip stated.

"_Yeah and she told me you were my successor," _Kira nodded. _"You're in public aren't you?"_

"Yeah I am," the red head nodded. "Anyway, she told me she called you about the new DJ Fly," he lowered his voice to a whisper so the others wouldn't overhear. "After she hung up, she went to save V from the trap but ended up the victim herself."

"_I'm gonna kill that girl," _Kira sighed.

"So she got turned into a vampire," Chip continued in hushed tones. "While we were working on freeing her, she started glowing in a rose color. We went to battle the monster that turned her into one, and next thing we know, she's against us and the enemy."

"_Trent," _Kira yelled to the other occupant of the room. _"Call your girlfriend and tell her to get back here now. Code Jahi." _She turned her attention back to Chip. _"Here's what I can do. I'm going to try and book the first flight out of here for me and Becca to head down to Briarwood and help. Being turned into a vampire must've caused Jackie to unleash Jahi, her evil half, which is why she can't be angered. Now listen because I'm going to tell you what you can and have to do. Until me and Becca get there, there's not much you can do. Try to stay clear of her as you search for her. If you see multicolored glows in the sky all leading to one place before me and Becca get there, follow it and let me know. Even if the lights die out, don't stop. There's nothing else you can do."_

"Thanks sis," Chip thanked. That seemed like a lot to take in.

"_No problem," _Kira nodded. _"If it happens again, don't be afraid to call."_

"Will do," he hung up and walked back over to the others, who were waiting. Leelee had gone home.

"Well, what'd Kira say?" Vida wondered.

"Jackie's gone evil," Chip groaned. "She said she's trying to come down here to help. But if we see multicolored glows in the sky, follow it, even if she's not here."

"This is just great," Xander huffed. "What do we do with an evil ranger now?"

* * *

><p>AN: This was a bit rushed. I actually managed to get it out in one day. Woo! Oh well. Next chapter will be out soon!


	5. Petrified Xander

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 5: Petrified Xander**

_A/N: So Jackie's evil. Big surprise there. When will she save herself? How long until she's found? Is it before Kira and Becca make it into town? What does Chip intend to do? What will happen now? So manu questions, not enough answers…yet. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>Field<em>

"Stop this!" Jackie growled at herself. Ever since the battle a few days ago she's been fighting against herself at the same level.

"Never!" Jahi hissed. "It's been too long since I was out!"

"Because you're not supposed to be out!" Jackie retorted.

"I can and will be if I want to!"

"You have to go through me first!"

"Not that hard."

"Will be once I shove you down!"

"Big words from a small girl!"

"You're just as small as I am!"

"Why did I have to be born inside this one?"

"Hey!" Jackie felt offended. "You're going down for that!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Jahi challenged. Jackie smirked. She knew exactly what to do. The brunette lowered herself towards the ground so her fall wouldn't hurt as much.

"Big mistake on your part," she whispered. "Ninjetti, the dragon!" With that, she began glowing rose, purple, lavender, orange, and pink.

* * *

><p><em>Rock Porium<em>

"Hey Chip," Vida called to the red head who was looking over a map. A few days ago, they saved Jackie from being a vampire, but she was still evil and they haven't seen her since. He called his other half-sister Kira and she said she would try and book a flight down there for her and Becca, who the boy met a few times. She called back later saying they managed to get a flight for the next day and would be arriving within the next few days after some quick pit stops once they landed. "Any luck with either you-know-what?"

"No," he mumbled.

"Ha!" Vida cheered. "I've out-sold you by twelve dollars and fifty cents. I win the bet, you owe me lunch!"

"Not so fast," Xander paused. "Xander the great still has four minutes to go."

"Can somebody help me here?" Leelee demanded as she walked into the shop.

"Afternoon Leelee," Xander came over. "You look like a Zeppelin fan. Can I interest you in something?"

"Nice zit," Leelee chuckled. "Rudolph."

"Zit?" Xander rolled his eyes then looked at his nose. He caught sight of the huge blemish. The other employees laughed as he went to check himself in a mirror.

"Oh, Xander the great big pimple!" Vida cackled.

"Oh it totally ruins my perfect profile," the green ranger groaned. "This zit is like having an extra nose."

"That's it!" Chip cried. "Maybe, the scroll to the Fireheart is like two halves of the same face, minus the zit, of course."

"Shh!" Vida shushed, catching sight of Leelee eavesdropping slightly.

"Yes!" Toby yelled from his office. "Success!" he stormed out. "I finished this entire crypto magnetic puzzle in just under forty minutes! I should work for the CIA, the FBI, or better yet… the power rangers!" his three employees grew shocked looks. "What'd I say?"

"Nothing," Vida came back to reality.

"Yeah that's a great idea," Chip nodded.

"You should uh…" Vida bit her lip.

"Give them a call," Chip finished.

"A call," Toby pointed. He ran back into his office. "Give them a call!"

"Whoa, look at that," a customer spotted something outside the store. A group of customers being curious, including the rangers themselves, went to see what was going on. Lots of people gathered in the small park in front of the record store watching the sky in awe and confusion.

* * *

><p><em>Road<em>

"How much further until we get there?" Becca wondered, since she was doing the driving.

"A little further until the exit," Kira looked at the map. They had gotten into California, leaving their boyfriends back in New York and come to help save their sister. "Should be coming up in about a mile."

"Good to know," the Asian sighed. "I'm really going to kill her this time."

"Not without my help your not," Kira stated. "Hopefully she doesn't decide to go back…" she was cut off when her head jerked upward to the sky and a yellow and fuchsia. Becca noticed this.

"Oh shit," she groaned before she repeated the action, but glowing gold and purple. And her foot was still pressing down on the pedal.

* * *

><p><em>Park near Rock Porium<em>

"What is it?" Maddie breathed in awe. Most of Briarwood's citizens, which included the rangers and Toby, came outside to see what the commotion was about.

"Is it something we need to be concerned with?" Nick wondered, thinking this could be ranger related.

"I hope not," Vida pouted. "Unless it leads to Jackie." They were all looking at the multicolored lights that shined in the sky. There was rose with purple, lavender, pink, and orange. Accompanying were gold with purple, yellow with fuchsia, white with red, green, and black, pink, blue, yellow, red, black, crimson, aqua, navy, scarlet, brown, ruby, orange, green, purple, gray, hazel, cyan, and finally lime. They all watched as a gold shimmer became visible in each of the lights. When the shimmers reached the center where the multicolored rose glow was shooting straight up (the others were arched and coming from all directions) and the shimmers formed a circle. The shimmers turned into outlines of animals, which everyone found very odd. Thankfully, this could be passed off as a light show.

"What's with the animal glows?" Xander frowned.

"Multicolored glows in the sky…" Chip mused as he watched. A gold shimmer of a dragon now joined the other animals, but stayed in the center. The animals began glowing gold. That's when Chip realized what this must be. "Guys," he whispered to his teammates. "We need to get to Rootcore." The lights in the sky cleared out with a boom and the audience clapped, clearly enjoying the small mid-day light show.

* * *

><p><em>Rootcore<em>

"Ok," Claire sprayed a potion on her rose plant. "This time it has to work!"

"Yeah and that's when it hit me," Chip finished explaining from where he was. "The mirror was the key! So while Xander was staring at himself, and I was staring at Xander, the answer was staring at me." He took the mirror from the green ranger and pressed the map against it, showing the others. "What mountain does that look like?"

"Mount Fuego!" the others chorused.

"It's working!" Claire cheered as she spotted her plant springing to life. "Look, I finally did something right!"

"What did you do?" Xander wondered, being the closest to her.

"It's a potion I concocted to make dull, sad looking flowers become perfectly gorgeous!" the blonde gushed.

"It's a perfection potion," Xander got lost in thought.

"Right," Nick said. "Let's go. Fireheart is waiting. We'll have to split up to cover that much territory."

"But what if we find Jackie?" Chip wondered. "Those lights earlier had something to do with her. I know it did!"

"If we find her, we find her," Nick shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>Mountain<em>

"V, come quick!" Xander called. He and Vida were on one path while Chip, Nick, and Maddie took the other. They were all currently hiking up Mount Fuego.

"What?" Vida ran up to him. "Did you find it?"

"What?" Xander frowned. "No. But look!" He turned his face sideways. "My perfect profile has been restored! Xander's back!"

"This mountain ain't big enough for the three of us," the pink ranger snarled. "You, me, and your ego." She stormed ahead. "Whoa," she pointed at a small cave. "Look at that!"

"That's definitely the symbol," Xander confirmed when they reached the rock. The two headed into the cave cautiously.

"Be ready for anything," Vida warned.

"Hey watch out!" Xander called. His foot accidentally hit a rock and he ducked out of the way as Vida got covered in green slime.

"Cave slime," she grimaced, now covered in the goo. "Nasty."

"Look," Xander pointed at the doors. The two walked up to it and read the wall. "' The Fireheart is close at hand, those who find it shall rule the land. But take care for there is no clue. Is it door number one, or door number two?'" he paused, thinking it over. "What do you think we should…" Vida didn't hesitate to open door one.

"Yes!" she grinned, noticing the box. "That's got to be it!"

"You always have been lucky," Xander nodded. Vida glared at him, still covered in slime.

"Let's get it outside," she spoke. But of course, he had to see what was behind door number two. At the sound of growling, he shut it immediately.

"I," he breathed. "On the other hand, am not so lucky." The second door broke down revealing a monster. "Alright, let's ranger up and show him who's boss!"

* * *

><p><em>Field<em>

"Hey," Nick called as he ran up to the group. "We heard an explosion." The team was back together and held the box that contained Fireheart. Chip and Vida attempted to open it.

"Look at this," Maddie pulled off a little scroll. It revealed a clock that counted down.

"Whoa," Vida stared. "It's counting down!"

"This ancient puzzle is your task at hand," Chip read the tiny scroll. "Solve it quickly to receive what's grand. But if you fail this timely chore, Fireheart will be no more." He put it down. "Great another riddle!" The five were blasted back.

"Hand over that box!" the creature growled. Hidiacs appeared so they did what they had to do.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" The morphed rangers went into fight. Nick took care of the monster while the others dealt with the hidiacs. As the monster was about to finish off Nick, Xander jumped in and flung the creature back.

"Way to go guys," Vida praised.

"That was close," Nick commented. "We did it!"

"We may have the Fireheart," Maddie began. "But now, shouldn't we figure out what was up with that light show earlier? Didn't look like an average everyday performance."

"Wait," Chip paused everybody, thinking he heard something coming from the woods behind them. "Do you guys hear that?"

"I don't here anything," Xander shook his head.

"Me neither," Vida agreed.

"It's coming from over there," Chip took off in the woods. With the others calling for him to wait, they followed, brining the box of the Fireheart with them. Once they reached a clearing, they all gasped upon seeing their brunette teammate passed out on the forest floor, still alive.

"Should we wake her?" Maddie wondered.

"Is she back to normal?" Nick added. Carefully, Chip scooped up his sister and with many questions, they headed back to Rootcore.

* * *

><p><em>Rootcore<em>

"It's still counting down," Maddie groaned as she looked at the box.

"Is she going to be ok?"" Chip asked Udonna, who was still looking over a passed out Jackie. As far as they could tell, she was on their side, since the crystal ball didn't detect any evil.

"She's fine," Udonna nodded. "We just have to wait until she wakes up." Chip turned to his teammates.

"Sorry guys," he apologized. "I've never seen puzzles like this. I don't know where to even begin."

"Then none of us do," Maddie sighed. "And we've already lost half an hour."

"You still got leaves stuck in your hair from the battle," Nick went over to Xander to brush out the leaves, wondering how the boy couldn't have noticed with his ego.

"Ow!" the green ranger cried as Nick pulled. The red ranger stepped back, frowning in confusion. Seeing the looks, Xander turned away. "It's nothing. Really." He turned back around. "I'm just having a little issue," he spread his arms out, revealing branches. Unfortunately for him, his teammates started laughing.

"Keep it down," a voice hissed. "Some of us are trying to sleep!" they all stopped laughing and turned to the cot where Jackie lay. She was breathing, but not moving.

"Jackie?" Chip tried. "You awake?"

"No I'm dead," Jackie held her eyes shut but rolled them anyway.

"If you're dead, then how come you're talking?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"I will be dead," Jackie groaned. "So the longer I look like I'm dead or sleeping, the longer I stay alive."

"Can I ask how you will be dead?" Vida wondered.

"My sisters," Jackie pouted. "I know they're going to kill me for going evil…again."

"Well you're safe here," Maddie assured. Figuring her teammates must be right, she opened her eyes and sat up. When she blinked a few times to clear her vision, the first thing she noticed was Xander the tree. She fell off the cot dying of laughter, which caused the others to laugh as well.

"This is funny to you guys?" Xander pouted.

"Oh come on Xander," Vida tried reasoning. "You always laugh when Claire turns herself into funny stuff." They broke down into giggles.

"I'm sure it's just a side effect from your organic powers," Maddie assured, still amused. "It'll go away." She paused. "Knock on wood." They all died laughing.

"Guys guys come on, enough," Nick caught himself. "Leaf Xander alone." Catching the wording, they cracked up again.

"Guys, can we focus on something more important?" Xander begged. "Like opening the chest? We're running out of time."

"Ooh what box?" Jackie cut her laughter short and gave her full attention to the crate on the floor.

"Hey I got it," Chip spoke up.

"What, you solved the puzzle?" Maddie hopped.

"No, but I think I know who can," Chip stated.

"Just out of curiosity, what's in this thing?" Jackie frowned.

* * *

><p><em>Rock Porium<em>

"Hardest puzzle in the world, huh?" Toby watched the box.

"Next to impossible," Chip nodded. He, Vida, and Jackie got the task of dropping it off. Jackie, now that she was good, was also back to feeling the pain of her injuries. So, she had both her casts on (they still hadn't healed). "Can you beat the clock?"

"Oh I can solve it less than an hour," Toby went to carry it to his office.

"I'll help you," Jackie offered. She really loved puzzles. She and her cousin loved them so much, they developed a code of riddles to speak in. Vida pulled her back.

"But what if the monster shows up again?" she whispered.

"Not much fighting I can do with a sprained ankle and a broken wrist," she pointed out before going to help Toby.

"She's got a point," her red headed brother shrugged.

"This better work," Vida crossed her arms.

"Don't worry," Chip assured. "Once he figures it out, we'll create a diversion and slip away with the chest before he can open it. Simple."

"Famous last words," Vida smirked. She walked away towards the front of the shop.

"V," Xander whispered, calling the pink ranger as he walked in wearing a giant overcoat, sunglasses, and a hat.

"Still blossoming I see," Vida grinned as she walked over to him.

"It's getting worse," he sighed. "Look," he revealed where leaves were growing on his chest.

"Ooh," Vida looked. "Some girls like a mossy chest."

"V, this is serious," Xander hissed. "I can't be seen like this. What happens if it doesn't go away?"

"It will," She smiled. But she couldn't resist adding, "In the fall!"

"V, stop teasing him," Jackie groaned coming over next to the girl. She felt a sisterly connection, having been her predecessor. "I don't want to find out if his bark is worse than his bite." Vida laughed more, but Jackie was slightly serious and curious to see what the green ranger would do when mad. She turned to the ranger. "Look, you didn't do anything to cause it. I can give my uncle a call and see how they solved his problem when he was turned into a plant." Both rangers looked at her.

"Your uncle, was turned into a," Vida blinked. "A plant?"

"He accidentally created a plant that eats metal, it got turned into a monster of the villain at that time, and while he was fighting it, he got sprayed with something that caused him to turn into a plant. At least Xander knows what's going on."

"Your uncle fought off a monster?" Xander frowned.

"Isn't that a ranger's job?" Jackie retorted. "My entire family, with a couple of exceptions, are all past rangers."

"Anyway, I did do something," Xander went back on topic. "I sprayed myself with Claire's perfection potion hoping to fix my nose."

"Your nose looks fine to me," Jackie shrugged. Bark started growing on Xander, covering half his face. Spotting it in a mirror, he ran out of the shop in search of help from Udonna.

"Don't you have a puzzle to help Toby figure out?" Vida turned to the brunette beside her.

"Waiting for back up," Jackie smirked and walked back into the office.

* * *

><p><em>Office<em>

"This looks like my kind of work," the boy in blue between Toby and Jackie grinned as he stared down at the chest. Jackie had called him to come help them figuring out, thinking three heads are better than one and they could get the job done faster.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Toby wondered. "Let's get working!"

"Alright Ethan," Jackie turned to her former teammate. "You heard the man!"

"Hey, you're helping too," Ethan shoved the girl he thought of as a sister playfully. _*Besides, I'm still getting you back for turning normal while I was in the middle of class! They want to test me for superhuman powers now!*_

_*Good luck with that!* _Jackie giggled at the thought. The three set to work and after a while, they were getting somewhere. From the window, Chip, Maddie, and Nick were watching.

"I think they're close to figuring it out," Chip mused.

"How can you tell?" Nick wondered.

"Well, Toby's starting to drool," Chip pointed out. "And Ethan was the blue on the team before us, and Jackie told me he was a hacking expert and a whiz with puzzles. She called some other guy named Cam to help, but he was busy." Back in the office, Jackie heard her morpher go off and Ethan raised an eyebrow at her.

_*Yes I'm back in business,* _the brunette rolled her eyes and telepathically sent the message. _*Now we don't have much time left!* _

**_XXX_**

"Twenty seconds," Jackie called as the three were finishing figuring out the code.

"Wait," something in Toby's mind clicked. "I think I got it!" at the sound of that, the other rangers came in with a now normal Xander.

"You solved it?" he wondered.

"It's a mathematical conundrum," Ethan explained. "You see, each of these buttons corresponds to a number, that when divided by pi, gives a series of integers that all point towards this button."

"I did not understand a word of what you said and I've worked with you for a year," Jackie blinked as Ethan pointed his ruler at the button. Cautiously, Vida pushed it. As the clock reached one second, the box lock opened, making the timer stop. They all sighed in relief.

"My work here is done," Ethan grinned. "I gotta get back to school. Later Jackie," he hugged his friend and left. Chip and Nick lifted the box and began carrying it out of the office.

"Whoa wait wait wait," Toby called, running after the rangers. "What's inside? You got to tell me!"

"Toby, when cheese get's its picture taken, what does it say?" Jackie wondered, figuring this riddle would give him something to ponder.

"Oh, a riddle!" he cried. "I'm gonna get right on that!" he ran into his office and the rangers ran out laughing. Jackie's cell phone rang. She answered it and took off towards the hospital where her best friend and sister were after getting in a car accident. The others shrugged it off and decided to question it later.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's another chapter. This story is going to have lots of twists and turns in the future. There's a few things I need from you readers and followers and reviewers.

One: I need a new character, a female, that would be the eight mystic ranger and Xander's girlfriend in the future. I hate leaving him left out because this is a Jackie/Hunter Maddie/Nick and Chip/Vida. I don't want him to be lonely. So, if you want to submit a character, here's what I need: (PS-this will also be Jackie's blood related cousin from Tommy's side of the family, in other words, Tommy's brother David's daughter)

Name

Age

Hair color

Eye color

Ranger color

What actress look-a-like is (for the ranger picture I'll create for her)

Any other special powers (optional)

Hobbies/Talents

Choose one: hyper, serious, like Jackie, optimist, pessimist, go with the flow, take the lead  
>(determines what you want your character to be like, so please choose one of those)<p>

Other

Second order of business: Please vote in the poll on my profile because it'll really help with something I'm adding into this story that Jackie will hate and I need your help with it.

Now that Jackie's back to normal, I've decided that the more she goes evil, the more she gets a little more crazy, but will still remain her true self. Anyway, please do the above requests because it will really help me with this story! Oh, and for the original character, you can either leave it in a review or PM the info to me.

Thanks and thanks!


	6. Back to the Past

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 6: Back to the Past**

_A/N: So, instead of keeping the poll up, I decided what era to send the rangers to. Want to know which one I chose? The title's a hint. But, how do all the rangers get transported back in time? And what familiar faces for some will show up? The time travel adventure will take place from The Gatekeeper to the end of Long Ago. How will this time travel adventure turn out? What secrets will be opened, if there are any?_

_I know whatever era of rangers I send them to, it won't be the year it came out. Here's my timeline:_

_1985-Jackie was born (zeo rangers)_

_1986- turbo_

_1987-1995 – Space ( I know it's a long time, but it's my fanfiction so…)_

_4 year gap_

_1999 – Lost Galaxy_

_2000 – Light Speed Rescue_

_2001- Time Force_

_2002 – Wild Force_

_2003 – Ninja Storm_

_2004 – Dino Thunder_

_And from there it's normal years (as in the year the season aired)._

_Contest for OC is still up. If I get no entries via PM or review, then I have a back-up. But I could still use your help with the looks and age and ranger powers and what not (see bottom a/n in chapter 5)._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own what's not in any episode used here._

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"So for our training," Maddie tried recalling what Udonna asked them to do. "We're going to spar?"

"Hand-to-hand combat is really effective in battles," Jackie smirked. Udonna had asked her to lead. The sorceress had to figure out a few things and needed peace to do so. The brunette agreed and decided the rangers could use more fighting practice. "Besides, gives me a chance to kick the guys butts!"

"You said it," Vida grinned. The three girls were slightly ahead of the boys, but still in hearing distance.

"Hey!" Xander protested.

"I accept the challenge," Nick huffed.

"Dude, you sure you wanna go there?" Chip wondered, knowing exactly how hard his sister could hit.

"I won't hurt him too bad Chip," Jackie pouted. "Promise. Just need to blow off some steam about sending Becca and Kira to the hospital."

"They were lucky it was only a broken arm for Becca and broken leg for Kira," Chip nodded.

"My family is weird, crazy, and full of klutzes," the brunette shrugged as they reached a clearing. "At least things are back to normal.

"So," Xander clapped his hands together. "Who's going first?"

"You're all going against me at the same time," Jackie smiled. "I have a technique I've been dying to try out! Spread out in a circle around me." Shrugging, the rangers did so and left Jackie in the center. She pulled out a blindfold and tied it over her eyes, making sure she couldn't see.

"You're going to fight us blindfolded?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "How can you fight us when you can't see?"

"Seeing is not a necessity," Jackie rolled her eyes. She learned this technique when a Pai Zhuq Master came to visit the Flame academy to teach a few select students different combat moves. She was one of the lucky ones. "It's a bonus."

"Are you sure?" Vida asked.

"Hit me with your best shot," Jackie challenged, getting into a fighting stance. "Unless, you're too chicken."

"No one calls me a chicken," Vida scowled. She went in to fight the young girl as did the others. Even Chip who knew better went to join the fun. Jackie seemed to be defending all their blows and landing some of her own on each of them. When she was cornered in the center, she smirked and jumped high into the air, out of their way. The girl landed as the fight continued. It finished when everyone but her was on the ground. With a smirk, she removed the blindfold and looked down.

"That was great," she grinned, helping them up. "We should take a break."

"Man that was tough," Xander groaned.

"Yeah where'd you learn how to fight like that?" Maddie wondered.

"Experience of being a ranger, a ninja," Jackie listed. "Gymnastics thrown in there, all the sports I do, not to mention the fact my dad and uncle have been training me in martial arts since I could walk."

"You don't seem like you were kidding when you said your life story was twenty years long," Nick breathed.

"I usually don't," Jackie said. "But it…" whatever she was about to say was cut off when she and the others were blasted down.

"What the fuck?" Vida swore. They all turned to see Jackie's favorite villain.

"What do you want now?" she groaned, standing up as she and the others took fighting positions. Nick handed the leader role over to her temporarily since she knew this thing.

"Just like your parents with the demands," the thing scoffed. "I think it's obvious I'm after the world as I always have been!"

"Someone's beating you to it," Xander snorted.

"Shut up Xander," Jackie snapped. She turned back to the thing. "Well if I recall correctly, I believe me, my cousins, my boyfriend, my friends, my parents, and my aunts and uncles kicked your ass into a comet the first time around!"

"Well there's no comet passing by this time," the thing smirked.

"We'll see about that Ooze," the brunette snarled. "As long as the Ninjetti are protecting the planet, you can never win!"

"I believe I can!" Ivan Ooze flared.

"I just know I'm going to regret this," Jackie groaned. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" While the other five morphed into their mystic uniforms and got ready to fight, Jackie changed plans.

"I need ranger power now! Rose ranger power!" she morphed into her rose ranger outfit that allowed her to tap into her Ninjetti power. It was a bit weird seeing a mighty morphin power ranger with the mystic force rangers. "Bring it on!"

"You asked for it!"Ivan began to attack. The only ranger seeming to fare pretty well was Jackie. Tenga warriors appeared and joined the fight. While the others handled the tengas, Jackie took on Ooze. "You think you can defeat me?"

"It's worth a shot!" Jackie spat as she swung her bow at him.

"Maybe I should send you back to the era you belong!" he she her with a bright ball of light. When it faded, she wasn't in sight.

"What did you do to her?" Chip demanded as they finished off the tengas.

"Why I merely sent her back in time," Ivan cackled. "With no way back!" he vanished.

* * *

><p><em>Rootcore<em>

"Udonna, we have a problem!" Vida called as the five rangers ran into the base.

"What is it?" the sorceress looked up from the Xenotome. She was wondering what to do with the two newest mystic morphers that were just found. Both were as rare as Jackie's morpher and had been found late. She was checking the Xenotome to see who they would go to.

"Jackie's missing," Xander stated. "Again."

"We were fighting this ugly purple thing in the woods," Maddie explained. "She was fighting him off and then she disappeared."

"She just vanished?" Udonna frowned.

"That thing did say he sent her back in time with no way back," Nick recalled.

"Time travel?" Udonna blinked. She strolled over to them. "This is not good. Until we figure out what era she's in, there is no way for us to track her and bring her home. In the meantime, I have to go find your two new teammates?"

"More new teammates?" Vida raised an eyebrow.

"According to the Xenotome, there are two more mystic morphers as rare as Jackie's," Udonna nodded. "Those two have been found, so in order for them not to fall into the wrong hands, they need to have an owner. I'm going to find them now."

"Well what are these two morphers?" Maddie asked.

"The thunder mystic powers were made into three morphers. One is powerful, but put all three together and that power triples," the sorceress continued. "The last two, lime and orange, have been found. So now, that means you will have two new rangers joining you. While I'm gone, work on finding Jackie and a way to bring her back." She left without another word.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere, 1993<em>

"Let's measure just how tough you are!" a monster cackled as he tossed the blue space ranger to the side. "Begin scanning!" As he did his job, a bright, nearly blinding light came out of nowhere, blasting the monster back. At that moment, the red space ranger came in to help fight, but fell on the ground when he got distracted by the light. The light faded revealing a rose colored ranger, with her weapon drawn, and facing the monster. Without realizing she did anything, the ranger struck a blow to the monster, confusing it. After shooting it, the monster disappeared leaving six confused rangers in its place.

"Hey!" the red ranger called out to Jackie. "Who are you?"

"Where did you come from?" the yellow one wondered.

"I know you guys," Jackie mused. "What year is it?"

"1993," the blue one stated. "But who are you and where did you come from?"

"Great!" Jackie huffed, ignoring the questions. "Time travel sucks! I'm so killing that slime ball when I get back!"

"Wait," the pink ranger frowned. "Time travel?"

"Huh?" Jackie really took notice of them now. "Oh, yeah. I came from the year 2006. I was fighting a monster with my team and next thing I know, I end up here!"

"If you're from the future, why are you wearing a suit from the original rangers?" black questioned.

"This isn't the first time I time traveled," Jackie crossed her arms. "When I first time traveled I was sent to1984, when Ivan Ooze showed up. Me and a few others went to Phaedos in hopes of finding the great power to defeat him, which we did, hence how I got this suit."

"So you're from a ranger team in the future?" red raised an eyebrow.

"Quite a few actually, if you include the ones I got powers for in my first time travel trip," Jackie shrugged. "I'm already on my fifth team, I think. I lost track."

"Ok so can you tell us who you are?" blue asked again.

"I'll power down if you do," Jackie challenged. Shrugging, the space rangers powered down, confirming Jackie's suspicions of who they were. Then she followed suit. Her uniform vanished and she stood there, facing her aunts and uncles.

"Wait a minute," the blue one, T.J. Johnson frowned. "You look just like Tommy's kid!"

"Yeah I can see the resemblance," the pink one, Cassie Chan, agreed.

"So, what's your name?" the yellow, Ashley Hammond, wondered.

"Jackie," Jackie stated.

"Ok not trying to get confused, but are you Tommy's daughter?" T.J. asked. "You look too much like her and have the same name as her!"

"If I reveal that info it could mess up the timeline, so I'm not gonna risk it saying if I am or not," Jackie crossed her arms. "I just want to figure out how the hell I get home."

* * *

><p><em>Astro Megaship<em>

"So you're from the future, you're a ranger, and you've time traveled before?" Andros questioned as they all sat for lunch. Being a fellow ranger, they allowed her to stay until she could figure out how to get home to her own time. And she offered to help them out when needed, having the experience and power.

"To sum it up, yes," Jackie nodded.

"So what ranger colors were you, since you've been on so many teams?" Ashley wondered.

"Starting with my first team, I was pink," Jackie recalled. "Then after I lost those powers I time traveled for the first time, where I became the rose ranger, and because of malfunctions on getting home that time, later became lavender."

"Wait, lavender," Carlos mused. "As in the evil lavender zeo ranger?"

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. "I don't use those powers anymore because they could kill me, but later that day I went home back to my own time. So from there, I was the orange ranger. And now, two years after that, here I am as a purple ranger."

"Lavender, rose, orange, and purple?" T.J. raised an eyebrow. "When did the ranger rainbow get messed up?"

"On my first team," the brunette smirked. "We had a red guy, a yellow guy, a blue girl, a green guy, a crimson guy, a navy guy, and then me."

"Crimson and navy?" Andros raised an eyebrow.

"Yellow guy?" Ashley blinked.

"Blue girl?" T.J. frowned.

"Yeah we were a really messed up team," Jackie smiled. "But I'm not exactly sure how I ended up here in the past again."

"Well, we'll help you figure out how to get home," Cassie assured. After that issue was settled, Carlos began telling them about Silvy and how she found out he was the black ranger and how he became her personal ranger just to protect his identity. "You know, you can't keep catering to her every need."

"Yeah," T.J. agreed. "You're going to have to put your foot down."

"You know what?" Carlos nodded. "You're right. I'm a power ranger, not a babysitter!"

"Exactly," Andros said.

"But then again," Carlos frowned. "What if she starts telling people?"

'_If only I could tell them their identities will be uncovered in their final battle,' _Jackie sighed in her mind. They heard Carlos's pager beep. He picked it up.

"Meet me at the fun center," he read.

* * *

><p><em>Boy's room<em>

"Hey," Ashley knocked on the door of the room. She and Jackie decided to check on the black ranger. "You up?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Come on in." The two girls walked in. "Can't fall asleep tonight. I keep thinking about Silvy. I can't believe what nerve she has."

"Listen," Jackie interrupted. "Before you go on...there's something you should know."

"What?" Carlos asked.

* * *

><p><em>Doctor's office<em>

"Look," the doctor spoke as he washed his hands before sitting across from the three. "Silvy's brother became very ill, so they moved to Angel Grove in order to help him get better."

"She doesn't have any friends here," Ashley whispered.

"So, how's her brother?" Carlos wondered.

"He died a couple of months ago," the doctor reported. "Silvy took it pretty hard. I have a picture here somewhere."

"I didn't know that," Carlos whispered to the two girls.

"Here it is," the doctor found the photo.

"Why is he holding a rocket ship?" the black ranger frowned.

"My guess is he wanted to be an astronaut," Jackie concluded.

"He did," the doctor nodded. "They both wanted to grow up and be one together. They swore someday they'd go to the moon. Silvy promised to bring him back a moon rock."

"Excuse me," Carlos stood and handed the picture back. "I've gotta go do something."

"I'm sorry," Ashley apologized as she and Jackie took off after him. "Carlos!" she called when they found him outside the building. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Carlos agreed. "But here," he handed the girls his pager. "Take care of this until I get back."

"But where are you going?" Jackie shouted after him as he took off again. A few moments later as they were walking, the pager beeped.

"Silvy's in trouble," Ashley noticed the report.

"Well let's go!" Jackie ran off with Ashley by her side.

* * *

><p><em>Field<em>

"Pick on somebody your own size!" Carlos shouted as the five space rangers blasted the monster. "Silvy, run!" the young girl did as she was told.

"And who's going to make me?" the monster asked.

"We are Datascammer!" Andros declared.

"Show me what you got!" he challenged.

"Incoming!" Jackie called as she, sporting her mystic force uniform, jumped into view and blew the monster down. "You monsters have unfortunately improved over the years." The space rangers formed the quadroblaster and fired. Unfortunately, he grew bigger. "Uh, I think I better leave this part to you guys." The others formed the megazord and the battle went on.

* * *

><p><em>Girls room<em>

'_Please find me soon and bring me home guys,' _Jackie prayed to her future before going to sleep. She was determined to kill Ivan Ooze for this once she got out.

* * *

><p><em>Rootcore, 2006<em>

"I've found her!"Nick reported. Since Udonna, left, they were busy searching for their missing teammate. "She landed in…1993?"

"What's in 1993?" Vida frowned as they crowded around him.

"The space rangers," Chip recalled from his many comic books. "With any luck, maybe she's found them and they'll help her get home."

"Let's hope so," Maddie sighed.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's chapter six. My laptop is fixed so hopefully updates will come sooner than later. This time, Jackie's time travel adventure is going to get a bit more messed up than her last one. The next chapter starts out in space, but ends with her time travelling again. Then it's set in wild force era at the forever red mission, and then one episode after that. Jackie returns to her own time at the end of Long Ago.

I've had character submissions as well as coming up with my own, so which ever character I choose will be in this story when Jackie returns along with my own character. And you can still submit one, but this is Jackie's cousin from Tommy's side (his brother David Trueheart – from Zeo season – is the father of Jackie's cousins that will be featured in this).


	7. A Rift in the Rangers

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 7: A Rift in the Rangers**

_A/N: Jackie is stuck in 1993 with the space rangers (for info on why 1993 and not the year it aired, see first author's note in chapter six). The other rangers are trying to figure out how to get her home, and they do, only she's sent into the future, beyond 2006. What year will she be in then at that point? What will go on now?_

_Song is "How Far do you Wanna Go?" by Gloriana._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show, excluding songs._

* * *

><p><em>Astro Megaship<em>

"So we're still on for practice right?" Andros wondered as he and Ashley were eating and Cassie was sweeping the floors behind them.

"Of course," the yellow ranger nodded.

"Well, I'll see you at the simudeck then," he stood and walked away.

"Oh Cassie hey um," Ashley began. "Have you washed my sheets yet?"

"I've been a little busy," the girl huffed. Ashley shoved a bite of food in her mouth and got up to walk away. "Hey hey! You know I just cleaned this table before you sat down and messed it up."

"Sor-ry," Ashley put her sandwich back down on the plate and started brushing crumbs onto the floor.

"Hey!" Cassie protested. "I just mopped that floor!"

"So what?" Ashley blinked. "That means it can never get dirty again?"

"You can at least wait until it dries you know," the pink ranger argued.

"We clean, it gets dirty, we clean again," Ashley recited. "That's what happens!"

"'We' clean?" Cassie raised an eyebrow. "I don't see _you _with a mop… you and your acrylic nails! I'm always the one cleaning."

"'Always?'" Ashley challenged. "No I don't think so! I cleaned three weeks ago!"

"Exactly!" Cassie stated. "Three years ago!" They never noticed T.J., Carlos, and a tired Jackie step up to the door.

"Look," the yellow ranger shouted. "This week, my duties were to check the systems and I'm done for today! You're not! Too bad!"

"Shut the hell up both of you," Jackie groaned. "Some of us were trying to meditate!"

"Meditate?" the two guys turned to her.

"You should try it," Jackie shrugged. "Helps you maintain balance and calms you down."

"Ok what is going on in here?" Carlos wondered.

"She's a pig!" Cassie pointed at Ashley.

"Miss thing here doesn't like her duties," Ashley added.

"We all agreed to divide the duties," T.J. recalled.

"Well I guess I changed my mind," Cassie barked. "_You _clean!" she shoved the mop into his hands and stormed out.

"Are you guys always like this?" Jackie wondered, thinking her aunts and uncles were much better behaved.

* * *

><p><em>Control Room<em>

"Uh Cassie, will you check out the hyper rush converters?" Andros asked, unaware of what happened earlier.

"Checking the system functions was Ashley's job this week," Cassie stated. "Do you see this floor? Do you see this floor? Do you see how _clean _it is? That was my job!" She stormed off after getting confused looks. Ashley stormed in with T.J. and Jackie behind her.

"Sit down," the blue ranger ordered. "You too!" he ordered Cassie. Both girls turned their chairs away from each other. "Now listen. Neither one of you are getting out until we talk this out." Nothing. "Well?"

"Well I've been cleaning this ship every day," Cassie began.

"Excuse me," Ashley interrupted. "we all had to clean!"

"And that gives you the right to just mess it up?" she wondered.

"We live here!" Ashley returned. "It gets dirty!"

"Yeah we live here we're not…"

"Quiet!" T.J. and Jackie ordered.

"You two are worse than my boyfriend and brother!" the brunette continued, referring to Hunter and Shane.

"Both of you are acting like two year olds," T.J. continued. "You're best friends!"

"Yeah right," Ashley scoffed.

"I don't think so," Cassie agreed.

"We've all been on this ship for a long time," T.J. went on. "We're all a little tired, but…" he got cut off by the alarm.

"What is it DECA?" Andros wondered.

"The pink psycho ranger is in Angel Grove," the computer reported. The space rangers left Jackie on the ship for safety reasons. Sure they knew she was a ranger from the future, but they didn't need suspicions arising about a new ranger.

* * *

><p><em>Hallway<em>

"_Well I bumped in to your best friend  
>Said you're talking<br>And thinking of leaving  
>Everything you've ever known<em>

_How far do you wanna go?_

_Spent the summer months_  
><em>Saving just enough<em>  
><em>Working fast food drive through<em>  
><em>For that old fast black fixer up<em>

_How far do you wanna go?_

_Are you looking for a little more_  
><em>Than this hold-you-down broken town<em>  
><em>Better leave now or you'll never know<em>

_How far do you wanna go?_

_I can be the one you can be my two_  
><em>We can run away, disappear<em>  
><em>Get the hell out of here<em>

_Tell me you'll come with me_  
><em>Tell me you'll run with me<em>  
><em>Tell me you love me<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?<em>

_There's an open sky staring back at us_  
><em>And it's daring us to tear it up<em>  
><em>Bury that town in a cloud of dust<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?<em>

_Are you looking for a little more_  
><em>Than this hold-you-down broken town<em>  
><em>Better leave now or you'll never know<em>

_How far do you wanna go?_

_I can be the one you can be my two_  
><em>We can run away, disappear<em>  
><em>Get the hell out of here<em>

_Tell me you'll come with me_  
><em>Tell me you'll run with me<em>  
><em>Tell me you love me<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?<em>

_Bigger dreams came from smaller things baby_  
><em>Yeah maybe we are a little crazy<em>  
><em>But I see that look in your eye<em>  
><em>And I can tell your ready to roll<em>  
><em>I just need to know<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?<em>

_Are you looking for a little more_  
><em>Than this hold-you-down broken town<em>  
><em>Better leave now or you'll never know<em>

_How far do you wanna go?_

_I can be the one you can be my two_  
><em>We can run away, disappear<em>  
><em>Get the hell out here<em>

_Tell me you'll come with me_  
><em>Tell me you'll run with me<em>  
><em>Tell me you love me<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?"<em>

Jackie sighed as she finished humming to herself. While the space rangers were at the battle, she decided to explore the ship. Now that that was done, she was making her way to the control room. The brunette really wanted to get back home, but had no idea how to. She could only hope her friends would help her. And yet, she couldn't help but wonder how much time was passing in her own time. How long was she missing?

"Expanding parallel 38.5," she heard T.J. report as she stepped into the room.

"Change scanning sensitivity to ten microns," Andros instructed.

"Ay yi yi," Alpha cried. "That could take some time!"

"Scanning to parallel 40.2," Carlos stated.

"Hey Cassie," Jackie walked over to the pink ranger. "You alright?"

"She's my best friend," Cassie sighed. "I can't believe I got so mad at her. Over cleaning?"

"Well what's going on right now?" Jackie wondered, having not viewed the battle.

"Ashley's missing and we could use help finding her," T.J. answered.

"Deca, can you give me a scanning directive?" Cassie hoped.

"Begin at parallel 42.0," the computer helped. Cassie did as told while Jackie helped her. While the search was going on, a bright light entered the room and covered Jackie. When it disappeared, so did the brunette.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere, 2009<em>

"Doc, you said the whole unmanned zord thing would work," Dillon rolled his eyes as he and his teammates listened to their mentor explain something regarding the zords. It was a typical day at the RPM garage for the rangers.

"Theoretically," Becca Scott answered for her. Beside her was her boyfriend of five years Trent Fernandez and her sister in every way but blood from birth Jackie Bradley, and Jackie's husband Hunter.

"But you said we'd be near," Flynn frowned. It was clear he had a Scottish accent.

"We will," Dr. K nodded.

"Then how do you possibly expect us," Flynn continued.

"Just relax," Summer interrupted.

"If it were really impossible," Jackie picked up. "She wouldn't be telling us. My guess is it's just not gonna be easy."

"Correct," Dr. K agreed. "It will require a remote flux over thruster core…" she was cut off when a blinding light entered the building. The rangers also caught it behind then and turned to look, shielding her eyes. It grew bigger as the minutes passed, but nothing else came of it yet.

"What is that thing?" Hunter squinted to see if he could make out a figure.

"Not sure, but it somehow looks familiar," Jackie pouted.

"How the hell does this look familiar?" Trent raised an eyebrow. The light faded and in its place laid a petite brunette girl wearing a purple v-neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans along with sneakers. Her hair was loosely flowing down her back. Four of the occupants of the garage gasped at the familiarity this girl showed to their indigo ranger.

"Ok," Dillon blinked. "Someone want to explain what the hell just happened?"

"I think we would if we could," Scott scoffed. Meanwhile as they debated, the four Ninjetti in the room were sharing a mind conversation.

_*Jackie, she looks just like you, but younger!* _Trent pointed out.

_*No kidding,* _Jackie rolled her eyes. _*But who is she in reality?*_

_*Maybe she is you from the past or something,* _Becca shrugged. _*Remember when you were on the mystic force team and Ooze sent you to the past?*_

_*If I was sent in the past, then how would I land in 2009?* _Jackie huffed. _*Last time I checked, 2009 was three years beyond 2006!*_

_*Relax,* _Hunter soothed. _*Maybe your younger self's memory of the future was erased? I mean, we do have that technology.*_

_*This is all too confusing!* _Jackie groaned.

"Hey, she's moving," Flynn pointed out. The brunette on the floor started to blink and looked around. It took her a few minutes to realize she was no longer on the astro megaship, but rather face down on a new floor. Noticing the scenery change, she quickly jumped up, startling the rangers, and looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked. Jackie, Hunter, Trent, and Becca groaned. This was Jackie as her younger self.

"Time travel sucks!" the four sighed in unison.

"Don't have to tell me twice," the obviously younger Jackie grumbled.

"You guys know her?" Dillon raised an eyebrow.

"She's me," Jacqueline (which is what the older Jackie will be called while both are in the same time) said. The other rangers who didn't immediately make the connection looked back and forth between their teammate and the newcomer. It took a few minutes for them to realize the similarities.

"Freaky," Ziggy shuddered. "Wait, how can she be you if you're right there? Do you have some sort of cloning power?"

"It's not my clone," Jacqueline rolled her eyes. "She's my younger self." She turned to face the girl. "Time traveled?"

"Apparently," Jackie grumbled. "And judging by the fact there's two of me, I'm in the future."

"Yup," Jacqueline nodded.

"I'm confused," Summer bit her lip. "So a younger version of Jackie time traveled and landed in the future, which happened to be 2009, our time, and has no clue how she got here or what's going on?"

"That would sum it up," Becca nodded.

"Not to be rude or anything, but where exactly am I?" Jackie interrupted.

"RPM ranger base," Jacqueline supplied, hopping off her stool. "Also known as the garage. And it's 2009. Come on," she directed her younger self away to avoid questioning. "I'll show you around and try to explain things." As the two left, the others were confused.

"So, what just happened?" Flynn questioned.

"Time travel is a bitch," Hunter groaned.

"Yeah especially for you," Trent patted his back sympathetically. "You know have to see your wife's younger self at the same time as your wife."

"Stop teasing him Trent," Becca rolled her eyes. "Long story short, read a book on time travel. It'll save you the trouble."

_Rootcore_

"Well?" Vida asked as they tried bringing their friend back. Udonna was still gone and they had to deal with an attack, but things were as normal as they could be right now. "Did it work?"

"If it did, she'd be back here," Chip sighed. "We sent her somewhere, but we're not sure where."

"How do we find out?" Xander wondered.

"Same way we found out last time," Nick suggested.

"I got it," Maddie called. They all walked over to her. "She's in 2009."

"The future?" the others frowned.

* * *

><p>AN: So Jackie's in the future. That'll be interesting. Only one more chapter in the time travel legacy for this story, then onto the shows.


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home**

_A/N: So I realized (thanks to prophet144) that I forgot to mention most of my stories, including all the ones in any series, are AU. _

_Now that Jackie's stuck in the future, what will happen? Will she remember this part or is there technology that will help her forget and let it happen naturally? She returns home for a couple of surprises in this chapter, but what are they? Oh, and I added new pictures to my profile, so check them out!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own anything not in the shows._

* * *

><p><em>Garage<em>

"_And that's how we power the ranger bio hardware," _Jackie watched as Dr. K tried to explain to a group of students how the ranger technology work. She was in the garage after being shown around by her older self. Since she arrived, she was confusing the others who never had time travel experience. And it was a little awkward for her seeing herself married to Hunter and Becca and Trent still a couple. For as long as she was there, not to confuse the two, her older self would be called by her full first name. Right now, the rangers and Hunter, Trent, and Dr. K were answering questions for a group of school kids on their jobs. Jackie was watching the event through the computer, and was helping monitor the city. It was the least she could do. After all, they were helping her figure out how to get home to her own time.

The RPM rangers were trying to make her feel welcome. For as long as she was staying there, she was sharing a room with Summer. And she was given rules to avoid messing up the timeline. Jackie couldn't be seen by anyone other than the rangers. She couldn't find out too much about the future, despite the fact all their memories would be wiped of the time travel thing before she left. Having already known risks of time travel, she happily obliged. She just wanted to get home. Though she was glad time travel helped her heal faster. Dr. K finished her explanation and the questions continued.

"_Ranger Black," _a boy with glasses reminding Jackie a lot of her uncle Billy when he was younger. _"You're my favorite power ranger. Your toughness and spirit is an inspiration to all of Corinth city. Do you have any advice for all the kids out there who look up to you?"_

"This ought to be interesting," Jackie sat up a little straighter as she awaited the black ranger's reply.

"_No," _Dillon answered.

"_Ranger blue," _a little girl wondered. _"How come you talk pretty and everyone else doesn't?"_

"_Well wee lass, it's because I'm Scottish, and everyone else isn't," _Flynn chuckled as he answered. Even Jackie had to laugh.

"_Could you please tell me," _one of the taller boys asked. _"Where do you get your spandex?"_

"_That is not spandex!" _Dr. K began her rant. _"The material is a self…" _the others held her back and covered her mouth to cut her off.

"_Red," _the kid with glasses asked again. _"You're the leader of the power rangers. Is that the reason why your hair is the coolest?"_

"_That would be one of the reasons yeah," _Scott bit back a laugh.

"_Ranger Indigo," _a small boy wondered. _"Is it true you're a legend in the ranger world?" _Jacqueline took a minute to think it over as Becca muffled her laughter.

"_According to my family I am," _she responded.

"Now I'm curious exactly how many more powers I'll have by this time," Jackie grumbled.

"_Pink," _a tall girl spoke up. _"Is it true you and indigo have been friends since birth?"_

"_Friends is an understatement," _Becca laughed. _"We're more like sisters in every way but blood."_

"I'd hope so," Jackie watched with interest now.

"_Ranger yellow," _a small girl began. _"As one of the sole female representatives of the power rangers, I have a question for you. Don't the guys look the cutest in the span…I mean the tights?" _she corrected herself, seeing Dr. K about to lunge.

"_Actually I," _Ziggy grabbed the microphone. _"I can answer that question. I think it all comes down to the angle at which you…" _Scott and Flynn pulled him away.

"_Ranger yellow," _the tall boy from earlier asked. _"Will you marry me?"_

"_I like a man with taste," _Summer nodded. _"The answer is yes." _The young boy smiled and Jackie couldn't help but laugh. Some of the rangers applauded.

"_I'm not sure I understand the relevance of the question," _Dr. K frowned. _"It makes the endless queries into ranger red's hair seem pertinent and insightful by comparison."_

"_I'm sorry," _the kid replied nervously. _"It's just…ranger yellow seems so nice. Have you always been this nice, miss yellow?" _At that, Summer visibly froze up. Jackie could tell she was stuck in flashback mode. Of what, she wasn't exactly sure. But she knew this wouldn't end pretty. She could just tell. With a shrug, Jackie decided to try and catch a nap. Time travel was tiring.

**XXX**

"Well I'm sorry but which one of us did they say had the coolest hair?" Scott joked as the rangers all rode in and hopped out of the cars. Jackie was awake and her older self and friends were with her.

"I have cool hair," Ziggy stated.

"Aye but who talks pretty?" Flynn joined in. "

"I-I talk pretty," Ziggy stammered.

"Ah there you are," a woman's voice interrupted the playful banter. "Finally. This must be the help."

"Here you are my good man," the elderly guy tossed a pool stick at Dillon and he caught it. "Polish it, buff it, and chalk it in time for my next next shot if you don't mind."

"Actually," Dillon broke the pool stick. "I do."

"Uh Sorry can I help you two?" Scott frowned.

"You can start by explaining why you don't keep this place cleaner for our daughter and the power rangers?" the woman snorted.

"Wait a minute I know these guys," Ziggy pointed.

"Wait a minute," Flynn cut him off. "We are the power rangers."

"You're the power rangers?" the guy raised an eyebrow.

"Got a problem with that?" Jacqueline came over and snapped. Upon hearing the commotion, Jackie was told to hide and watch. They couldn't risk the timeline.

"Not their servants?" the guy asked, ignoring her. "My goodness. How very middle class."

"Is that very _in _right now?" the woman whispered. "The middle class I mean."

"The Landsdowns," Ziggy whispered to Scott. "Martin and Claire Landsdown. They're rich. They're like billionaires!"

"I don't care who they are," Scott shrugged the boy off. "You two out now!" Summer chose that moment to ride in.

"Summer, honey," the guy called to her as he and his wife were pushed towards the exit.

"Would you please tell your servants to unhand us?" the woman cried.

"Wait Summer you know these fools?" Scott frowned.

"Why wouldn't she know her own stuck-up parents," Jacqueline spat. When she first met them in 2008, they had wanted to buy her house off of her, which she bought with her money from being a singer alongside her twin sister Kira. And then they went after her parents house in Reefside (when it was still standing later that year) so they could use the property to build one of their mansions. Since she helped out her parents and got them off their backs, the two families have been fighting since. Of course, Jacqueline didn't let her hatred for the Landsdown parents get in the way of her friendship with their daughter Summer.

'_Why do I seem to hate those two?' _Jackie mused to herself from where she watched what was happening in the control room.

"This is our daughter," Claire nodded.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Summer frowned.

"Why, we're here for our little girl," Martin stated.

"Just like we always have been," Claire smiled. Summer seemed to get stuck in another flashback.

**XXX**

"So any luck?" Jackie asked her older self. Jacqueline was trying to figure out a way to get her younger self back home to 2006 and to help take her mind off the Landsdown's presence.

"A little," the elder brunette nodded. "The memory eraser is already set, but it's the portal to get you back home that's a problem."

"How so?" Jackie pouted, curious. In only three years there was much more technology than she expected.

"Location of where to send you back. If I can't figure out how to pin point where to send you, it'll take a while."

"Well doesn't Rootcore still exist in this year?"

"A lot of things were destroyed in the Venjix attack," Jacqueline stated. "Not sure if it survived."

"Well is Venjix able to attack parallel dimensions?"

"What?"

"Parallel dimensions," Jackie explained. "According to Chip, Rootcore is located in a parallel dimension in the forest of Briarwood. If it's still there, shouldn't you be able to locate near where Briarwood used to be?"

"Of course," Jacqueline began pushing buttons and setting coordinates. "I doubt he would be able to get to parallel dimensions unless he was led to one, so we should be able to find it. But I don't think anyone will be there."

"So if we find Rootcore, you think you can send me home?"

"Here's hoping," Jacqueline groaned. "Once we find Rootcore if we do, then I have to adjust the portal coordinates to the year 2006 and with a push of the button, your memory of landing in the future will be wiped out and you should be home." The computer beeped. "Here it is!"

"Safe and sound," Jackie sighed. She was finally going to go home!

"Now if I just set the year to 2006 on the portal," the indigo ranger punched in some numbers. "All set to go. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Jackie nodded. She stepped back a few feet as her older self picked up the device. Taking careful aim, the girl fired and a bright light encased Jackie as she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p><em>Rootcore, 2006<em>

"We meet again Calindor," Daggeron greeted once he blasted Imperious out of the way of the Xenotome, freeing Claire and Udonna. The two girls ran over to them. Behind them stood the five rangers, who had to put their search for Jackie on hold when Calindor showed up, along with their two newest teammates, fraternal twins Heaven Leigh and Susana Belle Trueheart, the lime and orange thunder mystic rangers. They had started out a couple battles ago and helped the others search for Jackie, who happened to be their cousin by blood, their dad being her dad's brother. It had been a month since the brunette went missing and three weeks since the two girls joined the team. And everything (minus Jackie still missing) was running pretty smoothly.

"Daggeron," Udonna gasped as she and Claire ran over.

"I am now called Imperious," Imperious corrected as he stumbled. Daggeron got ready to fight. "This is not the place. We will meet again! Next time, I will finish you off for good! He disappeared in a portal. Daggeron and Udonna shared a hug, but it was interrupted when a blinding light occupied the spot Imperious had moments before. As it grew bigger, the occupants of Rootcore had to shield their eyes.

"What's going on?" Susana asked, since she and her twin were still new to this.

"How t'hell should I know?" Heaven replied. It was clear she had a southern accent. The light dimmed leaving a familiar figure in its place. When it cleared completely, there stood their purple mystic teammate, Jackie.

"Jackie!" the rangers cried, running up to give their friend (in Chip's case half-sister and cousin in the twin's case) a huge bear hug.

"Guys," she choked. "Can't breathe!" They all chuckled and pulled away as Udonna and Daggeron excused themselves to go talk outside.

"Where have you been?" Chip demanded.

"What happened?" Vida followed.

"Are you alright?" Maddie continued.

"We were all worried about you," Xander nodded.

"You were gone for a month," Nick stated.

"Hold on everyone," Jackie held up her hands in surrender. She tried to process their questions. "I've been to 1993, I was shot with some time travel portal, and I'm fine." She didn't remember traveling to the future.

"Well we're glad you're back," Chip hugged her again.

"There's just a few things I have to know," Jackie pulled away then turned to her cousins. "When did you two become rangers?"

"'Bout a week after ya vanished into thin air," Heaven replied.

"Udonna found your morphers sisters and apparently they belong to us," Susana continued.

"It's good to see you guys again," Jackie hugged them. When she broke away, she looked around. "How long was I gone this time?"

"About a month," Nick repeated.

"A month!" Jackie cried. "I gotta go tell everyone I'm back home! Later!" she streaked out of Rootcore and headed for who knows where.

"Uh, did anyone tell her that we didn't tell anyone she was missing?" Xander frowned.

"Her family probably figured out something happened when she wouldn't return their calls," Susana shrugged.

* * *

><p>AN: So Jackie's time traveling is over! Susana is the character BeckyBoo12221 came up with and Heaven is my own character I got from a book I read. In the sequel, a character StarWriter0303 came up with will be featured as the orange overdrive ranger. Now what will happen next in this adventure of magic?


	9. Inner Strength

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 9: Inner Strength**

_A/N: This is AU. Jackie's blood related cousins became rangers and have jobs at the Rock Porium as well. Daggeron is the newest member of the team. Jackie visits her family while the others train with their magic and fighting. Who exactly does she visit? Kira and Becca are back in New York now that they're both better. So who's in this chapter?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

_Reefside California_

"Hello?" Jackie called as she opened the door to her parents home. She figured that they knew about her last time travel incident, considering the numerous messages she got on her phone from her family and friends. She figured they would be home, and even if they weren't, she could show herself in. After all, she did have a key. It wasn't a school day and her mom could've been at the studio, but that theory was thrown down the toilet when Ella ran up to her.

"Jackie home!" she reached up, wanting to be held. Jackie shoved her keys back in her pocket and picked up the two year old.

"He Ellie," she spoke. "Are mom and dad and home?"

"Mom's at the studio closing up and dad's downstairs in the lab," Dylan ran downstairs to hug his eldest sister. Ever since the defeat of Mesogog, Tommy had repaired the lab just in case they'd eventually need it.

"What's he doing down there?" the brunette frowned as she walked to the table and pulled the jaw on the tiny t-rex, all while still holding Ella.

"Looking for you!" Dylan stated as if it was obvious. "You disappear for one month and we can't find you anywhere!"

"Yeah that's why I'm here now," Jackie smiled, ruffling his dirty blonde hair. It was a recessive trait in the Oliver's, since their mom is a brunette and their dad has darker hair. She spotted her father sitting at the computer looking at what seemed to be a search. "Do I have to stand here all day or are you gonna give your daughter a hug?" at the sound of her voice, Tommy looked up and turned around. Upon seeing her, he rushed over and gave her a hug, careful not to squish his youngest daughter. And not wanting to feel left out, Dylan squeezed his way in. "Need to breathe here!" The three pulled away as Tommy led them upstairs.

"What happened?" he demanded as soon as they all sat on the couch. Ella began playing with her dolls and Dylan sat in front of his sister, just waiting for a story. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Jackie shrugged. "Just going to have a headache for a few days."

"Why?" Dylan frowned.

""Cause time traveling's not as fun as it sounds," she grumbled.

"Again?" Tommy chuckled. "How'd it happen this time?"

"I was sparring with my teammates using the Swoop technique we learned from Master Swoop of Pai Zhuq when he came to the academy," the brunette explained. "When we finished, we headed back to Rootcore when Ooze attacked. I took him head on while the others handled the tengas. When I was caught off guard, he shot a beam of light at me, and the next thing I know, I'm in 1993!"

"That would explain why T.J. called saying he remembers seeing a twenty your old version of my daughter at that time," Tommy nodded. "But Ooze did that?"

"He's gonna be dead next time I see him," Jackie growled.

"Can I help?" Dylan wondered.

"If you can make it there," Jackie smirked. "Though he seems to be targeting me personally and I don't know why."

"What do you mean?" Tommy questioned as Kim walked in. Upon seeing her daughter, she rushed over and caught her in a death grip.

"Mom," she choked. "Can't breathe!"

"Sorry baby girl," she apologized and loosened her grip. "I'm just glad to see you're alright!"

"I know mom, I know," Jackie chuckled. "But to answer your question dad, the only time he has attacked the town I was in was two years ago on the first day of school. Since then, whatever town I'm in, which is a town where rangers are, he attacks! And on my first day on my latest team, he said I better keep an eye on my family."

"Who are we talking about here?" Kim asked.

"Ooze," Tommy sighed. "Alright, so how'd you get back?"

"I don't really know," Jackie pouted. "I was helping the space rangers look for aunt Ashley when I went poof. Things after that were fuzzy, but then the next thing I know, I'm in Rootcore caught in a death hug."

"So who's on your new team?" Kim questioned. She hasn't heard much about it, other than the fact her eldest son was the yellow and Jackie going temporarily evil.

"Well, Chip's the yellow," Jackie recalled. "Vida's the pink, her twin sister Maddie is our blue, Nick is the red, and Xander's the green. Then I joined as purple. When I got back from time traveling, apparently Hev and Sue joined as lime green and orange, and earlier that day the Solaris Knight Daggeron."

"What are they like?" Dylan wondered as he was playing with his Legos.

"Vida's really into music," Jackie went on. "She's the DJ at the Rock Porium. Maddie is a bit shy and loves to film videos of people doing what they enjoy. Nick … well I'm not too sure how to describe Nick because he's complicated, but I know he was adopted and the only thing he has of his real parents is his baby blanket. Then Xander is basically Conner, but green instead of red. Don't know too much about Daggeron since I just met him."

"So a very diverse team again," Kim giggled. They all heard a bark before Dakota jumped onto Jackie's lap, happy she was home. She held her leash in her mouth. "I think somebody wants you to take her for a walk."

"Mind if I take her around Blue Bay?" Jackie hooked the leash on Dakota. "They're probably wondering how I am too."

"Just don't forget to bring her home," Tommy stated.

"If I have to leave for a ranger emergency I'll leave her with Kelly," Jackie promised as she left.

* * *

><p><em>Wind Ninja Academy<em>

"Hold on," Jackie stopped the ninja students who jumped out to defend their school. At her voice, the students dropped their stances and bowed. She had to admit, she loved that the guards knew her voice by now and let her in. Dakota led the two of them through the waterfall and onto the academy grounds. When she got there, she noticed the students practicing, as always. Before she could take another step, a blur of blue and blonde nearly knocked her over.

"You're back!" a familiar voice cried.

"Yes Tori I'm here in the flesh," Jackie chuckled as she pried her sister in every way but blood off of her.

"What happened to you?" Tori yelled. "You disappear for one month, miss Cam and Leanne's wedding, and had us all worried sick! Especially Hunter!" In the course of the three years since she's been on the ninja storm team and Leanne Omino was introduced to the team, she, Tori, and Jackie have all become good friends, as well as Becca, Dianne, and Tori did with the girls. When all six got together, they were inseparable. Their sisterhood would keep growing until one of them had their first kid. Whoever was in it by then would be the only ones in it. With six people already, there wasn't a lot of room left.

"Dammit," Jackie growled. "Now I'll really kill Ooze next time." She was now upset she missed the wedding she was supposed to be a bridesmaid in.

"Ooze did this?" Tori blinked as the two walked through the woods, Dakota by their side. Shane and Dustin were still teaching, and Cam and Leanne were on their honeymoon, since the wedding was a week ago. And Blake was on tour somewhere in the country, and Hunter was at the thunder academy, or so she thought. Tori failed to mention he came to the wind academy every day after his classes to help the others look for his girlfriend. "What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Tori," Jackie rolled her eyes. "But I now officially hate time traveling."

"He sent you into the past or the future?" Tori raised an eyebrow as they reached where Dustin was finishing up his classes and Shane was doing the same.

"Past," Jackie shrugged. "And possibly future. But if I was sent to the future after I was sent to the past, then I have no memory of that part at all."

"Either that or you just don't want to spill something that could change the timeline," Tori smirked.

"No really," Jackie pouted. "I don't remember if I was sent to the future or not."

"At least you didn't go evil," Tori chuckled. "Although, you do kind of tend to do a little more harm than good when you go evil."

"So putting my sisters in the hospital because I decided to make you all glow to turn me good again while they were driving into Briarwood was good?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Then I must've missed out on a lot!"

"You know what I mean!" Tori smacked her friend playfully. "Last time you went…" she was cut off when a blur of red and yellow caught Jackie in yet another death hug.

"Shane," the brunette coughed. "Dustin, I need to breathe at some point!" The boys backed away.

"Sorry," they apologized.

"It's ok," Jackie shrugged. "It's just if I get one more death hug, I might die."

"So what happened?" Dustin asked as the four walked along.

"Yeah we were worried about you," Shane followed.

"Tori can explain more to you guys later but I time traveled again," Jackie sighed as they made it towards the main grounds. "So, should I expect anyone to run at me and trapped me in a death hug while I'm here?"

"Just Hunter," Tori giggled. "He's been going crazy since you disappeared! He comes here every day to help us find you."

"Yeah so when he gets here, we're going to leave you two alone," Shane stated. "We don't wanna see him all lovey dovey. It's creepy!"

"Funny," Jackie snorted. "It's not creepy."

"Don't you two have more classes to teach?" Tori wondered. She got a half day today because she was lucky. With a sigh, both boys went to teach their remaining classes. "So, there's something I have to tell you…" she was cut off when Hunter streaked in and hugged his girlfriend and kissed her for a few minutes. Jackie pulled away after needing some air.

"I'd like to live Hunter," the brunette laughed.

"Sorry sweetie," he hugged her.

"Back off Bradley," Tori snapped. "I need to talk to her about something!"

"Well I wanna see my girlfriend," Hunter pouted. "Too bad!"

"I was with her first," Tori stuck her tongue out.

"Guys stop," Jackie chuckled. "I love the attention, but it's too much!" She turned to Tori. "So I take it there's big news?"

"Blake and I are getting married!" Tori squealed, which caused Jackie to join in the excitement as the surfer showed off her ring. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"When did this happen?" Jackie wondered.

"While you pulled your little disappearing act," the blonde stated. "Anyway, I was hoping you'd be my maid of honor?"

"Are you kidding?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "You know I'd love to!" Hunter chuckled as the two girls babbled on. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. Life was back to normal for the most part, and they were all happy.

* * *

><p><em>Rock Porium<em>

"Xander's learned a new spell code," Chip smiled, amused. "Sonic disruption."

"Time for a little payback," Vida lifted the crate full of CD's and dropped it on the floor, creating a loud thud. Xander screamed and jumped up from his chair, ready to fight. Jackie picked that moment to walk in. The others laughed.

"Are you all right?" Heaven wondered, still chuckling.

"Yeah I've just been up all night," Xander sighed.

"Afraid the monster under the bed would jump out and attack you?" Jackie smirked. She missed the previous day's training because she spent it assuring her family she was perfectly fine.

"Funny," Xander rolled his eyes. "Guys, you have to agree. Daggeron's got to go." Because his back was turned to the front door, he didn't notice the Knight step into the shop carrying Jenji's lamp. "And I know what it is. He's singled me out 'cause of my good looks. He's probably just jealous 'cause he can't get a date of his own. He's overbearing. He's petty…" the others made signs for him to stop as he continued his rant. He only stopped when the man in question cleared his throat to make his appearance known. "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner!" Jackie nodded.

"You're all coming with me on a very special assignment," Daggeron declared. "We're going on a field trip." He pulled out a card and punched a hole in it. All of a sudden, the front of the store outside turned into a train station. The Rock Porium employees ran to check out the giant train.

"That's a big train," Nick commented.

"Reminds me of the Hogwarts Express," Jackie mused. She was a huge fan of Harry Potter.

"All aboard!" Chip yelled out. "Sorry. Always wanted to say that."

"This thing is classic," Susan chuckled as they entered one of the cabins and looked out the window.

"I wonder where we're goin'," Heaven wondered.

"I'm sure wherever it is, it's terrible," Xander grumbled.

"Party pooper!" three of the five girls pouted.

"Here we go," Chip grinned from ear to ear as the train took off.

"I think this is gonna be a blast," Vida smiled.

"I think I'd rather be back at work," Xander huffed. Jackie slapped the back of his head.

"One more negative comment out of you and I'll tape your mouth shut until we get back," she threatened. "At least."

"Hey," Susan called. "What's that?" she pointed out the window.

"It's some kind of magical portal," Maddie observed.

* * *

><p><em>Shalifar<em>

"I hope cats are welcome here," Jenji panicked. "This is prickly on the paws too, I want you to know." The rangers came out dressed in jungle outfits instead of their normal civilian clothing.

"Cool costumes," Maddie awed.

"Works for me," Vida agreed.

"It is a bit itchy though," Susan complained.

"I'll never get tired of inter-dimensional travel," Chip chirped.

"As long as it's not time travel, I'm good," Jackie shuddered.

"This is the magical dimension of Shalifar," Daggeron introduced. "You need appropriate clothing because you're going to be staying here a while."

"You're gonna leave us here?" Xander frowned. "Like this?"

"How long you are here is up to you," the knight drew a card. "This is your way home." He tossed the card far behind him.

"Wow," Jenji mused. "Good throw."

"You must find the ticket," Daggeron instructed. "It'll summon the train and bring you back home."

"This is ridiculous," Xander whined.

"Whoa Daggeron you sure about this?" Jenji wondered.

"If you don't like it," Daggeron smirked. "All you have to do is find the ticket."

"You can't leave them here!" Jenji protested. "What will they eat? More to the point, what will eat them?"

"Good luck rangers," Daggeron wished. "Oh, and one more thing." He walked back over to them. "I'll take your morphers." They all passed their mystic morphers over as Daggeron collected them in his hands. He turned to Jackie. "All of them."

"But I need to keep at least one with me," Jackie pouted.

"Why?" Daggeron wondered. A screech could be heard from above.

"Even in this dimension they still manage to find me!" Jackie huffed. "There's your reason why!"

"What are those?" Daggeron frowned.

"Tengas," the brunette hissed as the creatures landed. "If their leader shows up and I don't have one of my morphers, we're all screwed."

"Just keep the one you need," the knight caved.

"But first," Jackie moved her arms in a circular motion. "Fire bomb!" she wiped out the birds in one hit. "Easier every time." She took off her zeonizers, her ninja morpher, and her dino morpher. The only one she had left was her morpher from her first time travel trip. Daggeron handled the other three with care and nodded at them before leaving. Jenji quickly followed as the team took off into the woods.

* * *

><p><em>Woods<em>

"How come you got to keep one of your morphers?" Xander complained.

"Remember that purple guy that sent me back in time?" Jackie rolled her eyes. Xander nodded. "Can't fight him properly without one."

"Ignore him cousin," Heaven advised. "He's just a few fries short of a happy meal." She went into speaking in a code the three cousins developed when they were younger. Only the three understood it and now it got the other two started.

"Why do they sterilize needles for lethal injections?" Susan frowned as the conversation began. The other five rangers frowned, wondering what they were talking about.

"Why don't they make mouse-flavored cat food?" Jackie retorted.

"Just think how much deeper the ocean would be if sponges didn't live there," Heaven cried.

"Well what's the speed of dark?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"About as sharp as a marble," Susan shook her head. "Or a bowling ball."

"Isn't Disney World a people trap operated by a mouse?" Heaven wondered.

"Do fish get cramps after eating?" Jackie protested.

"Why is a carrot more orange than an orange?" Susan argued.

"How come abbreviated is such a long word?" the eldest brunette huffed.

"Can you guys stop?" Nick pleaded. "It's getting creepy!"

"Fine," the three pouted.

"What was that anyway?" Vida questioned.

"When we were little, we always talked like that and just seemed to understand what one another meant," Jackie explained. "Not sure why or how. But it sounds like a bunch of nonsense to those who don't know it."

"Well I have a question," Xander cut in.

"Hand sanitizer, apple sauce, and a monkey," Jackie replied, causing the others, even her cousins to look confused.

"Huh?" Maddie burrowed her eyebrows.

"I thought one of those was the answer to his question," Jackie shrugged.

"No," Xander denied. "I wanted to know what you three were talking about."

"That's a secret," Susan smirked.

"For us to know," Heaven continued. "And for ya to find out."

"Good luck though," Jackie smiled. "No one can crack it no matter how hard they try!" She bounced on ahead.

"Ok we've worked with her for a few months now," Vida blinked. "Chip's known her for a couple years. Is she always like this?"

"She's…" Chip couldn't find the right word.

"She's a whack job!" Susan shouted purposely so her cousin could hear.

"You're jealous you're side of the family's not as cool as mine!" Jackie stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah 'cause lucky you you end up with everyone in your family being a ranger," Susan called back.

"Not everyone," Jackie counted. "Your mom, Uncle David, and Riley aren't rangers. And Hayley wasn't a ranger in the spandex but she's an honorary one. And Uncle Henry!"

"You've proven yer point Jackie," Heaven rolled her eyes. "To answer ya question V, she's a bit loopy up there." She twirled her finger and pointed at her head.

"You try living my life!" Jackie snorted. "So far since I ever became a ranger in '03, my parents were kidnapped, Ooze came back, I've time traveled too many times, had to take care of my brother practically all alone, when they get back mom was pregnant again, my dad ended up back in the spandex, he got trapped in the suit, turned invisible, and stuck in a coma the same day Ella was born. Not to mention the fact I seem to go evil every time I'm on a new ranger team because I have anger issues. So excuse me if my mood changes in the blink of an eye from bitchy to hyperactive or from happy to pissed." She shrugged and bounced on ahead.

"That answer it?" Heaven smirked. "We come from a family weird as hell."

"Hey Chip, can I see your sword?" Xander wondered. They came across a tree where Vida spotted some maracas sitting in a birds nest. Jackie didn't pay attention to it.

"I'm gonna see if I can spot the ticket from one of the trees," Jackie ninja streaked up the closest one and looked around the land.

"Hey look!" Vida cheered. "Nature's maracas!" She grabbed two and tossed it to the twins as Maddie, Nick, and Chip each picked up their own. They all began to dance around while shaking the instruments. The only ones not joining in were Jackie – because she was up a tree – and Xander because he was grumpy.

"Come on Xander," Susan tossed a maraca at him. "Lighten up!"

"Why should I?" Xander caught it and frowned. "We're stuck out here for no good reason." He tossed the maraca down the hill. "Daggeron's just punishing us."

"Way to go Xander!" Jackie scolded from the tree as they all heard a roar. She had to cling to the branches from where she perched just so she wouldn't fall and break another bone. The rangers on the grown stopped and stood, eyes wide. They all screamed and ran away as Jackie streaked across the treetops to keep up.

"Well that was fun," Xander breathed as they got back to walking. They made it far away from the noise and resumed walking through the forest. Jackie stuck to the trees, streaking from one to the next when she needed to. "Anyone seen what it was?"

"No clue," Vida huffed.

"It sounded like some kind of giant beast," Nick mused. They didn't notice Vida went missing. Jackie saw this and had to sit in the trees, keeping quiet for fear of being caught.

"Whatever it was," Maddie began as Nick was taken. "I don't wanna see or hear it again."

"I bet Daggeron…" Susan started as Maddie was taken.

"Could've taken him," Heaven finished. The two seemed to finish each other's sentences from time to time.

"I agree," Chip agreed as the twins were taken. Jackie moved as silently as a ninja could through the trees.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if Daggeron hadn't sent us to this stupid place," Xander scoffed. Chip was brought up into the air. "How can you still defend him Chip?" A low grumbled was heard and Jackie fell out of the trees, landing in front of Xander unharmed.

"My advice," she spoke. "Run while we can!" she took his hand and streaked off, with the green ranger in tow. Further in and away, Jackie stopped. She could hear some voices.

"Help!" Maddie cried.

"Hurry!" Chip added.

"He's taking us away!" the twins bellowed.

* * *

><p><em>Cave<em>

"What is he doing?" Vida whispered as they watched the giant. The six were tied up to a rock and noticed the giant carving what looked to be a steak or spear.

"Looks like he's carving some sort of roasting stick to cook us over that fire," Nick observed.

"So not what I needed in my mind," Susan grumbled.

"That's weird," Chip frowned. "'Cause in all the books I've read about giants say that they boil their dinner." The giant pointed the stick's pointy end at them, only to pull back a minute later. "Which goes to show you can't always believe what you read, huh?"

"Ova here cuz!" Heaven hissed, seeing her cousin and Xander enter. She was facing the cave entrance. Jackie didn't notice her but noticed the giant instead. The man opened up something and took a sniff. Dissatisfied with the result, he chucked it on the ground near the purple and green rangers hiding spot. They ducked out of the way.

"That's it," Xander realized as he observed the contents. He clutched one and ran outside with it.

"Xander!" the tied up rangers cried. Jackie shushed them, a plan forming in her head.

"This isn't going to end well," Susan groaned. She knew most of her cousins plans – unless she was matchmaking – usually didn't end well. Of course, that was two years ago when they last saw each other. The giant laughed as he pulled the rope, dragging the rangers up. They screamed out of fear and taking careful aim, Jackie shot a stream of fire. It hit the rope between the fire and the rangers, cutting them loose.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa," Xander cried as he ran in, carrying a huge berry. "Hold your horses!" the giant spotted him and Jackie. "Hi. My name is Xander. You don't want to eat them. Think of all the cholesterol!"

"Xander!" the purple ranger smacked his chest for joking around at a time like this.

"Not when I got a nice big fat, juicy, healthy piece of fruit right here," Xander held it up. The giant took it as he dropped the singed rope. He broke it open and took a bite.

"Where'd you get this?" he wondered, shocking most. "We haven't had fruit this good in years!"

"He talks?" Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Of course giants can talk!" Jackie rolled her eyes. "You're confusing giants and Cyclopes with ogres. Common mythology facts."

"Hey! Big Guy!" Xander waved his arms to get the giant's attention. "There's so much more where that came from. Follow me!" The giant followed him outside and Jackie went to help the others out of the rope.

"You guys had to get yourselves kidnapped didn't you?" she smirked. "Don't worry. After a few more times, it's not as bad."

"Exactly how many times have you been kidnapped?" Nick snorted.

"Does too many to count work for you?" Jackie returned as the seven ran outside where they found Xander growing fruit trees. The giant was awestruck.

"I'm sorry for all this," he apologized. "I've been starving for months. I'm actually vegetarian. You may go."

"Thanks," Jackie beamed up at him.

"We've got to find that ticket and get out of here," Xander stated.

"Is this what you seek?" the giant held out the ticket.

* * *

><p>AN: Decided to end it there. So a lot had happened since Jackie left on her second time travel adventure. What will happen next time? Next up is Soul Specter. Who will have issues then?


	10. Soul Specter

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 10: Soul Specter**

_A/N: Necrolai is back! And Chip has doubts about being a ranger. Jackie gets hurt, but how? What else will happen?_

_Thanks to the reviewers! _

_Song is "I'm Alive" by Kenny Chesney and Dave Mathews. _

_**Disclaimer**: I own anything not normally in the show, excluding Susan who belongs to Becky._

* * *

><p>"What a fine day it is to harvest your life force!" the lasted monster cackled as it appeared in the park. Hidiacs ran around chasing people who were currently running and screaming. She caught hold of a man. "You'll do just fine!" a spider like monster jumped behind the guy. The monster held the man by his arms and captured his life force. "Take it Spydex!" Spydex took the spirit as the body fell limp and to the ground.<p>

"Laser lift!"

Hidiacs were blown back. Daggeron, morphed and holding Jenji's lamp, fired at them. The rangers came rushing in behind him. "Get those people to safety!" He went back to fighting.

"Move along," Susan and Heaven helped civilians avoid the fire.

"Come with me," Xander escorted a young couple away.

"Run!" Vida instructed as she moved a guy out.

"Go!" Nick ordered a guy he saved.

"Ready bro?" Jackie smirked behind her helmet as she and Chip spotted a girl and her father being picked on.

"Oh how sweet," the monster cooed at them.

"Stop!" Chip ordered. Hidiacs turned to him and Jackie and fired at them. Jackie managed to avoid the blow, but Chip wasn't so lucky. Even before the brunette could reach the monster, the little girl and her father were drained of their life force. Chip struggled against the hidiacs. The girl and her father fell to the ground lifeless.

"You should pick on someone your own size!" Jackie drew her magi staff and slashed at the monster.

"Ooh a ranger life force!" she smirked.

"Forget it ugly!" Jackie kicked her away. "I think I'll be keeping mine!" She delivered a few more blows before being caught by the monster. She struggled against the hold. Soon, she felt her life force being sucked out of her. But instead of one, there was two. And those two seemed to be fighting.

"No!" Chip cried, trying to break free of the hidiacs so he could save his sister. The two life forces were sucked into Spydex, and Jackie demorphed, falling to the ground, limp and lifeless like the other victims. The monster cackled. He went up against the monster now.

"You're too late!" she squawked. Chip swung and continued fighting.

"What did you do to them?" he demanded.

"I just relieved them of their life force," she explained. "I have a better use for it. Don't worry. They don't feel a thing!"

"Fiend!" Chip yelled. He was kicked back and landed on his stomach. He got back up and charged. "I'm not done yet!" He missed and she kicked him hard in the back, sending him plummeting to the ground.

"And you call yourselves protectors of the city," the monster scoffed. "What a joke!" As the others ran over to Chip, she disappeared.

"Hey Chip!" Nick called.

"Are you ok?" Vida helped him up.

"Yeah, but these people and Jackie aren't," Chip groaned. "I couldn't save them."

"You tried your best," Daggeron stated.

"But it wasn't good enough!" Chip huffed. He punched the ground in anger.

* * *

><p>"See anything Xander?" Chip asked as he ran over to the computers. Jackie had been brought back to Rootcore so they could monitor her. Xander was working at the computer with Susana and Heaven. Maddie was looking through the books. Nick and Vida were watching Jenji feed Fireheart. No one noticed the glow coming from the cot Jackie lay on.<p>

"No," the green ranger shook his head. "No traces of dark magic anywhere in the city."

"Madison?" he ran over again.

"No spells that can help restore the people's life forces," she sighed.

"Keep looking!" Chip instructed.

"Chip," Daggeron approached the yellow ranger. "We're doing everything we can to help those people and your sister. This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is," Chip argued. "I was supposed to protect them and I blew it!"

"Whoa haha," Jenji laughed as he tossed small balls of lettuce at Fireheart. "Want another one?" Fireheart was catching each one. "What a chowhound. He's cute. I like him."

"He sure is hungry," Vida smirked.

"Maybe you're feeding him too much," Nick shrugged.

"Well, I've always found it pays to give a dragon all he wants to eat," Udonna advised. "Before he wants to eat you."

"Yikes!" Jenji chucked the bowl's contents to the dragon. He happily gobbled them up. The others laughed.

"That's a good boy Fireheart," Jackie cooed. The others turned to her, startled she was awake.

"Jackie?" Susan frowned.

"That you cuz?" Heaven followed.

"Who else would I be?" the brunette pouted. They noticed she wasn't in her mystic force uniform, but a rose colored ninja one instead.

"Where'd you get the rags?" Vida frowned.

"Rags?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "This is my Ninjetti suit!"

"How are you…" Maddie trailed off.

"Up and walking after having my life drained?" Jackie smirked. "Anything, including waking up after your life force has been taken, is possible to those who are Ninjetti. And I am, so ta-da! Unfortunately, until I get my life force back, I'm stuck like this!" Nick gripped his head in pain.

_*The time has come for me to battle the Solaris Knight,* _Koragg rang through.

"What's wrong?" Daggeron wondered.

"It's Koragg," Nick breathed. "He wants to fight you."

"Fight Koragg?" Jenji blinked.

"Very well," the knight agreed. "Tell him to meet me in the twilight dimension."

"Be careful," Udonna warned. "Koragg is a fierce warrior."

"I'll say," Jenji agreed.

"I can handle him," Daggeron assured. "Remember, I was trained by the best." He called for his train and hopped aboard.

"Guys!" Xander called. "We got action too!"

"May the power protect you!" Jackie wished as the others flew out on the mystic racers.

* * *

><p>"The dark magic signal was right around here," Xander reported as they landed and searched. Spydex crawled towards them from above. The rangers backed away and fell defensive as the monster hung upside down.<p>

"I'll get you this time"! Chip swore. Spydex fired at them before they could make a move. When most of the smoke cleared, Chip ran forward. He tackled Spydex to the ground and off the web. The yellow ranger began fighting him off.

"I'll get the life force!" Nick stated. "Magi Staff!" It was a direct hit. Someone's life force floated into the sky.

"I got it!" Chip claimed as he leapt after it. He caught it and landed on his feet. "Good job Nick!" Gnatu swept by and took it. "Huh?"

"Up here ranger!" she cackled, holding the orb. "You snooze, you lose!" She turned and tossed it to Spydex.

"Give us our cousin's life back!" Susan shouted as she went to charge.

"Now!" Heaven demanded as she followed suit. Spydex caught the orb and ran away. The rangers with the twins and Chip in the lead followed. They chased him all around the city. Spydex hopped from corner to corner as the mystics flew after him. Spydex created a web and stopped on that.

"You up for this Xander?" Nick wondered as they watched from a rooftop. "Come on guys! We can do this!"

"I'm ready," Vida grinned.

"Come on!" Maddie challenged.

"We'll protect the web," Susan and Heaven declared.

"Same here," Chip added.

"Easy now," Nick wobbled as he stepped on it. Xander followed him. Vida and Maddie occupied the other one. From his spot in the center, Spydex was laughing. The four were struggling for balance. It didn't help that when Spydex fired at them, Xander fell. He clung onto the web with one hand.

"Hang on Xander!" Maddie advised.

"Look out guys!" Heaven yelled as Spydex fired again. A beam hit the web line, cutting it. Maddie and Vida plummeted. Xander jumped after them. He called for his mystic muscles and used the broken web like a vine, swinging to scoop them up.

"You alright?" he asked when they made it to the ground, safe and sound.

"Yeah thanks," Maddie nodded.

"We owe you one," Vida agreed. Up on the web, Nick was fighting Spydex in the center. He knocked Nick off and if he didn't call for his magi staff and put up mattresses on the ground, he would've been dead. The other four ran over to him.

"That was close," he sighed. Up on the roof, Chip and the twins were getting ready to defend.

"Mystic force fighters!" they called. They all, one by one, ran across the web to the center, blocking the beams fired at them. The three managed to get some blows in without damaging the life force.

"You're going down!" the yellow ranger jammed his fist into Spydex. All t=four dived towards the ground.

"Hope ya like the taste of concrete!" Heaven joined in.

"Damn," Susan muttered. The minute they hit the ground, the three pulled away and the monster grew to zord size.

"It's megazord time!" Xander stated. The five with zords formed the megazord and fought.

"How come we don't got no zords yet?" Heaven whined as she and her sister were made to watch from the ground.

"Because we don't, Hev," Susan groaned. "No matter how much we wish we do, we don't." The megazord slashed at Spydex. Upon making him disappear and the life force dropping on the ground, all the rangers demorphed and ran towards it. Unfortunately, they were blown back by a green blast.

"Yes," Gnatu grabbed the orb. "I'll take that." She disappeared with Spydex, leaving the rangers alone.

"Great," Xander sighed. "We lost them again."

"What's this?" Chip noticed a small black bottle. The cap had bat wings on it. It was curved and all black. He picked it up and got ready to open it.

"Wait Chip," Maddie paused. "I don't think you should…" But Chip had already opened it. A black dust emitted from it and circled around Chip's head. It formed a beam and slammed into his stomach, knocking him to the ground. Worried, the others ran over to him. He was struggling.

"Look!" Nick lifted his shirt to reveal what looked like a small black hole.

"Gross!" Heaven squealed.

"It's a soul specter," a new voice joined the conversation. They turned to see Necrolai. "Bye-bye yellow ranger!" she flew off.

* * *

><p>"Udonna," Maddie breathed once the team reached Udonna and Jackie, who were sitting outside Rootcore. "What's happening to him?"<p>

"Let me see," Udonna moved towards Chip. He lifted his shirt to show her the problem.

"Is that a black hole?" Jackie frowned.

"It's a soul specter," Udonna corrected. "The specter is devouring his soul from the inside."

"There's got to be a way to get that thing out of him," Vida said.

"The staff of Topaz is the only thing that can draw out a soul specter," Daggeron joined in.

"Where is it?" Xander demanded.

"Let's go get it," Susan added.

"No," Daggeron denied. "Briarwood is under attack. You need to stay here. I'll take Chip to the staff."

"I'm coming too," Jackie stated. "I have some things to talk to him about."

"Daggeron," Udonna turned to the knight. "The staff is at the top of Mount Isis. You know what a treacherous journey it is."

"Udonna we don't have much of a choice," Jackie motioned to her brother. She was still robed in her Ninjetti form.

* * *

><p>"You think you two can make it?" Daggeron asked the two rangers with him. The three faced mount Isis.<p>

"Come on," Jackie urged, not ready to give up. "Take it one step at a time and we should be fine." The three headed off. They walked to the edge of the mountain. "So Chip, having problems with being a hero?"

"I don't know," Chip sighed. Daggeron began climbing the mountain side. Jackie followed and Chip brought up the rear.

"How do you not know?" Jackie pouted. "You either do or you don't."

"I guess I do then," Chip rolled his eyes.

"So what's the problem?" Jackie yawned. She was getting tired.

"It was my job to save those people and I failed," the red head stated.

"That's it?" Jackie chuckled.

"Come on guys!" Daggeron ordered. The two continued to follow him.

"Why are you laughing?" Chip frowned.

"Chip," Jackie shook her head. "Every ranger feels that way at some point. I've felt that way. Although, usually it's the reds who feel that way. Anyway, it's normal. You can't always save everyone. Your job as a ranger is to help protect the world, making it a safe place for people to live in. That doesn't always mean saving individuals, but the world as a whole. We're all a team. One fails, we all fail. One succeeds, we all succeed. Got it?"

"I think so," the yellow ranger nodded. They reached a steeper part of the mountain and began to climb higher.

"Alright," Jackie huffed when she had enough. "Both of you grab a hand." Both boys did as told. She fell, but with their help, her feet were on the wall. She streaked off, dragging the two with her. She stopped when they got to level surface again. As they started walking, she and Chip fell, needing air.

"I'm sorry Daggeron," Chip apologized. "I don't think we can make it." Daggeron sat by them.

"When I was training to be a knight," he began. "I can't tell you the number of times I've wanted to quit. But my teacher never let me."

"Good man," Jackie smirked.

"He was," Daggeron nodded. "Now I wouldn't be a good teacher if I let my students give up before they even started training now would I?"

"You mean…" Chip turned to him. "You're gonna train us to be knights? Real knights?"

"I'll pass on that," Jackie declined. "I'm a ninja and a ranger. I don't need to be a knight as well. But thanks."

"But we won't get to it if we don't make it up this mountain," Daggeron continued. "Now let's go."

"You two go ahead," Jackie breathed. "I don't think I can feel my legs." Both men turned to her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Chip asked.

"Yeah," Jackie tried to stand. When she got comfortable, her legs gave way and she crumbled to the ground. Daggeron and Chip helped her into a kneeling position. "There wouldn't happen to be any poisonous snakes around here, would there?"

"Why do you ask?" Daggeron wondered. "There's all sorts of creatures in these areas."

"Well that looks like a snake bite," Jackie pointed to wear a bit of her Ninjetti garment rode up at the ankle. Her ankle did seem to have a snake bite in it.

"We'll have to deal with that later," Daggeron sighed. He picked Jackie up and positioned her on his back so he could carry her up the rest of the way. "There's no turning back now." The two boys climbed with Jackie resting on Daggeron's back. She was losing feeling in her legs and couldn't walk. They finally reached the top and they all fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Daggeron repositioned her and picked Chip up. "Come on."

"I can't do it," Chip grunted and fell to the rock floor.

"Chip," Jackie looked at her brother. Daggeron turned.

"There it is!" he gasped. "The staff of Topaz!" he set Jackie down and went to get it. Unfortunately, he was knocked down before he could get close.

"Typical," Jackie scoffed. "How come the good guys can never get what they need without being attacked?"

"Not so fast Knight," Koragg grabbed the staff.

"The boy doesn't have much time!" Daggeron stood. "Give me the staff!"

"You want it," Koragg challenged. "You'll have to take it from me."

"Not a problem," Daggeron agreed. Koragg fired and missed. When the smoke cleared, Daggeron wasn't there. He leapt out as the Solaris knight and began fighting his enemy. The two continued going at it. When Koragg's back was turned to the two rangers, Jackie conjured a stream of fire and aimed at him. She shot it, getting a direct hit. Koragg cried out in pain. The staff flew out of his hands and she caught it. Koragg was in too much pain to continue.

"I will be back!" Koragg growled before disappearing. Daggeron ran toward the two. Jackie chucked the staff at him and he caught it. He demorphed and aimed at Chip with the staff. The soul specter began to leave Chip and disappear. Daggeron lifted him up and Jackie smiled.

"If training to be a knight is going to be like this," Chip began. "It's gonna be brutal. When do we start?"

"Only you Chip," Jackie chuckled. She crawled over to them dragging her legs that were still numb. "And would you mind waiting until after I'm out of the hospital?"

* * *

><p>"Nice shot!" Jackie smirked. She, Daggeron, and Chip were outside of Rootcore getting some archery practice in. Chip took a shot and landed a bulls-eye. Jackie got her life force back and feeling in her legs. She did get bitten by a poisonous snake, but they got the hospital in time for the doctors to remove it before it spread too far. Now her foot was just bandaged up.<p>

"Archery's sort of a hobby of mine," Chip explained.

"You get that from mom's side," Jackie grinned.

"So I see," Daggeron took the bow and an arrow. He set up his shot. "Let an old warrior give it a try." He took aim ad fired. He too landed a bulls-eye and managed to split Chip's arrow in half. "Beginner's luck."

"Yeah right," Jackie lifted her own bow and arrow. "Let me show you two men how a pro does it!" She set up her shot so it was right where she wanted it. She let go and the arrow hit a tree. Both boys raised an eyebrow at her. "Wait for it." The arrow pinged off some trees before being directed towards the target. It speed towards it and split Daggeron's arrow in two. Both boys gaped.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Daggeron demanded.

"Helps when your mother was the original pink ranger," Jackie smiled. "And that all my ranger weapons were always bows and arrows."

"I still can't believe I'm training to be a knight," Chip gushed. "Can you teach me how to slay ogres? A-and save damsels?"

"You already have the last one down," Jackie patted his shoulder.

"I'll teach you everything my mentor taught me," Daggeron assured. "And I learned from the greatest Knight of them all. Udonna's husband."

"Udonna's married?" Chip and Jackie frowned.

"She was," the knight nodded. "His name was Leanbow. He was the bravest man I've ever known."

"How come she's never told us about him?" Chip wondered.

"I'm sure it's a painful memory for her," Jackie concluded.

"He sacrificed himself closing the gates of the underworld," Daggeron went on.

* * *

><p>"<em>So damn easy<br>to say that life's so hard  
>everybody's got their share<br>of battle scars  
>as for me<br>I'd like to thank my  
>lucky stars<br>that I'm alive  
>and well<br>it'd be easy  
>to add up all the pain<br>and all the dreams you  
>sat and watched<br>go up in flames  
>dwell on the wreckage<br>as it smolders in the rain  
>but not me<br>I'm alive_

_And today you know  
>that's good enough for me<br>breathing in and out's  
>a blessing you can't see<br>today's the first day  
>of the rest of my life<br>and I'm alive  
>and well<br>yeah I'm alive  
>and well<em>

_Stars are dancing  
>on the water here tonight<br>it's good for the soul  
>and there's not a soul in sight<br>this boat had caught it's wind  
>and brought me back to life<br>now I'm alive  
>and well<em>

_And today you know  
>that's good enough for me<br>breathing in and out's  
>a blessing you can't see<br>today's the first day  
>of the rest of my life<br>and I'm alive  
>and well<br>yeah I'm alive  
>and well"<em>

Jackie finished playing her song in the Rock Porium as her shift began. Apparently while she was singing, she brought some customers in. She could tell because the store was a little more packed than usual and the occupants were applauding her performance. She smiled at them. She was happy to be alive, especially after today's events.

* * *

><p>AN: Here it is, Chapter 10! I don't have much to say.


	11. Ranger Down

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 11: Ranger Down**

_A/N: A friend comes to visit and helps the rangers out. Who is it? Jenji gets jealous over Fireheart. Jackie is given an offer she doesn't want to refuse. Her bite is completely healed. Things are going great for the ranger team. What will happen now? Next chapter won't be based on a particular episode, well, the next two chapters won't. _

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned something in the show, I would've said so, but I don't. Susana belongs to Becky._

* * *

><p>"There I stood," Jenji recalled. He was telling the rangers a story as they sat around Rootcore. Little did the cat realize the rangers were a bit bored with hearing it. "I came face to face with the dreaded pirate Half-Nose! Despite having my paws tied and being made to walk the plank…"<p>

"You free yourself and beat him with your sword?" Chip eagerly hoped.

"I had no sword," Jenji corrected. "I was armed with only my cunning, my bravery, and a little trick I learned in Cat Mandu! I like to call it my Super Cat Attack!"

"Super Cat Attack?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"He roared!" Claire ran into the room holding Fireheart. "Fireheart just roared for the first time!" All the rangers ran over to see the little baby dragon.

"But I wasn't finished," Jenji pouted.

"What did it sound like?" Xander ignored the cat.

"Was it loud and bellowy…" Susana began.

"Or rough an growly?" Heaven finished.

"Well, it kind of sounded like," Claire began to imitate what she heard. "And then he let out a puff of smoke."

"Aw how cute," Vida cooed.

"Oh look the dragon did this," Jenji ranted as the others were too busy cooing the baby dragon. "The dragon did that. Dragons," he huffed. "You can't live with them. You can't dump them in a moat. I think I may cough up a fur ball." He sulked away. Only Maddie noticed.

* * *

><p>"So what brings you to town?" Jackie asked. She walked into the living room of Chip's apparent. While she was in Briarwood, she was staying there and helping out. The brunette sat down by her twin and passed her a cup of tea. Kira and Jackie preferred tea over coffee any day. Kira was currently in town visiting, which was why Jackie wasn't at Rootcore with the others. "Not that it isn't great to see you."<p>

"So I can no longer visit my twin and half brother just to visit?" Kira frowned. "There has to be some major reason?"

"Not always," Jackie smirked. She turned on the TV and so they could watch. Kira just got into town and wanted to rest and relax a while. "But it'd be nice."

"Well, I have a concert coming up in a week here in Briarwood," Kira stated. "I'm actually supposed to be at rehearsal in an hour, but I needed to ask you something first."

"What is it?" Jackie wondered. "Something good I hope. I can't handle bad news at the moment."

"Why?" Kira narrowed her eyes.

"Considering I had my life force drained from me almost a week ago and got bit by a poisonous snake the same day," Jackie recounted. "I'm good. So what do you need to ask me?"

"My opening act had to drop out," Kira huffed. "I need a short notice replacement and I thought of you. Now I know you're not a star under a record label, but when my manager heard you play, he was all for letting you perform. He even said if you perform good enough in the concert, then he might sign you for a record deal!"

"Really?" the brunette gaped. This was a big decision. Save the world or go follow dreams? Well, the world did come first. But she's also helped save the world enough that it was time she started living her dreams. "Does he have an office in California I can work out of?"

"I believe so," Kira nodded. "I understand your dilemma. Being a ranger and trying to manage a job. But if you don't take a record deal if you're offered one, at least still perform on stage with me. Please?"

"Don't bother begging," Jackie smiled. "I'm the master at it and no one can beat the master. But, I guess because I love yo and you're my sister, I'll perform with you."

"Thank you!" Kira gripped the girl in a hug. She pulled away and took a sip of her tea.

"So who else will be there?" Jackie questioned. "I'm assuming Conner, Becca, and Trent are all flying down to see it."

"Yep," Kira agreed. "You can bring Hunter. And Ethan's coming too, if he can get some time off of classes. You all get back stage passes. Chip can get one if he wants, but I won't have enough for your current team. Even if he doesn't, I can get the rest of your current team tickets up close to the stage."

"Perfect," Jackie sighed happily "Though I want them to be surprised that I'm performing in it with you."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"You'll be safe and happy here," Jenji spoke to Fireheart in a hopefully convincing tone. "With the other magical creatures. Anyway, Rootcore isn't big enough for the both of us. "He ran away through the forest leaving the baby dragon all alone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Quick!" Toby demanded as he rushed into the music shop that was just opening. All his employees were there finishing setting up until they noticed their boss. "Hide me!" everyone's attention was on him. "Remember that big black bat thingy that carried me off before? Well she's back! But this time, she's got a big blue bird thing and I mean big! I don't know about you guys, but I'm hiding!" he dove into his office.<p>

"I thought you guys killed that bitch," Jackie seethed. She saw Necrolai die before her eyes.

"Personal enemy?" Susana raised an eyebrow.

"More or less," Jackie growled.

* * *

><p>"What lovely feathers!" Screamer squawked as the rangers ran onto the scene.<p>

"Well hello rangers," Necrolai faced the group.

"We got to do something," Vida glared.

"That bird's got a foul mouth," Chip huffed. "Sorry, couldn't resist." Necrolai fired at the group.

"Now even she's got magic," Heaven groaned.

"Yes, I do," the vampire smirked.

"Let's ranger up!" Nick ordered. The eight stood and got ready.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Vida, Madison, Heaven, perch that bird!" Nick instructed. "We'll take Necrolai!"

"No way boy," Jackie hissed. "She's mine!" Jackie ran off towards the vampire, charging with her sword drawn. She was kicked in the gut and stumbled backwards. The others were taking on Screamer. Chip ran over to help his sister.

"Got your back!" he stated as Jackie flipped out of the way. Susana came to help as well. The two were flung back when the car they were fighting on opened the doors and slammed into them.

"Give me that!" Jackie growled venomously as she fought to grab the wand.

"Never!" Necrolai tried to fling her off.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of," Jackie smirked. "Many tried, none succeeded." She stepped back and moved her arms in a circle. She brought her hands together and fired a beam of fire at the vampire. Necrolai cringed in pain as the blast directly hit her. "What's the matter? Can't take the heat?"

"You will pay for that!"

"Try and catch me!" Jackie dodged every attack Necrolai threw her way. "Not that easy huh?"

"Hold still so I can destroy you!" Necrolai growled.

"Sorry," Jackie scoffed. "No can do. I don't help the bad guys." Necrolai growled then turned to Susana and Chip. She fired at them and the two were lifted into the air.

"Whoa!" they cried.

"Magi staff!" Jackie called. Using it, she blasted Necrolai down, setting her family free. Each side regrouped.

"Rest assured," Necrolai breathed. "We'll be back!"

* * *

><p>"Have any of you seen Fireheart?" Udonna asked as Nick, Maddie, Chip, and Heaven walked into Rootcore.<p>

"No," Chip answered.

"Not me," Nick shook his head.

"Not since this mornin'," Heaven shrugged.

"Not for a while," Maddie finished.

"He's gone missing," Udonna sighed. "Claire is beside herself, combing the forest. If he falls into the wrong hands before he reaches adulthood…"

"Jenji," Daggeron interrupted. Jenji was slowly creeping up the steps behind Daggeron and Udonna, and went unnoticed for the most part. That was, until, Daggeron called his name. They all looked at the cat. "What have you done?"

"Well, uh…"

* * *

><p>"Since dragons like Fireheart grow into adults in an instant," Jenji tired explaining himself as he led the four rangers through the forest to where he left the baby dragon. "I thought he'd be happier in the forest."<p>

"We're not buying in Jenji," Maddie denied.

"Fine," Jenji huffed. "Don't believe me. Why would I care where that dumb, useless, attention-getting dragon lives?"

"Do I hear a bit of jealousy?" Heaven smirked. Jenji started panicking and ran forward.

"Hey that's my blanket," Nick noticed his blanket on the forest floor. He ran over to pick it up, the others following him.

"Your blanket?" Maddie questioned.

"Isn't that a baby blanket?" Heaven frowned.

"You kept it since you were a baby?" Maddie chuckled. "Oh that's cute. He's cute."

"She's got a huge crush on him don't she?" Heaven whispered to Chip, who nodded.

"This blanket is all I have from my birth parents," Nick explained.

"Oh, you were adopted," Maddie stopped her laughter. "I didn't know that."

"No no. No big thing," the red ranger shrugged. "My adoptive parents are great. It turned out fine. I just keep it…I'm not really sure why I keep it."

"Guys," Jenji called. "I need your help!" they turned and ran over to the cat. "Where is he? I left him right here! Fireheart is…gone!"

* * *

><p>"No sign of Fireheart," Vida reported. All the rangers were now gathered in their base.<p>

"And I've got more bad news," Daggeron sighed. "Jenji is gone too."

"Well maybe he's looking for Fireheart," Susana hoped.

"I don't think so," Daggeron shook his head. "He left a note."

"'I'm not looking for Fireheart, I'm running away,'" Jackie read, snatching the note. "'No one cares about me. You're ex-friend Jenji.'" She turned to the others, having missed what happened earlier.

"This is our fault," Maddie pouted. "We were spending so much time with Fireheart we forgot about Jenji."

"It's something he's familiar with," Daggeron stated. "You see, Jenji was banished from his homeland, cast away by the ones he loved the most."

"Who would banish Jenji?" Chip frowned. "He's great!"

"Jenji was the strongest and most popular cat in the land," the knight continued. "Rexigan, the very jealous king cat, had a witch cast a spell over the entire village, convincing everyone that Jenji was evil. Everyone turned their backs on Jenji and he was banished. When I met Jenji, he was a wandering nomad…all alone." Jackie, unable to hear anymore, streaked out as Daggeron continued the story. She had a cat to find.

* * *

><p>"Explain to me why I have to help you with this?" Kira grumbled as she and Jackie walked through the streets of Briarwood trying to find Jenji. The dirty blonde was resting peacefully at the apartment and was awakened by Jackie when she said she needed help. With what, Kira wasn't sure. But she knew it had to be big.<p>

"You're helping me find Jenji," Jackie stated. "You're a cat lady. You should be able to connect with him through your spirit animal."

"Cat lady?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Just go with it," the brunette groaned. "We got a genie to find!"

* * *

><p>"On my own again," Jenji sighed as he sat on boxes in an alleyway. "Just how I like it. No one to depend on. No one asking me for wishes."<p>

"Drop the appetizer Calico!" a weird, alien like creature popped out from the garbage. "This is _my _buffet!" Jenji, startled, fell off the boxes.

"Who are you?" he asked once he regained footing.

"The name's Piggy," the thing introduced. "Rummaging is the game. It's dirty, filthy, full of germs, and disgustingly vile. Now, I know I paint a pretty picture, but it does have a downside. I just, can't think of it right now."

"Sounds like," Jenji couldn't find the right word. "Fun."

"Oh yeah, it's great," Piggy huffed. "No friends. No family. No one at all!"

"No one?" the cat frowned.

"Well you don't need anyone," Piggy stated. "Look at me. I'm new in town, just got in from another star system. I'm all alone. Sure, in another twenty years this place will be crawling with aliens. But for now, it's just me and the garbage."

"But, what are you going to do?" Jenji wondered.

"Well, my dream is to win the lottery," Piggy began. "Buy a restaurant…quaint little place with wheels. I'll call it, 'Piggy's'."

"Jenji!" Jackie's voice rang through.

"Yikes!" Piggy panicked. "A human! We'll talk later. You never saw me!" he sunk back down into his pile of garbage.

"Jenji!" Jackie let out a sigh of relief as she and Kira found the cat.

"How'd you find me?" the cat turned around. "Who's she? Better yet, why'd you find me?"

"This is my sister," Jackie rolled her eyes. "Kira. Former yellow ranger."

"You weren't kidding about him being a cat," Kira observed. She thought it was a joke, forgetting that in a world of rangers, anything is possible.

"Jenji, you gotta get back to that lamp," Jackie explained as the three sat down. "If you don't you…"

"Oh like you guys care," Jenji grumbled.

"Let me ask you this," Jackie rolled her eyes. "Kira, do you feel a connection to Jenji because of your animal spirit being a cat?"

"Little bit, yeah," Kira nodded.

"Animal spirit?" Jenji frowned, showing a little interest.

"Yes, animal spirit," Jackie grinned. "Everyone who's spirit has been unleashed forms connections. Those connections are to the animal their spirit is. Like Kira's spirit is a cat, so she gets along real well with cats, even if she doesn't know them."

"Unfortunately that's true," the dino ranger grumbled. "Do you know how annoying it is to have alley cats following you around the city?"

"Now see," Jackie continued. "My animal spirit is the dragon. I've bonded with Fireheart on a deeper level. We're connected because of it. But that doesn't mean I still don't care about you."

"Well it's still not like the others care," the genie scoffed.

"They do too care," Jackie snapped. "How can you say that?"

"I can't blame either of you because you guys weren't there," he sighed. "But they made it quite clear that they like that smoke belching, scaly-faced, skinny-winged, can't-even-purr-if-you-paid-him dragon more than me."

"I know it may feel that way," Jackie placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "But it's not true. They care about you too. We're all a family. Without you, the family's not complete. We love you Jenji. They know they were paying too much attention to Fireheart and forgot about you. I know they're really sorry." Jenji rolled his eyes.

"Look," Kira jumped in. "Next time, you can't just dump your problems anywhere. You have to talk about it. It's no better than what's his face did to you."

"You're both right," Jenji nodded. "I let you all down. I deserve what's about to happen to me."

"No you don't," the girls chorused.

"Nothing is going to happen to you other than us giving you a second chance," Jackie said. She was about to continue, but her morpher cut her off. "Dammit." She opened it.

"_Jackie," _Nick called over it. _"We need help!"_

"Kira, think you can handle this?" she nodded at Jenji.

"No problem," the singer agreed. "Except he's not here."

"Where the hell did he go now?" she frowned. Then a smirk grew on her face. "You still got some power left in that thing?"

"Yeah why?"

"This is why," Jackie transferred a bit of her power to Kira's dino morpher. Her gem glowed slightly. "Good for one morph to help out in this battle." Kira grinned.

* * *

><p>"Warning next time!" Jackie groaned as she covered her ears. She and Kira just landed in front of Jenji and Screamer. Kira unleashed a ptera scream through her suit, which Jackie's power transfer allowed her to do.<p>

"Sorry," the yellow ranger shrugged. "Force of habit!"

"Jenji are you ok?" the girls ran over to the cat.

"Ready for a double team?" Jackie asked.

"Always!" Kira nodded. The two got up and faced Screamer. Kira launched another ptera scream as Jackie stretched her hands to punch the monster from her spot. Both delivered effective blows. "This thing good for super dino mode?"

"Try it!" Jackie encouraged.

"Super Dino Mode!" Kira called. Her suit transformed and grew wings. She flew and attacked the monster from above. Jackie continued attacking from the ground.

"No more taking it easy on you bird brain!" Jenji called as he joined the fight.

"No!" both girls cried. At that moment, tengas flew in. "Thanks a lot Jenji!"

"More birds!" the cat frowned.

"Kira, think you can handle those feathers?" Jackie asked. Kira nodded and went off to fight the tengas. It seemed they appeared whenever someone used the phrase bird brain. Jackie and Jenji handled Screamer.

* * *

><p>"Ow," Jackie winced as her sister patched her up. "Kira that hurt!"<p>

"Not my fault a tenga caught you off guard and rammed you into the corner of a wall," Kira finished wrapping the bandage around the girl's arm. During the megazord battle, more tengas appeared and the three without zords went to help, but Jackie helped as well. Unfortunately, one caught her off guard and sent her flying into a wall. The corner of the wall. Her arm got cut on it. Now it was bandaged and Kira was still in town. The girls were in Rock Porium, finishing their shifts. Well, Kira didn't work there but she hung out there.

"Fair point," the brunette huffed. "But it still hurts!"

"Put some cream on it or something," Kira suggested. "I got rehearsal. And you should come to the next one."

"I'll try to if there's no monster attack!" Jackie called after her. Vida walked over to the counter.

"So your sister got back in the suit for a battle, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. "Of course, I don't know why I lent her some of my power when she still has a perfectly good morpher."

"She does?" Vida raised an eyebrow.

"The nerve!" Jackie gasped, catching on. "Kira wait up!" she raced after her sister. Vida chuckled. She loved being right.

* * *

><p>AN: This is the only chapter I wrote today for this story. The last one I had written last night put couldn't post it until today. So, this is it for the day. Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Movie Night Part I

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 12: Movie Night**

**Part I**

_A/N: This isn't based entirely on a mystic force episode, but does foreshadow the next chapter. This chapter is basically the "Lost and Found in Translation" episode from dino thunder, but adapted to the mystics. The team and a couple others are at Chip's apartment hoping to have a normal night by getting together and watching a movie on TV. But they never get to the movie when they spot a show about themselves. But they don't know it's predicting their next ranger adventure. Though I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to do this… so please bear with me._

_Key:_

_In the episode (the one the rangers watch of themselves), the characters will be as follows:_

_J=Jackie_

_M=Maddie_

_N=Nick_

_C=Chip_

_V=Vida_

_X=Xander_

_S=Susana_

_H=Heaven _

_T=Toby_

_U=Udonna_

_D=Daggeron_

_Cl=Claire_

_Je=Jenji_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own anything not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Wooo!" all the guys currently in Chip's apartment cheered as they watched the football game. The girls were in the kitchen getting snacks and drinks ready.<p>

"Men," Heaven scoffed.

"You can't blame boys for being boys," Jackie rolled her eyes. She put another bag of popcorn in the microwave. It was going to be a full house. Kira, Jackie, Vida, Susana, Heaven, Maddie, Hunter, Chip, Nick, and Xander were having a movie night at the purple and yellow ranger's apartment.

"Unfortunately," Kira huffed as she got out a few more cups.

"Why did we agree to have the movie night here?" Susana grumbled.

"It wouldn't matter where we had it," Maddie shook her head and sighed.

"They would be watching the game leaving us to work anyways," Vida finished.

"Yeah but I'll make sure they clean up everything," the eldest brunette smirked.

"Evil!" the other girls chorused in happiness. Jackie's idea was that if the guys didn't help set up, they had to clean up. But the guys didn't know what she had in mind.

"So what movie we watching?" Heaven wondered.

"As long as it's not horror I'll be fine," Kira sighed.

"Why not horror?" Vida frowned as she filled another bowl of popcorn.

"Conner doesn't like me watching anything scary unless he's there to 'protect me'," Kira quoted.

"Ha!" Jackie laughed. "I can see why!"

"And why would that be?" Kira demanded as she glared at her twin.

"Oh please," Jackie snorted. "All those times you were kidnapped, turned girly, or hurt in battle that boy has been over protective."

"Kidnapped?" Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Girly?" Susana added.

"Pretty much their first day on the job Kira got kidnapped," Jackie smiled reminiscently. "Well, it was before they actually got the morphers and suits, but still. And then while I was running away about to turn evil, a meteor crashed into the forest and whoever went near it got an alternate personality. I went evil for a good while and Kira went all valley girl."

"Seriously?" Vida chuckled. "I don't think I could last a day being a girly girl."

"Wanna bet?" Jackie smirked. "I can help you be one. I think I still got a fragment of that rock left."

"Yeah but it has no power," Kira pointed out.

"Ha!" Vida punched the air triumphantly.

"Are you girls almost ready to watch the movie?" Chip wondered as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Take these and we'll be right out," Susana handed him the tray of drinks. Chip shrugged and headed into the living room.

"Guess we better go join them before they get cranky," Heaven suggested. The girls grabbed the bowls of popcorn and set out to the living room. Jackie sat on one end of the couch with Kira beside her and Hunter sitting at her feet. Chip and Vida took the smaller couch to the left. Heaven was on the same couch as her cousins. Susana, Xander, Maddie, and Nick filled the third couch and floor. Jackie stole the remote form her boyfriend and set the bowl of popcorn on his head.

"Since when did my head become the table?" he frowned up at her.

"Since you love me," Jackie smirked. She flipped through the channels.

"Will you get to a movie already?" Nick groaned.

"Sorry for trying to find something good," Jackie huffed.

"Wait, go back a channel," Kira ordered. Jackie switched the channel back before Kira started laughing. "Leave it on this and don't turn it off no matter what!"

"Why?" Xander narrowed his eyes.

"It's about time another team got humiliated by another country," the dirty blonde scoffed. They all turned to the TV which seemed to be playing a theme song.

"_Here come the power rangers  
>Here come the power rangers<br>here come the power rangers_

_All right  
>let's go<br>it's time to turn it on  
>let's set the record straight<br>we're gonna come through to  
>right the wrong<br>fight evil when the power's  
>standing strong<br>We've got it going on  
>Mystic Force!<br>Can't stop these rangers  
>there's no need to fret<br>they're the ones that will make the way  
>here to make a change<br>with their troubles  
>we don't play<br>We come together  
>to save the day<em>

_Let's go  
>let's go<br>let's go  
>let's go<em>

_Here come the power rangers  
>here come the power rangers<br>here come the power rangers  
>mystic force<em>

_Here come the power rangers  
>here come the power rangers<br>here come the power rangers  
>mystic force let's go!"<em>

The title theme ended, leaving the rangers gaping and Kira laughing. Like the dino thunder rangers, there was now a TV show about the mystics. During the opening credits, it showed each one of them, though they didn't look like themselves. They were all actors, but the question remained, what did they know? Despite it being dubbed in English, the character's names were still in another language. Kira was still laughing as it began.

**XXX**

"_Hey M!" the girl at the turntables greeted. She had short black hair and was wearing her work uniform with a bit of pink thrown in there somewhere. _

"_Hey," M returned the greeting to her sister. For the most part, the only difference was that M had longer hair. She walked over to the counter and finished ringing the customer up. "Here you go," she put the disc in the bag. "Oh and don't forget tomorrow is our big one year anniversary party, so um, come early if you want punch and cookies."_

"_Argh," T groaned as he stumbled out of the office wrapped in streamers. _

"_Are you ok T?" J walked in and noticed her boss struggling. M and V also walked over. J had a dark brown hair color and was wearing a bunch of different colors._

"_These balloons won't inflate!" their boss complained. "And the…I can't get the streamers to stream! And my poppers keep popping. This party, is going to be a disaster."_

"_No one will notice if we serve smoothies," J suggested. "I can make them, no problem."_

"_Don't worry about a thing boss," V assured as the three girls helped untangle him. "We'll take care of it. Right girls?"_

"_Absolutely," M agreed. "You just tell us what you want done and uh, it's done."_

"_Well it has to be perfect," T stated. "Big, but not too big. And I want a cake."_

"_Easy," J scoffed. M snuck off behind the counter._

"_A cake that says, 'rock,'" T decided. "Chocolate." M walked back over holding a three layered cake, each layer in different sized records and covered in frosting. "It's perfect!" Confetti shot out of a cannon that had been in it. _

**XXX**

"What the hell is this?" Heaven raised an eyebrow.

"A TV show was made about you guys," Kira smirked. "And I hate to say it, but so far, it's better than the one they made for my team."

"How come we never got a TV show?" Hunter pouted up at girlfriend.

"Maybe because Cam created us a website where we can answer fan mail?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"Well I for one am interested in what will happen," Vida stated.

"But aren't you guys a little concerned?" Maddie wondered. "I mean, the store's one year anniversary is in a couple days. How would they know that?"

"Research?" Susana shrugged.

"It's fine," Kira waved it off. "It's the morphing call you need to be worried about."

"Can we get back to the show?" Chip asked. "This is pretty interesting!"

**XXX**

"_Now this is the life," X grinned. He and the rest of his teammates sat on the steps in Rootcore using magic to play chess. "Isn't magic grand?"_

"_Yeah," N chuckled. "Except for all the fighting."_

"_There's gotta be an easier way to defeat evil," S mused._

"_Maybe we can eat our way to victory," C suggested as he turned to U. "Got any pizza U?"_

"_You can go to town for that," U snapped before turning back to what she was working on._

"_Why?" H scoffed. "There's an easier way." She pointed her wand at the table and caused two pizzas to appear. _

"_Nice work," Xander complimented as the five walked over to get a slice._

"_There's a time and place for magic rangers," U scolded. She stalked out of the room. _

"_And a time and place to feed a dragon," S stole Chip's pizza and chucked it to Fireheart. The five laughed when the dragon burped. _

"_He was hungry," X laughed. _

"_Ugh," Cl coughed as she stepped into view, covered in pepperoni. "How about a little heads up next time guys?"_

**XXX**

"Wow," Jackie smirked. "They managed to get the guy's and the twins characters down perfectly!"

"Hey!" the five in question shouted protest.

"Oh it's so true," Kira scoffed. "I haven't known you guys long and even I can see that."

"We're not that lazy!" Susana huffed.

"Then why is it always Riley who works harder than you two?" Jackie wondered. Riley was Heaven and Susana's younger sister by a couple years.

"At least they made Claire seem smart," Hunter pointed out.

"We never said she wasn't," Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Is the popcorn bowl still on my head?" Hunter groaned.

"Yup," Jackie smiled. "And it's going to stay there for a while."

"What did I do to deserve this?" the thunder ninja sighed.

"You're the one who wanted to date her," Chip shrugged.

"Just wait until you have a girlfriend," Hunter growled. Nick and Xander snickered. "Goes for you two as well." Jackie smirked. Kira hit her upside the head.

"Ow!" the brunette winced.

"None of that unless me or Becca supervise," Kira warned, knowing her sister was forming ways to get people together. Mainly Susana and Xander, Chip and Vida, and Nick and Maddie.

"Aw come on!" Vida pouted. "Stupid commercials!"

"Yeah it was jus getting good," Heaven agreed. A knock was at the door.

"Who could that be?" Maddie frowned as Jackie hopped over the couch and went to get it. She opened the door and let out a squeal. Standing in front of here were Becca, Trent, and Conner, in town for Kira's concert. She hugged her friend and Trent and let them in, but she tried to shut the door on Conner, thinking he wasn't there. He stopped it with his foot.

"I can't come in?" he questioned.

"Nope," Jackie grinned.

"Why not?" he whined.

"May I remind you of the birthday present you sent me?" Jackie crossed her arms.

"Hey, it fits!" the red dino ranger shrugged.

"Well frankly, to me, a shirt that says 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies,' isn't my idea of a good gift," the brunette stated.

"But isn't that why you turn evil on every new ranger team?" Conner smirked.

"Get your ass in here before my sister kicks my butt McKnight," Jackie grumbled. "But you have to wear a popcorn bowl on your head."

"Yes!" Hunter cheered, thinking he'd no longer have to.

"Don't think you won't still be holding one either," Jackie shut the door behind her friend and retook her seat. Kira placed a bowl of popcorn on her boyfriend's head. Both boys sighed in defeat, knowing they'd never win against their girlfriends. They got back to watching the show, which was almost over. By now, most of the rangers were falling asleep. It was getting late.

**XXX**

"_They captured him?" U demanded. _

"_There was really nothing else we could do," N stated._

"_So you relied on Jenji?" J raised a disapproving eyebrow. _

"_We had to," X protested. "There's no other way."_

"_Now that they've captured him," M began. "They can wish for anything."_

"_I wonder what they're gonna wish for," C sighed._

"_We must be prepared for the worst," D advised. _

**XXX**

"They just cut if off there?" Jackie gaped. She was now interested in the show and didn't want it to end. The other rangers around her, minus Hunter, had all fallen asleep on the couches.

"There'll probably be more episodes," Hunter cleared away the popcorn bowl from his and Conner's heads before they spilt them.

"But I wanna know what happens next!" she pouted.

"Alright you need to get some sleep," Hunter chuckled, helping her up to her feet. He gave her a kiss before bringing the popcorn bowls into the kitchen. Jackie sighed and looked around the room. She noticed the way the others were sleeping. Kira was asleep on Conner, which was typical. Becca's head rested on Trent's shoulder with his head resting on top of hers. But that's not what surprised her. What surprised her was everyone else. Vida fell asleep on Chip's shoulder, and the yellow ranger's arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Maddie was resting on Nick's shoulders and his head rested on hers. Susana was leaning against Xander like a pillow, and the boy accepted it. This brought a smirk to her face.

"Hunter?" she called.

"Yeah?" he walked back in.

"Get me a camera."

* * *

><p>AN: So Jackie has some black mail. The show foreshadowed the next chapter, but it will be a little different than the parts shown. There is a five part arc that includes the Dark Wish trilogy, and then a filler chapter after that. Then the concert hits. So what will really go down in the next chapter? Find out! What former rangers will show up again as rangers?

There's some more photos on my profile for this series and my Legendary Trio series. Check them out


	13. Movie Night Part II

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 13: Movie Night**

**Part II**

_A/N: Here's the second part of the five part arc. This is based on Dark Wish Part I. What will happen this time around? Very soon Ivan's threat to Jackie will come true, but not completely yet. What's going to happen with it is crucial to the rest of the series. Nothing too bad will happen, but it depends how you look at it. So, what will happen now?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Hey Maddie!" Vida called to her sister. She was at the turntables spinning tracks that customers were dancing to.<p>

"Hey," Maddie returned the greeting. She moved to the counter to finishing ringing a customer up. "Here you go," she put the disc in the bag. "Oh, and don't forget tomorrow is our big one-year anniversary party so, um, come early if you want punch and cookies."

"Argh," Toby groaned as he walked out of his office, tangled up in the streamers. Jackie walked into the shop at that moment with Heaven and they noticed.

"Hey boss," the younger of the two began.

"Need some help there?" Jackie finished as the four female employees currently in the room ran over to him.

"These balloons won't inflate," Toby began his list of complaints. "And the – I can't get the streamers to stream. And my poppers keep popping. This party is going to be a disaster."

"Not as long as you let me serve smoothies," Jackie smirked.

"Don't worry about a thing boss," Vida assured. "We'll take care of it, right girls?"

"Absolutely," Heaven agreed. "You jus tell us what you want done, and we'll do it."

"Well it has to be perfect," Toby stated. "Big, but not too big. And I want a cake."

"A cake you say?" Maddie thought.

"Yeah," their boss nodded as Maddie snuck off around the corner to zap one in by magic. "I want something that says 'rock.' And chocolate…"

"Ta-da," Maddie repapered with a perfect cake. Jackie rolled her eyes. Didn't they know not to use their powers for personal gain? She'd have to have a talk with them later.

"Perfect!" Toby praised. As the confetti cannon in the cake went off, Jackie's phone rang. Seeing it was her mom, she took it outside.

"Hey mom," she greeted over the noise of the currently busy street.

"_Thank goodness I got a hold of you," _Kim's sigh of relief made it through.

"Mom?" Jackie frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"_No it's not," _Kim shook her head.

"Mom you're scaring me," Jackie stated. "What's going on?"

"_Dylan's in the hospital," _Kim bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Is he ok?" Jackie's eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"_We don't know," _Kim groaned. _"The doctors are still checking him for something."_

"How's this happen?" the brunette shut her eyes and leaned against the wall of the store.

"_He was fine," _Kim recalled. _"We were enjoying a family afternoon in the park when your brother throws up and faints. The only thing we knew was that something was wrong and we had to get to the hospital."_

"I'm coming down there," Jackie decided.

"_But you can't leave your ranger duties," _Kim retorted. _"It would be unfair for your team."_

"Mom," Jackie began. "If my team needs me, I'll come running. But where whatever Dylan has could be deadly or not, I want to be there for him. Don't try to change my mind because you know it won't work. I'm coming down there." Before her mother could protest further, Jackie hung up and streaked off. Her team should understand.

* * *

><p>"Now this is the life," Xander smirked. He used magic to move a chess piece on the board across from the male rangers and Susana. They were playing while sitting on the steps in Rootcore. "Isn't magic grand?"<p>

"Yeah," Nick laughed. "Except for all the fighting." Xander groaned in agreement. "There's gotta be an easier way to defeat the evil."

"Maybe we can eat our way to victory," Chip mused.

"Anyone else getting a weird sense of Déjà vu?" Susana frowned. She couldn't help but feel like she felt this happened before.

"Got any pizza Udonna?" Chip turned to the sorceress.

"You can go to town for that," Udonna returned.

"Why?" Susana pouted. "There's an easier way." She drew her want and pointed at the table. Two pepperoni pizza's appeared and the four ran over to eat.

"There's a time and place for magic rangers," Udonna scolded. She walked away. Xander took the slice Chip held.

"And a time and place to feed a dragon," he tossed it towards the room where Fireheart was. They could hear him eat it and let out a loud burp. While waving their hands in the air to clear the smell, they laughed. "He's hungry."

"Ugh," Claire grimaced as she stepped into view, covered in pepperoni and other gross junk. The four rangers laughed a little harder. "How about a little heads up next time, huh guys?"

"Sorry Claire," Susana replied as they all took a slice of the pizza. Claire went back to dusting and cleaning.

"Hey Claire," Nick suggested. "Use your magic to clean. It's…way faster."

"Yeah, I guess so," the blonde shrugged. "But I get a real feeling of accomplishment when I do it the old

"It seems we have work to do," Daggeron ran in. "Claire, have the other girls meet us."

* * *

><p>"Slow down miss," the receptionist ordered as Jackie ran into the hospital. The brunette stopped at the desk and caught her breath. "What can I help you with?"<p>

"I'm looking for a Dylan Oliver," she stated. "I'm his sister."

"Up one floor and down the hall," the receptionist directed. "Room 218."

"Thank you!" Jackie sped off again. She got on the elevator and traveled up one floor. Once on the second floor, she ran down the hall until she found her mother and father waiting outside the room. Kim looked like she was ready to cry and Tommy was trying to comfort her. Kim was also holding Ella. It was clear they were still waiting results. Jackie hugged both her parents. She took Ella from them to give them a little break. "Anything?"

"Nothing yet," Kim shook her head. "We don't know anything!"

"Relax mom," Jackie soothed. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Do you have any idea what could be going on?" Tommy wondered.

"I might have an idea," Jackie nodded, something suddenly popping in her head. "But let's wait and see what the doctors say before I voice it."

* * *

><p>"Chip!" Udonna ran over to the yellow ranger as seven of eight entered Rootcore. "Are you alright?"<p>

"Yeah," he groaned. "Just a little banged up."

"Seems more than a little to me," Susana observed.

"I don't get it," Vida frowned as Heaven and Udonna helped Chip sit down. "We've got this powerful genie and we never ask him for help."

"It would make things easier," Maddie shrugged.

"Well?" Nick demanded.

"Jenji's not the answer," Daggeron denied. "Rest up Chip. We will need you. The rest of you, follow me."

"Try an get a hold of Jackie if ya kin," Heaven pleaded as she followed the others out.

* * *

><p>"We don't know," Dr. Walsh sighed. "We don't know what's wrong."<p>

"But is there something wrong?" Tommy raised an eyebrow. Dylan was sleeping on the hospital bed hooked up to an IV. The heart monitor was beeping normally, showing nothing was wrong with the young boy's heart. Ella was asleep in her sister's arms, not exactly sure what was going on. Tommy had an arm wrapped around his wife and eldest daughter, hoping for some good news. Kim was leaning into Tommy, still close to tears.

"There is," Dr. Walsh nodded. "But we just can't figure out what. All the tests for any known diseases he's showing symptoms of came up negative. There are some things in each that showed positive, but it's not definite. We're gonna have to keep him at least overnight to monitor and run more tests."

"He will be alright, right?" Kim looked up, hope clear in her eyes.

"It's hard to tell until we determine the illness," Dr. Walsh sighed. "Until that's figured out, we can't give him any medication because it could have different effects if it's not what the medicine is used for." He left the room to go check more results. Jackie's morpher went off.

"Great," she huffed. "My day can't get any worse."

"Go help you team," Tommy took Ella out of her hands. "We'll call you when we hear that something is changing."

"Thanks daddy," Jackie hugged her parents before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Check this out," Nick groaned as seven rangers walked into the Rock Porium and spotted the decorations they were supposed to put up. They were all tired from battle and wanted to get some sleep. They had called Jackie for help in the battle, but she never showed. The red ranger picked up the note and read it aloud. "'Thanks for making our one-year anniversary party so special. I expect nothing less than perfection.'" They all groaned once they finished.<p>

"Stop your complaining and drink these," Jackie came over with a tray of smoothies for all of them. "They'll wake you up."

"Why are you here so late?" Xander wondered as he yawned.

"Gotta start preparing the smoothies for the party," the brunette answered, trying to sound upbeat. She didn't need to worry the others with her family problems, except maybe Susana, Heaven, and Chip. After all, Dylan was their cousin and half-brother in Chip's case.

"So why weren't you in battle today when we called?" Nick demanded.

"By the time I got here the battle was already over," Jackie rolled her eyes as she and the others sipped their smoothies. It wasn't a complete lie. When she did get here they had already taken care of the battle, and there was no need to fight. "So, let's get to work on setting this up." She grabbed a roll of streamers and began stringing them up along the office.

"I say we spread some magic, get it done fast, and get some sleep," Vida suggested.

"I second that," Susana agreed.

"All in favor?" Heaven called. Everyone raised their hands, minus Jackie who was hanging up streamers and seeming full of energy. But they didn't know she was upset and working to take her mind off of things. Maddie didn't raise her hand at first either.

"Well it's not very personal," she frowned. She looked at the others. "Ok you're right let's do it." The rangers pulled out their wands and used magic to light the store with decorations. This did not go unnoticed by the legendary ranger.

"Guys!" she hissed. "No using powers for personal gain! It's one of the three rules!"

"Three rules?" everyone else raised an eyebrow.

"Never escalate a battle," Jackie recited. "Never use your powers for personal gain, and never, ever, reveal your identity or possibly lose the protection of the power."

* * *

><p>"Something wrong?" Kira asked as she, Jackie, and Becca sat on the couch in Chip's apartment. The two along with Trent and Conner were staying in the town until a day or two after Kira's concert. Since Kira was also Chip's half sister, he offered her a room at the apartment.<p>

"What makes you say that?" the girl in question wondered. Chip, Conner, and Trent were having a guys night. Hunter had to go back home to his apartment to teach classes, but promised to come back for the concert to see his girlfriend perform.

"We know you," Becca stated. "And because we know you, we know when something's bothering you."

"I'm surprised mom and dad didn't call you," Jackie sighed to her sister.

"Call me about what?" Kira frowned.

"Dylan's in the hospital," the brunette stated. At that sentence, the two other girls immediately began questioning her at rapid speed. It continued for hours and before they knew it, the brunette was asleep and it was early in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Has anybody seen Jackie?" Heaven wondered. The rest of the rangers were in the Rock Porium for the party. Jackie had made smoothies the night before and they stayed fresh. Trays of each flavor were set around the store. No one had seen the brunette since last night, not even Chip. Toby was in the middle of a circle dancing.<p>

"Kira and Becca told me she fell asleep early," Chip recalled. "I didn't see her though."

"I think we did a great job," Nick mused.

"Look how happy Toby is," Susana agreed.

"I've never seen him so chatty," Maddie smiled.

"We never could've done it without a little magic," Xander smirked.

"Everything is perfect," Chip grinned. "I wish every day could be like this." Nick blew a party favor in his face. Then, people started chanting.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" they cheered.

"Give the people what they want," Heaven urged. More cheers and applause filled the room when Toby took the stage. He shut the music off and went to start his speech.

"Thanks for all coming along today to the Rock Porium!" he began. "It has been a truly magical first year." The ranger's morphers went off. Quietly, they snuck out. "And uh, none of it would've been possible without the help of my devoted employees…" the crowd cheered as he motioned to where they would be standing, but no one was there. "Where'd they go?"

* * *

><p>"They captured him?" Udonna yelled. Jackie had missed the battle yet again due to her worry about her younger brother. It caused her to sleep for hours on end. Now she was with Udonna facing the other rangers who let the enemy capture Jenji.<p>

"There was nothing else we could do," Nick stated.

"So you relied on Jenji?" Udonna held her hands on her hips.

"We had to," Xander nodded. "There was no other way."

"Now that they've captured him," Maddie thought. "They can wish for anything."

"I wonder what they're gonna wish for," Chip sighed.

"Let me see," Jackie began to think of a few things. "The world to be theirs, all of us dead, no more rangers to stop them?"

"How do you know this?" Susana raised an eyebrow.

"It's called being evil," Jackie crossed her arms over her chest. "I can think like evil villains since I've been evil three times before. Comes from experience."

"Either way," Daggeron interrupted. "We must be prepared for the worst."

* * *

><p>"Hang on a sec guys," Chip pleaded. They used the tree teleportation to get back to their realm. Chip was the last to exit, but his foot was stuck. Jackie was a little pissed at her teammates, but dropped it because she should've been there to help them. "I'm not completely out yet."<p>

"Everybody grab hold," Nick instructed. The girls grabbed his arms while the guys pushed him out from the waist. As they freed him, everyone fell on top of each other and couldn't help but laugh. As they stood, the wind picked up, causing them to become alert.

"This isn't going to end well," Jackie sighed as dark clouds covered the city. Everything was turning dark and gray and gloomy.

"Feel that?" Maddie wondered.

"Felt it alright," Vida frowned.

"Right to the bone," Susana agreed.

"What's that?" Chip asked, noticing the sky. Even they began to turn gray.

"This is so not happening!" Jackie groaned.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally finished this. I think I might be coming down with a cold or my allergies are kicking in. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ivan's threat is coming true; what's happening to Dylan? And after the Dark wish Trilogy, the real movie night (which will have quotes from real movies in it and those will be credited at the beginning-depending on what I choose I might write the entire thing and that chapter might have a different rating due to language) and then the concert, someone comes back for the fourth time. So, what will happen now?

I plan to have the second part of Dark Wish up tomorrow, the third part by Saturday, the movie night Saturday or Sunday morning, and the concert Sunday. Then Koragg's Trial will be when things go to hell and it will be up Monday at some point, possibly sooner.


	14. Movie Night Part III

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 14: Movie Night **

**Part III**

_A/N: It's based on part two of the Dark Wish trilogy. What will happen now that the world went gray? What problems, personal or ranger related, will occur? How do they go about this part of the ranger journey? Will Ooze interrupt their mission or has he done enough already? _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Oh no," Maddie gasped as the rangers looked around. Everything, aside from being black and white, was upside down and depressing. Where the Rock Porium used to be was a pile of debris from the store being knocked down.<p>

"The Rock Porium!" Xander stared. They all noticed Toby walk by, pushing a cart full of random trinkets.

"Toby?" Vida frowned. Their boss turned the cart towards them and came forward. He stopped when he got closer.

"Hey guys," he greeted, his voice a bit scratchy. "I was worried about you. I thought that… Who are they?"

"What?" Maddie raised an eyebrow as they turned to the twins, Jackie, and Nick.

"At least he's still got a sense of humor," Nick chuckled. Jackie didn't find this humorous at all. Something was going on here.

"No seriously," Toby repeated. "Who are they?"

"Toby, what happened to Rock Porium?" Vida interrupted. "What happened to all the color?"

"You…" Toby stuttered. "You're trying to mess with me. You don't remember how the darkness took over?"

"Of course," Jackie gasped softly to herself. She began putting the pieces together.

"Four months ago," Toby continued.

"Guys," Heaven spoke up. "Somethins happened. The world as we know it has changed."

"Four months ago is when I first came to Briarwood," Nick recalled.

"Exactly," Jackie piped in. "If this happened four months ago, it would be before any of us four showed up and before the…you know what showed up. My guess what right," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "They wished that the mystic force rangers never existed."

"Hey guys," Toby cut their chatter short. "Do you hear? I got…music." A smile came to his face as he heard soothing sounds. "I still have to listen to it, even though it's been banned."

"Banned music?" Jackie gaped. If music was banned, then what happened to Kira?

"Toby, who banned it?" Chip demanded. Before they could get an answer, Hidiacs appeared and took away all of Toby's possessions that played music.

"Hey!" Susana cried. "They can't do that!"

"Let's ranger up!" Nick ordered. Jackie placed a hand on his shoulder and they all pulled back.

"Identity exposure risk!" she hissed. "Besides, if you haven't noticed, those morphers are gone!"

"If our morphers are gone," Xander wondered. "Why do you still have most of yours?"

"Only the mystic powers have been taken, which means I would still have all mine," Jackie shrugged. "Simple."

"Can't you lend them to us?" Vida hoped.

"A few problems with that," Jackie bit her lip. "One of them, if used by anyone, especially me, could kill you quickly. Reason two, they're all bonded to me. They fit me specifically. Three, not all of them have power. I carry them all around in case something happens where I'll need it again. I only got two working morphers."

"We'd better get to Rootcore," Nick sighed.

"I work with amateurs," Jackie face-palmed. "If we don't have the mystic morphers, what makes you think we'd have Rootcore?" Nick ran into the tree and fell on the ground, realizing they couldn't travel.

* * *

><p>"No," Chip breathed in sadness as the rangers stood outside Rootcore, seeing the result of the wish. Maddie, Jackie, Susana, and Heaven covered their mouths with their hands, showing how shocked they were. They had to run through the forest to get here. Vida placed a comforting arm around her sister's shoulder.<p>

"What happened here?" Xander wondered as he picked up a piece of the Xenotome by the entrance.

"What happened everywhere?" Nick corrected.

"Get away from here!" Udonna's voice yelled. She did not look like herself. "My home! Get away! Mine! Go! Go!"

"Udonna," Maddie spoke. "Don't you remember us? You taught us everything we know. We're the power rangers. We're the mystic force."

"Liars!" Udonna snapped. "The legendary ones never came! I waited for them. They never came! Only the darkness. Only the darkness!"

"There you are," Claire stepped up to her friend. "I've been looking ev…" She noticed the rangers. "Who are you?" she demanded. "You better not try and harm us!"

"Claire we would never harm you," Xander shook his head.

"You know my name?" the girl whispered. "You must be one of them!"

"No," Chip denied. "I'm not one of them."

"None of us are," Susana corrected.

"Believe us," Heaven pleaded. "We're your friends."

"Claire, it's the truth," Nick stated. "Listen. Please tell us what happened. What happened to Briarwood? What happened to Rootcore? What happened to you and Udonna?"

"Don't you know what happened?" Claire shivered. "There's no more good magic in the world."

"We're sorry to bother you," Jackie spoke up, apologizing. "Sorry for scaring you. We're just a little lost and confused right now. We'll be going." She shoved the other rangers down a path in the woods.

* * *

><p>"Let's see," Chip huffed as they walked along. "We've lost Jenji. We're no longer power rangers. We no longer have magic. In fact, there's no longer any good magic and the world's ruled by the dark forces."<p>

"This is officially about as bad as it gets," Susana sighed. Koragg dropped in front of them. Everyone, out of instinct, took up fighting positions.

"I've been looking for you!" the warrior stated. He slammed his sword into the ground, confusing everyone. "We need to talk."

"We don't talk," Nick glared. "Not to you." He ran forward and picked up the sword.

"Hold on Nick!" Jackie called. "Let's hear what he has to say before we kill him." The others pulled their friend back.

"Hey, hey," Vida stood in his way. "You know me Nick. I love the battle as much as the next guy, but I agree. Let's hear what he has to say."

"We have no more magic Nick," Maddie reminded him.

"It's ova," Heaven sighed.

"It's never not over," Jackie shook her head. She stood at the front of the group. Nick put the sword down on the ground, but he still glared. "We'll talk." Koragg took his sword back.

"The world we knew has changed," he stored it away. "You must tell me what you know of this."

"All we know is that our world changed soon after Solaris and I lost his genie to that bulldog and the yeti," Vida recalled.

"Of course," Koragg groaned. "Your knight lost his genie, and Imperious made him grant a wish that the power rangers never existed."

"I knew it!" Jackie smirked triumphantly.

"Ok," Susana nodded. "How about the bulldog…"

"And the Yeti?" Xander interrupted.

"Fightoe and Fifty Below," Koragg stated. "They work for Imperious and they are as much my enemies as they are yours."

"Excuse me?" Chip frowned. "Am I missing something? You and that mummy have been trying to turn us into vapor for months, and now you're saying that you don't like the new guys because they got rid of us?"

"Calm down everyone," Jackie eased. "I understand where he is coming from."

"You do?" Heaven gaped. Even Koragg had to admit he was a bit shocked.

"Koragg never liked Imperious because he didn't fight with honor," Jackie explained. "Imperious, like most villains, have no honor, which is why Koragg can't stand them. Even when I go evil I try to fight with honor. Of course, when I go evil, I fight about three battles at once."

"Exactly," Koragg agreed. "It's because of how they did it. And how they tried to get rid of me. But most of all, those two are planning to overthrow the master."

"So you want darkness to rule the world," Nick summarized. "But not if they don't do it nicely?"

"Without honor, victory is worthless!" Koragg growled. "It is the one thing in this world that no one can take from you! I would battle them myself, but my magical powers have also been taken away. But I can help you get your powers back. And defeat Fightoe and Fifty Below."

"And you guys took his sword from me," Nick chuckled.

"No no no no no," Xander thought this over. "Think about it for a minute."

"What choice do we really have?" Susana red his mind.

"We know the outcome of the way things are now," Heaven continued. "At least with Koragg's way, we still might have a fighting chance."

* * *

><p>"You must go to the Tribunal of Magic," Koragg stated as they followed him through the woods. "And ask them to reverse the wish. It's the only way."<p>

"And you're gonna take us to them?" Vida frowned.

"The Tribunal resides in another dimension," Koragg stated.

"Oh joy," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"I no longer have the magic to transport you," the warrior continued. They stopped in front of a dragon. "You'll have to go with him."

"Far out!" Chip awed. "Fireheart!" They all ran forward to greet the dragon. Everyone but Jackie stepped back when he breathed fire at them. When it died down, Jackie was smiling at the dragon, completely unharmed.

"He doesn't remember us," Maddie pouted. "We raised him from an egg."

"No you didn't," Koragg stepped forward. "You never found the egg. I did. I raised him. He's my dragon." He chanted a spell that caused Fireheart to listen to them. "He will take you now."

"Thanks," Nick thanked. They moved to get on the dragon.

"Go with honor," Koragg advised.

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Heaven asked as Fireheart dropped them – literally – onto sand. The eight stood up. Here, wherever it was, there was color.<p>

"Uh, guys," Chip got nervous. "I'm not so sure about this place anymore. I mean, I said it was an exciting adventure and all…"

"But you think we'd be better off going back to Briarwood?" Susana raised an eyebrow. "To bad our ride just left."

"There goes our way out of here," Nick sighed.

* * *

><p>"You think they'd at least have some signs out here," Xander huffed. They walked for a long time in the desert. They were just now starting to see some trees, but they were bare.<p>

"Be careful," Jackie warned. "You never know when something will spring out at you."

"Sure," Vida rolled her eyes. "Something like 'Secret Tribunal of Magic, three miles ahead'."

"Yeah well at least we would know if we were headed in the right direction," Maddie chuckled.

"What the hell is that?" the twins demanded as a figure grew from the sand. He looked like a dead ninja to Jackie, but they all fell defensive. The ninja zombie drew his sword and glared at them.

"Why have you come here humans?" he sneered.

"That's none of you business," Nick scoffed.

"Let me handle this one," Xander moved forward.

"Because that works well every time," Susana rolled her eyes.

"Hi," Xander ignored her. "The name's Xander. We just flew into this dimension on a dragon, and we're looking for the Tribunal of Magic."

"Tribunal of Magic?" the ninja zombie observed them. They all nodded. "Then you're headed in the right direction."

"There's your sign V," Heaven chuckled.

"Excellent," Xander grinned. "Then we'll just be on our way."

"Hold up guys," Jackie ordered. With a groan, they turned to her.

"What now?" Nick whined.

"We won't be able to get to the Tribunal until we pass some sort of test," the brunette crossed her arms and sighed. "Every good ranger knows nothing is ever this easy."

"You have to get by every warrior that's tried to get there and failed," the ninja zombie nodded his agreement. She knew her stuff. Seven more ninja zombies appeared on the mountain behind him.

"Well if that's the only way," Vida smirked, eager for a fight. They each took on their own. Jackie defended herself with ease. Her years of experience caused her to defeat things with ease. She had her opponent down for good within seconds. The others were taken care of their enemies as if it were a normal battle against a monster. Unfortunately, it began raining in the middle of the fight. It wasn't long before the others finished their fights as well and regrouped. All the zombies disappeared.

"Well done," the ninja who greeted them stated. "You've earned this," he handed Nick a key. The red ranger cautiously took it and dropped his stance. "Use it wisely." He stood back and disappeared back into the sand.

* * *

><p>"A key to a treasure chest?" Chip mused as they walked along the sand. He was trying the think what the key could be used for. "Maybe it's a key to a castle…or it could be a key to a…"<p>

"Door," Heaven finished as the group stopped. In front of them were two doors, one white and one black. Each had a white frame, and one was further out than the other.

"That's odd," Maddie frowned.

"Well, this is interesting," Vida sighed. She stood behind the white one, seeing nothing there.

"Two doors in the middle of nowhere," Susana picked up.

"Leading to nowhere," Vida finished as she rejoined the others.

"They're portals," Jackie rolled her eyes. Maddie took the key and went to open the white one. The scene showed Toby at the Rock Porium, full of activity and color. Jackie wasn't fooled by it for one bit.

"_One at a time one at a time!" _Toby urged the crowd down. _"Of all the days to be late, where's my team?"_

"Guys," Heaven awed. "It's Briarwood! It's the Rock Porium! Even the color's back!"

"Guys, it's home," Vida finished with a smile.

"And it looks like Toby needs our help," Chip grinned. "What are we waiting for?"

"Maddie can I see the key?" Jackie asked. The blue ranger shrugged and handed it over. Jackie went to the black door and unlocked it. She pulled it open to reveal a dark portal, like the one they used to get here. "This is the right door."

"I have to agree," Maddie bit her lip. "It doesn't seem like it would just fix itself."

"You're right," Xander nodded. "But guys, the tribunal of magic is offering us a way home! I say we take it."

"I say we don't," Nick denied. "We came to find a Tribunal and reverse the wish. We go home now because we're scared or it's an easy way out, or it looks like everything's back to normal, then we deserve to live the rest of our lives without magic."

"Nick's right," Susana sighed. "We didn't come all this way to take the easy way out." Maddie shut the white door. It disappeared.

"Then our only choice is to go through this door," Chip moved towards his sister.

"What happens if it gets worse once we're inside?" Heaven wondered.

"It's a risk we have to take," Jackie shook her head.

"Then it gets worse," Nick moved forward. All the rangers, one by one, entered the portal. Jackie made sure the others were in before following herself. She shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"It's so beautiful," Jackie awed. They had just come up from an underwater platform and the water drained away as they came to level. Behind them was a stage separated by columns into three sections. The leftmost one had a black carpet and a black flag behind it. The middle one was the same, but in red. And the final one was like the other two, but white. There was lush green grass and an ocean around them.<p>

"This is intense," Xander breathed as they all looked around. The eight stepped out and onto the path leading to the stage.

"Look!" Vida gasped as three figures in black, red, or white appeared. Each were standing on the carpet in their respective color.

"You are the first to get to the tribunal of magic," the white one spoke. "In three centuries."

"You are wasting our time and yours," the black one grumbled.

"They have made it this far," Red pleaded. "They are entitled to be heard. Speak."

"Hi," Xander took charge. "The name's Xander."

"Enough," Black interrupted. "We do not care about a name. Why are you here?"

"I think you better handle this one Nick," Xander stepped down.

"Well uh," the red ranger began. "To cut to the chase, there is this bad guy, Imperious, who stole our genie and made him grant him a wish." They moved forward on the path. "He wished that the power rangers never existed.

"You are the power rangers?" white raised a curious eyebrow, although no one could see it.

"Yeah," Chip nodded. "I'm yellow. He's red. This is…"

"Enough," Black interrupted again. "Go home! There is nothing we can do for you."

"Wait wait a second," Nick begged. "We were told you could reverse a genie's wish."

"We can," White nodded.

"But we won't," Black snapped. "Go!"

"Asshole," Jackie muttered under her breath. Thankfully no one heard her. She just wanted to get home.

"I don't believe this," Maddie frowned.

"Let's go," Susana huffed. They all turned to go, but Jackie remained in her spot.

"Wait," Red called. "Why is it you want this wish to be reversed?"

"Because our magic has been taken away from us," Vida explained. "And dark magic now rules the world."

"So your world still has magic," Black rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah," Heaven nodded. "But it's dark."

"And evil, and icky," Chip threw in.

"We do not judge good or evil magic," Red stated. "We just ensure there is magic."

"Okay guys seriously!" Xander groaned. "You can't say dark evil magic is the same as having good wondrous magic."

"No, it isn't the same," White agreed.

"I'm curious," Black's eyes narrowed. "Just how was your genie stolen?"

"We had been in battle after battle," Nick continued explaining. "We were tired. We asked for Solaris to use his genie. And when he did, Jenji was captured."

"And who was responsible for his loss?" Black pressed.

"No one was responsible," Nick stepped forward more. "It just happened. Sometimes things just happen."

"It would serve you best not to raise your voice," Red advised. "We are not the ones responsible for losing your genie."

"And what?" Nick snorted. "You're saying we are?" The others stepped up behind him.

"I think it's best we change the subject," White suggested. "Let's see. What would you do if we were to grant the reversal of the wish?"

"We would go back and fight the darkness," Maddie replied. "And restore the world to the way it was. And there'd be color. And laughter. And people could be free."

"And Toby would have his store back," Susana added. "And we'd all have music."

"And Udonna would have Rootcore," Nick picked up.

"And we'd have our dragon back," Xander went on.

"And I'd have my cape back!" Chip finished. The others looked at him. "What?" he asked. "It may not mean a lot to you guys, but it does to me."

"They present a good case," White mused.

"We need to confer," Red said. The three moved in to speak quietly with each other. The rangers waited patiently for a minute. The Tribunal returned to their correct carpets. "We admire the ability it took to get here. We applaud the case you presented us. By the powers entrusted in us, we do not grant your request." It was silent as most of the rangers gaped at the denial. That was, until, Jackie spoke up.

"Are you kidding me?" she scoffed, stepping forward slightly. "You won't grant the reversal of the wish? And here I was thinking there were these three people who could help us out just a little bit. I guess I was wrong. Why not let there be a world were darkness and a purple slime ball rule the world? Why not let my brother lie in a hospital bed possibly on the verge of death and knowing the world is controlled by darkness?" At the mention of Dylan and the fact he was in the hospital, Chip, Heaven, and Susana had to let out a small gasp of shock. "My life has been hell since the moment I first became a ranger. I've defeated an evil space ninja! I have to deal with a purple slime ball who should've been gone years ago! I have to lead a team of eighteen or so rangers just to hold him off! I had to raise my brother for months when my parents were kidnapped! I traveled back in time and was stuck there with no way home for a while! I went evil three times and fought against myself just to get back! The least you could do is cut us some slack and…" she trailed off, something dawning on her. Her face went from anger to confusion, which the others, including the Tribunal, mirrored. They were wondering why she stopped her rant. Jackie understood why they wouldn't grant the reversal. A small smile was brought to her face as everyone else in the room still looked confused. "Disregard everything I just said. I agree with your decision to not grant the reversal. Thanks for your time." She turned to walk away.

"Wait," Red called out to her. She stopped and turned around. "Why do you agree with our decision?"

"If I tell you in front of them," the brunette motioned to her teammates. "It wouldn't be effective now would it?"

"She brings up a good point," White agreed. "But how did you come to a conclusion?"

"Experience," Jackie stated.

"It is time you go home," Red waved his arm. They all vanished aside from Jackie, who just frowned at the Tribunal. "Now you can tell us your reason for agreeing."

"You want to teach them a lesson about power," Jackie smiled. "A lesson I learned years ago."

"And what would that be?" Black narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Jackie smirked.

* * *

><p>"All that way," Vida began, her voice shaking. "And we failed."<p>

"I can't believe it's over," Xander shook his head.

"Where's Jackie?" Susana wondered.

"Right here," Jackie rolled her eyes as she appeared in the park with the others. They were watching the effects of the darkness. Hidiacs walked up to them and began pushing them along with the other citizens who were moving away.

* * *

><p>AN: As promised, here's the next chapter. What was the lesson Jackie spoke of? How will the wish be reversed? Only two parts left in the Movie Night arc.


	15. Movie Night IV

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 15: Movie Night **

**Part IV**

_A/N: Based on Dark Wish Part III. They saw the tribunal of magic and were denied to have the wish reversed. So what will happen now that they think there's nothing to do? Will they learn the lesson? Will life be restored to the way it was? _

_Song is "Stand" by Rascal Flatts_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the song but I own anything else not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Keep going!" a hidiacs growled as a group of them pushed the people along. The rangers watched in horror as the citizens were being picked on. "Move it!"<p>

"Any human who does not obey the law will be taken to the mines!" Necrolai cackled. "You live only to serve us now!"

"This is horrible," Maddie gaped. They were behind the crowds, walking slowly.

"They've taken over the whole city," Chip breathed. "And there's nothing we can do about it."

"The world belongs to the forces of the darkness!" Necrolai went on.

"We failed," Xander grew sad.

"Hear that?" Heaven frowned. They could hear a music box playing in the distance. Wasn't music banned according to Toby? They looked to see their former boss sitting on a box, turning a crank of a music box that played softly. He was smiling.

"You were told once," Necrolai snapped, snatching the box away. "Music is forbidden!"

"Forbidden music, huh?" Jackie smirked. Looking up, she spotted there perfect spot to hide in the trees. Without warning, she streaked off into the crowds, rallying the people who were lucky enough to break away. She told them her plan to help them, and reluctantly, they agreed. She went off further into the crowds, getting ready to motivate them to fight back. She knew it was risky, but if it meant restoring the world, they would need all the help they could get. From where she stood, she slowly walked back towards her friends, who seemed forever away. Jackie began to sing, drawing the attention of the crowd.

"_You feel like  
>a candle in a hurricane<br>just like a picture  
>with a broken frame<br>alone and helpless  
>like you've lost your fight<br>but you'll be all right  
>you'll be all right<em>

'_Cause when push comes to shove  
>you taste what you're made of<br>you might bend 'til you break  
>'cause it's all you can take<br>on your knees  
>you look up<br>decide you've had enough  
>you get mad<br>you get strong  
>wipe your hands<br>shake it off  
>then you stand<br>then you stand"_

She was continuing her walk forward. As the meaning of the lyrics sunk in, citizens followed her walk, taking a stand for what they believed in. Necrolai stopped her yelling at Toby to try and locate the noise. Jackie was still covered by most the crowd. The rangers were confused. They knew it was Jackie, having heard her sing before, but why now?

"_Life's like a novel  
>with the end ripped out<br>the edge of a canyon  
>with only one way down<br>take what you're given  
>before it's gone<br>and start holding on  
>keep holding on<em>

'_Cause when push comes to shove  
>you taste what you're made of<br>you might bend 'til you break  
>'cause it's all you can take<br>on your knees  
>you look up<br>decide you've had enough  
>you get mad<br>you get strong  
>wipe your hands<br>shake it off  
>then you stand<br>then you stand_

_Every time you get up  
>and get back in the race<br>one more small piece of you  
>starts to fall into place<em>

'_Cause when push comes to shove  
>you taste what you're made of<br>you might bend 'til you break  
>'cause it's all you can take<br>on your knees  
>you look up<br>decide you've had enough  
>you get mad<br>you get strong  
>wipe your hands<br>shake it off  
>then you stand<br>then you stand_

_Yeah then you stand yeah  
>yeah baby<br>then you stand yeah yeah"_

She finished and glared from her spot in the crowd at Necrolai. Most of the crowd was supporting her by following her walk and standing behind her, or cheering. Necrolai scowled and the rangers had smirks. At the sight of an angry Necrolai, the crowd behind Jackie fled, scared for their lives.

"So much for that plan working," the brunette huffed.

"Take her away!" the vampire ordered.

"You can't get rid of me that easily sweetie," Jackie growled. She leapt in the air avoiding the hidiacs that went after her. She shot a stream of fire at them and they backed off as she landed. Toby was being taken away as well.

"If we had our magic this wouldn't be happening like this!" Xander shouted.

"Magic or no magic," Nick started. "I'm not gonna stand by and watch this." He ran to help Jackie fight.

"We can't let our cousin do this alone," Susana sighed. She went into help as well.

"Right behind ya sis!" Heaven quickly followed. Nick told Toby to run and get out of there, which the man quickly obeyed.

"Come on!" Vida ran off, the other four rangers behind her. As the rangers they were, they took on fighting. Jackie smirked. Seems that they were starting to learn the lesson. But as usual, none of them were faring better than Jackie. Seven out of eight were all tossed onto the pile of trash bags and none too gently. Soon they were all backed into a corner, trapped. Even Jackie was with them, still holding her defensive position.

"Well well," Necrolai stepped forward. "Looks who's back."

"What are you gonna do to us?" Maddie wondered.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time," Necrolai shrugged. "Annihilate you!"

"Sorry but as long as I'm around," Jackie snarled. "You won't get very far." Before anything else could happen, a loud rumbling was heard. The clouds and sky were moving at a fast pace.

"What's going on?" Necrolai demanded.

"Good magic is retaking its reign," Jackie smirked. Color seeped the world as everything was set right again. In the next minute, their mystic morphers appeared in their hands.

"I don't know about you guys," Nick grinned. "But I'm feeling the magic! Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" With that, they all morphed, smirking behind their helmets at the victory.

"Bring it on!" Necrolai challenged.

"Let's go!" Nick ordered. Now with their ranger powers back, they were faring far better. Each used their powers to their advantage. Hidiacs were falling left and right. They attacked with fierceness and determination and stopping their enemy. Jackie took on her personal enemy Necrolai while the others handled the hidiacs.

"Take this!" the vampire fired. Jackie leapt high in the air to avoid it.

"Back at ya!" she fired as well, but hers hit the creature.

"Leave them alone!" Vida ordered as the others ran to defend the people. Nick called on his bike and drove through the hidiacs, saving a bunch of people. Everyone took on a group of hidiacs.

"Feels great to be back," Jackie sighed happily with a smile on her face. Unfortunately, as they were all riding their mystic racers, Fightoe grew to megazord size.

"Take it to the Titans!" Nick called. They all hopped off their bikes and into their zords, minus the twins who still didn't have any.

"See if you can break these!" Fightoe waved his wand and created boulders. The boulders flew to the rangers. The megazord slashed at it, destroying it.

"Titan Megazord Galaxy Slash!" they all called. Every boulder sent their way was cut and destroyed. Using this slash, they cut Fightoe's wand, rendering it useless.

"My staff!" he bellowed. "Impossible! You will pay for this rangers! You'll pay!"He shrank and disappeared while the rangers cheered.

* * *

><p>"Going to the Tribunal of Magic took a lot of guts," Daggeron praised as everything was back to normal in Rootcore. The rangers returned to check up on their friends and were cheering over their victory on restoring the world. "And I can't believe Koragg helped you."<p>

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Jenji apologized. "This whole mess happened because of me."

"It's not your fault Jenji," Maddie shook her head.

"You had to grant the wish," Heaven agreed.

"The danger isn't over yet rangers," Udonna warned. "Two of the barbarian beasts are still…" a bell went off.

"You had to say it," Vida frowned as they faced the crystal ball.

* * *

><p>"We meet again rangers," Fifty Below greeted as the eight morphed rangers and Solaris Knight arrived on scene. "Attack!" the fighting began. Unfortunately, unlike earlier, they weren't doing so good. Well, except Jackie who was using her anger to fuel her fight. She did keep it in check so she wouldn't release Jahi, but still fought. But nonetheless, everyone was thrown back.<p>

"Damn these guys are brutal," the brunette groaned, clutching her injured shoulder. Daggeron got it worse. When he was tossed into a car, he demorphed upon hitting the ground and lost Jenji's lamp.

"I thought it would be harder to defeat a knight," Fifty Below laughed.

"How about two knights?" Koragg's voice came from behind. Both turned to see the warrior standing there. "The right to destroy the beasts is mine!"

"Ok," Jenji frowned as he helped Daggeron up. "Does anybody know what's going on here?" They moved over to the other rangers. But the rangers were once again blown back by a blast.

"We should've done our best to defeat these guys when we had the chance," Vida growled.

"We took the easy way out by using Jenji," Chip coughed.

"Face it guys," Xander scoffed. "We got lazy."

"Speak for yourself," Jackie snorted.

"That's what the Tribunal was trying to tell me," Nick realized. "But I wouldn't listen."

"Not only that," Jackie shook her head. "There were a couple of other things you learned from this. Figure it out. It's not that hard." With her remaining strength, she stood, shakily, but she stood. Raising her bow, she ran and charged, firing at will. Fightoe was taken by surprise because he didn't expect it. But as the two beasts were about to fire at all of them, the rangers disappeared and reappeared on the roof of a building.

"They have more power!" Koragg gaped.

"We sure do," Nick smiled. "Let's show them what we got!"

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" All their suits transformed. Every suit was upgraded to fit the ranger.

"So many upgrades," Jackie smirked. First she had the upgrade in her fire ninja powers, which was once a year, then super dino mode, and now, this.

"Element of Earth, Green Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Wind, Pink Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Water, Blue Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Lightning, Yellow Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Fire, Red legend Warrior!"

"Element of Thunder…"

"…Lime Legend Warrior!"

"…Orange Legend Warrior!"

"…Purple Legend Warrior!"

"We call forth the power of light magic!" They all cried. "Mystic Force, Legend Warriors!"

"Incredible," Koragg gasped.

"Inconceivable!" Jenji shouted from where he and Daggeron were watching. "They have more power than ever!"

"Only the Tribunal can grant that kind of power," Daggeron smiled. The rangers hopped down to face their enemy.

"We're not afraid," Fifty Below pouted.

"Mystic Lion Staffs!"

"I'll make the first call," Xander stepped forward. "Code 1!" He pushed the button. "Rockslide!"And on the battle went, each taking turns of using the newly acquired Lion Staffs with their new powers.

* * *

><p>"That was unreal," Chip commented as Vida hopped on his back after defeating Fightoe and Fifty Below. The rangers were laughing and fooling around in the streets demorphed.<p>

"We really did it guys," Xander smiled. "No more barbarian beasts."

"And what did we learn from all this?" Jackie wondered. They all stared at her blankly. They couldn't figure it out. The brunette rolled her eyes. "That power comes from the mind not the body, and just because someone's not a ranger, doesn't mean they don't have power."

"Ninja stuff?" Susana raised an eyebrow. Jackie nodded.

"Oh and we still got time to make it back to the party," Vida hopped off the yellow ranger's back.

"Crap!" Jackie groaned. "I gotta go get the cake. See ya there!" she streaked off.

"She made a cake?" Heaven frowned.

"Just so we are clear," Koragg growled as he stepped in front of them. "Our alliance is over, rangers."

"It doesn't have to be," Maddie offered.

"I only serve the master," Koragg huffed.

"Got it," Nick nodded. "We're back to being enemies. But don't forget Koragg. We got more power than ever."

"Which will make my victory all the more satisfying," Koragg smirked. "When I defeat you."

* * *

><p>"Country music was up two percent," Toby read from the slip of paper in his hands to the crowd at the Rock Porium. Once the magic was restored, so was everything else. The owner of the music shop was awaiting his employees return. "Pop rock is…I-I just can't understand why my employees bailed on the store's anniversary party!"<p>

"Sorry we're late Toby!" Maddie called from where the rangers entered.

"We forgot the cake," Xander added. Jackie was leading the group holding the cake she made. It was better than the one Maddie poofed up earlier and was half chocolate and half vanilla cake. It was a three layer cake, each layer a different size. The top layer was all black with yellow writing and looked like a mini turntable in the shape of a circle. The second layer was covered in a rainbow of stripes, the bring fun to it and was the shape of a square. The bottom layer was a big circle that was frosted in white and in black words that said 'Rock Porium One Year Anniversary' were painted around it. A single candle stuck in the center of the top layer.

"I made it myself," the brunette smiled as Toby gaped at it.

"The old fashion way with hard work," Chip added.

"Good and hard work," Susana embellished.

"I love it," Toby blinked. The crowd cheered."Okay. Uh, I'll just make a wish." He went to blow out the candle despite the protests from the rangers.

* * *

><p>AN: Two chapters in one night. I'm on a roll! Next chapter is the last in the Movie Night arc. Then it's the concert. After that, Ivan's plan to ruin Jackie's family is complete! But how? What's wrong with Dylan?


	16. Movie Night Part V

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 16: Movie Night**

**Part V**

_A/N: Final part in the movie night arc. What will happen now that they got power upgrades and celebrate with a movie night? Will they find another show foreshadowing their next ranger adventure? Or will they watch a movie? What will happen?_

_All dialogue for what the rangers are going to watch belong to Jeff Dunham, since lines from his comedy special "Spark of Insanity" are going to be used. This chapter is going to be rated M for language reasons._

_Just want to thank all the reviewers for this story so far since chapter one: BeckyBoo12221, XRanger13, Ghostwriter, sabina21, Taeniaea, StarWriter0303._

_**Disclaimer: **__Same as always: I don't own anything in this chapter but Jackie, Becca, and Heaven. Susana belongs to Becky. _

* * *

><p>"Why are we having another movie night?" Susana frowned. Once again, they were having a movie night. The girls, Kira, Becca, Jackie, Susana, Heaven, Vida, and Maddie, were all in the kitchen preparing the snacks while the guys debated over a movie to watch.<p>

"And considerin what happened last time," Heaven added.

"Like that'd happen again," Maddie rolled her eyes, pouring a bag of popcorn into a bowl.

"Didn't Elsa once say that in our world, anything is possible?" Kira recalled.

"Yeah, but that was because they thought they destroyed dad," Jackie pointed out. "Though she does have a point."

"But what are the odds of it happening again?" Becca noted. "It's not like we're gonna watch the same thing and be stuck in a loop."

"Hopefully the guys are choosing something good," Vida huffed.

"I think they already have," Jackie smirked, recalling the first movie night and the pictures they got.

"Jackie, what did you do?" Kira asked her sister, eyeing her cautiously.

"Nothing," the brunette bit her lip to keep from grinning. "Just, got a little blackmail, that's all."

"Of what?" Susana now eyed her cousin.

_*They'll kill me if they find out,* _Jackie sent the message telepathically to her sister and Becca. Both frowned and looked at her.

"What's the black mail of that they'll kill you if they find out?" Becca asked out loud.

_*Well, I'm trying to get people together on this team,* _Jackie began nervously. Those who couldn't hear her thoughts watched her facial expressions change. _*Last movie night, once the show was over, everyone was asleep. I got photos of Chip and Vida cuddling, Maddie and Nick cuddling, and Xander and Susana cuddling. So if they deny feelings for the other or think the other doesn't like them back, I just have to show them the pictures.*_

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Becca gasped. "You know we both wanted to help with that!"

"That was only phase one," Jackie argued. "There's still the other parts."

"Someone wanna explain to us what's going on?" Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Promise you won't kill her if we tell you," Kira asked.

"Depends what it is," Vida smirked.

"First, who do you girls have a crush on?" Jackie asked, knowing the question would surprise. "Wait, don't answer because I already know."

"Please explain," Heaven pleaded.

"Susana likes Xander, Maddie clearly likes Nick, and Vida likes my dear half-brother Chip," the brunette stated. The girls mouths dropped open.

"Don't ask her how she knows because she knows it's true," Kira stated.

"Yup," Jackie grinned as she poured the drinks. "Let's see, the soul mates are the kangaroo and bat, butterfly and duck, and the dolphin and tiger."

"Pardon me?" Susana frowned.

"Spirit animals," Becca groaned.

"You'll find out what it means soon enough," Jackie huffed. "If Dylan being in the hospital is anything to go by and Ivan's threat is coming true, then you'll be getting new powers."

"How many times do we have to tell you if you go evil again, we'll kill you?" Kira rolled her eyes as they walked into the living room where the guys were waiting. The seating arrangements were the same as last time, and popcorn bowls were no longer placed on Hunter's and Conner's heads. Both boys were grateful for it. "So what are we watching?"

"Jeff Dunham Spark of Insanity," Chip replied. "Heard it's supposed to be hilarious."

"Since when in ventriloquism funny?" Conner frowned. "I always found puppets creepy."

"Dude, you realize you gave these three a new way to mess with you, right?" Trent chuckled. Conner groaned in realization as Becca, Jackie, and Kira giggled. Xander pressed play and the movie began.

**XXX**

"_Well, you can't fool me," Jeff began his performance as the audience took their seats after cheering. "I know every little bit of that is for the little guys in the suitcases." More cheering. "Thank you so much for coming out tonight. I mean, this is such a pleasure. Before we get started, I must say it is a true honor to be in this theater with you people in the capitol of the greatest country in the world – the United States of America."_

**XXX**

"So when is he supposed to start telling jokes?" Nick wondered.

"Any minute now," Vida replied. They watched as Jeff began making some jokes, and he didn't even bring out the puppets yet. Which Conner was grateful for. Then one joke gave Jackie an idea.

**XXX**

"_I'm in front I'm driving the Prius," Jeff explained. "I was tricked somehow, I don't know how it happened. But she calls me on the cell phone, and she's laughing. Let me explain to you why. The Prius that we own is not a black Prius, it's not a red Prius, it's a blue Prius. But it's not really a blue Prius, it's more of a…blue Prius," he stressed the second 'blue' in a weird voice. "Yeah it's pretty," he described with fake excitement. "Sparkly!" more laughs. "I did that a little too well, didn't I?"_

**XXX**

"What exactly is he talking about here?" Heaven frowned.

"Think we should get Tori and Blake a blue car for their wedding gift?" Jackie looked down at her boyfriend.

"That's a bit expensive though," Hunter pouted. "Besides, you already got them one."

"Speaking of the wedding," Kira turned to her sister. "Don't you have more maid of honor duties to get ready for?" Jackie sighed as they got back to the movie, which was a lot farther along, thanks to Xander not wanting to hear more about a car and wanting to get right to the puppets.

**XXX**

"_Please help me welcome my old friend, Walter," Jeff introduced his first puppet. He pulled the grumpy old puppet out and sat him down on the stand. The smaller man just looked around grumpily as always as the audience cheered. _

"_Wow," Walter huffed. "Get a life!" the crowd laughed. "Baa-aa"_

"_How you doing Walter?" Jeff wondered._

"_What the hell happened to your hair?" Walter demanded, ignoring the question completely. "Looks like you were in a freaking car wreck."_

"_Well they said it makes me look hip," Jeff shrugged. _

"_I think It makes you look homeless. Been in DC for two days and you're already freaking homeless. Holy Crap!"_

"_Come on Walter. Do you like being in DC?"_

"_Oh yeah there's nothing quite like being mugged in our nation's capital," Walter stated. _

"_Come on there's a lot of excitement that goes on here in Washington DC," Jeff argued. _

"_Oh I know. What happens in DC stays on YouTube."_

"_So you're saying you don't like being in DC?"_

"_Oh no I like it. I get screwed on my taxes every year so it's fun to come and visit the source."_

"_What'd you do for fun today?"_

"_I stood in front of the IRS building and flipped them off," the puppet declared proudly._

"_Did you go to the white house?"_

"_Oh yeah."_

"_That's where the most powerful man in the Free World lives."_

"_Oprah?" Walter asked with interest._

**XXX**

"Is he always like that?" Susana wondered.

"You've never seen Jeff Dunham before?" Becca raised an eyebrow.

"Don't watch much TV," Susana defended. "I prefer reading or playing outside."

**XXX**

"_What's wrong with you tonight?" Jeff wondered as the cheering died down._

"_I don't know. Just pissed. I don't wanna go home."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I think my house is haunted."_

"_Why do you think that?"_

"_My wife is there," he whispered. "I walk in the front door and all I hear is 'Get out!'"_

**XXX**

"Think Tori and Blake will be like that one day?" Trent wondered.

"Probably when they're old and Tori's in a bad mood," Hunter chuckled.

"Aw come on," Jackie pouted. "You know if it happens it's because someone pissed Tori off."

"Can we please get back to the movie?" Maddie groaned.

**XXX**

"_Look," Walter nudged Jeff and nodded to a camera that was filming behind them. "It's the CIA."He turned to the camera. "I see you. We can all see you." He looked at the camera harder. "You know, the show looks a lot better from the front." Walter turned forward again. "Is the director drunk? What the hell?" The camera moved away from behind. Walter continued to look after it before facing the crowd again._

"_Holy crap," he yelped when it came up right beside him, zooming in. He looked into the lens as the cameraman started walking backwards. "Wait, come back. Let me see you there. This is comedy central." The camera was brought closer. "I can see Cartman… I can see Kenny… Oh, he just got killed." The cameraman walked away as the crowd laughed. Walter faced the audience again. _

**XXX**

"So how long is the act?" Nick yawned.

"Still got a few more puppets to go," Kira stated. "Achmed, Peanut, Jose Jalapeño, and one more I can't remember."

**XXX**

"_You know your birthday wasn't too long ago," Jeff recalled. "Your wife get you anything?"_

"_Yeah she got me a book on reincarnation," Walter grumbled._

"_Do you believe in reincarnation?"_

"_Hell I don't know."_

"_Well if it happens, who would you come back as? What would you do?"_

"_I would come back as my wife and leave me the hell alone!" Walter complained. _

"_Walter you pick on her all the time," Jeff cried. _

"_Yeah I know," the puppet sighed. "Maybe one day I'll be reincarnated and come back as a sensitive guy. Driving a blue freaking Prius." The audience laughed. "That is the saddest little vehicle."_

"_It's a great car!" Jeff protested._

**XXX**

"How long is the movie again?" Becca blinked.

"An hour and twenty minutes," Conner sighed. It was only nine o'clock.

"Great," Kira rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get more popcorn." She walked out into the kitchen as the movie continued with Jeff bringing out Achmed, the dead Terrorist, and put Walter away.

**XXX**

"_Good evening Achmed," Jeff greeted the skeleton puppet who had a beard and a towel on his head._

"_Good evening," Achmed returned in a hopeful scary voice. "Infidel."_

"_So you're a terrorist?"_

"_Yes, I am a terrorist."_

"_What kind of terrorist?"_

"_A terrifying…terrorist."_

**XXX**

"So who exactly is this one?" Susana frowned.

"A suicide bomber named Achmed the dead terrorist," Xander replied. "He's pretty funny."

"Hey!" Jackie cried as she was shoved onto the floor when Kira came back out. She bounced on the couch, causing the brunette to fall off and land in between Hunter and Trent. "What was that for?"

"Nothing," Kira scoffed. "For a gymnast, you sure don't have great balance." Jackie huffed as they went back to the movie once Achmed tried to spell his name.

**XXX**

"_So Achmed, if you're a terrorist," Jeff began. "I would suppose you have some sort of specialty."_

"_Yes I'm a suicide bomber," Achmed nodded. _

"_So you're finished?"_

"_What?"_

"_You've done your job."_

"_No I haven't."_

"_But you're dead."_

"_No I'm not. I feel fine."_

"_But you're all bone."_

"_It's a flesh wound." The crowd laughed. "Silence!" he squeaked. "I keel you!"_

**XXX**

"Can we please put something else in?" Conner begged. "This is gonna take forever!"

"Well what would you prefer to watch?" Nick scoffed.

"How about us girls pick the movie for a change?" Heaven suggested.

"Yeah," Maddie agreed. She popped the disc out from the DVD player and put it back in its case.

"Like what?" Trent frowned.

"I got an idea!" Jackie grabbed a random DVD and plugged it in. She sat back down by her boyfriend and pressed play. The title credits came on.

"Spaceballs?" all the guys raised an eyebrow.

"It's funny!" Jackie pouted.

"No more sugar for you," Vida denied.

"Look, it's late, we're all tired, and I don't feel like watching puppets anymore," Jackie huffed. With that, they went to watch the new movie and fell asleep along the way.

* * *

><p>AN: So this chapter didn't turn out how I hoped. It would be longer, but I'm tired and it's late at night. So I hoped you liked this one.

All italicized words are credited to Jeff Dunham and his comedy special "Spark of Insanity." I don't own those.

Next chapter is the contest!


	17. Do you Believe in Magic?

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 17: Do You Believe in Magic?**

_A/N: Kira's concert with Jackie. Jackie performs as Kira's opening act, and gets the chance for a record deal! So what will happen now? Kira, Becca, Conner, and Trent will stay for another chapter or so after this one, and it's because of some news Jackie will be getting. _

_Songs: (not in order; anything not by Emma Lahana is what Jackie will be singing)_

"_Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World_

"_When You look Me in The Eyes" by The Jonas Brothers_

"_Do You Believe in Magic?" by Aly and AJ_

"_Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield_

"_Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood_

"_Days go By" by Keith Urban_

"_If I Die Young" by The Band Perry_

"_Our Song" by Taylor Swift_

"_Freak You Out" by Emma Lahana_

"_Patiently" by Emma Lahana_

"_True Love" by Emma Lahana_

"_Crawl" By Emma Lahana_

"_Don't Let Lonely Grow" by Emma Lahana_

"_Emerald City" by Emma Lahana_

"_Just a Little" by Emma Lahana_

"_Just Words" by Emma Lahana_

"_Down the Road" by Amy Jo Johnson (from MMPR Season 2 Episode 12)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the songs, but other than that, anything not in the show (except Susana who belongs to Becky) is mine._

* * *

><p>"Nervous?" Kira chuckled. She and Jackie were backstage in their dressing room getting ready for the concert. Jackie was asked to fill in for Kira's opening act, who fell ill. Jackie was nervous for her first performance on a real stage in front of thousands of people. All her teammates and friends were out in the crowd. The night before they had a movie night, after the rangers restored the world to its rightful place. Now it was the day of the concert and the two girls were getting ready backstage. Kira had warned Jackie that her record producer might offer her a job as well after tonight, but it was up to the brunette is she took the offer.<p>

"A little bit," Jackie gulped.

"Don't worry," Kira patted her shoulder. "Just think of it like performing at Hayley's or some other place like that."

"But it's not the same," Jackie rolled her eyes as she applied mascara.

"Just be yourself," Kira sighed. "And it'll be fine."

"Great," the brunette sighed. "Five minutes 'til show time."

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about," Kira assured.

"You're kidding me right?" the purple ranger raised an eyebrow. "You never know when an attack could happen!"

"I highly doubt Ooze or whoever the other guy you're facing will attack," the fuchsia ranger scoffed. "Just relax and have fun while you perform!" She shoved her sister towards the stage.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Jackie Oliver!" <em>the announcer spoke as music began to play. The crowd, despite not knowing her, cheered. While music continued playing, the petite brunette walked out, wearing a pink spaghetti strap tank top, black shorts, a purple rose in her hair, and an orange bracelet along with white shoes. In a way, she represented all her ranger statuses. She began to sing.

"_I was riding shotgun  
>with my hair undone<br>in the front seat of his car  
>he's got a one hand feel<br>on the steering wheel  
>the other on my<br>heart_

_I look around turn the radio down  
>he says baby is something wrong?<br>I say nothing I was just thinking  
>how we don't have a song<em>

_And he said_

_Our song is the slam of screen doors  
>sneaking out late<br>tapping on your window  
>when we're on the phone<br>and you talk real slow  
>'cause it's late and your mama don't know<br>our song is the way you laugh  
>on the first date<br>man I didn't kiss her  
>and I should have<br>and when I got home  
>before I said amen<br>asking God if he  
>can play it again<em>

_I was walking up the front porch steps  
>after everything that day<br>had gone all wrong  
>been trampled on<br>and lost and thrown away  
>got to the hallway<br>well on my way  
>to my loving bed<br>I almost didn't notice  
>all the roses<br>and the note that said_

_Our song is the slam of screen doors  
>sneaking out late<br>tapping on your window  
>when we're on the phone<br>and you talk real slow  
>'cause it's late and your mama don't know<br>our song is the way you laugh  
>on the first date<br>man I didn't kiss her  
>and I should have<br>and when I got home  
>before I said amen<br>asking God if he  
>can play it again<em>

_I've heard every album  
>listened to the radio<br>waiting for something to come along  
>that was as god as our song<em>

_Our song is the slam of screen doors  
>sneaking out late<br>tapping on your window  
>when we're on the phone<br>and you talk real slow  
>'cause it's late and your mama don't know<br>our song is the way you laugh  
>on the first date<br>man I didn't kiss him  
>and I should have<br>and when I got home  
>before I said amen<br>asking God if he  
>can play it again<em> _  
>play it again oh yeah<br>oh oh yeah_

_I was riding shotgun  
>with my hair undone<br>in the front seat of his car  
>I grabbed a pen and<br>an old napkin  
>and I wrote down our song"<em>

The crowd cheered as the brunette finished. Her friends in the front row were cheering the loudest, having known her personally. Jackie smiled. It wasn't so bad.

"How y'all doing Briarwood?" she asked, still a bit nervous. The response were cheers all around. "Well, there's a great show in store for you tonight and we hope you have a good time." She motioned for the band to start the next song. They did and she began singing again.

"_If the heart is always searching  
>can it ever find a home<br>I've been looking for that someone  
>I'll never make it on my own<em>

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you  
>there's gotta be a million reasons why it's true<em>

_When you look me in the eyes  
>and tell me that you love me<br>every thing's alright  
>when you're right here by my side<br>when you look me in the eyes  
>I catch a glimpse of heaven<br>I find my paradise  
>when you look me in the eyes<em>

_How long will I be waiting  
>to be with you again?<br>gonna tell you that I love you  
>in the best way that I can<br>I can't take a day  
>here without you<br>you're the light that makes  
>my darkness disappear<em>

_When you look me in the eyes  
>and tell me that you love me<br>every thing's alright  
>when you're right here by my side<br>when you look me in the eyes  
>I catch a glimpse of heaven<br>I find my paradise  
>when you look me in the eyes<em>

_More and more  
>I start to realize<br>I can reach my tomorrow  
>I can hold my head high<br>and it's all because  
>you're by my side<em>

_When you look me in the eyes  
>and tell me that you love me<br>every thing's alright  
>when you're right here by my side<br>when you look me in the eyes  
>I catch a glimpse of heaven<br>I find my paradise  
>when you look me in the eyes<em>

_When you look me in the eyes  
>and tell me that you love me<br>every thing's alright  
>when you're right here by my side<br>when you look me in the eyes  
>I catch a glimpse of heaven<br>I find my paradise  
>when you look me in the eyes"<em>

Once again, the crowd cheered. Jackie sang that song because it was how she felt about Hunter. The chorus was true because when they did look each other in the eyes, they knew everything was alright.

"This next song is about a guy I used to date, but he ended up cheating on me," Jackie introduced. The band began playing.

"_Right now  
>he's probably slow dancing<br>with a bleached blonde tramp  
>and she's probably getting frisky<br>right now, he's probably buying her  
>some fruity little drink<br>'cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now  
>he's probably up behind her<br>with a pool stick  
>showing her how to shoot a combo<br>and he don't know_

_I dug my key into the side  
>of his pretty little souped up<br>four wheel drive  
>carved my name into his leather seats<br>took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights  
>sliced a hole in all four tires<br>maybe next time he'll think  
>before he cheats<em>

_Right now  
>she's probably up singing<br>some white trash version  
>of Shania karaoke<br>Right now  
>she's probably saying I'm drunk<br>and he's a-thinking he's gonna get lucky  
>right now<br>he's probably dabbing on  
>three dollars worth of that<br>bathroom Polo  
>oh and he don't know<em>

_I dug my key into the side  
>of his pretty little souped up<br>four wheel drive  
>carved my name into his leather seats<br>took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights  
>sliced a hole in all four tires<br>maybe next time he'll think  
>before he cheats<em>

_I might've saved a little  
>trouble for the next girl<br>'cause the next time that he cheats  
>oh you know it won't be on me<br>no not on me_

_I dug my key into the side  
>of his pretty little souped up<br>four wheel drive  
>carved my name into his leather seats<br>took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights  
>sliced a hole in all four tires<br>maybe next time he'll think  
>before he cheats"<em>

The crowd cheered again. She took a sip of water. Only five more songs to go then Kira would take the stage. This wasn't so bad. She was sure it would be better if her life wasn't troubling right now. Especially if her little brother wasn't in the hospital possibly on the verge of death. So, this next song, she dedicated to him.

"This next song," she sighed. "I would like to dedicate to my brother, who's sick and in the hospital. No matter what happens, I want him to know he's got a huge family looking out for him." Sad music began to play.

"_There's no one in town I know  
>you gave us someplace to go<br>I never said thank you for that  
>I thought I might get one more chance<br>what would you think of my now?  
>so lucky, so strong, so proud?<br>I never said thank you for that  
>now I'll never have the chance<em>

_May angels lead you in  
>Hear you me my friends<br>on sleepless roads  
>the sleepless go<br>may angels lead you in_

_So what would you think of my now?  
>so lucky, so strong, so proud?<br>I never said thank you for that  
>now I'll never have the chance<em>

_May angels lead you in  
>Hear you me my friends<br>on sleepless roads  
>the sleepless go<br>may angels lead you in  
>may angels lead you in<br>may angels lead you in_

_And if you were with me tonight  
>I'd sing to you just one more time<br>a song for a heart so big  
>god wouldn't let it live<em>

_May angels lead you in  
>Hear you me my friends<br>on sleepless roads  
>the sleepless go<br>may angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in  
>Hear you me my friends<br>on sleepless roads  
>the sleepless go<br>may angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in"_

The crowd cheered softly yet loudly as she finished. Jackie knew her brother didn't have long if the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. She wiped away a tear that escaped and spoke once more.

"Time to bring the mood up a little more, huh?" she asked. The crowd cheered louder. Music began again.

"_I'm changing lanes  
>I'm talking on the phone<br>I'm drivin' way to fast  
>And the interstate's jammed with<br>Gunners like me afraid of coming in last  
>But somewhere in the race we run<br>We're coming undone_

_Days go by_  
><em>I can feel 'em flying<em>  
><em>Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by<em>  
><em>It's all we've been given<em>  
><em>So you better start livin' right now<em>  
><em>'Cause days go by<em>

_Out on the roof just the other night_  
><em>I watched the world flash by<em>  
><em>Headlights, taillights running through a river of neon signs<em>  
><em>But somewhere in the rush I felt<em>  
><em>We're losing ourselves<em>

_Days go by_  
><em>I can feel 'em flying<em>  
><em>Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by<em>  
><em>It's all we've been given<em>  
><em>So you better start livin' right now<em>  
><em>'Cause days go by<em>

_We think about tomorrow then it slips away_  
><em>We talk about forever but we've only got today<em>

_And the days go by_  
><em>I can feel 'em flying<em>  
><em>Like a hand out the window<em>  
><em>As the cars go by<em>

_It's all we've been given_  
><em>So you better start livin'<em>  
><em>You better start livin'<em>  
><em>Better start livin' right now<em>

_Cause days go by_  
><em>I can feel like 'em flying<em>  
><em>Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by<em>

_It's all we've been given_  
><em>So you better start livin' right now<em>

_Cause days go by_  
><em>These days go by<em>

_So take 'em by the hand_  
><em>They're yours and mine<em>  
><em>Take 'em by the hand<em>  
><em>And live your life<em>  
><em>Take 'em by the hand<em>  
><em>Don't let 'em all fly by<em>

_Come on, Come on now_  
><em>Don't you know the days go by"<em>

As the crowd cheered, she smiled. This was fun. Only a few more songs to go. Music for the next one began playing.

"_I am unwritten,  
>can't read my mind,<br>I'm undefined  
>I'm just beginning,<br>the pen's in my hand,  
>ending unplanned<em>

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
><em>Open up the dirty window<em>  
><em>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find<em>

_Reaching for something in the distance_  
><em>So close you can almost taste it<em>  
><em>Release your inhibitions<em>  
><em>Feel the rain on your skin<em>  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<em>  
><em>Only you can let it in<em>  
><em>No one else, no one else<em>  
><em>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
><em>Live your life with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Today is where your book begins<em>  
><em>The rest is still unwritten<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I break tradition,_  
><em>sometimes my tries,<em>  
><em>are outside the lines<em>  
><em>We've been conditioned<em>  
><em>to not make mistakes,<em>  
><em>but I can't live that way<em>

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
><em>Open up the dirty window<em>  
><em>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find<em>

_Reaching for something in the distance_  
><em>So close you can almost taste it<em>  
><em>Release your inhibitions<em>  
><em>Feel the rain on your skin<em>  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<em>  
><em>Only you can let it in<em>  
><em>No one else, no one else<em>  
><em>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
><em>Live your life with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Today is where your book begins<em>

_Feel the rain on your skin_  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<em>  
><em>Only you can let it in<em>  
><em>No one else, no one else<em>  
><em>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
><em>Live your life with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Today is where your book begins<em>  
><em>The rest is still unwritten<em>

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
><em>Open up the dirty window<em>  
><em>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find<em>

_Reaching for something in the distance_  
><em>So close you can almost taste it<em>  
><em>Release your inhibitions<em>  
><em>Feel the rain on your skin<em>  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<em>  
><em>Only you can let it in<em>  
><em>No one else, no one else<em>  
><em>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
><em>Live your life with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Today is where your book begins<em>

_Feel the rain on your skin_  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<em>  
><em>Only you can let it in<em>  
><em>No one else, no one else<em>  
><em>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
><em>Live your life with arms wide open<em>  
><em>Today is where your book begins<em>  
><em>The rest is still unwritten<em>  
><em>The rest is still unwritten<em>  
><em>The rest is still unwritten<em>

_Oh, yeah, yeah"_

Jackie smiled out to the crowd. She only had two more songs to go before her sister took the stage. The crowd loved her, and she was having fun. The rangers in the crowd were cheering as they watched their friend perform. The next song started up.

"_If I die young  
>bury me in satin<br>lay me down on a  
>bed of roses<br>sink me in the river  
>at dawn<br>send me away with  
>the words of a love song<em>

_Lord make me a rainbow  
>I'll shine down on my mother<br>she'll know I'm safe  
>with you when she stands<br>under my colors oh and  
>life ain't always what you<br>think it oughta be, no  
>ain't even gray<br>but she but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife  
>of a short life<br>well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young  
>bury me in satin<br>lay me down on a  
>bed of roses<br>sink me in the river  
>at dawn<br>send me away with  
>the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife  
>of a short life<br>I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white  
>when I come into your kingdom<br>I'm as green as the ring  
>on my little cold finger<br>I've never known the loving  
>of a man<br>but it sure felt nice  
>when he was holding my hand<br>there's a boy here in town  
>says he'll love me forever<br>who would've thought forever  
>would be severed by<br>the sharp knife  
>of a short life<br>well I've had just enough time  
>so put on your best, boys,<br>and I'll wear my pearls  
>what I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts  
>oh no I'll sell them for a dollar<br>they're worth so much more  
>after I'm a goner<br>and maybe then you'll  
>hear the words I been singing<br>funny when you're dead  
>how people start listening<em>

_If I die young  
>bury me in satin<br>lay me down on a  
>bed of roses<br>sink me in the river  
>at dawn<br>send me away with  
>the words of a love song<em>

_The ballad of a dove  
>go with peace and love<br>gather up your tears  
>keep 'em in your pocket<br>save 'em for a time  
>when you're really gonna need 'em<em>

_the sharp knife  
>of a short life<br>well I've had just enough time  
>so put on your best, boys,<br>and I'll wear my pearls"_

Jackie smirked as she got ready for her final song. The cheers died down so she could speak.

"Now, I have one more song before I go," she frowned. "A wise woman once asked me: do you believe in magic?" The rangers chuckled because they knew what she was talking about when Udonna asked them the same thing.

_"Do you believe magic?  
>in a young girl's heart<br>how the music can free her  
>whenever it starts<br>and it's magic  
>if the music is groovy<br>it makes you feel happy  
>like an old time movie<em>

_I'll tell ya bout the magic  
>it'll free your soul<br>but it's like trying to tell a stranger  
>about rock and roll<em>

_If you believe in magic  
>don't bother to choose<br>if it's just real music  
>or rhythm and blues<br>just go and listen  
>it'll start with a smile<br>it won't wipe off your face  
>no matter how hard you try<br>Your feet start tapping  
>and you can't seem to find<br>how you got there  
>so just blow your mind"<em>

_Do you believe in magic?_  
><em>Come along with me<em>  
><em>we'll dance until morning<em>  
><em>just you and me<em>  
><em>and maybe<em>  
><em>if the music is right<em>  
><em>I'll meet you tomorrow<em>  
><em>so late at night<em>

_we'll go dancing_  
><em>baby then you'll see<em>  
><em>all the magic's in the music<em>  
><em>and the music's in me yeah<em>

_Do you believe in magic yeah  
>believe in the magic in a young girl's soul<br>believe in the magic of rock and roll  
>believe in the magic that can set you free<br>oh talking about magic_

_Do you believe like I believe  
>do you believe in magic<br>do you believe like I believe  
>do you believe in magic<br>do you believe like I believe  
>do you believe in magic?"<em>

"Thank you!" Jackie called out to the cheering crowds. She walked back stage where Kira was waiting for her turn. Once Jackie disappeared from sight and the applause died down, music began. Applause started up again as Kira danced her way onto the stage, guitar in hands. She began singing.

"_It's a long way to here  
>From where you hide, my dear<br>Crawl to me  
>If I made your mistake<br>Could I stand? Would I break?  
>Crawl to me<em>

_All your smoke and your mirrors obscured reality_  
><em>I'm cured, now crawl<em>

_Baby, you beg for me_  
><em>You'll never get to me<em>  
><em>Giving your debt to me<em>  
><em>Did you think you could last again<em>  
><em>When you are last again<em>  
><em>That isn't happenin'<em>  
><em>Did you think to forgive again<em>  
><em>Think we could live again<em>  
><em>You weren't listenin' at all<em>  
><em>Now crawl to me<em>

_Then the light from your shame_  
><em>Called my bluff, called my name<em>  
><em>Crawl to me<em>  
><em>Do you dare still deny<em>  
><em>What I've seen with my eyes<em>  
><em>Crawl to me<em>

_And you're crossing a bridge as it burns_  
><em>Til' finally I'm concerned, now crawl<em>

_Baby, you beg for me_  
><em>You'll never get to me<em>  
><em>Giving your debt to me<br>Did you think you could last again  
>When you are last again<br>That isn't happenin'  
>Did you think to forgive again<br>Think we could live again  
>You weren't listenin' at all<br>Now crawl to me_

_I bet, I bet you will return_  
><em>One step, one step left, you will learn<em>  
><em>You will learn<em>

_Baby, you beg for me_  
><em>You'll never get to me<em>  
><em>Giving your debt to me<em>  
><em>Did you think you could last again<em>  
><em>When you are last again<em>  
><em>That isn't happenin'<em>  
><em>Did you think to forgive again<em>  
><em>Think we could live again<em>  
><em>You weren't listenin' at all<em>  
><em>Now crawl to me<em>

_Baby, you beg for me_  
><em>You'll never get to me<em>  
><em>Giving your debt to me<em>  
><em>Did you think you could last again<em>  
><em>When you are last again<em>  
><em>That isn't happenin'<em>  
><em>Did you think to forgive again<em>  
><em>Think we could live again<em>  
><em>You weren't listenin' at all<em>  
><em>Now crawl to me"<em>

"How are y'all doing tonight Briarwood?" Kira asked as she finished the song. Her response was cheering. "I'd like to thank my sister Jackie for helping me out tonight. She will be back out later to help me with a song, but for now, let's continue the party!" Music began.

"_Always I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
>You and me beyond the reach of time<br>Leave an open window when you go  
>Try to empty sadness from your soul<em>

_If your sorrow ends tomorrow_  
><em>That's my love and it's telling you to begin<em>  
><em>You're only feeling human<em>  
><em>Breathe it through and head to the light again<em>

_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh_  
><em>You've got your life to live<em>  
><em>Ooh ooh, ooh ooh<em>  
><em>Let it go, and don't let lonely grow<em>

_Love is never over when it's done  
>And tears already drying as it runs<br>So keep your pictures close and close the door  
>Our yesterdays will live forever more<em>

_If your sorrow ends tomorrow_  
><em>That's my love and it's telling you to begin<em>  
><em>You're only feeling human<em>  
><em>Breathe it through and head to the light again<em>

_I already know_  
><em>I already know<em>  
><em>I already know<em>  
><em>I already know, I already know<em>  
><em>So don't let lonely grow, mmm<em>

_If your sorrow ends tomorrow_  
><em>That's my love and it's telling you to begin<em>  
><em>You're only feeling human<em>  
><em>Breathe it through and head to the light again"<em>

The crowd cheered. Kira was having a ball up on the stage. The rangers in the crowd cheered as well for their friend. The next song began.

"_Every morning in my mind  
>I get tired of being confined<br>Sometimes, I'm tired a while  
>Stuck in ground every land<br>Reaching out for a hand  
>Your hand<em>

_Slip into my room, I'll slip into you_  
><em>We can leave my little world<em>  
><em>Oh, lead me to a better place<em>  
><em>Oh, save me from my state of grace<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm gonna click my heels today<em>  
><em>Gonna kick my shoes off anyway<em>  
><em>Emerald City<em>

_I'm locked in_  
><em>A prisoner of planet real<em>  
><em>My true desire revealed<em>  
><em>Concealed<em>

_Take me like a storm_  
><em>Take me in your arms<em>  
><em>Lift me from my little world<em>  
><em>Oh, lead me to a better place<em>  
><em>Oh, save me from my state of grace<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm gonna click my heels today<em>  
><em>Gonna kick my shoes off anyway<em>  
><em>Emerald City<em>

_Under this skin_  
><em>My heart gets tied unwound<em>  
><em>Especially when you're around<em>  
><em>Around<em>

_Slip into my room, I'll slip into you_  
><em>We can leave my little world<em>  
><em>Oh, lead me to a better place<em>  
><em>Oh, save me from my state of grace<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm gonna click my heels today<em>  
><em>Gonna kick my shoes off anyway<em>  
><em>Emerald City<em>

_Emerald City_  
><em>Emerald City"<em>

Kira took a sip of water as the crowd cheered. She began her next song.

"_I see that you wanna get lost inside me  
>Too many words<br>People say too many things  
>They take you away<br>Whether you wanna go  
>Let it all sadden<br>Drown your tears in my pettled hair_

_They're just words_  
><em>(Just words, you can say anything)<em>  
><em>So talk to me<em>  
><em>(I swear they won't hear you)<em>  
><em>I promise no one else will hear<em>  
><em>They're just words<em>  
><em>(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)<em>  
><em>It won't hurt me<em>  
><em>(Won't hurt me, don't worry)<em>  
><em>So if you wanna say something<em>  
><em>Just say it, say it to me<em>

_Whisper to me in the voice_  
><em>The one that's only heard by me<em>  
><em>Tell me all the things you only told me in your dreams<em>  
><em>Whatever you say<em>  
><em>I won't leave<em>  
><em>I won't judge you for what you believe<em>  
><em>Be it good or bad<em>  
><em>It's all the same to me<em>

_They're just words_  
><em>(Just words, you can say anything)<em>  
><em>So talk to me<em>  
><em>(I swear they won't hear you)<em>  
><em>I promise no one else will hear<em>  
><em>They're just words<em>  
><em>(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)<em>  
><em>It won't hurt me<em>  
><em>(Won't hurt me, don't worry)<em>  
><em>So if you wanna say something<em>  
><em>Just say it, say it to me<em>

_Oh yeah_

_So baby just scream and shout_  
><em>Anything to get it out<em>  
><em>Maybe even throw things<em>  
><em>Hurt my feelings<em>  
><em>Zip it up, said enough<em>  
><em>But you know it's not enough<em>  
><em>Don't you know by now<em>  
><em>Forgiveness, it's a steal<em>  
><em>They're just words<em>

_They're just words_  
><em>(Just words, you can say anything)<em>  
><em>So talk to me<em>  
><em>(I swear they won't hear you)<em>  
><em>I promise no one else will hear<em>  
><em>They're just words<em>  
><em>(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)<em>  
><em>It won't hurt me<em>  
><em>(Won't hurt me, don't worry)<em>  
><em>So if you wanna say something<em>  
><em>Just say it, say it to me<em>

_Say it to me_  
><em>Words...<em>  
><em>Words...<em>  
><em>Words...<em>  
><em>Say it to me<em>  
><em>Say it to me"<em>

The audience cheered once more.

"This next song I sang at my high school prom, so I hope you like it," Kira introduced. The music was a bit slow paced.

"_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
>(Ooh)<em>

_You gave me something more_  
><em>More than I've ever felt before<em>  
><em>We could be falling in love<em>  
><em>Oh baby<em>  
><em>I can picture you and me<em>  
><em>More than coming closer<em>

_Just a little more time and  
>Just a little less thinking<br>Just a little more time is all that I need  
>Just a little believing<br>Just a little more breathing  
>Let's give it time<em>

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_  
><em>(Ooh)<em>

_I can picture you and me_  
><em>More than coming closer<em>  
><em>Just a little more time and<em>  
><em>Just a little less thinking<em>  
><em>Just a little more time is all that I need<em>  
><em>Just a little believing<em>  
><em>Just a little more breathing<em>  
><em>Let's give it time<em>

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_  
><em>(Ooh)"<em>

"For my next song," Kira started. "It's one I wrote a long time ago and had the opportunity to do a video shoot for it. Unfortunately, the first one didn't go as planned, but the second one turned out much better." Music played.

"_Lookin' back, I don't regret__  
><em>_One single day.  
>Memories will keep me close<br>When you walk away.  
>It's harder then I could imagine.<br>Yes I should have known that.  
>Close your eyes and I'll be there.<br>I'll come runnin' anywhere._

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay._  
><em>I will wait for you cause<em>  
><em>True love will never fade.<em>  
><em>When it's real, you can feel it.<em>  
><em>And I know,<em>  
><em>That you know,<em>  
><em>That I will keep on waitin'<em>  
><em>Patiently...<em>  
><em>Patiently... for you.<em>

_Stormy Tuesday afternoons_  
><em>Never been the same.<em>  
><em>I used to stand outside<em>  
><em>And taste<em>  
><em>The sweetness of them.<em>  
><em>It's harder when it really happens<em>  
><em>Oh I wish I'd known that.<em>  
><em>Close my eyes and you're there.<em>  
><em>But I can't find you anywhere.<em>

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay._  
><em>I will wait for you cause<em>  
><em>True love will never fade<em>  
><em>When it's real, you can feel it.<em>  
><em>And I know,<em>  
><em>That you know.<em>  
><em>That I will keep on waiting<em>  
><em>Patiently...<em>  
><em>Patiently... for you.<em>

_Patiently..._  
><em>So patiently...<em>  
><em>When I'm lost, I try to find you.<em>  
><em>Turn around, I'm right be-hind you.<em>

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay._  
><em>I will wait for you cause.<em>  
><em>True love will never fade,<em>  
><em>When it's real you can feel it.<em>  
><em>And I know,<em>  
><em>That you know.<em>  
><em>That I will keep on waiting,<em>  
><em>Patiently...<em>  
><em>Patiently... for you...<em>

_Patiently..._  
><em>Patiently...<em>  
><em>Patiently..."<em>

The crowd cheered as usual. She only had a couple more songs before the big finale. Music for her last song began. It was slow.

"_Best friends  
>they come and go<br>depending on your highs  
>and your lows<br>My best friend  
>decided not to be there<br>when I needed her the most  
>I thought you'd be there<br>for me and why did you  
>lie to me using me to<br>get what you want  
>Then I couldn't believe it happen,<br>no I couldn't understand_

_True love walked out the door  
>couldn't take it no more<br>True love you broke my heart  
>you made my whole life sore<br>You said you'd he'll my baby,  
>then why did he betray me<br>Temptation got to his head  
>Then I left him,<br>yeah, and this is what I said:_

_It feels like,_  
><em>it's gonna be ok (its gonna be ok)<em>  
><em>It feels like,<em>  
><em>is just feels that way (it just feels that way)<em>  
><em>It feels like it would be a better day<em>  
><em>'Cause I believe in the end,<em>  
><em>good things are coming my way."<em>

"Now this next song is my last song for the night then my sister will be joining me for the finale," Kira stated. She began to play her guitar again.

"_And it goes like this  
>Yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah_

_I can't tell you why_  
><em>But I can't stop thinking about you baby<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>Don't you think it's time<em>  
><em>I walked around every word you're saying<em>  
><em>Oh yeah (yeah)<em>

_Trying hard to figure out_  
><em>Tell me what it's all about<em>  
><em>Cuz I don't want to freak you out<em>  
><em>Freak you out<em>  
><em>Freak you out<em>

_I want to know_  
><em>Know where you're at<em>  
><em>I'm at the front<em>  
><em>But baby you're still at the back<em>  
><em>Oh, can you tell me where it's at<em>  
><em>I gotta know<em>  
><em>Know where you're at<em>  
><em>I'm all alone waiting for you to ask<em>  
><em>Oh, can you tell me where<em>  
><em>Tell me where it's at<em>

_It seems like when we talk_  
><em>You haven't heard a single word I'm saying<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>I'm over here so listen up<em>  
><em>Sit back tune in<em>  
><em>Pick it up<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>I'm just waiting here<em>

_Trying hard to figure out_  
><em>Tell me what it's all about<em>  
><em>Cuz I don't want to freak you out<em>  
><em>Freak you out<em>

_I'm trying hard to figure out_  
><em>Tell me what it's all about<em>  
><em>What it's all about<em>

_I want to know_  
><em>Know where you're at<em>  
><em>I'm at the front<em>  
><em>But baby you're still at the back<em>  
><em>Oh, can you tell me where you're at<em>  
><em>I gotta know<em>  
><em>Know where you're at<em>  
><em>I'm all alone waiting for you to ask<em>  
><em>Oh, can you tell me where<em>  
><em>Tell me where you're at<em>

_Freak you out_  
><em>Freak you out<em>  
><em>Freak you out<em>  
><em>Freak you out<em>  
><em>Freak you out<em>  
><em>Freak you out<em>  
><em>Freak you out<em>

_Didn't I try to let you know_  
><em>Didn't I try to tell you so<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_Yeah yeah_  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>

_I want to know_  
><em>Know where you're at<em>  
><em>I'm at the front<em>  
><em>But baby you're still at the back<em>  
><em>Oh can you tell me where<em>  
><em>Tell me where it's at<em>

_(I want to know)_  
><em>Can you tell me where it's at<em>  
><em>(I want to know)<em>  
><em>Can you tell me where it's at<em>  
><em>(I want to know)<em>  
><em>Can you tell me<em>  
><em>(I want to know)<em>  
><em>Tell me<em>

_I want to know_  
><em>Know where you're at<em>  
><em>I'm at the front<em>  
><em>But baby you're still at the back<em>  
><em>Oh can you tell me where you're at<em>  
><em>I gotta know<em>  
><em>Know where you're at<em>  
><em>I'm all alone waiting for you to ask<em>  
><em>Oh, can you tell me where<em>  
><em>Tell me where you're at<em>

_Freak you out_  
><em>Freak you out<em>  
><em>Freak you out<em>  
><em>Freak you out<em>  
><em>Freak you out"<em>

"Alright now help me welcome my sister Jackie Oliver back on the stage!" Kira announced. Jackie walked back on stage with the same outfit on as she had on earlier, but she also had her guitar, ready to play. The two girls shared a smile.

"For the last song, this is one out mother taught us," Jackie called. Both girls began playing their guitars to the song. Most people in the crowd never heard it before. Hunter and Conner heard it when both girls were practicing for it, but no one else heard it before.

"_(Jackie)  
>Down the road<br>We never know  
>what life may hold in store<br>Winds of change  
>Will rearrange<br>Our lives more than  
>before<em>

_(both)  
>But you'll never stand alone<br>my friend  
>For memories never die<br>Within our hearts  
>they'll always live<br>and never say good-bye"_

The crowd cheered as the two girls left the stage. It had been a long day and everyone was tired. The crowds filed out of the stadium and headed home while the rangers went back to Chip's apartment for a small party.

* * *

><p>AN: So this chapter is done. What will happen next? I got homework to do but I don't wanna do it… Anyway, about twelve more chapters left and then onto Operation Overdrive, a season I barely know anything about.


	18. Koragg's Trial

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 18: Koragg's Trial**

_A/N: Update on Dylan's sick status! But because of it, Jackie gets angry and if you've been reading this series, you know what that means. Kira, Becca, Conner, and Trent will be featured up until the mystic rangers get Ninjetti powers. So what will happen? It's only a couple days after the concert._

_**Disclaimer: **__Only thing I own are stuff not in the show, but Susana belongs to Becky._

* * *

><p>"It's quiet around here," Daggeron mused as he looked around Rootcore.<p>

"Yes," Udonna smiled. "Perfect for a Sunday, don't you think?" she wondered. "And it'll be even quieter when I leave to find some beetle's bane to finish this potion."

"I'll go," Daggeron offered.

"Are you sure?" Udonna raised an eyebrow.

"It'll be my pleasure," Daggeron nodded. "I…"

* * *

><p>"…hate Sundays," Nick grumbled. He and the rest of the rangers were painting a mural for the Rock Porium and Xander called in sick. And Susana was helping take care of him. Heaven was visiting her family and helping out with some issues with the land. Jackie was depressed because she was thinking about her brother, and wasn't really saying much. "I am not supposed to be working today. It's my day off!"<p>

"And you're filling in for Xander just as he'd fill in for you if you had a cold," Maddie soothed.

"So that's what they call it now?" Jackie frowned.

"Hey Chip," Vida called as she sat a box down next to him in the truck bed.

"Yeah?" the red head turned, paint brush in hand. When he turned, he accidentally hit Vida with the green paint covered brush on her face. His eyes widened, startled. "Uh…" Vida, wanting to get even, picked up a roller brush covered in red paint and rolled it down Chip's face. The girls were giggling.

"Hey guys," Nick groaned. "Come on! Xander's sick. We don't have time for goofing around." Vida and Chip shared smirks to which Jackie caught on and joined in. instead of dipping her brush into one of the cans, she picked up a can of blue paint and got ready for the attack. The girls cleared their throats, causing the red ranger to turn towards them. "No no…"

"Hey Nick…" Chip taunted as the three moved in closer. Nick tried to escape, but he was crushed by the wall. Maddie joined in by grabbing a brush covered in purple.

"Don't!" Nick pleaded. But it was too late. Jackie splashed the bucket of paint on the boy and the white uniform became covered in blue. Chip smeared green stripes over the blue and Vida rolled the red paint over that. Maddie flicked the purple brush and splattering Nick's face. Then a full out war started. Buckets and brushes went flying, hitting the rangers. Soon, all their uniforms were rainbow colored and it was turned into a game of hide and tag.

"Vida no no don't," Chip begged as Vida backed him towards a wall. Jackie stood behind him, waiting to attack. At the right moment, she dumped a bucket over his head and Vida managed to splash more paint onto him. From around the corner, Maddie jumped out and chased after Nick, who turned and ran. She ended up hitting Chip with the paint as Nick put a blue streak in her hair. Jackie had to drop out of the fight when her cell phone went off. She sat on the truck bed far away from the chaos and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Jackie, it's Hayley," _Hayley spoke. She didn't sound too happy and Jackie could hear sobs in the background, as well as her dad talking to her Uncle Billy about something.

"Hayley, is something wrong?" she demanded. "I can hear crying in the background and people arguing. What's going on?"

"_Well, your parents asked me and Billy to come with them to check up on Dylan at the hospital, see if we can figure anything out in case it may be, you know…"_ the red head genius trialed off.

"Ranger related?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. At the mention of the word, the others stopped their fight and turned to her. "I understand. But what's going on?"

"_Problem is," _Hayley sighed. _"When we got here, all of us, the doctors took us to Dylan's room. Unfortunately, the room was empty."_

"Empty?" the brunette frowned. "How is the hospital room where Dylan is empty? Unless…"

"_We vetoed that conclusion," _Hayley rushed out, hoping her niece would not think like that. _"We got rid of that idea when we found a puddle of purple slime on the bed where Dylan used to lay."_

"Can you repeat that?" Jackie blinked. "It sounded like you said there was a purple puddle of slime where he was?"

"_That's what there is," _the red head nodded. _"We're leading a few ideas, but we thought you should know. You're mother is too upset to speak and your dad and Billy are talking about how they can find him, and well, Ella doesn't really understand the situation completely yet, so I had to make the call."_

But Jackie heard none of that. The minute the words 'purple puddle of slime' were heard, everything clicked. A voice echoed in her mind.

"_You better keep a close eye on your family…"_

Realization struck as the world around her faded away. Her eyes widened in fear. Her hands were clenched into fists of rage. Her eyebrows narrowed inward as she let out a low but menacing growl. Before the other rangers could blink, the brunette was off in an angry flash, leaving a small trail of quickly fading embers behind her.

"What was that about?" Maddie frowned.

"_Hello?" _Hayley's voice shouted over the line. _"Anyone there? Hello?"_

"Someone should pick that up," Vida suggested.

"Well Chip should," Nick added. "After all, you are her brother." With a sigh, Chip picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, a bit nervous as he put it on speaker.

"_Who's this?" _Hayley asked.

"This is Chip," Chip stated. "Who's this?"

"_Chip, it's Hayley," _the red head responded. _"Jackie's Aunt and friend of her parents. Did she just storm away angry?"_

"Uh, yeah, she did," Chip nodded.

"_Look, you need to find her before something bad happens," _Hayley said. _"If she's alone and angry, then hell will break lose unless you can stop her and get her to calm down."_

"But we don't know where she went?" Chip pouted.

"_You're rangers," _Hayley rolled her eyes. _"You can find her." _Before Chip or the others could question her about what she meant, she hung up.

"I take it when Jackie's angry, hell breaks loose," Vida smirked. "We got a teammate to find." Before they could move, Nick clutched his head in pain.

_*Red ranger, the battle is at hand,* _Koragg's voice called.

"It's Koragg," Nick spoke. "He wants to fight."

* * *

><p>"Out of my way Koragg!" Jackie spat as she came across the warrior. She was heading down the rocky beach in search for her other personal enemy and didn't have time for this. "I don't have time to fight you!" she pushed past him.<p>

"You must fight me," Koragg stopped her. "You and the rangers have to fight."

"Listen freak," Jackie hissed, her eyes briefly flashing and startling the warrior. "I got a bigger battle right now and it'd really help if you weren't here to ruin it! Unless, you want to help me fight this enemy who has no honor at all."

"Our alliance is long over," Koragg drew his sword.

"There he is!" Chip pointed out from where he and the four others stood. Koragg and Jackie turned to them. The brunette used this as her chance to go on her hunt.

"Only four of them?" the warrior frowned, forgetting Jackie completely.

"Four is plenty!" Nick huffed. "Let's power up!"

"Legend Warriors!"

"Code 1!" Nick called. He fired, but nothing happened. "Nothing?"

"Wolf attack!" Koragg summoned. Nick was blown back. Chip took on the warrior. Koragg kept slashing at him until he was down.

"Code 1!" the girls tried, together. Koragg stopped it with his shield.

"No way!" Vida gasped as it had no effect.

"Dark magic strike!" Koragg bellowed. The rangers were knocked down. Koragg had gotten tougher.

"We're not doing so well," Maddie sighed.

"Got that right," Vida agreed.

* * *

><p>"Where are you Ooze?" Jackie demanded as she stood in a clearing in the forest, angry as hell. "I know you did it! Show your face you coward! I'm not afraid of you!" She was getting impatient and could feel the war inside her.<p>

'_That's it,' _Jahi urged. _'Feed me your anger!'_

"Shut up!"

"What a greeting," Ivan rolled his eyes as he appeared behind the brunette. Jackie whipped around to glare hard at the creature who made the top of her enemies to kill first list. "Missed me, didn't ya?"

"As if," Jackie scoffed. "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Ivan narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"My brother!" Jackie shouted. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"'What did you do to my brother,'" Ivan mimicked only to piss Jackie off more. "Took you long enough to figure out my plan rainbow."

"What did you call me?" Jackie glared.

"Rainbow," Ivan rolled his eyes. "If you don't want to be insulted like that then don't wear rainbow clothing," he motioned to her paint covered painters uniform. She pulled it off to reveal her ninja uniform.

"Doesn't matter what I'm wearing," Jackie seethed. "If you're a bad guy, you should be able to come up with better insults."

"Oh I'm so afraid," Ivan faked being scared. "What's a puny girl like you going to do to me all by yourself?"

"You don't wanna know," Jackie hissed. Her eyes flashed and stayed that way.

'_Yes! Yes!' _Jahi cheered as she came free. It was only a matter of seconds before Jackie let her out. "I'm free," she blinked, her eyes still flashing. Then she smirked. "I'm free."

"Like that'll do you any good," Ivan snorted.

"Fool!" Jahi blasted a stream of fire at him, knocking him down. "You mess with my family, you mess with me! Only I have rights to mess with my family! No one else! I believe I've made that clear far too many times!" She continued firing at him and unaware on how to defend himself from these kinds of attacks, he struggled to get to his feat.

"If that's how you wanna play," he called forth some tengas.

"All I need," Jahi sneered. "Rose Ranger Power now!" she morphed into the rose ranger and began firing at the tengas with her blaster. They disappeared as her teammates appeared.

"I see you called for your own backup," Ivan growled.

"What back up?" Jahi turned around. "They aren't back up. They're pathetic wanna be rangers." The others gasped.

"She doesn't mean that, does she?" Susana frowned.

"Jackie, stop this!" Chip ordered.

"Jackie is no longer here!" Jahi snapped and fired at them. Then she turned back to Ooze. "Unless you want to perish where you stand without a fight, I suggest you flee…after you tell me what you did to my brother!"

"I won't cave that easily!" Ivan left.

"Stupid good for nothing ass hole son of a bitch slime ball!" she yelled after him. The rangers were shocked.

"Jackie?" Xander called out.

"Jackie's not here!" Jahi whipped around. "The name's Jahi and I will annihilate the world!" she disappeared before anyone could say something more.

* * *

><p>"You are gonna help us, right Xander?" Nick wondered as the six of the seven rangers at the job site were painting the mural. Heaven had returned when Koragg showed up, as did Susana and Xander. The green ranger was sitting in a truck bed, looking over paint chips and pretending to be sick.<p>

"I've heard paint fumes can be bad for one recovering from a cold," he lied. "So, I'll supervise from here." To make it seem the least bit believable, he faked a cough. "Hey, you guys might want to use midnight orange. It's really beautiful."

"I'm not sure who I don't understand more," Nick mused. "Xander or Koragg."

"What are ya talkin bout?" Heaven wondered.

"Xander is…Xander," Nick glanced in the green ranger's direction. Xander was looking at the paint chips while covering one of his eyes. "Koragg…does anyone but me ever think about why he doesn't finish a fight?"

"What I want to know more about is what happened with Jackie back there," Susana shook her head. "I mean, I've never seen her act like that."

"Act like what?" two voices entered the area in time to hear Susana's statement. They turned to find Kira and Becca heading towards them.

"Did something happen to Jackie?" Becca questioned.

"Yeah, but we don't know what," Maddie shrugged. "She was all…"

"Bitchy?" Vida filled in.

"Nice word choice sis," Maddie sighed.

"Bitchy?" Kira raised an eyebrow. "Like, insulting, mean, and grouchy?"

"Sums it up," Xander nodded.

"And her eyes were weird too," Chip piped in. "They were like, flashing purple and pink and orange and rose and lavender." Kira and Becca shared wide eyed looks.

"Oh shit!" they groaned. "Not again!"

"What not again?" Heaven frowned.

"We'll explain later, but right now, we need to get back to your base," Becca stated. "We can fill you in on the way. We have to hurry!" Before anyone could move, the morphers went off.

"_Rangers, Daggeron needs help," _Udonna spoke over the line. Everyone ran off to go help the knight.

* * *

><p>"Think again!" Nick yelled as he ran to knock Imperious down. The enemy was hovering over a morphed Daggeron on, ready to move in for the kill. Nick kicked him away.<p>

"Daggeron," Vida called as the others ran over to help him up. Kira and Becca were also there, morphed in their Ninjetti suits.

"You alright?" Nick questioned.

"That was close," Daggeron breathed. "Nick, come with me. You guys go after Koragg." The rangers split for their battles. Kira and Becca were faring rather well, this being the first time they're helping out the newest team. Nick and Daggeron went up against Imperious.

"I say we go legend, or go home!" Vida suggested.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" the rangers upgraded their suits.

"How come their upgrade is way cooler than super dino mode?" Becca pouted.

"I don't know but I'm jealous!" Kira agreed.

"Ah jealousy," a voice near them mused. "Almost as powerful as anger." They all turned, even Koragg, to see Jackie there in her Ninjetti uniform as well, ready to fight. "It's a shame you won't get to put it to use."

"How many more times do we have to deal with your sorry ass?" Becca groaned as she and Kira took battle ready positions against their friend.

"You guys handle Koragg," Kira instructed. "We'll take care of our sister." The mystics nodded and went about their fight.

"What do you want Jahi?" Becca demanded.

"Isn't it simple?" Jahi rolled her eyes. "What I've always wanted. And now, I'm adding revenge to the list."

"Revenge?" Kira frowned as their fight began. Each girl was evenly matched with the other. "On who?"

"That good for nothing low life purple slime ball that's who!" Jahi snapped as she flung both down.

"What did he do to make the top of your list?" Becca groaned.

"Kidnapped and done who knows what else to my brother," Jahi growled. "He will pay! And then, I can take over the world like I've been dying to do!"

"Revenge on Ooze," Kira began. "We'll gladly help you with that. But taking over the world? No thanks!" She went to strike but Jahi disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Why again are we coming here?" Nick wondered as the team lead Kira and Becca into the woods.<p>

"Because we need to make sure you have the power to take on Jahi," Kira stated.

"Jahi?" everyone chorused as they entered Rootcore and stood around the table.

"Jackie's evil half," Becca explained. "She only gets out when Jackie is under an evil spell or lets her anger get the best of her. I'm pretty sure she's warned you guys about that."

"About the anger part?" Maddie raised an eyebrow. "She might've mentioned it."

"But still," Xander pressed. "What do you mean by we need the power?"

"The power of the Ninjetti," Kira began. "Stand in a circle with the palms of your hands touching." The rangers did as told.

"Deep down in each one of us is an animal spirit, waiting to be unleashed," Becca picked up. "Close your eyes and look deep down in yourself, and let your spirit be free." Exchanging confused looks, the mystic rangers did so and shut their eyes, concentrating. Soon they all began to glow different colors. Udonna, Claire, and Daggeron were watching in wonder. When the glows faded, the rangers opened their eyes to look down at themselves. They each awed their new ranger suits and the power that flowed through them. Each pulled down their masks.

"Vida," Kira spoke to the girl who sported a burnt sienna colored Ninjetti uniform. "You are the butterfly, swift and graceful, yet fierce."

"Maddie," Becca looked at the girl in beige. "You are the dolphin, wise and playful with a bit of shyness."

"Nick," Kira went on. Nick was now sporting lavender, therefore making him Jackie's successor in a way. "You are the tiger, fast and protective."

"Xander," Becca continued. He was in olive green gear. "You are the bat, understanding and complex."

"Susana," Kira looked at her cousin who wore peach colored robes. "You are the kangaroo, serious and hyper."

"Heaven," Becca looked at the other Trueheart twin in cream colored garments. "You are the llama, fun loving and hard working."

"And finally Chip," Kira turned to her half-brother. Chip was in tan Ninjetti garments and looked at the two girls. "You are the duck, playful, lovable, protective, and determined."

"So, what now?" Claire wondered.

"Well, we have to go," Becca bit her lip. "But these powers will help them help bring Jackie back to normal. There's just a few things you need to remember."

"The most important would be that for those who are Ninjetti, all things are possible," Kira piped in. "And dealing with an evil Jackie is different than dealing with any other evil ranger. She fights against both sides, good or bad, and works for herself. And if she knows any secrets about you guys…"

"Such as who you're crushing on," Becca grumbled. Kira elbowed her in the gut.

"Like that," she rolled her eyes. "Then she'll probably spill them to catch you off guard."

"It's," Maddie dusted off her hands. The rangers had returned to work on the mural after receiving th

* * *

><p>e newest power. Kira, Becca, Conner, and Trent had left for New York after that. Now, the rangers, minus Jackie who turned on them, stared at the finished mural. "It's…"<p>

"Awful," Vida filled in again.

"Yeah," her sister nodded. "Yeah that's the word I was looking for."

"Look what you've done," Xander stood beside them, eating a banana. "Toby trusted you guys to create a mural that signifies the uniqueness of the store while honoring the essence of music, and _this_ is what you give him?"

"You know, maybe if you helped out more, it would look better," Susan rolled her eyes.

"Hopefully it won't go so bad," Heaven hoped.

"Oh," Toby blinked in shock as he stumbled towards the rangers, never moving his eyes from the mural. "This is…shocking. I've never seen anything like it. You think people walking by are gonna stop and look at this, and want to come into my store?" the rangers shared confused looks. "Well I do!" he shocked them all. "It's beautiful….whatever it is. Good work guys."

"Thanks boss," Xander thanked. "We worked really hard at this. It was hard to keep these guys believing in my vision, but I think we pulled it off." His teammates raised their eyebrows at him.

"Good work," their boss praised. "You can be proud of yourselves." He walked back into the store and Xander caught the glares from his friends.

"What?" he demanded. "What did I do?" The others picked up paint buckets or brushes and started the war once more, with Xander as the only target.

* * *

><p>AN: So Dylan's been kidnapped by Ooze and Jackie's pissed and evil. What's new there? The rangers got Ninjetti powers and new colors. Everyone else has gone home and won't be seen for a while. What will happen next?


	19. The Light

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 19: The Light**

_A/N: Skipped both parts of Heir Apparent, but I will recap those events. I don't really like those two episodes, despite it being a big event in their time as rangers. But Jackie's still evil, but not for much longer. And once she's on the side of good again, Chip makes her an offer he knows she can't refuse. Next chapter is Tori and Blake's wedding, and I'm not sure how I'm going to do that._

_**Disclaimer: **__Anything not in the show I own. Susana belongs to Becky._

* * *

><p>'<em>Why are you doing this to me?' <em>Jackie whined as Jahi stumbled through the woods, having no idea where they were. A couple days ago she fought against the rangers and their new ally, Leanbow, who was none other than Koragg. She was the one to figure it out and reveal it. And then Udonna realized she and Leanbow were Nick's biological parents. But being the evil being she is, Jahi had to ruin the moment and attack both sides. She didn't pay attention to the events aside from the battle, but she also learned of Leelee's secret. The evil brunette was unmorphed and currently walking through an unknown forest, but Jackie knew exactly where she was.

"Because I can and I will," Jahi growled. She really hated being two in one.

'_You do know I know how to resurface and won't stop until I do, right?' _

"Just got to hell!"

'_Can't unless you do!' _Jackie grumbled.

"Well, you can't exactly go back to your teammates," Jahi smirked. "After what I did, they won't want to hang out with you."

'_That's a lie!' _Jackie hissed. _'They know it's not me and they know I would never do that!'_

"Are you…Ahrg!" Jahi grabbed her head in pain. "What are you doing?"

"Breaking free!" Jackie stated as she reached the outside. She knew she had to act fast. "Ninjetti, the dragon!" A multicolored glow surrounded her as she crouched to the ground.

* * *

><p>"What's up Maddie?" Xander asked as he and Chip talked to the blue ranger in the Rock Porium. They were all sore from the beating Jahi gave them when they found out about Nick's parents a couple days ago. They had to admit it was brutal and no one could believe it. They just had to hope everything was alright. "You've been quiet lately."<p>

"It's nothing," Maddie shook her head. "I'm just…I guess I'm a little sad, that's all."Chip and Xander gave her amused looks. "I know I'm a power ranger, but come on. You guys are the ones that really, you know, lit it up. I don't feel like I did my share."

"Maddie that's ridiculous," Susana walked over.

"You're as much a part of this team as anyone," Xander added.

"Except Jackie when she's evil," Heaven piped in.

"Yeah," Chip agreed.

"Thanks, but, um," the blue ranger stuttered. "Let's get real here. Nick did the Catastros thing, Xander, you get all the spell codes, Chip, you saved Jackie."

"Oh yeah that was cool," Chip chuckled.

"And she and Vida kick butt," Maddie continued. "And you two," she pointed at the twins. "You have more fighting experience than the rest of us 'cause Jackie's your cousin. And I…"

"What about Jenji?" Chip asked. "Oh wait…" he paused, realizing it was Jackie and Kira who helped the cat and not Maddie.

"I think you mean Daggeron," Susana corrected. "I mean, if you hadn't gotten over your fear of frogs, you never would've broken the curse he was under."

"Oh yeah I did do something special," Maddie rolled her eyes. "I got turned into a stone statue and everyone had to come save me." She walked away after rolling her eyes once more.

"Well that went well," Chip blinked. "I think we really cheered her up."

"No you didn't," Heaven groaned. Before she could say something else, a light from where Maddie stood caught her eye. She turned to the girl only to find her glowing in a beige and blue light. "What the…" and she found her head snap up, doing the same. She glowed in lime green and cream. Before Susana could question, she and the other two boys followed suit, glowing orange and peach, yellow and tan, and green and olive respectively. No one knew what was going on. Vida strolled over to them and her head shot up as she glowed pink and burnt sienna. And wherever he was, the same happened to Nick.

* * *

><p>"No!" Jahi screamed as she was pushed back under and tucked away for a good long while. The lights and animal glows around her faded and Jackie fell limp. She was still breathing. She knew where she was. But she wasn't conscious. She could, however, hear footsteps.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Daggeron," Chip begged as the team waited around Rootcore. They were all called here for a meeting. "You can tell us. What's this meeting about?"<p>

"I'm in the dark as much as you are about this meeting," the Solaris Knight tossed the sack he was carrying towards Fireheart. "Come on Fireheart! Come and get your oats!" he rejoined the others to avoid the breath. "He likes his oats toasted."

"I'm glad you all could make it," Udonna appeared.

"Is everything all right?" Heaven wondered.

"Yes…and no," Udonna sighed. "Claire, you have been a wonderful apprentice. You'll make an amazing sorceress. Daggeron, I am so happy you have come back into my life. Vida, Chip, Madison, Xander, Susana, Heaven, you have far exceeded any expectations I had of you when we began this journey. Bowen, Nick, my son. You have grown into the man I always hoped you would be."

"What's going on?" Nick frowned. "You're leaving?"

"I am," Udonna nodded. "Somewhere out there is my husband Leanbow. I'm going to find him and bring him home."

"We'll go with you," Vida offered.

"No, you're needed here," Udonna denied. "This is something I must do alone." She turned and left Rootcore without another word.

* * *

><p>"Sensei Hunter," a thunder ninja student ran towards his Sensei. "There is someone passed out in front of the entrance."<p>

"Who?" Hunter narrowed his eyes as he strode towards the gate. As head Sensei, it was his job to make sure any intruders didn't notice the academy.

"I'm not sure," the student shrugged. "All I saw was that she had brown hair and was passed out cold on the ground."

"Go tell Sensei Omino I won't be able to take care of my other classes today," Hunter ordered. He knew who the intruder was. He knew because earlier he felt Jackie free herself. The student ran off as Hunter made his way out the gate. There before him was a passed out form of his girlfriend. It seemed whenever she was evil, she always found her way to the thunder academy. Carefully, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to apartment.

* * *

><p>"Yeah thank you," Maddie hung up the phone in the music shop.<p>

"And thank you for shopping at Rock Porium," Xander thanked as he handed a customer her bag. Vida put the money in the register. The lady went to leave but Xander stopped her. "Don't forget your receipt!" Toby was confused as he walked around the store to see his employees working, instead of out somewhere else.

"Five straight hours of everyone still being here," he checked his watch. "This is…" the rangers morphers beeped.

"Uh, be right back Toby!" Vida excused herself and the others as they ran out.

"…Too good to be true," Toby finished. "I'm gonna have to do something about this."

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Jackie shot up from her laying position, breathing heavily as if she awoke from a bad dream. A beeping noise woke her up and she was startled. She took a minute to catch her breath.<p>

"Oh good, you're up," Hunter walked in and kissed her forehead, handing her a cup of tea knowing she hated coffee. He took a seat on the bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a zord," Jackie groaned and sipped the tea. "What happened?"

"Just the usual with you going evil and wanting to destroying the world,"" the blonde chuckled. "And then bringing yourself back."

"How did I end up in your apartment?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I know I tend to wander when she's here…"

"Right to the thunder academy," Hunter smirked. "Seems you can't stay away from here when you're evil."

"Funny," Jackie pouted. "I feel so horrible!"

"That's natural and you know it," he rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "There's nothing you can do about it. Remember, I was evil before."

"Yeah but that was brain washing," Jackie snorted. "I'm a whole other story! How are the others going to forgive me now after what I've done?"

"And what exactly did you do?" Hunter questioned.

"Well…" the brunette thought. Then something Tori told her hit her. "I seemed to have caused them some major embarrassment and confusion."

"How so?"

"Well, I revealed their crushes on each other," she began listing. "Um, I uncovered Koragg's real identity as Udonna's husband and Nick's dad Leanbow, and Leelee is Necrolai's daughter."

"Sounds like you did some good at bringing the others to their senses," Hunter grinned. "But whether they forgive you or not, you have to go back. You're still a ranger, and you still have a job to do. Besides, Becca told me she and Kira explained to them about your evil half, so it should help ease the tension."

"I guess you're right," Jackie bit her lip. "But can I still kill Ooze personally for kidnapping Dylan?"

"He did what?" Hunter blinked. He had grown to like the young boy and was shocked to hear what just came out of his girlfriend's mouth.

"That's why I went all crazy," she sighed. "I was angry at him for making Dylan sick and kidnapping him, and let it get the best of me."

"Well, you know we'll help you find him," Hunter soothed. "But first, we have to make it through Tori and Blake's wedding."

"I forgot about that!" Jackie smacked her forehead. "I still have a lot to do! Like get the speech ready!"

"Speech?" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Tori asked me to give a toast as well," Jackie smirked. "Don't know why, but I probably would've given a toast as well."

"So you'll be at the rehearsals?" Hunter smiled.

"Have to be," Jackie stated. "Now I have a team to go help!" she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and streaked back off the Briarwood, leaving the thunder ninja to chuckle at her antics.

* * *

><p>"I've had enough of you evil guys picking on my friends!" Jackie announced her presence. She had gotten back to Briarwood a couple moments ago and spotted a monster beating up Daggeron. She morphed into the purple ranger and stood in front of him to protect him. She took the blast the Magma sent at Daggeron, but it had no effect on her. If anything, it fueled her fire powers. "Hate to disappoint, but fire can't hurt me."<p>

"Yo lava boy!" Nick's voice called from behind as the other seven ran forward. "Try and take us all on at once!" All eight rangers drew their magi staffs and charged. No one really had time to note Jackie's presence yet. A lot of their attacks backfired.

"Try a little fighting fire with fire," Jackie shot a fire beam at him, and it had some effect.

"Now Nick!" Daggeron ordered as he held monster down. Nick slashed at the back, making some progress. Magma flung them both off. Vida and Chip went to try their hand, but the same result happened. Then it was Xander and Susana and Heaven's turn. They were thrown away by Magma's mace. Maddie was hit by them. Nick got back up and charged as Jackie continued sending effective fire blasts at the monster. The same process happened over and over.

"Weak rangers," Magma cackled. All eight along with Daggeron regrouped. None of them still noticed the return of the purple ranger.

"Ok," Nick grumbled. "He seems to be tougher than the others we've battled."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet!" Magma sent a fire attack at them, but Jackie absorbed it, since it had no effect on her. But the aftershock blast caused them to fall. "You have lost your will to fight, so I no longer have business with you. I will go and plan for the destruction!

"Get back here!" Jackie ran after him and snarled when he disappeared. "I wasn't done kicking your ass!" That's when the others noticed her presence.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we got blasted like that," Nick complained as they sat around Rootcore. Chip was hugging his sister in a death grip and refused to let go in fear of her going evil again. She explained herself, but still felt terrible about the whole ordeal.<p>

"Maybe I could've done something," Maddie began to rant.

"Give it a rest sis," Vida groaned. "We got our butts handed to us plain and simple."

"You don't have to be so hard on Maddie," Heaven rolled her eyes. "You could try…"

"You could try staying out of it," Vida snapped.

"Has anyone seen Claire?" Xander interrupted the banter.

"No!" everyone but Jackie shouted. The brunette rolled their eyes at them.

"I asked a simple question," Xander huffed. "You don't have to bite my head off!"

"Well go look for yourself," Vida began the long argument again.

"Shut the fuck up all of you!" Jackie shouted, silencing them all. They never heard her swear like that, and were shocked. Daggeron slammed the Xenotome shut, also appalled by their behavior."You sound like a bunch of spoiled children! You should be acting your age! You're power rangers! You're supposed to be role models for citizens everywhere! How can you do that when you argue like this?"

"We lost," Daggeron picked up. "We got our butts kicked. We are up against an enemy with the likes we have never faced before. If we cannot be a unified force, we stand no chance at all. We do not blame each other. We do not take it out on each other. We wait for our next opportunity, and then we…" They all turned to the crystal ball to see the tower burned to a crisp.

"Ok, someone explain to me what that was about, please," Jackie begged.

* * *

><p>"The Earth will soon be covered in Lava!" Magma cackled as he hovered a huge fireball over the ground.<p>

"We'll see about that!" all eight rangers fired at him as they came onto the scene. Magma was blasted back. The fireball disappeared.

"Who dares?" he roared.

"We do!" Daggeron jumped in. The other rangers in legend mode ran over to him. "It's your turn to feel the heat."

"Alright," Magma shrugged. "We fight. But to make this interesting, what say we play a little game?"

"Game?" Jackie frowned.

"Here are the rules," Magma struck the electrical tower and set it on fire. "If I defeat all of you before the flame goes out on that radio tower, I win. But it even one of you is left standing when the flame goes out, you win!"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Chip wondered.

"You don't," Magma smirked. "But that's what makes this game fun! Shall we begin? Or maybe you don't feel like playing now?"

"Now you're playing on my field of expertise," Jackie grinned. Without being noticed, she streaked off towards the radio tower and stood by it. Slowly, she absorbed the flames and soaked in the power. The others battled it out with Magma.

"Count me in!" Nick agreed. "Code 1!" he spun the dial. "Fire Storm!"Magma just absorbed the heat.

"Code one, Rockslide!" Xander tried. Magma blew the rocks up. Then he fired at them. Still no one noticed the flames on the radio tower dwindling fast.

"This game is a little one sided, wouldn't you say?" Magma strode slowly towards them.

"I have to do something," Maddie struggled. "I am not giving up!" She stood up.

"Maddie?" Nick looked up at her in shock.

"This game we're playing is just about us losing," the blue ranger snarled. "If we lose, everyone loses. The world loses, and I am not gonna let that happen!" She spun the dial on her lion staff. "Code one, Tidal Wave!"

"It burns it burns!" Magma cried as it hit him directly and it soaked him.

"Good job Madison," Daggeron praised.

"No big deal," the girl shrugged.

"Yes it was!" Jackie reappeared once the flame on the radio tower was completely out. "You saved everyone. Well done!"

"Don't think you've won!" Magma stood. "All you've done is turn me back to my giant form!" He grew to megazord size. Together, everyone formed the much needed megazord.

* * *

><p>"Well I wasn't just gonna stand there and watch him destroy the city without a fight," Maddie stated as the team walked through the park. Jackie looked bummed out, still feeling sad about going evil on them.<p>

"Well I've never seen such a big wall of water," Xander chuckled. "I think I'd like to try and surf that."

"You were great Maddie," Susana commented. "I hope you feel like you've made a contribution to the team."

"Contribution?" Maddie mused. "Actually, I felt like the whole team." The others turned to glare at her, as she smirked, amused. Jackie didn't feel like glaring, but turned anyways. Maddie took off running and the others followed her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Toby," Xander greeted as the rangers entered the store, ready to work.<p>

"So nice of you to show up," Toby snorted. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be out doing whatever it is you do when you're out doing what you do?"

"Sorry boss," Xander apologized.

"Well apology not accepted," Toby stated. "That's why I've decided to hire a new employee."

"Leelee?" the rangers gaped in shock upon seeing the blonde wearing an employee vest and coming out of the office.

"Yep," Toby nodded. "And she promised not to go running off all the time, like some other people whose names I – Nick, Vida, Xander, Chip, Madison, Jackie, Heaven, Susana – am not gonna mention."

"Toby you can't hire her," Nick protested. "Her mom is…" Jackie covered his mouth with her hand.

"Welcome onboard Leelee," the brunette filled in.

"Thanks," the blonde smiled. Toby walked into his office. "Love to stay and chat, but I have work to do." Then she moved towards them. "You keep my secret, I keep yours." She turned and walked away. Jackie shrugged and got to work. The others frowned at her. She didn't seem like her usual happy self.

"What's up with her?" Heaven wondered. "She's never been this upset."

"I'll go talk to her," Chip offered. He let the others be as he followed his sister towards the stage. "Alright, what's up?"

"Nothing," Jackie answered, not moving her eyes from the CD's she was stacking on the shelves.

"Something is up," Chip argued. "Where's the usual happy you?"

"I just don't know," Jackie bit her lip.

"You're still upset about Dylan being kidnapped and you going evil, huh?" he raised an eyebrow. Jackie nodded. "Well you know we all forgive you for the evil thing. We know it wasn't you and that it's a side we never want to cross again."

"But still…" Jackie trailed off, unsure of what to say. "It's not just that. I have a lot of work to do."

"You didn't miss that much," Chip shook his head.

"Not just here," Jackie rolled her eyes. "I have to help Tori finish her wedding preparations and let my parents know I'm ok and…"

"Alright," Chip interrupted. "This is a onetime deal. I'll take you on a shopping spree of the mall of your choice."

"Really?" Jackie perked up. Chip nodded a bit regretfully, knowing exactly what his sister was like when it came to shopping. She grabbed his hand and made her way to the door. Before they actually left, she turned to the others. "Maddie, V, Hev, Sue, you guys up for a shopping spree?"

"Why not?" the four girls shrugged. Chip groaned. He didn't expect the other girls to come along.

"Don't worry Chip," Jackie smirked. "Nick and Xander will help you carry the bags!"

"No we won't," both boys shook their heads.

"I can't watch," Chip turned away and covered his eyes.

"Please?" the brunette faced the other two guys and pouted using her famous pout. Susana and Heaven were trying to hold back laughs of amusement as did Vida, and Maddie was plain confused. Nick and Xander caught it and began feeling guilt. They found it hard to turn away from it, but the longer they looked at it, the more effective it became.

"Alright alright!" both cried.

"Just stop with the pouting thing, please," Nick shuddered.

"Yeah it's pretty creepy," Xander agreed.

"Special pout wins again!" Jackie bounced out of the store. The girls followed and the guys did reluctantly.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's another chapter. Next is the wedding, and I'm not sure how that will go. But it may or may not go as I planned. I'm not good with wedding chapters… But when it will come to Jackie and Hunter's, it'll be big. That's looking to be a one-shot or two chapters at least, but still not sure on that.


	20. The Hunter

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 20: The Hunter**

_A/N: Decided to not write the chapter on Tori and Blake's wedding. I just wanna get to the sequel because I have some good ideas for it. I did watch the operation overdrive season, but I still don't know much about it. So what will happen now? Jackie is depressed about Dylan being kidnapped and takes her frustrations out during battles with monsters to help ease her pain. So, what will happen now? _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Need any help there chief?"Xander wondered as he sat in his chair at the Rock Porium, strumming a guitar. Nick was stacking boxes and getting tired.<p>

"Not anymore," he replied. "Thanks for asking."

"Just doing my part," Xander replied.

"If you're just doing your part," Jackie came over and took the guitar. "You can stop playing with my guitar." Vida stepped out of the office and walked over to the three.

"Hey uh Nick," she began nervously. "Toby wants to see you in his office. He seemed really mad. He was doing that eye twitchy thing again."

"Now this I gotta see," Jackie smirked. "Especially if it was anything like Sensei's nose twitchy thing!" she bounced off towards the office and the other three followed her. Nick pulled open the door.

"The winner," Toby began as he stood behind a giant trophy on his desk. The other Rock Porium employees in the office smiled wide. "Of the first ever Rockployee award goes to Mr. Nick Russell!" The rangers cheered as Nick accepted the trophy.

"I can't see I can't see!" Leelee complain as she tried to see. Vida and Chip just purposely kept blocking her view.

"Thank you Toby," Nick shook his boss's hand. "Thank you guys. Wow. I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends and co-workers. Recent hires excluded." Leelee huffed and walked away as Jackie rolled her eyes. "Thanks again Toby." They left the office, Nick leaving the trophy there.

"Looks like you've finally found your groove in Briarwood," Maddie smiled.

"Like I told you," Nick shrugged. "I've never really been in a place long enough to have an real friends."

"Correction: he's never stayed in a place long enough to have friends like us," Susana began as she walked by.

"That are more like family to him," Heaven finished.

"Don't try to deny it because you know it's true," Jackie followed her cousins.

"Well, now you have," Maddie nodded.

* * *

><p>"Good boy Fireheart!" Jackie cooed as the dragon ate all his leaves she, Daggeron, and Nick fed him.<p>

"This is a dangerous time for you Nick," Daggeron spoke.

"It's a dangerous time for all of us," Jackie corrected.

"What's new?" Nick rolled his eyes as he fed Fireheart another bushel of leaves.

"The terrors know you're the light," Daggeron stated. "They will come for you. They will use everything in their power to deceive you, capture, and destroy you."

"I get it," Nick yelled.

"No you don't," Daggeron denied. "But nice try. When the time is right, you will understand. And you will also realize your connection to Fireheart."

"Fireheart?" Nick frowned and looked at the dragon.

"You may have a connection with him," Jackie stated. "But my connection with him will always be deeper!"

"I got to get back to work," Nick grumbled. He walked away.

"You know, I don't think he gets it," Jenji thought from his lamp.

"Then we have to be ready for anything," Daggeron sighed.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Jackie agreed. She went to walk away but the two were blown down by a blasts. "Should've seen that coming." She turned over and stood as did Daggeron, and he, unsure of what to do, got ready to morph. "Come here to ruin my family even more?" she asked the creature before them.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "But I think I've done enough of that."

"Why do I have the feeling you have a personal vendetta against me?" Jackie pouted as she fell defensive.

"You know this thing?" Daggeron looked at her, keeping his position.

"Unfortunately," the brunette groaned. "Daggeron, meet Ivan Ooze, the villain who never dies."

"You got that right," Ivan smirked. "I'm impossible to defeat!"

"Get over yourself," Jackie scoffed. "What do you want this time?"

"I think it's quite simple," Ivan rolled his eyes. "Tengas!" the purple bird brains flew in and began attacking. Daggeron managed to fight most of them off for a good while. Jackie, however, decided to morph into her Ninjetti uniform and fight more.

"Jackie look out!" Daggeron yelled. The brunette turned to see what Ooze was doing when she was hit by a blinding light. The light disappeared and so did she. Daggeron broke free of the tengas that held him back as they disappeared. "Hey! What did you do to her?"

"Same thing I did last time," Ooze yawned and disappeared.

"This isn't going to end well," Jenji mused from his lamp. Daggeron sighed in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Hi," Leelee smiled at her fellow employees as she set down a box. They were all glaring at her out of hate.<p>

"Can the hi's," Vida cut to the point. "Why'd you decide to work here?"

"Are you going after Toby?" Maddie pressed.

"No," the blonde shook her head.

"Maybe she's tryin to infiltrate the team from the inside and take us down one by one," Heaven mused.

"No I'm not," Leelee denied. "I just want to be like everyone else. I want to be your friend. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" they all shouted. Their morphers rang, causing them to reach for them.

"Probably your mom now," Nick snarled as he brushed past her.

"If you wanna be like everyone else," Vida suggested. "Go do some work. Help that customer."

"And could you finish cleaning the kitchen?" the twins and Maddie placed the rag on her shoulder before following.

"The trash is ready for the dumpster," Chip handed her a giant trash bag.

"Sorry Leelee," Xander apologized. "I won't be able to supervise you." He followed the others out of the shop.

* * *

><p>"Let the hunt begin," Oculous stated as he stood in the empty streets. Seven out of eight rangers ran in.<p>

"Stop right there!" Nick ordered.

"I am Oculous the hunter," the monster introduced. "And you are my quarry. But I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Susana frowned.

"What kind of a deal?" Xander continued.

"I only want the red ranger," Oculous declared. "If he surrenders to me now, the rest of you will be spared. Interested?"

"He's the hunter and we're the prey?" Chip mulled over the thought.

"That's right," Oculous nodded. "And I'm the best! Just surrender red ranger, and spare me the trouble."

"Forget it!" Nick denied. "We don't go down without a fight!"

"Okay," Oculous smirked. "I'll demolecularize your friends one by one with my lasers. If I don't have all seven down by sunset, I'll surrender. That's the game."

"Well then," Nick drew his magi staff. "Game on!"

* * *

><p>"Now that he's back my plans are ruined!" Prince Gasket complained to his little brother, Prince Sprocket of the machine empire. The zeo rangers were trying to help Jason with getting him back to the command center to see what's wrong with him. Archerina stood by her husband as he argued with his younger brother. As the rangers teleported away, no one noticed the blinding light appear near the four machines.<p>

"Not necessarily," Sprocket tried to cheer up his brother. The light cleared and revealed the rose Mighty Morphing ranger in its place. Jackie had her weapon drawn and accidentally struck Gasket and Sprocket with a bow each. She frowned in confusion as she realized these two were not Ivan Ooze.

"You're not a purple slime ball," she frowned. When the two stood back up, she got a good look at them. "Ooh, but you are the ass holes who brainwashed me!" she continued attacking as did her enemy. She realized Ooze must have sent her back in time once more. Would he ever learn? But seeing these two, she also realized she must've landed back in time of the zeo rangers, but not exactly sure where in their time. All she knew was that it was 1985, and after her birthday since she was feeling strong. Then as she was fighting, she got an idea. Remembering she still had the communicator from her first time travel trip here and it was connected to the command center, she pushed a button and teleported away.

* * *

><p>"Jason," Tommy ran over to help his friend. Since they last left off a little over a month ago when the seventeen year old Jackie went back to her own time and Tommy found out she was his and Kim's daughter, a lot has happened. They had all kept the memories of her and her friends and their time travel incident. And about a week after she left, Kim gave birth to the twins, one of which (Kira) they were told died shortly after birth (AN: I know Kira is Jackie's twin and still alive, but in my story Making It Work, I mentioned that that's why Jackie grew up an only child most of her life). Then just recently, Jason became a dad as well when his girlfriend Trini gave birth to their daughter. Trini and Kim have been helping each other out with their children while their boyfriends still dealt with ranger duties. The two girls were sharing an apartment in Florida. But back in Angel Grove, more has happened.

Since Jackie left and aside from the red and gold ranger's kids being born, Tommy was stuck in a time loop. At a dinner mystery party, Kat had to take on Archerina by herself. Tommy and Tanya were put under a spell where they could only speak in song. And then there was the issue with Billy's aging process and he had to be sent to Aquitar to get better. He had chosen to stay there for a while, but promised to return for good one day. Now, Jason was hunched over the ground as he forcibly demorphed. Rocky and Tommy helped him stand.

"You ok Jason?" the red ranger asked.

"Yeah," he groaned. "I'm …I'm… I'm just a little dizzy. I've been working out really hard lately. I'm fine. I'm sure that's it." He blinked. "What happened to you?"

"Oh this?" Tommy pointed to the scratch near his eye. "Don't worry about it. I just fell out of bed this morning reaching for the alarm clock. I'm alright. I'm just worried about you man."

"Zordon, what do you think?" Adam looked at their mentor.

"It is entirely possible that Jason's physical exhaustion has caused his powers to become temporarily intermittent. Alpha will have to run a complete battery of tests on Jason to be certain."

* * *

><p>"So what's the verdict?" Tommy wondered as he and Kat headed over to Tanya, Jason, and Adam, who just entered the youth center.<p>

"The tests were negative," Jason shrugged.

"That's great," Kat sighed in relief.

"Yeah but Zordon says to take it easy just in case," Jason added quickly.

"Hopefully Mondo and Machina will cooperate," Adam hoped.

"Yeah really," Kat agreed. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. I got to get ready for later." The blonde left for her date with Henry, the guy she met in the mountains earlier the day they all found out Tommy was going to be a dad. The two were going on dates since, and have developed a somewhat serious relationship. As she left, a familiar man walked in.

"Aloha everybody!" Ernie sauntered his way in. He handed out leis to some people. "Back from the big islands." He made his way over to the rangers. They still didn't know he knew. "Aloha!"

'Hi," Tanya greeted. "How was Hawaii?"

"Ah fantastic," Ernie handed each of them leis. "I had the best time. I was water skiing, snorkeling, parasailing…and the food…unbelievable."

"That sounds great," Adam chuckled.

"The best vacation I ever had," Ernie stated. "And to celebrate my reunion, I'm throwing a luau at the beach club. A real authentic Hawaiian luau with food, music, the works."

* * *

><p>"Ay yi yi!" Alpha cried as Jackie teleported into the power chamber. "Intruder alert intruder alert!"<p>

"Alpha I'm not an intruder," Jackie calmly stated. Thankfully, she was still fully morphed. The robot turned to see the rose mighty morphing ranger standing in the room.

"Jackie?" he frowned and walked over to her. "Is that you?"

"Yeah it is Alpha," Jackie nodded.

"But how?" he continued. "I thought you went back to your own time?"

"I did," Jackie chuckled. "But it's been longer in my time and this time, I was sent here by accident."

"Jackie," Zordon appeared. "It is good to see you again."

"You too Zordon," the brunette smiled as she demorphed. The two other occupants noticed it was an older version of the brunette they had just seen a little over a month ago.

"You seem older than you did over a month ago," the sage spoke. "Do you come from a different time than the last time you were here?"

"About three years after it yeah," Jackie bit her lip. "Last time I came from 2003, and this time, I come from 2006."

"Ay yi yi, that's a long time!" Alpha realized.

"It is," Jackie sighed. "Unfortunately, this time, I have no idea how I got here or why I was sent back to this time."

"Well until we can help you figure out a way home, you are welcome to stay and help us," Zordon granted.

"I'm just wondering a few things though," Jackie frowned. "How much has changed since I was here three years…or however long it was here…ago?"

"Well, since you are stronger because you were born since then," Zordon began his explanation, filling her in on everything he thought suitable. And just to be safe, she filled him in on what's happened since her. She knew telling the man who was like a second grandfather to her wouldn't affect the timeline much, since he always kept promises and secrets. She did, however, leave out that part about Ivan Ooze being back, as she did last time, and that he was the one who more than likely caused her to time travel a third time. And when she got to the part about the dino rangers, Zordon had to chuckle that Tommy was a ranger at that time, but black. And she also told him about Chip and Kira, and anything she could up until she time traveled again.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming everybody," Ernie greeted the guests at his party. All the rangers were dressed appropriately for the luau and sat at one of the bigger tables. Henry had joined them because this was his date with Kat. "Now to start today's festivities, I need some volunteers. Anyone?"<p>

"Come on!" Tanya urged the group as she stood up, excited. She and Kat had to drag the guys up, who were slightly embarrassed to volunteer. Three girls dressed as hula dancers set the group up in lines. Music began to play and the three girls led the rangers in the hula. The boys seemed embarrassed, but Tanya and Kat were having a ball. Little did they know that in the bushes, the machine empire idiots appeared.

"Are you positive the rangers are all here Klank?" Gasket asked.

"As far as I know sire," the henchman replied.

"Klank, your incompetence is only surpassed by your ineptness," Gasket rolled his eyes. He was still a bit sore from the ranger who beat him and his buddies up earlier. He didn't even recognize her and she was yelling all this stuff about brainwashing.

"But how will we ever get them alone?" Archerina wondered.

"That's what the cogs are for," Gasket smirked. "Cogs, get ready to crash this party." Meanwhile, the rangers were still hula dancing. The other people at the party clapped at their performance.

"These guys were terrific," Ernie applauded as the rangers and hula dancers retook their seats wherever they were. "And now for a little surprise. I am proud to introduce to you, straight from the big islands and performing the traditional hula, the island dancers!" he moved out of the way of the bush and from the leaves, cogs in hula skirts and leis stepped out, pretending to be the dancers. This caused the rangers to frown and stand. The cogs struck defensive positions. With all these people around, what could they do? AS the cogs ran forward, the people ran away. The rangers were helping people move away and get out from sight. The six regrouped once everyone was safely gone.

"Nobody likes party crashers!" Tommy stated.

"I couldn't agree more!" a voice rang through. They all looked up, even the cogs, only to find no one in sight. "Over here!" they looked at the bushes as a purple blur raced out of the bushes. The blur attacked the cogs and sent them all down. The rangers were too shocked to do anything. All they knew was that this was another ranger and the uniform was different from any they've ever seen. Although, they had to admit, her voice sounded familiar. Coming out of shock, they decided to morph. More and more cogs kept coming as the rangers fought. Jackie continued to fight and was smirking the others didn't know it was her. The zeo rangers gathered in front of Gasket.

"Klank, do it!" the prince ordered.

"Certainly sire," Klank appeared on the side. "Right away!" he turned to the rangers who were looking at him. "You're in for a surprise!" he began swinging his mace around.

"I'll take that," Jackie streaked by, snatching it and running off before it could take effect. Well, full affect. Prince Gasket grew while Archerina stayed put. The rangers formed the megazord as Jason handled the cogs. Jackie set down the weapon and streaked back out to fight Archerina. "Time for a bit of payback!

* * *

><p>"Ernie I'm really sorry about your luau," Tanya apologized as she and Rocky and Jason sat at the bar in the youth center. They were all still wondering about that purple ranger from earlier.<p>

"Yeah man they really tore that place up, didn't they?" Rocky frowned.

"That's okay guys," Ernie shrugged. "Someone came last night and cleaned the place up. I wish I could thank whoever did it. Anyway, I'll through another one real soon."

"Sounds very cool man," Jason nodded. Ernie walked away to go help a customer as Adam came up.

"Hey, does anybody know where Tommy and Kat are?" he asked.

"Last I heard from Kat she and Henry were heading to the park," Tanya reported.

"Who knows where Tommy is," Rocky rolled his eyes.

"Probably calling up on Kim to see how she and Jackie are doing," Jason stated. Since his and Tommy's kids were born, both had been calling their girlfriends to check in and hear anything new from them. It was awkward because they had already met Tommy's daughter from the future, but it was weird that Tommy already knew what to name her. But no one told Kim. It was against Zordon's warning to not tell anyone who didn't already know. That's when the two in question walked in. Kat had finished her date with Henry and Tommy was done using the pay phone outside. Before they could greet the others, their communicators beeped. Sharing a look of confusion, Tommy answered.

"_Rangers, please come to the power chamber immediately," _Alpha spoke over it. _"Zordon has something to tell you."_

"Maybe it's about that new ranger that showed up," Adam mused. "Maybe he knows who it is." With an agreeing shrug, the six found a secluded area and teleported out.

* * *

><p>"Zordon, what's going on?" Tommy wondered as they all teleported in. They walked over to the consoles and up to him, confused.<p>

"There is some news I have to share with you all," Zordon stated. Behind them, the purple ranger appeared. "If you turn around, you'll see why I called you here." Slowly, the rangers turned. They spotted the purple ranger and were even more confused. The ranger looked at Zordon and he nodded at her. In a flash, she powered down.

"Surprised?"

* * *

><p>AN: Don't know why I decided to have Jackie time travel again, but it came to me that she should travel back to the time when she left her first time travel adventure. The idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it at some point and it was getting annoying. Anyway, apparently Ooze loves sending her back in time and messing with the time line. The future is going to be messed up big time. So what will happen now? This will go through the turbo movie, which I'm going to split into different parts and she'll return home once they reach the island. And when she gets home, it'll be the end of Snow Prince. Then the series will continue from there.

Oh, and I just want to say this is the story with the most reviews so far out of the stories I've written. I just want to thank all those who reviewed any chapter in any story in this series since I began it. Thank you!


	21. Good as Gold

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 21: Good as Gold**

_A/N: So Jackie time traveled again and after this chapter, she is still in the past and it will go into the turbo movie. What confusion will be brought upon the rangers as well as the awkwardness? Not sure how many more chapters I will put in this story, but I'm trying to reach for thirty if not in this one, then hopefully the next one. Anyway, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't he be here by now?" Tommy asked Adam as the two were watching people spar and practice for a class. A couple days ago they found out Jackie had time traveled again, but was three years older this time. Everything was explained to the other zeo rangers by Zordon and Jackie, neither revealing too much about the future. It was bad enough they all knew who she really was, even it was by accident. And for however long she was here, it was agreed – to avoid confusion and more awkwardness – that Jackie would call them by first name and not by 'dad' or 'aunt' or 'uncle.' She was currently out shopping with the girls, who were filling her in on what happened since her seventeen year old self left.<p>

"Yeah it's not like him to miss a class," Adam agreed.

"Hey there's Emily," Tommy pointed out. Since Ernie first opened up the beach club, all the rangers became friends with the girl who was also his newest employee. The group hung out with her from time to time. "Maybe she knows where Jason is."

"Hey guys," the blonde greeted. "Have you seen Jason? He's going to show me some martial arts moves after his class."

"He should be here any minute," Tommy replied.

"Will you tell him I'll be helping out Ernie?" Emily hoped.

"Yeah no problem," Adam nodded. The blonde walked away to start her shift. The red and green rangers shared a worried look.

* * *

><p>"It's still confusing," Kat frowned as the three girls headed into the youth center, shopping bags in hands. "I mean, it's…"<p>

"Awkward, confusing, and weird?" Jackie filled in. "Unfortunately it is for me to. Remember how I said the first time I was here I was here on purpose because an old villain returned and me and my friends needed a new power?"

"Yeah I think so," Tanya bit her lip. Even though she and Kat weren't there at the time, Jackie had told both why she was there. "What about it?"

"Well, the villain is still out there in my time along with the one my current team is fighting," Jackie explained. "And he seems to have a personal vendetta against me and I don't know why."

"Hey guys what's going on?" Kat greeted as Tommy and Adam walked over to them.

"Have you seen Jason?" Tommy wondered.

"I thought he was going to be here teaching," Tanya thought.

"So did we," Adam stated. "He never showed up. He's not answering his communicator."

"Do you think is has something to do with the gold ranger powers?" Kat questioned. Jackie knew what was happening from stories she heard, but they all knew if she said anything about what will happen, it'll mess up her time in the future.

"I hope not," Tommy sighed. "I really hope not."

* * *

><p>"Something's not right," Tommy decided as they all sat around the youth center waiting for Jason.<p>

"What gave you that idea?" Jackie rolled her eyes.

"I can just feel it," Tommy ignored her. At that moment, the boy in question stumbled in. He fell onto his back and blinked. The rangers ran over to help him and a crowd formed around him.

"Jason you ok?" Adam wondered as they helped him sit.

"Tommy what's wrong?" Emily demanded.

"I don't know," Tommy replied.

"Stand back," Ernie ordered the crowd as he made his way over. "Stand back. Give him some air!" He caught sight of the fallen ranger. "I should call an ambulance."

"No," Jason groaned, trying to sit up. "No, I'm fine, Ernie."

"Ernie's right Jason," Emily tried to help.

"No no we've got him," Tommy stated. The five rangers helped Jason stand. "Let's go get you some help." They escorted him out without trying to cause to much of a scene.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Alpha," Jackie handed the robot something to help with the scans on Jason. The rangers were all around the command center trying to figure out what was wrong with their friend.<p>

"Guys, I'm fine," Jason protested from where he lay hooked up to machines.

"Just relax," Tommy eased. "Let Alpha do his job."

"The energy analyzer is up," Adam reported.

"Oh aye yi yi," Alpha walked over to the consoles. "I wish Billy was here."

"You're doing fine Alpha," Zordon assured. "Begin the analysis."

"Transmitting the raw data to you know Zordon," the droid flipped a switch.

"This does not look good," the Eltarian mumbled as he received the results. "I am afraid it is as we suspected."

"The gold ranger powers are leaving him," Jackie continued. Once the Eltarian started an explanation, she could finish it with what she knew. "And along with them, Jason's own vital life force."

"Zordon, we have to contact Trey and have him take the power back," Tommy stated. "Before it's too late."

"Agreed Tommy," Zordon nodded. "Alpha, initiate contact with Triforia right away." Adam and Alpha began pressing buttons on the console. Jackie sat back and relaxed. There was really no way she could help right now without messing up the timeline. And the others understood it too…somewhat. They had to figure this out on their own.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Heaven demanded as the rangers sat around Rootcore. After the fight the other day with Oculous, they discovered Jackie had once again gone missing. Daggeron filled them in on how and like before, they were searching for her.<p>

"How should we know?" Susana rolled her eyes as she fooled around with the computer.

"Just keep trying," Chip sighed. "There's got to be a way to find her."

"Daggeron told us Ooze said he did the same thing to her as last time," Vida mused. "The last time she disappeared because of him, she was sent somewhere back in time."

"Maybe he sent her back in time again," Maddie made the connection.

"Problem is," Nick huffed. "How far back?"

"Or she could've been sent forward in time," Xander added.

"This is going to be difficult," Daggeron stated. "But don't give up."

* * *

><p>"Zordon, has Trey been able to unify his three forms into one?" Tommy questioned as they waited around. Jackie had fell asleep listening to her iPod she never went anywhere without. They let her be, knowing time travel have to had been taking a toll on her. So they were just waiting for help.<p>

"At this point Tommy," Zordon began. "We are unsure."

"Zordon," Tanya looked up. "If he hasn't, there'll be no way to transfer the power from Jason."

"He's lying so still," the red ranger observed. "Is he all right?"

"Not to worry rangers," Zordon assured. "For now he is only resting. The struggle to maintain balance between the gold ranger powers and the forces of the universe can be very taxing on the human form." The area began to shake and rumble. Blinding light cackled and flashed as the three Treys appeared.

"I came as soon as I got your message rangers," the first Trey spoke as they stepped forward.

"Unfortunately," Trey two added. "I haven't been able to restore myself to the unified form necessary to obtain the gold ranger powers."

"Zordon is there anything we can do to help put Trey back?" Adam turned to their mentor.

"There is only one possibility that I'm aware of," the sage bit his lip. "But it could prove to be very dangerous."

"How does it work Zordon?" Kat asked.

"An interplanetary unification beam," he stated. "Is used to create a positive energy flow between the planets Triforia, Aquitar, and Earth."

"The beam must be reflected off of the other two planets at a specific point in their orbits," Trey three explained. "And returned to Earth with exact precision."

"But what about the side effects?" Kat pressed.

"It's a risk that can't be avoided," Zordon shook his head. "The alignment of the planets will only last for a short time. If the beam strikes the Earth without hitting the gold power staff at exactly the right time, Jason and the Treys could be destroyed."

"Zordon, at this point, it doesn't seem we have a choice," Trey two said. "We must do whatever it takes to save Jason and restore my powers."

"I have established coordinates where the beam must strike," Zordon nodded. "Alpha will provide the map. The location is contained in the Northwest quarter of the Angel Grove desert."

* * *

><p>"1985!"<p>

"Huh?" the others frowned as they turned to Susana, who blurted out the random number.

"1985," she repeated from her spot at the Xenotome. "It's where Ooze sent Jackie to!"

"So now that we know that," Heaven began.

"We can bring her back!" Chip finished.

"But how?" Vida demanded. "It's not like there's a time travel spell out there we can use to bring her back."

"You never know sis unless we get looking," Maddie sighed.

"It's going to have to wait," Daggeron called from where he was by the crystal ball. "We got trouble."

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's up?" Tommy asked as he and Jackie sat down beside Jason, who was sitting under a tree in the park. The brunette was awoken earlier by the battle that went on and was feeling rested. Now she was with her dad in hopes to comfort her uncle.<p>

"Not much," Jason shrugged.

"Listen Jase," Tommy started. "I know how you feel. It's tough giving up your powers."

"It sure is man," Jason agreed.

"So what's your plan now?" Jackie smirked, mainly because she was curious. What happened next in her father's ranger career was mentioned around her, but neither of her parents talked about it. So she was hoping she'd finally learn the story behind it. And it was the one ranger adventure where she didn't have to stay quiet while in the past. As far as she knew, they got the turbo powers after Jason lost his gold ranger ones and on the day Rocky injured himself while practicing for a match.

"Well, one thing's for sure," the boy sighed. "I'll have a lot more free time on my hands."

"You know, no matter what happens, we'll always be friends," Tommy stated.

"No doubt considering are girlfriends and daughters live together," Jason chuckled.

"And even then you two are still competitive," Jackie rolled her eyes. They both scoffed.

"And things can't be all that bad," Jason mused as he thought about Trini and his daughter Becca.

"You're right," Tommy nodded as the three stood. He was thinking about Kim and the baby version of Jackie. "Things could be a lot worse."

* * *

><p>AN: So, short, I know. But I really couldn't think of much for Jackie to say. In the next chapters she'll have more speaking, but it'll still be a bit awkward.


	22. A Story Untold Part I

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 22: A Story Untold**

**Part I**

_A/N: So this is where Jackie's time travel adventure ends. I'm not sure how many chapters this'll be, but it's looking towards being three chapters. Now, just to be clear, Tommy and Kim never told Jackie about the Muranthias trip and Kim going evil, so Jackie doesn't have to worry about spilling much about her future. No, she will not get turbo powers, but she will go help them using her current powers (mystic morpher, dino morpher, and the power morpher). Not sure how far this part will go, but it'll be long. Now Jackie gets to see a story her parents never told her._

_**Disclaimer:** I only own things not in the show (or in this chapter's case, movie!)_

* * *

><p>"Come on Rocky," the coach urged. "Focus Rocky, focus!" Rocky, Tommy, and Adam were practicing for the martial arts competition that would take place in a couple days. Recently, Jason left for Florida to spend time with Trini and Kim and his daughter and niece. And Jackie was still stuck in the past with the rangers. No one, not even the girl who kept time traveling, knew what was going to happen next. Well, the brunette did slightly, but not the adventure.<p>

"Tommy! Tommy!" the coach groaned. "Follow through! Your follow through! Rocky get back in there," he instructed. The two boys went at it again. During the sparring match, the coach kept yelling out instructions. "Adam, get in there!" At that time, the green ranger dove into the fight. "Rocky, spinning heel kick my hand!" the man ordered as he punched the hand he had a pad on. Rocky went to kick it but missed and landed on his back. "Now look, you're trying too hard."

* * *

><p>"Life is but a dream," young kids around the age of twelve sang as they sat on a bus heading for the competition. Kat, Tanya, and Jackie were keeping an eye on the kids. Kat and Jackie were walking up and down the aisles leading the kids in a sing along while Tanya sat and monitored the behavior. "Row row row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream." The students kept repeating the song.<p>

"Come on Justin," Kat urged as she and Jackie stopped by the young boy. "We know you know the words."

"I don't feel like singing," the boy shrugged.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jackie kneeled down so she was at his level.

"There's nothing to talk about," Just sighed. "I just don't feel like singing." Both girls looked back at Tanya hoping for help. The yellow ranger gave a small smile. Both stood and continued leading the sing along.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rocky," Adam called as he and Tommy drank some water and wiped their sweat off with their towels. The two were leaning against the ropes of the ring and taking a break. "Maybe we are trying too hard."<p>

Maybe we're not trying hard enough," Rocky opposed. He went to try another spinning heel kick and missed the target completely. The blue ranger fell over the side of the ring and landed flat on his back on the mats below. There was a cracking sound and Rocky was groaning in pain. Everyone ran over.

"Don't move," Tommy instructed as he and Adam knelt by their friend.

"Ow my back," the boy groaned.

"Can we get some help?" Tommy shouted. "It's gonna be alright. Just relax."

"Man I'm so stupid," Rocky coughed.

"You're ok man just calm down," Adam ordered.

"Don't worry," the coach assured. "Help is on the way." The kids, Jackie, Tanya, and Kat walked in at that moment. Justin was the first to spot Rocky being lifted onto a stretcher.

"Rocky!" he yelled. He ran forward.

"Justin wait!" Tanya stopped him. The three teen girls ran over towards their fallen friend and instructed the young boy to stay put. They ran over as Rocky was taken away.

* * *

><p>"I know exactly what you mean," Tanya laughed as five rangers entered Rocky's hospital room. As they came in, Justin quickly crawled under the bed and hid, going unnoticed. She carried a tiny vase of flowers as the others either held balloons or a get well poster. "Hey," she greeted as they walked over to the bed. She set the vase down.<p>

"Brought you a surprise," Kat welcomed as she set the pot of flowers next to the vase.

"How you doing?" Tanya smiled.

"Got you a card," Tommy waved the paper in the air.

"And uh, some decorations," Adam let the balloons float up.

"The doctor said you're going to make a full recovery," Tanya stated.

"Yeah but not in enough time for the competition," Rocky sighed. He looked at Jackie. "You couldn't have warned me?"

"Not my fault none of you ever told me this story," Jackie crossed her arms. "All I know about today is that you got injured."

"Well, looks like you guys are gonna have to go without me," Rocky continued.

"Looks like we don't have a choice," Adam agreed. "I mean, without that prize money, the shelter's gonna close for good."

"You know," Kat bit her lip. "Justin's taking this pretty hard. "It's bad enough he lost his mother. Now he has to deal with losing the shelter too."

"Yeah well we're not gonna let that happen," Tanya said. Their communicators beeped.

"This is Tommy, go ahead," the leader answered.

"_Rangers, report to the power chamber," _Zordon ordered. _"A powerful wizard has arrived on earth and may be in danger."_

"We're on our way," Tommy nodded. "Tommy out."

"Well, you guys heard Zordon," Rocky spoke. "What are you waiting for?"

"Just get better soon," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"We'll let you know what's up," Adam stated. The five stood in a line and teleported out. Once they were gone, Justin crawled out from under the bed, hitting his head on the way.

"Who's there?" the blue ranger demanded in a hoarse voice. The young boy stood up. "Justin?" Justin turned around with a sheepish smile. "Did you just hear all that?"

"You guys are the power rangers?" was the only thing he could think to say.

* * *

><p>"Lerigot has taken great pains to hide his exact location," Zordon explained to the five before him. "Someone must be after him." The rangers were in the power chamber.<p>

"You must find him quickly," Alpha added.

"Tanya and I better stay here just in case," Adam suggested.

"Good idea Adam," Tommy agreed. "This could be trouble. Keep an eye out."

"He is somewhere in central Africa," Zordon continued. "Equip yourselves with the power boxes and teleport there immediately."

"Yay field trip!" Jackie bounced around. The other rangers looked at her. They expected this from the seventeen year old her they met months before, not the twenty year old version. She, Kat, and Tommy headed to grab the boxes.

"He cannot survive under the sun's rays," Zordon said. The three put the boxes on their backs like backpacks.

"Rangers, the short range locators in your power boxes should lead you straight to Lerigot," Alpha explained. "Good luck."

"Ready?" Tommy looked at the two girls.

"Let's go," Kat nodded. The three teleported out.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Kat breathed as they walked through the jungle. "Reminds me of parts of Australia." She turned to Jackie. "You sure you don't know what's going to happen?"<p>

"This isn't matching to any story I've heard," Jackie shrugged.

"Got him," Tommy reported. "The signal's coming from…" he pointed in front of them. "That direction. Let's go find him." The three continued their walk.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Tanya observed the screen she was looking at in the Power Chamber. "This is moving fast. Adam, come check this out." The green ranger walked over. "You know that object we've been tracking?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"It just entered the Earth's atmosphere," the yellow ranger stated. "But it has some kind of shield blocking its identity."

"It is likely the reason that Lerigot has come to Earth," Zordon concluded. "An evil energy surrounds it."

"Man I've got a bad feeling about this," Adam sighed. "Hope Tommy, Kat, and Jackie make it back soon."

* * *

><p>"Lerigot's signal is getting stronger," Tommy read the tracking device.<p>

"Tommy, do you mind if we stop for a minute?" Kat asked.

"You ok?"

"Yeah it's just hot out here," Kat nodded. "How can you be alright in this?"

"I'm a fire ninja," Jackie rolled her eyes. "We're trained to be able to withstand heat so that and fire don't hurt us. So if I was stuck in a burning building, the flames wouldn't hurt me."

"Want some water?" Tommy offered. He turned around so both girls could grab a cup of water from his power box. The girls began drinking. "We still have a lot of jungle to cover."

"Thanks," Kat handed him back the small cup. She sat down on a rock as Jackie overlooked the cliff, staring at the water fall. "Oh man this heat's intense."

"Man Tori would love to be here right now," Jackie mused. She was thinking Tori would love to mess around with this waterfall using her ninja powers. "Seems really peaceful." Tommy turned and noticed a giant snake creeping towards Kat.

"Don't move," he instructed. Kat could feel the snake lurking around her. "On the count of three, jump away. One…two…three!" Kat quickly jumped away as Tommy attacked the snake. Kat jumped a little too far and landed over the cliff. Jackie noticed and reached down to help her, but neither arms were long enough. Tommy continued his battle with the snake.

"Hang on!" Jackie called as the branch Kat clung to began to break. It broke a second later and the pink ranger fell feet first towards the pool of water. Jackie jumped after her. Kat morphed and so did Jackie as both fell. As soon as they hit the water, they demorphed and surfaced. And once out of the snake's grasp, Tommy joined them. The two girls were floating away down the river, holding onto the power boxes they were using as floating devices. Tommy swam towards them. The waves were rather rough.

* * *

><p>"We're headed in the right direction," Tommy stated. The three rangers were still wet from their little swim in the waterfall. Jackie and Tommy were helping Kat along because she had an injured leg. "But the signal's getting fainter."<p>

"Then we better hurry," Jackie suggested.

"He must be weakening from the sun's heat," Kat realized. "We've got to hurry."

"This way," Jackie directed them as they helped Kat hop along. When they came to a small, nearly hidden path, they looked down it. "There he is!" Lerigot was being led by some chimpanzees.

"Lerigot," Tommy called as he led the way. The two set Kat down on a rock where she sat.

"Alpha," the foreign creature mumbled. He walked toward them. "Alpha."

"Yes," Tommy smiled. "Alpha." He stepped forward. "My name is Tommy, and this is Katherine and Jackie. We're friends." He took the creature's hands. "We're here to take you to Alpha." Lerigot stepped towards Kat. He waved his hand over her injury, healing it.

"That is so cool," Jackie awed as the cut healed itself. Kat removed the makeshift cast they had put around it.

"My leg," she gasped. "He healed my leg!" She turned to the man. "Thank you Lerigot."

"Let's get him out of here," Tommy advised. The three rangers helped steady the Liarian as the sun got to him.

* * *

><p>"Is he going to be alright?" Kat wondered as she and Jackie looked over Lerigot. He was hooked up to a machine so the rangers could monitor him.<p>

"The sun has taken its toll on him," Alpha stated. "But this should restore his life force for now."

"I wonder who's after him," Adam mused.

"Yara," Lerigot mumbled as he began to shake.

"What's happening to him?" Tommy wondered.

"Tommy wait," Alpha instructed. "Lerigot is receiving a telepathic transmission that is obviously upsetting him greatly. Zordon, what should we do?"

"Perhaps if we can find out what he is receiving, we can help him," Zordon suggested."Alpha, attach the cranial transmission scanner and connect it to the viewing globe." The video feed appeared on screen.

"_Zordon I know you can hear me so listen well,"_ a space pirate lady spoke as she reapplied her makeup.

"Divatox," Jackie hissed. She may not have heard this story, but she did hear of Divatox and what she looked like.

"_Lerigot must surrender," _Divatox said. _"Say hello to Lerigot's family. Yara, loving wife and caring mother to little baby Bethel. Don't you just wanna pinch those adorable little cheeks?"_

"Make it stop!" Kat ordered. "Look what it's doing to him!"

"_Bring him to me," _the pirate ordered. _"Oh, and by the way, as a token of my appreciation, I'll spare a couple of your favorite humans. They're certainly not much to look at." _The screen changed to show a scuba diver. _"But my sensors tell me they were once one of your um, what do you call them?" Oh yes, power rangers." _Another scuba diver was shown. Tommy felt his heart stop as the diver removed her mask.

"Kimberly," he breathed in fear.

"_Do what I say," _Divatox snarled as the other diver removed his mask. _"Or it's lights out for all of them." _

"And Jason," Tommy added. The transmission ended.

"I'm starting to see why I was never told about this," Jackie blinked. Her parents never told her about this because it was a tough time for them.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's chapter 22. Possibly one more chapter before Jackie goes home. How will she get home? You're gonna have to wait to find out.


	23. A Story Untold Part II

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 23: A Story Untold**

**Part II**

_A/N: Will Jackie go home this chapter? I need to get the turbo movie chapters done because I use Netflix as my video source and the turbo movie won't be on instant play after the 30__th__, so I have to get working on these chapters. So what will happen now? Lerigot is safe with the rangers and Kim and Jason were kidnapped by Divatox. Jackie gets to experience the story her parents never told her, but just how much of it will she get to experience?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show (or in this chapter's case, movie!)_

* * *

><p>"They understand each other?" Kat frowned as the five rangers watched Alpha and Lerigot talk in the power chamber.<p>

"As good friends should," Zordon nodded.

"I don't understand it," Tanya mused. "Why does Divatox want Lerigot?"

"I believe Divatox plans to use Lerigot and his golden key to pass through the treacherous nemesis triangle into another dimension," the sage explained. "Once there, she will likely travel to the lost island of Muranthias and attempt to join forces with an evil creature named Maligore."

"Great," Tommy scoffed. "Then what?"

"Then nothing will be safe. Even the zords would not be enough to stop them."

"What?" Alpha gasped. "No!"

"What's he doing?" Jackie asked.

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha cried. "He is performing the Liarian prayer of guidance. Lerigot is preparing to surrender."

"But why?" Kat demanded. "We can't let him do that!"

"It's his family Kat," Adam stated. "We'd do the same for each other."

"I just hope they're ok," the blonde sighed.

"Ok listen," Tommy spoke up. "We'll get Kim and Jason out of there, then we'll go after Lerigot's family."

"Look, Kimberly and Jason were power rangers once," Adam agreed. "If anyone can get through it, they can."

* * *

><p>"I got a bad feeling about this," Jackie bit her lip as the team appeared on a cliff with Lerigot.<p>

"Careful," Kat directed Lerigot. "Watch your step." They over looked the ocean.

"Look," Tommy pointed out a giant fish shaped and styled submarine. "There they are."The rangers watched as the warriors rode out on jet skis and Elgar followed. They appeared on the beach.

"Send Lerigot down!" Elgar shouted up.

"No!"Tommy protested. "Bring our friends closer first!"

"Something's not right here," Jackie whispered. She couldn't feel the crane's spirit anywhere near them.

"You have no choice humans!" Elgar argued. "This is as close as you get! Now send the wizard down!"

"I don't like it," Adam frowned. "We should try to stall them until we can figure something out." A whooshing sound could be heard.

"Yeah, I think maybe you're right," Tommy agreed.

"They didn't bring them," Jackie stated. "They're not the ones in the scuba diving suits down there. Those are dummies."

"Lerigot's gone!" Tanya noticed.

"Lerigot!" Kat shouted after the Liarian as she spotted him heading towards Elgar. "No!"

"Come back!" Tommy called.

"Come on fur ball," Elgar growled as Lerigot got closer.

"Alright," Tommy shouted down. "You have what you came for! Let our friends go!"

"Swim for 'em!" Elgar laughed as he took the Liarian and drove away on the jet ski. The warriors followed and disappeared, leaving the bodies in the scuba suits out in the water. The five rangers hopped down from the cliff, or rather, ninja streaked in Jackie's case. Tommy swam out and reached the first one. He pulled the mask off it to reveal a test dummy.

"It's a fake," he grumbled. He swam to the other one only to get the same result.

* * *

><p>"Level stabilizers off eight point zero," Tommy instructed as everyone worked at the console in the power chamber. " Full throttle the power output."<p>

"Ok," Kat reported. "All systems go here."

"The zords you are now creating will possess the power to carry you safely on your quest to the nemesis triangle," Zordon explained. A door opened up and fog came out. The five rangers walked in. The room was dimly lit. Jackie could tell this was where they originally got the turbo powers. Her dad never really talked about it. "To rescue Lerigot, his family, and our friends. Behold your new turbo zords." In the distance, they saw the outline of five cars.

"But they're just regular cars," Tanya voiced the thought. The engines on each car revved, starting up.

"No Tanya," Zordon corrected. "They are extraordinary cars."

"Man these are cool," Jackie awed. Too bad she wasn't getting one.

"Vehicles equipped the the power and velocity of turbo technology," the Eltarian continued. "Individually, they are formidable fighting machines. But when merged together, they form the turbo megazord, the most powerful zord ever created." Four of the five cars drove forward.

"Adam, desert thunder will be yours to command," Zordon began. "Katherine, yours is called wind chaser. Tanya, the dune star is yours. And Tommy, red lightning will serve you well." As the introductions were made, each car briefly flashed their lights so the rangers could see which one was theirs.

"Thanks Zordon," The red ranger thanked.

"What about Rocky's?" Adam frowned.

"The mountain blaster will stay behind for now," Zordon stated.

"Remember rangers," Alpha spoke up. They all turned to him. "Once inside the nemesis triangle, communication with the power chamber will be impossible."

"Fun," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Before you are your new turbo morphers," Zordon went on. The four turbo rangers went and stood around the small circle where their color morpher lay. "Five keys similar to Lerigot's golden key. Individually, they will power up vehicles and give you access to your morphing powers. But together, and only together, will they be powerful enough to see you to safely through your mission. Now, reach out rangers and accept your destiny." Each ranger, minus Jackie who wasn't getting new powers, reached for the taller and smaller center circle. As a light began to form from it, they moved their hands down to the pad in their color, which then glowed. The four rangers stood morphed in their new suits.

"Ooh pretty," the brunette gaped.

"Whoa," Tommy breathed. "I've never felt anything like this."

"Wow this is great," Kat admired the new suit.

"Alright!" Tanya cheered.

"This is awesome!" Adam agreed.

"Alright guys," Tommy spoke. "Let's go to work."

"All systems checked out," Alpha reported as the rangers walked back into the power chamber. "Your zords are programmed and ready to go."

"Take your zords across the great desert to the sea," the eltarian instructed. "There you will find the Ghost Galleon, a phantom ship which will take you and the zords through the nemesis triangle."

"You must merge the power of your keys the moment you cross into the triangle," Alpha instructed.

"The combined powers of your keys and the Galleon will see you through safely," Zordon added. "Neither the ship nor your zords will be detectable by Divatox."

"Ay yi yi," Alpha cried. "Good luck rangers!"

"Hey," Jackie pouted. "What about me?"

* * *

><p>"Oh man," Tommy grinned from inside red lightning. Since Jackie was tagging along, she was in the car with him behind the seat, feeling a bit squished. "This is awesome!"<p>

"Even from the back seat it's awesome!" Jackie gushed as they all continued the course in the desert.

"Desert thunder ready to rumble," Adam spoke.

"Wind chaser ready to howl," Kat added.

"Dune star's gonna shine," Tanya smirked. The four cars raced across the desert towards the sea.

"Red lightning, ready to bolt," Tommy completed.

"All systems go Tommy," Adam reported.

"Hang on," Tommy instructed his daughter.

"No need to tell me twice," she clung to the back of the seat for life.

"All right," Tommy grinned. "Let's get some velocity. Shift into Turbo!" Everyone pulled the gears to full speed and the force caused them all to be thrown back against their seats. They were moving far faster than they were two seconds ago.

"Woo!" Adam laughed.

"Why didn't I ever get a zord like this?" Jackie pouted.

* * *

><p>"Talk about creepy," Jackie shivered as the rangers got out of the turbo cars and stood before the pier. It was old, seemed rickety, and was crawling with spider webs. It was like something from a pirate movie she once saw. The rangers all held flashlights as they walked towards it.<p>

"You guys," Tanya spoke. "I hear the ocean, but I don't see the ship."

"I'll take a look up ahead," Tommy strode forward. "Think I found it." Out in the middle of the sea was the Ghost Galleon. From what she could tell, Jackie thought it looked like the pier made into a ship. Like the pier, it was rickety, old, crawling with spider webs, and like something you'd find in a movie involving pirates.

"The Ghost Galleon," Kat gasped. "It's amazing."

"Hey guys," Tommy turned and saw something in the distance behind them. "Check it out!" The others turned to see Mountain blaster ride forward and stopping by the other cars. The rangers walked towards it. The car door opened and out stepped twelve year old Justin Stewart. But the door blocked most of him.

"Rocky?" Adam squinted. The door shut to reveal Justin.

"Justin what are you doing here?" Tanya demanded.

"Rocky couldn't make it so he sent me," the boy explained.

"What are you talking about?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Guys, I'm the new blue ranger," Justin beamed. "Isn't that cool or what?" The others shared looks.

"What?" Kat blinked.

"Man, I was afraid I wasn't gonna make it," Justin stated. "Alpha had to give me the crash course in driving. Good thing you don't need a license to drive a zord."

"By the time 2006 comes around, a ranger younger than him will be in the ranger family," Jackie whispered to Tommy upon seeing her father feel uncomfortable about a little kid joining.

"So what are we doing here guys?" Justin wondered. They all turned back to the ship.

"We'll uh," Tommy bit his lip. "We'll talk about this later. Right now we gotta get those cars onto that ship. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Ok, everybody on board?" Tommy asked as all the zords were there in the ship's cargo hold.<p>

"Yep, we're all here," Kat nodded. The rangers made their way to the top deck.

"Great," Tommy sighed. "Let's check out the ship." With their flashlights, they could explore the ship in the midst of the night. One of the cabin doors slammed shut thanks to the wind.

"This is creeping me out," Jackie shuddered. "When I get home, I'll have a new fear of pirates and creepy old ships."

"Come on," Tanya nudged her niece playfully as they continued exploring. "It's not that bad."

"Actually," Jackie thought about it. "Compared to things I've seen, you're right. But it doesn't mean I still can't have a fear about it!"

"Hey you guys," Justin called. "Look at this!" When they reached him, they all stared at a tiny old chest.

"I guess we should open it," Kat suggested. Carefully, she lifted the lid. Inside were five coins. "Looks like the portal keys also control the ship."

"Let's do it," Tommy reached for his morpher. Jackie stepped back to let the others handle this. Each inserted and turned their keys in the correct slots. It brought the ship to life.

"Hey the compass is moving!" Adam shined the flashlight over it. The flags folded down and rose up.

"And the sails," Tanya spotted. "They're all raising…"

"Raising by themselves," Kat finished. Slowly, the ship began to move. It was soon day and they were able to see better. Jackie began feeling a little sea sick mid day and excused herself to where the zords were so she could rest. The ship continued its journey.

* * *

><p>"How much further 'til we're there?" Jackie groaned. She really hated being on boats. Well, she did now anyway. It was nighttime again and Kat had just went up to the upper deck to find Justin. It was still a little awkward having a little kid on the team.<p>

"Still feeling nauseas?" Tanya patted the brunette's shoulder.

"Little bit," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"So you have no idea how you're going to get home this time?" Adam frowned.

"None whatsoever," Jackie grumbled. "It's different being sent back in time accidentally."

"Too bad you can't use your powers to get back to your own time," Tommy mused.

"Yeah that'd be cool," Adam chuckled. "Travel to any time you want."

"It's not so cool if you've done it more than once," Jackie huffed. "Last time I time traveled I got stuck in '93, years beyond this time."

"It's getting late," Tanya checked her watch. "We should get some rest before we have to cross over."

"I second that!" Jackie shot her hand up. Tommy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Once we get there, we'll head for the middle of the island," he stated. Adam, who was sitting on the steps, heard something above and got up to check it out.

"Guys!" he yelled down. "It's time to rumble!" The four rangers who were in the cellar ran up the stairs to find Adam and Justin fighting giant green slob monsters with shells that had spikes on their backs. They all jumped into action, each taking on one.

"Everyone duck!" Jackie ordered. They all did so, knowing what she was capable of, and Justin ducked as well, though a bit hesitant. "Fire bomb!" she unleashed her attack, which burned off most of the creatures. The smoke cleared as everyone stood and there was only one left. Jackie ran over and pushed the remaining monster over the edge of the ship. He landed in the ocean with a plunk. "Piece of cake."

"This sure ain't the love boat," Tanya shrugged. Kat and Jackie giggled.

"What's the love boat?" Justin frowned as the girls led him away.

* * *

><p>"There is is," Tommy noted as the rangers faced what lay ahead of the ship. Thunder cackled in the clouds. It was now morning. "The nemesis triangle."<p>

"It's incredible," Kat blinked.

"Yeah," Justin agreed. "Whatever's steering the ship sure knows where to go."

"Right into the heart of it," Adam added. As they got closer, a bolt of lightning nearly struck the group.

"Get down!" Tommy ordered. They all ducked to avoid the strike.

"Tell me I'm not seeing things," Kat pleaded.

"No," Adam shook his head. "It's the triangle. It looks pretty nasty."

"Hit the deck!" Jackie shouted as another bolt of lightning came to strike. This time they carefully made their way to the cellar. "Be careful!" Once they were all down and safe in the cellar, they stood in a loose circle. The ship was rocking back and forth roughly. Everyone except for Jackie took their turbo keys and held them out in the middle. The brunette sat and watched.

"Ok, ready?" Tommy asked as they all drew their arms back. "Now!" they put their arms back in the center. A barrel hit Justin's foot causing him to drop the key. It rolled away.

"My key!" he cried. "I dropped my key!" he dove towards the barrels and reached in between them. Once his key was back in his grasp, he retook his spot in the circle. As the book shook and they repeated the process, two lights shone. One came from where Jackie was sitting while the other came from the morphers.

"Uh-oh," Jackie looked at herself as the glow by her consumed her. It became a blinding light as she disappeared.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm getting the hang of this," Daggeron removed the helmet as he sat on Nick's bike. The red ranger was beside him trying to fly the magic carpet. Recently they had all met the Snow Prince, who helped them in battle. The others were either at work or finding a way to bring Jackie back.<p>

"This magic carpet thing is a bit tricky," Nick tried to maintain his balance. "I could really use a lesson or two."

"Very well," Daggeron nodded. "The first lesson is…" he waved his hand. "Balance!" the carpet started moving in jerky motions as the red ranger tried to stand. The Solaris Knight was laughing at the attempts. As Nick almost had his balance, a blinding light appeared above him. When it faded, a blur of purple fell on top of him, brining the carpet down. Daggeron spotted this and rushed over to help.

"Ow," Jackie groaned as she stood up. "That's hurt!"

"Have to agree there," Nick rubbed his head where both connected upon Jackie's fall. "You're back!"

"Yeah and don't ask me anything because I'm still trying to figure it out," the brunette begged. "What'd I miss this time while I was gone?"

"You two okay?" Daggeron made his way over to both.

"Little bruised but fine nonetheless," Jackie shrugged.

"The others will be waiting to see you," Daggeron smiled as he gave her a welcome back hug. "We should probably get back to Rootcore."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter would've been out sooner, but I was stuck at the doctor's office for a couple hours waiting to get my flu shot. And it wasn't even crowded. Then I had homework. So Jackie's back in the present and things will go with the normal season again. I think I might to a crossover with this and Wizards of Waverly place (since Jackie – if you've seen the pictures of her as a ranger on my profile – looks like Alex who is played by Selena Gomez it'd be interesting to see what would happen if both met). If I do that, then it'll follow this and I'm not exactly sure how I'll do it, but Jackie, Kira, Becca, Dianne, Leanne, Tori, Vida, and Maddie would be having a girls day up in New York. If I do it, it'll be set after this story and before operation overdrive, but I might not write it when this one is done.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it.


	24. The Light Source Part I

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 24: The Light Source**

**Part I**

_A/N: So I had most of the chapter typed, but when I went to open the saved copy, nothing was there. Other than that, this would've been out sooner. Well, I also don't remember half of what I've written. But anyway, Jackie is back in her own time and working again. She goes help Claire find Udonna and has a heart to heart talk with Leelee. It seems she's the only one who understands the blonde. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Top of the morning Toby," Xander greeted his boss as the man jogged into the store. He was wearing a sweatshirt, sweatpants, sneakers, a sweatband, and holding weights in his hands.<p>

"Oh and what a fine morning it is!" Toby agreed. He did a couple pushups as Vida, Heaven, Susana, and Chip stopped what they were doing to watch. Toby stood back up again. "The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and I feel like a new man!"

"Okay okay," Susana chuckled. "Where's all this newfound energy coming from?"

"Well," Toby began as he jogged in place outside the office door. "A few weeks back, I was blading home from work, eating a jelly donut, when I began to huff and puff. I couldn't even jump the curb. So I decided it was time to turn over a new leaf. Diet and exercise are the new name of the game."

"That's great Toby," Vida smiled.

"Good for ya," Heaven agreed.

"You know," the music store owner mused. "I feel great. My body is a machine!" he jogged into his office, shutting the door behind him. Nick, Maddie, and Jackie walked over to the others.

"What's up with Toby?" Nick wondered.

"He's a machine," Chip shrugged.

"Ok, brilliant idea alert!" Leelee interrupted. "We can start an exercise club! I'll organize everything." Chip, Vida, Xander, Susana, and Heaven went back to work, ignoring the idea. "We can come in early three times a week, do yoga, and on the weekends we can play soccer!"

"Leelee just stop trying," Nick cut her off. "You don't belong here. We don't trust you and we never will. Can't change who you are." He walked away with Maddie following him. Jackie gave the blonde a sympathetic smile before walking away as well.

"Well I can change who I'm gonna be," Leelee pouted.

* * *

><p>"Okay Fireheart," Jackie smiled as she and Jenji finished feeding the dragon in Rootcore. The two finished tossing lettuce heads in Fireheart's direction. "That should be enough for you today." To show his satisfaction, the dragon let out a belch of fire.<p>

"Whoa!" Jenji cried. "He burned my fur off!" Jackie just laughed.

"I can't help but think the worst," Daggeron sighed as he walked over to the two. "We've had no contact from Claire or Udonna in days."

"Well, no news is good news right?" Jenji frowned. The crystal ball went off. "Oh I'm coming I'm coming!" the three ran over to see an image of Claire appear.

"_Daggeron," _she spoke. _"Udonna's been captured by a fat blue frog!"_

"Claire, come back to Rootcore," the knight ordered.

"_No!" _the sorceress in training denied. _"I have to save her!" _she fled the picture.

"I'm going after her," Jackie stated after a moment. She headed for the door.

"But we have no idea where they are!" Daggeron protested.

"That's not gonna stop me!" the brunette dashed away.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Maddie called as she and the rest of the team made their way to Nick, who was sorting CD's in one of the racks.<p>

"Yeah?" he sighed.

"Don't ya think ya were a bit hard on Leelee?" Heaven frowned.

"Here we go," Nick rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm not a big fan of hers," Xander stated. "Especially after we found out who she is."

"I agree," Susana piped up. "But I hate to see anyone crushed."

"Think I was too harsh Chip?" the red ranger asked him.

"I've seen tigers with less teeth," the red head answered a bit hesitantly. Nick rolled his eyes again.

"Guys," he argued. "Just because she looks cute and harmless doesn't mean she is. She's evil. Her mom is the vampire that almost got Jackie. They took Udonna's powers. Hello? We can't trust her!"

"Yeah look I see your point," Vida nodded.

"She does come from a long lineage of bloodsuckers," Chip thought as their morphers rang.

"That's probably Leelee's guy now," Nick flipped the morpher open.

"_Guys, Udonna's been captured and Jackie went to help Claire find her," _Daggeron reported. _"There's a terror attacking the city!"_

"What'd I tell you?" Nick snarled as he pocketed it. "Come on." They all fled the store as Toby entered with a bowl of fruit.

* * *

><p>"It's my turn to bring destruction to this land!" Hekatoid cackled. He stood in the middle of the city the size of a megazord and looked to the darkened sky. He shot a puddle of water up, creating a ball. Inside it growing were poisonous tadpoles. "Soon my poisonous tadpoles will rain down and rule the surface world!" People ran away and screamed in terror. Hekatoid was hit with a blast of steam. "Ouch that's hot!"<p>

"Interrupting am I?" Daggeron called. He was sitting in his zord and the rangers had yet to show.

"Don't even try it!" the frog warned.

"You're making a big mistake!" Daggeron cried.

"No, it's you who is mistaken!" Hekatoid snorted.

"Hey frog brain!" Nick called as all the rangers appeared in the megazord. Using the sword, they delivered an effective blow. They slashed at him a few more times before stepping back.

"Alright," Maddie asked. "Where's Udonna?"

"Don't try and stop me or you'll never see her again!" Hekatoid smirked. He smacked their sword away.

"Let her go!" Heaven ordered. They swung the sword but Hekatoid deflected the blows.

"Missed me!" the frog shrunk as the sky brightened. Every ranger hopped out of the megazord and faced the monster.

"That's far enough!" Daggeron stated.

"You can't stop my plan!" Hekatoid grinned. "Wait till my babies rain down from the heavens!"

"They can reproduce?" the twins frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Nick wondered. They were looking at the sky and didn't see anything.

"Look closer!" Upon a closer inspection, they saw the pool of tadpoles.

"Tadpoles?" Maddie gaped.

"Frog babies!" Xander blinked.

"Poisonous frog babies," Hekatoid corrected. "It's brilliant!"

"Frogs?" Maddie grimaced in disgust. "Why did it have to be frogs?" Hekatoid charged.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Chip wondered as they appeared in a strange area out of nowhere.<p>

"Let me guess," Nick mused. "A strange dimension?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time," Susana rolled her eyes.

"It's time to play my game!" Hekatoid appeared in his giant form.

"No games!" Xander shouted. "Where's Udonna?"

"Play my game or you'll never see her again!" Hekatoid demanded. A group of hidiacs appeared in front of the rangers.

"No problem," Vida got ready to fight.

"I'm not done explaining the rules," Hekatoid stopped them. "You only have until the clock runs out." A clock appeared in the air and began counting down from 120 seconds.

"Let's do it!" the twins went to fight. The others soon followed. Using their powers, everyone was taking out the hidiacs with ease. Mid fight, the rangers were hit with something that froze them. They were made immobilized. It was only Nick who wasn't hit. He continued fighting the hidiacs.

"That's not fair!" he shouted.

"It's my game and time is running out," the frog pouted.

"Then I'm playing this my way!" Nick leapt in the air. When he landed, he was in legend mode. "Red dragon fire ranger!" He formed his battlizer by connecting with Fireheart. He was handling the hidiacs far better than before. He won the game with only a few seconds to spare. The defeated hidiacs and clock disappeared. The other rangers could move again. "Thanks Fireheart!" Nick turned to the monster. "All right! We played your game! Now where is she?"

"This game's not over yet!" Hekatoid cackled. "Let's see how you do against more formidable opponents!" He caused the rangers to disappear.

* * *

><p>"What do ya think he meant by more formidable opponents?" Heaven wondered as they all reappeared in their real dimension. They all looked around before seeing multicolored lightning hit the ground before them. With their backs turned to them, a clone of each of them stood.<p>

"Clones?" Susana gaped. The clones faced their counterparts.

"It's us, but not us?" Chip frowned.

"Let's see you defeat yourselves!" Hekatoid challenged. All fourteen rangers fought against each other. The rangers took on their clones.

* * *

><p>"Leelee?"<p>

The blonde turned around, a bit startled someone out in the woods knew her name. When she turned, she found Jackie standing behind her with a confused look on her face. She let out a small sigh and rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's just you."

"And that's supposed to mean?" Jackie raised an eyebrow as she stepped forward.

"Aren't you gonna reject me like the others?" Leelee crossed her arms and walked away. Jackie followed her.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I'm the daughter of the vampire who turned you into one," Leelee stated. She wasn't exactly understanding why the brunette didn't care about that fact.

"Well I'm not like my teammates," Jackie shrugged. "I've had more ranger experience than them, on both sides."

"Excuse me?"

"Guess my evil file doesn't reach all villains."

"You?" Leelee gaped. "You were evil?" Jackie nodded. "Hard to believe."

"You ever see those light shows or the battles where I fought against both sides?"

"Yeah…"

"That means I was evil."

"Ok," Leelee frowned as they continued walking. "But why aren't you shunning me away like the others?"

"I guess it's because I can kind of relate," Jackie mused. "I mean, the people I've worked with as a ranger knew me before I went evil, but when I go evil and bring myself back, I always feel like someone would reject me. But whether it be my parents or a total stranger who knew what happened, it was helpful to have someone who would listen and be there to understand."

"I'm still confused."

"Well," Jackie thought. "You're trying to turn good, right?"

"Yeah but what's that…"

"Let me finish," the brunette interrupted. "So you're trying to turn good. Whenever I went evil and came back to normal, I felt like there was something I had to do to prove I was truly good. In reality, all I needed was someone to listen. And, where you're trying to redeem yourself, I figured, if you ever wanted to talk but the others were still turning you away, I would at least listen and try to help you out."

"Just one question," Leelee spoke. "How come you weren't there to listen the other times when I first tried to redeem myself?"

"It's a bit complicated," Jackie chuckled. "Time travel is a bitch, my brother was kidnapped by a villain who doesn't seem to die, and my life has been really upside down from day one in my entire ranger career. But then again, I should've expected my life to never be normal." Both girls walked up towards a tree where Phineas suddenly hung upside down from a limb. The girls screamed as Jackie put a hand over her heart. "Damn Phineas! You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You shouldn't startle people!" the blonde scolded. "It's not…" she paused mid rant. "You're so ugly." The troblin flipped off the limb and landed behind the two. The girls turned to look at him.

"Thanks," he nodded. "So are you. In a very, beautiful, gorgeous, very pretty kind of way." Leelee smiled slightly at the compliment. "Uh, but you two shouldn't be out here alone. Very dangerous."

"I would say that's my middle name, but no matter how cool it'd be, it's a lie," Jackie huffed.

"I'm alone because no one likes me," Leelee frowned as the three walked.

"Leelee, I told you," Jackie put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm not gonna judge you on who your mother is. I'm not like that. When you find your true self, then I will get to know you and figure out if I like you. Right now, I can trust you enough to give you a chance to redeem yourself and prove you don't want to be evil. But it's not complete trust." Leelee smiled.

"Oh I get it," Phineas ignored the little speech. "Fluffy the uppity tree squirrel sent you here to mock me."

"Squirrel?" Jackie perked up. "Where?" Where she had a pet dragon, despite it really being the team's dragon, she had thought about getting Ella a pet squirrel (non-rabid and safe, of course), but she had yet to find one, let alone get her parents approval.

"No," Leelee denied. "I have an evil mother who rejects me for being too good, and all the good people I want to be friends with reject me for being too evil, so you do the math."

"Ooh, math, ok," Phineas began the problem. "One mother plus x number of friends divided by uh…well, uh, you, okay equals…carry the three – no I was never good at math."

"Nice try though," Jackie praised.

"You know, I can sympathize," Phineas stated. "I have been rejected by every member of my family."

"Not true!" Jackie protested. "You're like the weird brother to us rangers in some way."

"Trolls hate the goblins," Phineas continued. "Goblins hate the trolls. Oh, are you good or evil? Important to know when dealing with personal-growth issues."

"I guess I'm a little bit of both," Leelee bit her lip.

"Leelee," Jackie began. "I may be good, but I have a habit of going evil every time I'm on a new ranger team. Besides, _everyone _has good and evil inside them, but one shows more than the other."

"Me too," Phineas grinned. "A little troll, a little goblin. And together, they make me. And that's all I can be you know…me."

"You're smart," Leelee admired.

"Yeah well," Phineas blushed. "No one's ever called me that before. My name's Phineas."

"I'm Leelee," the blonde introduced herself.

"Leelee," the troblin repeated. "Now that's a coincidence 'cause that's the same name as the daughter of that evil, vile, venom spewing, vicious vampire…"

"That's my mom," Leelee looked down.

"Well, I'm sure once you get to know her…" Phineas trailed off.

"No, you described her perfectly," the blonde assured. "Phineas, we gotta go. We're going to save the white sorceress."

"How'd you know that's what I was doing?" Jackie glared.

"Why else would you also be wandering the woods alone?" Leelee retorted.

"Good point."

"White sorceress?" Phineas frowned. "Udonna? She's been captured? Well, I'm coming too. She's a close personal friend of mine. Well, you know, we – we're more like acquaintances. We know each other."

"I just can't stand to see defenseless things captured," Leelee sighed. "It's not right."

"So you do have a good heart," Jackie smiled.

"Me either," Phineas agreed as he followed the two girls.

* * *

><p>"Now that you're all here," Hekatoid smirked as the rangers faced him in his lair. "I'll add you to my collection."<p>

"Not so fast!" Maddie snarled. "Hand over Udonna or pay the price!"

"You want to see her now?" Hekatoid ducked down. "Here's your beloved!"

"Udonna!" the rangers gasped upon seeing her.

* * *

><p>"It's lucky I came along," Phineas followed the girls down the road. "I can really come in handy."<p>

"Just try and keep up," Leelee ordered. "We haven't got much time."

"Why didn't you say so before?" Jackie frowned. She stood in between the two and took each of their hands. Before she could streak off, something from behind them ran out of the bushes.

"Ha!" Claire called as she appeared behind the three. "Much time to do what?" The three turned.

"We're going to save the white sorceress," Leelee stated.

"I should turn you into a stickleberry, you vamp-witch!" Claire threatened.

"Try it granola," Leelee challenged.

"Stop!" Jackie stepped in between the two and pushed them away from each other. "Calm down! Fighting will not get us anywhere!" She took a breath. "For Udonna's sake, can't we all just get along?"

"Where is Udonna?" Claire demanded in a yell.

"Ladies!" Phineas cut in this time. "We are all on the same team here."

"Phineas, do you not know who this is?" Claire motioned to Leelee.

"Listen Claire," Jackie pleaded. "Leelee's trying to change. She wants to help. Everyone deserves a second chance. Let her have hers to prove she's trying to change."

"You can trust me or not," Leelee glared. "But if you want to save Udonna, I'm the only one who can get to her."

* * *

><p>"She's my prize!" Hekatoid grinned. "And you will look wonderful by her side."<p>

"You're gonna pay for this toad!" Chip threatened.

"Code five, Manticore Megazord!"

"Now give her back!" Chip continued. They fought Hekatoid on his own turf.

"Blow me down!" the frog opened his hammer. Before he could do something, the rangers hit him with a powerful blast. The rangers grabbed the case Udonna was in and held it gently so they wouldn't drop her. But in the blink of an eye, a tongue stole the case. Hekatoid came out from the debris. "You snooze you lose!" He puffed black goop at the zord. It fell back and Hekatoid fled the room. The rangers followed.

* * *

><p>AN: So Jackie sort of trusts Leelee. What else? What'll happen next time?

I wanna thank those who reviewed! This story reached 100 reviews at least and that's the most I've gotten on a story so far. I want to thank StarWriter0303 for being the 100th reviewer.

This is probably the only chapter today because I'm tired and my back is killing me along with my throat. And with my dad away for the week, I have to help my mom around the house. So, this is probably the only update for today.


	25. The Light Source Part II

**Magical Times **

**Chapter 25: The Light Source**

**Part II**

_A/N: The season is almost over! Then onto Operation Overdrive! So Udonna returns and Leelee can be trusted by the others. Jackie helped Claire and Leelee rescue Udonna. Toby finds out the ranger's identities. So, what'll happen now?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Hey, where'd he go?" Chip frowned when they were in their world, still in the Manticore megazord. Behind them, Hekatoid shot up from the ocean.<p>

"Right here!" he smirked as he fell from the air and down on the rangers. A hit from his hammer sent the megazord to the ground. "I have Udonna! I have Udonna!"

* * *

><p>"Udonna's inside that portal," Leelee whispered to the three who accompanied her. The four were hiding in the bushes. Across from them being guarded by styxoids was a portal that led to another room.<p>

"Thanks," Claire whispered back. "We'll take it from here. Those styxoids won't know what hit them. Infuso…"

"No no no no no!" Leelee stopped her mid-spell. "You can't use magic! It'll alert the others!"

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Claire snapped. Leelee smirked and ducked under the bushes. The three turned their heads towards the portal where the blonde now stood in front of. The styxoids blocked her path.

"No passage," one denied.

"Excuse me?" Leelee demanded. "Do you know who I am?" In the bushes, the three smiled and ducked down. "I'm Leelee Pimvare. Rearrange the letters in my last name, and oh, what do you get? Yeah, vampire!" the three in the bushes moved about secretly. "In fact, I'm the next queen of the vampires, so…"

"You're not on the list," the other styxoids growled.

"Not on the list?" Leelee scoffed. "Did you not hear me? One phone call to my mother Necrolai and and the two of you are so deep in the underworld you're digging down to get yourselves back up. Now, turn around."

"Yes ma'am," the two obeyed, turning their backs to each other and stepping out of the way. The blonde motioned for the other three to follow. Claire and Phineas made it in, but as Jackie was about to go, a screeching alerted the girls. From the sky, tengas dropped down.

"You go, I'll handle these guys," the brunette whispered and shoved the blonde through the portal. Taking up a fighting position, she unleashed fire jets on the styxoids beside her, burning them until they were destroyed. Then she set to work on the tengas. "I've really had it with you bird brains!" she unleashed a fire bomb before disappearing in the smoke.

"You can't have her!" Hekatoid whined

* * *

><p>as their battle continued on.<p>

"Let go!" Chip ordered. "Come on!" they were all struggling to get their hands on the case the sorceress was in.

"I won't give her up!" the frog refused. "She's my prize!" He dropped the case and the rangers went to catch it. Unfortunately, the frog's tongue got to it first, again. Before the rangers could grab it once more, Hekatoid shot more black slime at the team. It hit Udonna and she disappeared. "I got her back!" he laughed. "And I'll also take something else!" Inside the megazord, the rangers were struggling for control. Before they knew it, they were on the forest floor, demorphed.

"I can't believe we let him get away with her," Nick sighed in disbelief as they stood.

"Nick, as long as we're still breathing," Vida soothed. "We're not stopping."

"Even if I'm not breathing," Chip added in. "I'm not stopping."

"Thanks guys," Nick thanked.

"Not a problem," Maddie assured.

"Let's ranger up," Susana suggested.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" nothing happened.

"He stole our powers," Heaven gaped.

"Jackie's still got hers, right?" Xander frowned.

"We're not power rangers anymore," Nick sighed. "I can't help mom."

"I'm not sure if it means anything," Chip brought up. "But Jackie's always muttering the phrase once a ranger, always a ranger."

* * *

><p>"We gotta find Leelee and force her to help us," Nick stated as he and Xander walked towards the entrance of the Rock Porium. Jackie saw them outside and went to open the door.<p>

"Look if she's not here, the others…" Xander began until they saw the sign. "Closed? At two in the afternoon?"

"All my employees disappeared," Nick read a note. "'I went skating. Rock on in thirty. Toby exercise and eat healthy Slambrook?'"

"Hey guys," Jackie opened the door.

"Is Leelee here?" Xander wondered as Nick walked towards the back of the shop.

"Not since this morning," Jackie shook her head. "Why? Need her help?"

"I can't believe this," Nick sighed. "This is all my fault. If I just stayed on my bike and blew through this town, none of this would have happened."

"Have you not learned anything?" Jackie slapped him upside the head. "Everything happens for a reason! You were always meant to be the red ranger of this team! Everything that's happened is supposed to happen."

"Nick, don't beat yourself up about the past," Xander agreed. "We're in this together."

"You don't get it," the red ranger huffed. "Nobody gets it! I never knew my real parents or where I came from. Now that I find out, it's all taken from me. I'm alone again."

"You're not alone," Jackie soothed. "I didn't know I had a twin sister until two and a half years ago. I didn't know I had a half brother until later that year. And because I met both and hang out with both, my youngest brother gets kidnapped. And your parents aren't the only family you have. No matter what happens, you still got us, Chip, Vida, Susana, Heaven, and Maddie. Even Daggeron and Jenji."

"I know how you feel Nick," Xander stated. "But she's right. You're not alone."

"You know how I feel?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "Come on. You're Mr. Personality. You're always surrounded by people."

"Not always," Xander bit his lip. "When I came to this country, I didn't know anyone. No one wanted to know me. I was the new guy with the silly accent. Picked last on school teams. I was teased mercilessly. Takes time to find your place. I understand loneliness. I understand leaving your friends behind. But you're not alone Nick. You got us. We're your friends. We're your mates, your family."

"And there were times I had when I was lonely too," Jackie added. "Like when my parents were kidnapped and I had to raise Dylan for a while. Then every time I move to a new town or time travel, I leave the people I care about behind and try to fit in in that new place. But I kept in touch. So no matter where you or anyone of us goes, we'll always have each other. That's what family, blood related or not, is. It's the people you care about most and don't want to forget or leave behind."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Nick apologized. "You're right."

"'Course I am," Xander shrugged. "And we're gonna get Udonna back, no matter what it takes."

"I know you will," Jackie smiled. "Claire, Phineas, and Leelee are rescuing her as we speak."

"Leelee's helping?" the two boys demanded.

"She doesn't want to be evil," Jackie crossed her arms. "No one listened to her when she wanted to be heard. She really is changing. She said she can't stand to see defenseless things captured. And you shouldn't judge someone on who their parents are. It's not right. And everyone deserves a second chance."

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" Leelee urged.<p>

"Oh I hope this works!" Claire wished. The three were dragging Udonna out into the main room where they could free her. They were still in the caves the portal led to. Jackie hasn't been heard from since. "Nusatu Valerium!" the casing broke and the sorceress fell. Phineas caught her. Quickly, the girls pushed everything off the table behind them and helped lay the sorceress down.

"She's still under the spell," Leelee reported.

"Nusate Valerium Maximum!" Claire tried, but failed. "I can't break it! What are we gonna do?"

"There's only one thing left to try," Leelee stated.

"Stop!" styxoids ordered as they ran into the room. "Get them!" the two girls stood in front of the other side of the table and took up defensive positions. Phineas leapt over the table and joined the girls, standing in the middle.

"Please ladies," the girls dropped their stances. "Allow me." He stepped forward. AS the styxoids charged, he took them on. He was actually a decent fighter. Phineas managed to take them all out. Leelee was awestruck as she and Claire watched from the other side of the table.

"Phineas, what are you doing?" Claire demanded as the troblin dragged a styxoids across the floor.

"Wiping the floor with him." He tossed the foot soldier into a pile of debris.

"That was great," Leelee awed. "You are so strong."

"At your service milady," Phineas bowed. As he did, Leelee kicked away the styxoids that tried to hurt him. Phineas stood upright.

"You said there was one last thing we could try," Claire brought their attention back to Udonna. "What is it?"

"Oh," Leelee pulled the snow staff from her bag. "Maybe this'll help. I borrowed it from my mom…without telling her."

"Udonna's snow staff," Claire blinked as she took it. The blonde laid it gently in Udonna's hands as the three stood on one side of the table.

* * *

><p>"No Leelee," Vida reported as the rest of the team walked into the Rock Porium. Xander, Nick, and Jackie were still there just hanging out.<p>

"What's plan B?" Heaven wondered.

"Oh, you're here," Toby jogged in. "I was beginning to wonder if you worked here or not. Boy this diet and exercise – it sure makes a world of difference. I feel fantastic!" he jogged to the other side of the group, skates still on his hands.

"Glad you're feeling better Toby," Susana rolled her eyes.

"Well why the long faces?" Toby frowned. "You want some water? Maybe some fruit?"

"No we just…" Nick shook his head as the girls removed the skates from their boss's hands.

"I know when something's wrong," Toby stated. "You come. You go. You come back. You go away again. You might as well tell me." The rangers shared looks. Jackie, being a legend and knowing the rules, was a bit hesitant. But the looks from the others told her she was elected to tell the truth. "It'll make you feel better."

"I guess it's time you know the truth," Jackie sighed. "But first, you have to swear you will not tell anyone about this."

"Whatever it is can't be that bad," Toby shrugged.

"Depends how you look at it," Jackie bit her lip. "But do you promise?"

"Yeah I promise," the man nodded. "Now what is it?"

"We're the power rangers."

There was a pause.

"That's why we're running off all the time," Jackie continued, seeing his expression. "Why I went missing for a couple months at certain times. Why four of us randomly showed up at different times. We have to protect the world from two evils."

"Uh, now, you tried that one on me before," Toby recalled. Jackie frowned. When did they do that? "Now what's the real truth?"

"That is the real truth," the all chorused, with looks of pure seriousness on their faces.

"Ok, well uh, why don't you prove it to me?" Toby asked. "Let me see you, uh…morph!"

"We can't," Chip spoke up. "We had our powers stolen by an overweight, sloppy frog."

"Got a DVD player around here somewhere?" Jackie wondered.

"In the back but what will that prove?" Toby raised an eyebrow. Jackie got the DVD player and rushed back. She removed a disc from her bag and set it in. As she set it up, Toby turned to the others.

"By the way," Jackie looked to her teammates. "You guys should know by now that once a ranger, always a ranger. And you do have other morphers to use," she motioned to her power morpher. The others suddenly felt stupid they didn't realize they had theirs too. Like the original rangers did, they wore theirs as part of their belts, or where a belt buckle would go if they wore one.

"The real power rangers," Toby mused. "Would figure out a way to get their powers back. The fate of the world rests in their hands."

"Yeah we know," Maddie nodded.

"See," Toby went on. "The real power rangers would realize that the frog was overweight and use their agility. They're in such grea t shape. If he goes left, well, they'd tumble right. If he came forward, they'd flip over the top. The real power rangers are as healthy as they come."

"You're right Toby," Vida realized. "Let's do it!" all but one of the rangers ran out of the store. Jackie was finishing setting up the DVD player.

"Power rangers," Toby scoffed. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"You want proof Toby?" she raised an eyebrow. Toby looked at her with a frown. "I got to go help my teammates, but if you watch this, it should sum it up. I've updated it so far up to this team, but it's not done. Whatever you do, don't tell anyone else and don't watch in unless you're by yourself." She handed him the DVD player and ran out.

* * *

><p>"How long 'til we can't keep this up?" Vida wondered as she and Nick hid in a corner.<p>

"Until we can get that jar," the red ranger breathed.

"Incoming!" Jackie flew in and jumped into the fight downtown. "You forgot one!" She wasn't morphed like the others, but fought anyways. She ran forward and kicked the jar out of his hands.

"That's mine!" Hekatoid whined. Nick jumped in the air and caught it. The team surrounded him and he opened the jar. Power flowed through the seven who had theirs drained. Daggeron smiled and nodded from where he stood. "It doesn't matter! Look!" in the sky, frogs were falling. "Fall my children!"

"Fire shield!" the brunette tossed up a shield covering most of the sky around them. She was losing energy quick because of the shields size, but it didn't matter. Once a tadpole hit it, it stung her. She retracted and the frogs continued falling. That was, until, they froze in mid air.

"What?" Hekatoid frowned. "What happened?"

"They froze," Daggeron blinked.

"That's right," a new voice spoke. They looked up at the balcony on the building next to them. On it was the white mystic ranger. "I thought you could use some snow power." Smiling, the rangers ran up to her. From around the corner, Toby jogged to see his employees standing next to the ranger.

"Udonna, you're back," Nick stated.

"Yes, come on!" she instructed. From his spot on the corner, Toby watched as they all morphed.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

"It was true," Toby gaped as he removed his headphones. He didn't watch the DVD Jackie gave him, but instead put the DVD player in his office and went out for a run. And this is where it took him. "They really are the power rangers!"

"Flurry of Snow!" Udonna called. "White Mystic Ranger!"

"Power rangers, Mystic Force!"

"You won't stop me!" Hekatoid gloated. "I'm a terror!" He fired at them, but because they used their staffs, they were able to deflect it. Udonna fired and used her snow staff to attack. From the sidelines, Toby watched. No one even saw him there.

"Rangers, let's combine our weapons," Udonna instructed. Using the code two mode and connecting their staffs at the end, the nine got ready to fire.

"Legend Warriors, United Formation!" The blast was enough for Hekatoid as he disintegrated.

* * *

><p>"I thought I'd never see you again," Nick stated as he and the others welcomed back Udonna and Claire.<p>

"Everything happens for a reason Nick," Udonna told her son. Jackie giggled, having told him the same thing. "We just don't always know what that reason is." A little behind them, Leelee and Phineas stood.

"I really liked working with you," the troblin commented. "You have nice elbows." Leelee giggled. "I kind of like you… a lot."

"I think you're really gross," Leelee returned. "In a cute kind of way." When both of them giggled, Nick turned.

"What's she doing here?" he demanded.

"She's with me," Phineas stated.

"Me too," Claire and Jackie chorused as the two girls stood by them.

"She's trustworthy now Nick," Udonna assured. "She's one of us. It's because of her I was rescued."

"Well, I helped," Jenji brought up, feeling left out.

"Don't worry," Leelee shrugged. "I understand."

"Come here then," Nick offered. "We can't have a group hug without the whole group." Claire and Jackie dragged the girl over as the rangers, Jenji, and Phineas shared a group hug. They were laughing and enjoying the moment.

"You know," Udonna spoke to Daggeron. "I'm still gonna find Leanbow. At all cost."

"I know," the knight nodded. They turned to see the group hug that turned into a spinning circle of friends.

* * *

><p>AN: Two chapters done in one day. Only a few more left in this one. Next one isn't based on the show, but will lead into the one based on "The Return." What's next chapter about? Just wait to find out. Thanks to all those who review!


	26. Ranger History

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 26: Ranger History**

_A/N: So this isn't based on a particular episode. It'll be like Legacy of power, but more up to date with the teams. I didn't like how they never showed Toby actually confronting the rangers that he believed them after he saw them morph, so I figured I'd have Jackie show her teammates and boss the video diary of ranger history. More will be added for the dinos and the mystics. So what will happen?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"So what is this exactly?" Toby frowned as he, the rangers, and Leelee sat in the Rock Porium. It was closed and Jackie was setting up a DVD for them all t watch. Even the rest of the mystics were confused. He had confronted the group later that day about him seeing them morph and believing them. He already promised not to tell anyone, but was curious about everything.<p>

"We're not sure," Chip shrugged.

"Time you guys learn your ranger history," Jackie stated as she took her seat beside her brother. She pressed play and the DVD began.

"So this is covering all the ranger teams?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah now shut up!" Jackie ordered. "I never saw my work." And it's true. While she may have made it and edited it further, she never really watched it from beginning to end. "Oh, and ignore the first part for now. It's just a warning." The movie began.

"_I'm Jackie Oliver," _the young brunette on the screen began. _"If you're not me or anyone in my family from birth, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you are about to see is a history of my life."_

"So a giant ranger story?" Vida questioned.

"_My life, as the daughter of the legendary power ranger couple," _Jackie continued. _"I am daughter to legendary ranger Dr. Tommy Oliver, and his wife, Kimberly Oliver, maiden name Hart._ _The story begins in Angel Grove where five teenagers with attitude, my mother, aunts, and uncles included, were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first power rangers." _The screen showed clips from their first battles. _"Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, who is like a grandfather to me, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own ranger."_

"_**Hey," **_**a pixilated Kimberly standing by her locker in the hallway of Angel Grove High spoke to a boy in green. **_**"I'm Kimberly." **_**The boy turned around. **_**"You're new around here aren't you?"**_

"_**Yeah I'm Tommy," **_**the boy introduced. **

"_And that's how my parents met," _Jackie elaborated. _"But it wasn't long before Rita found my dad."_

"_**What's going on?" **_**Tommy shouted as he stood in an alleyway and the wind around him picked up.**

"_**Tommy!" **_**Rita's voice cackled. **_**"I have chosen you."**_

"_Her evil magic was too strong," _Jackie sighed. _"He couldn't fight it." _The scene switched to show Tommy fighting the rangers. _"She ordered him to destroy the power rangers. And he almost succeeded." _It switched to Kimberly confronting Tommy about being the green ranger and him threatening them. _"But my family never gave up. They helped him destroy the sword of darkness, and he was freed."_

"_**Rita's spell is broken!" **_**Zack cheered as they looked at a demorphed Tommy.**

"_**You ok Tommy?" **_**Jason asked as they helped the boy stand. **

"_**What's happened to me?" **_**Tommy groaned.**

"_**You're no longer under Rita's power," **_**Jason explained. **_**"Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita."**_

"_**After everything that's happened?" **_**Tommy wondered. **

"_**Tommy we need you," **_**Jason begged. **_**"It's where you belong. Will you join us Tommy?" **_

"_And that's when my dad joined the team,"_ Jackie carried on. _"But not for long. He soon discovered the green ranger powers were only temporary."_

"_**As you are aware, the green ranger powers were completely decimated," **_**Zordon explained to the group of rangers. **_**"Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. And now my friends, I present to you, the white ranger." **_**The new ranger floated down in a white light. His feet touched the ground and he pulled off the helmet to reveal Tommy.**

"_**Guess who's back," **_**he asked.**

"You're dad was a ranger?" Maddie wondered.

"Yeah and because he was one our dad's found each other and discovered they were biological brothers," Susana nodded.

"_With a new villain," _Jackie continued. _"Lord Zedd was destroying Earth. And with three rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found."_

"_**The sword of light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new rangers," **_**Zordon spoke. The rangers turned to see the new three.**

"**Rocky, Adam, Aisha!" Tommy smiled. **

"**Isn't this incredible?" Aisha asked. **

"_Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward," _Jackie continued. _"And just in time. Rita and Zedd teamed up to form their most powerful enemy yet, bringing with them a new terror, Rito Revolto. The team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords." _It showed the zords being blown up and the rangers powerless. _"A ranger never gives up. Zordon sent them on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior of the past who showed them the secrets of the ancient ninja. Their completed quest came with new weapons, new zords, and new enemies."_

"Aren't those the bird brai…" Jackie covered Heaven's mouth before she could finish and nodded.

"Don't say those two words," the brunette warned. "It's like a key for them to appear." The only ones ignoring the conversation were Leelee and Toby, both interested in the ranger history. "Now please, no more questions until the end!"

"_But along with new enemies, came new friends."_

"_**Oh I'm Tommy," **_**Tommy offered his hand to a younger version of Kat.**

"_**Nice to meet you Tommy I'm Katherine," **_**she shook his hand. **

"_When my mother chose to leave," _Jackie continued. _"My aunt Katherine was the only choice. She assumed the pink ranger power and just in time. They were under attack. They got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the command center."_

"_Beneath the ruins, they found the zeo crystal," _she went on. _"A mystical power that guided them into the next chapter of their lives as rangers." _It should the power transfer and the first battle. _"The zeo powers were awesome, but when they needed reinforcements, they turned to an old friend, my Uncle Jason. He returned and assumed the power of the gold ranger. Once they graduated high school, they were ready to face the world." _The screen switched to the rangers graduating. Kim was there holding a baby and standing next to Tommy. And a kid in blue with a mushroom hair cut was stuck in a group hug with the rangers. _"But not until after one more adventure as rangers. It was time for them to shift into a higher gear. The old rangers were gone forever. But the turbo rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. They were given the powers of turbo and took her head on with a little help." _It showed Justin become the new blue ranger and them all fighting. In the real world, Zack, Rocky, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, and Adam left to head home and pick up their kids from school. _"TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved they had what it took."_

"_**You wouldn't be standing here today T.J. if it weren't for your courage and strength," **_**Tommy commented. **_**"I choose you to lead the team, and be the new red ranger."**_

"_Divatox was tough," _Jackie began again. _"And the piranahtrons were relentless. Divatox wasn't ready to give up and staged a fearsome attack, taking out the turbo ranger's command center, and their powers with it. She headed for space and Earth's ultimate destruction. The rangers knew they had to follow Divatox to space and embarked on a dangerous mission, leaving behind the world they knew forever. Their journey into space was treacherous. And the line between friend and foe was a thin one. Andros proved he was more than a friend. He was just the kind of leader they would need to fight the enemy. An enemy called Astronoma. They thought they had no hope. But Andros brought them the astro morphers, bringing forth a new team." _The screen switched to show the space rangers in a dark room hovering over a chamber.

"_**Who is he?" **_**Cassie asked.**

"_**His name is Zhane," **_**Andros supplied. **_**"He's the silver ranger."**_

"_The space rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze and the silver ranger was a noble addition to the team," _Jackie smiled. _"Together, they defeated Astronoma and the Earth was safe. But deep in space, another battle raged. On the distant planet of Mirinoi, five new heroes, Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai retrieved the galaxy sabers and were chosen to be the rangers of the lost galaxy. They would have to combine their powers if they were to defeat their mortal enemy, Trakeena. Trakeena threatened to destroy the space colony Terra Venture and took on a horrifying new form. Red ranger and his battlizer were the colony's only hope. With Trakeena destroyed, the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful of the rangers of the lost galaxy. Meanwhile on Earth, an ALLETE team was being put together to fight a new battle against an invasion of demons. The light speed rangers needed one more to complete their mission. That's when Ryan joined the team."_

"Awesome spaceship," Chip awed as the time force ship was shown.

"_**My friends and I are from the year 3000," **_**Jen spoke.**

"Whoa," the yellow ranger blinked. "Rangers from the future! How cool is that?"

"_**Trying to recapture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us," **_**Jen continue explaining. **_**"We think you may be the only one who can unlock these morphers so we can defeat them."**_

_**-change locations-**_

"_**This is yours," **_**Jen held out the morpher.**

"_**Whoo!" **_**Wes slapped the morpher on. **

"_Rangers from the future chased a mutant criminal through time," _Jackie went on. _"But it took a modern day hero to help finish the job. It took a while for Eric to learn that the greatest virtue of being a ranger is not the power, but the reward of helping mankind."_

The video switched to the wild force team.

"_Cole joined," _Jackie narrated. _"And the wild force rangers unleashed the spirits of the ancient animals to fight the evil orgs, creatures determined to conquer Earth with pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick, the lunar wolf."_

"And now, enter my first team," Jackie sighed.

"_**These are your power ranger wind morphers," **_**Cam opened the case. **

"_**Yeah right," **_**Tori scoffed.**

"_**Yes see I knew it dude!" **_**Dustin cheered. **_**"I was right! Power rangers are real!"**_

"_**From this point you will be known as the wind power rangers," **_**Sensei Wantanabe spoke.**

"_Three ninja students command the power of earth, air, and water," _Jackie explained with a grin. _"It was the power of thunder that gave them their biggest challenge. But their greatest enemies, proved to be their greatest allies." _

"_**Sorry to spoil your fun," **_**Cam put on an amulet.**

"_With Earth at the brink of destruction," _Jackie picked up. _"Another friend, Cam, went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all. The power of the green samurai ranger. And it was a couple battles later when a new teammate showed up."_

"_**Jacqueline," **_**Sensei Giroflee sighed heavily. **_**"I fear that something big is coming this way, and we must be ready for it. I am not sure as to when it will come, but we need to be prepared no matter what."**_

"_**What are you getting to?" **_**Jackie frowned.**

"_**You must take this," **_**Sensei handed her a small, pink wooden box. "**_**It is the only thing that can help defeat what comes this way."**_** Jackie nervously took it and opened it.**

"_**Sensei you can't be serious," **_**she cried noticing its contents.**

"_**I am unfortunately so," **_**Sensei shook her head sadly.**_** "An evil is coming this way. You are the only one who can help defeat it."**_

_**XXX**_

"_**Oh, Tori, Dustin, this is my cousin Jackie," **_**Kelly introduced after realizing she never met them.**

"_**Nice to meet you," **_**Tori smiled.**

"_**Likewise," **_**Jackie nodded.**

"_**So where are you from?" **_**Dustin wondered. **_**"I mean, you're new here aren't you?"**_

"_**Yeah I come from Angel Grove," **_**Jackie chuckled.**_** "Just moved here yesterday."**_

_**XXX**_

"_**Fire storm, ranger form!" **_**she said and she morphed into her pink ranger suit. She stepped in front of the fallen girl facing the alien, fire katana in hands and ready for the fight. The two male rangers ran over to their fallen friend.**

"_**Who are you?" **_**the alien asked.**_** "There was nothing about a pink one!"**_

"_**I'm the one who's sent to take you down," **_**Jackie snapped (to the others, she's just the pink ranger right now). She charged and effectively cut the alien, who fell to the ground in pain. When she wasn't looking, he sent a blast at the other three sending them down. The three struggled to get up.**

"_**Hey rat-face!" **_**Jackie called from her spot behind the monster.**_** "Over here!" **_

"_**One ranger won't make a difference," **_**the alien scoffed. He set out to blast her.**

"_**Fire shield!" **_**she formed the shield and it deflected the blast back to him, sending him back. He stood up and the two charged. Jackie was doing much better than the other rangers. He managed to catch her off guard and send her flying far off into the distance and he turned back to where Blake was standing. The navy ranger took a few blasts and Tori's visor opened. And she looked up at the boy. Blake pushed her out of the way and took another blast, more powerful than before. When the smoke cleared, he was still standing strong and Cam and Tori stared in disbelief.**

"_**Impossible!" **_**the alien growled.**_** "Nobody can be that strong!"**_

"_**Nothing can beat the power of love!" **_**Blake declared. He started heading forward, struggling a little bit. **

"_**Hold on now," **_**the monster ordered. He felt a sharp kick to the back and fell face first into the sand.**

"_**You honestly didn't think you could keep me down, did you?" **_**Jackie pouted at him behind her helmet. She flipped off of his back and drew her fire bow. With careful aim, she fired hitting the alien in the chest as Blake did the same with his thunder staff connected to the navy antler. They each gave a few more blows to it before the alien blew up. Jackie streaked off with a smirk before anyone could ask her anything. Tori looked at Blake as a pink heart came out and popped. The same for Cam. Both were free from the spell. Shane, Hunter, and Dustin ran up in morph.**

"_**Tori you ok?" **_**the red ranger asked as they helped her stand.**_** "What happened?"**_

"_**I don't know," **_**she breathed.**_** "But I got worked." **_**She stumbled and fell again while the guys held onto her. Cam and Blake ran over as well.**

"_**This is the big time!" **_**the alien cackled as he grew back the size of the megazord. **

"_**We'll handle this one right Cam?" **_**Blake asked.**

"_**Yeah," **_**Cam nodded.**_** "He's all ours!" **_**The two called on their zords and boarded them as the other four on the ground watched. Hunter's zord also came out. The two formed separate megazords. They stood before the alien.**

"_**And, action!" **_**the alien called.**

"_**You called for it!" **_**a voice rang through. They all looked as a pink dragon zord came flying out of nowhere, pink ranger inside. Jackie sped by the alien, causing it to briefly lose its balance. To help, Cam flung the star of his megazord at the alien. Unfortunately, he ducked down and fired. Blake and Hunter shielded the megazord from being hit by putting the hand in front of it. **

"_**Fire cannon!" **_**Jackie yelled as the mouth of the dragon zord opened and a mass of huge flames shot out in the form of a cannonball and directly hit the alien. The others watched in awe. This new ranger seemed experienced and they didn't know who she was. They only knew it was a girl because the uniform had a skirt. The two megazords combined to form the samurai thunder megazord as Jackie and her dragon zord continued to fire at the alien from all directions. **

"_**Come on!" **_**the alien groaned. Before Jackie could take out the alien herself, the new megazord did it for her. She turned to them and nodded with a smile and flew off in the dragon zord before questions could be asked.**

_**XXX**_

"_**Heads up!" **_**she called as she leapt in the air, katana drawn ready for the strike. Unfortunately, while she was in mid-air, the alien seized the chance to shoot her far back with jolts of high electricity. She let out a scream as it hit her dead center in the chest, catching all the other rangers attention. She landed with a thud about fifty feet away from the battle and demorphed as rubble surround her. She clutched her stomach in pain. The rangers couldn't tell who it was at their distance. Blake and Hunter formed the thunder cannon and blew up the monster. The other rangers ran up to them and cheered.**

"_**That wasn't so hard now was it?" **_**Cam wondered.**

"_**Hey, that pink ranger," **_**Tori realized.**_** "Over there!" **_**they all ran to where she pointed and gasped to see their brunette friend, morpher on her wrist (which got them thinking how could they not have noticed before) and clutching her stomach.**

"_**Jackie?" **_**Dustin frowned as he and Shane helped the girl up.**

"_**Yeah?" **_**she coughed.**

"_**But how…" **_**Shane trailed off.**

"_**I'll explain later Shane," **_**Jackie sighed, confusing them all.**

"_**How'd you know it was us?" **_**Blake wondered.**

"_**Not that hard to figure out if you know what to look for," **_**Jackie smirked.**_** "But we should probably deal with that first!" **_**she pointed to where the monster had grown again to zord size. Jackie went back into morphed form and all seven stood in front of the alien. Shane called for the ninja zords, Hunter called for the thunder zords, and she called for her dragon zord. Two megazords and a random flying but as powerful as the megazords zord faced the alien.**

"_And that's when I became the final member of the team," _Jackie smirked. _"But as our final battle with Lothor neared, a new one was just beginning."_

"_**Can you come back to Ops?" **_**the samurai ranger asked.**

"_**Um, I'm a little busy right now," **_**she disconnected and gaped at the sight before her. She never thought she'd see these things. Weren't they supposed to be long gone? And which one of the villains was controlling them? She knew Lothor would never use these things, most likely never hearing of them. But if any villain who used them has already been destroyed or turned good in Zordon's wave, how did they get here? As she thought, she began to fight away the creatures that weren't Kelzaks.**

"_With the possible return of a long gone foe," _Jackie sighed. _"Came the disappearance of the six Ninjetti rangers, which included my parents."_

"_**Mom? Dad?" **_**Jackie called walking in the door. She had to tell her parents about the creatures. Blake and Hunter were at the track working out their problems while Dustin went to talk to Kelly about riding freestyle. Tori and Shane were off doing their own thing. So, she decided to come home.**

"_**Jackie!" **_**Dylan waddled up to her. Smiling, she picked him up as he laughed. **

"_**Hey Dyl," **_**she asked.**_** "Where's mommy and daddy?"**_

"_**Mommy and daddy go bye bye!" **_**Dylan pouted.**

"_**Where did they go?" **_**she walked down the hall checking all the rooms. She found it hard to believe they left. After all, both their cars were in the driveway and they would've at least left a note and not left Dylan by himself.**

"_**Ugly monster," **_**Dylan buried his head into his sister's shirt in fright. Jackie stopped her walking. Had Dylan seen what had happened?**

"_**An ugly monster made them go bye bye?" **_**she looked at the toddler. Her eyes widening in realization sent her straight to the phone, Dylan still in her arms, and he was heavy. Picking it up, she dialed a familiar number.**

"_**Hello?" **_**Trini's voice answered.**

"_**Aunt Trini?" **_**Jackie breathed.**

"_**Jackie, what's wrong?" **_**Trini asked, sensing the fear in her niece's voice.**

"_**Mom and dad," **_**Jackie shook her head, now almost on the brink of tears.**_** "Something took them."**_

"_In the final battle against Lothor, we made the ultimate sacrifice," _Jackie continued.

"_**We may not be power rangers, but we still have power!" **_**Shane stated.**_** "Power of air!"**_

"_**Power of earth!"**_

"_**Power of water!"**_

"_**Power of Fire!" **_**Together, they brought their pointing fingers together and formed a beam of power directed at Lothor. Using it, they shoved the ninja down into the abyss of evil. With him gone, the abyss closed shut. The rangers gathered around. Hunter wrapped an arm around Jackie.**

"_But our battle didn't end there," _Jackie cringed. _"Right after we realized our powers were gone, the old enemy showed his face."_

"_**This battle may be over," **_**Jackie shook her head.**_** "But we have an even bigger one coming this way."**_

"_**Right you are," **_**a grueling voice behind them spoke. They all turned and Jackie's eyes widened in fear, hatred, and anger. Everyone could sense it as she glared daggers at this creature.**

"_**You!" **_**she growled dangerously. The ninjas winced at her tone. Something told them this battle just became personal for her…**

"_With the return of the dreaded and grueling Ivan Ooze," _Jackie began the time travel tale as all the rangers and the adults watched with interest. She never really elaborated on this adventure. _"It became necessary for me, Hunter, Tori, Blake, Cam, Shane, Dianne, Becca, Alan, Jimmy, and Brandon to find a way to travel back in time to unlock our inner animal spirits and obtain the ancient power of the Ninjetti, the only power strong enough to defeat Ivan Ooze."_

"_**How much longer are we gonna be out here?" **_**Alan whined.**

"_**Why?" **_**Dianne scoffed.**_** "It's a nice day out."**_

"_**Because I'm starting to burn," **_**Alan rolled his eyes.**

"_**Same here," **_**Dustin agreed.**

"_**Are we all feeling like we're burning?" **_**Becca wondered.**

"_**Not anymore," **_**Cam frowned when they stopped walking.**

"_**Guys," **_**Tori spoke.**_** "I don't think we're in Blue Bay anymore…"**_

_**XXX**_

"_**January 11, 1984?" **_**Dianne read.**_** "How'd we end up here?"**_

"_**January 11, 1984," **_**Jackie frowned.**_** "Why does that feel familiar?"**_

"_**Isn't this the day Ivan Ooze was discovered?" **_**Becca whispered as the group walked along the sidewalks.**

"_**So we're in the year Ivan Ooze was released?" **_**Tori asked.**

"_**Then all we need to do is find the other rangers," **_**Shane stated.**

"_**Which won't be easy," **_**Cam deadpanned.**_** "We don't have our powers." **_

"_**Anyone up for skydiving?" **_**Jackie smirked, recalling that's what the rangers did the morning Ivan was found. They all looked at her like she was crazy.**

_**XXX**_

"_**Head ups guys!" **_**Rocky pointed. **_**"Over there!"**_** the eighteen teens ran where he pointed. When they reached it and didn't see anything, they began walking. It was silent. Kimberly broke it when she turned to the other twelve.**

"_**So who exactly are you guys?" **_**she asked. Jackie and Becca shared a nervous look.**

"_**I'm Jackie," **_**the brunette introduced.**_** "This is Becca, Dianne, Alan, Jimmy, Brandon, Hunter, Cam, Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Blake."**_

"_**You guys aren't from around here are you?" **_**Aisha wondered.**

"_**More like we're not in our own time," **_**Becca shrugged.**

"_**Huh?" **_**Adam frowned.**

"_**We're from the year 2003," **_**Jackie explained.**_** "We came back in time for something you'll find out later."**_

"_**So you twelve are from the future?" **_**Billy concluded.**

"_**Exactly," **_**Becca nodded.**_** "But if we say too much about it, it could mess up the time stream."**_

"_**But how'd you get to 1984?" **_**Tommy wondered.**

"_**Well, we just defeated an evil space ninja known as Lothor," **_**Jackie began.**_** "Hunter, Blake, Tori, Cam, Shane, Dustin, and I were the rangers who defeated him. These five just know about the ranger world and have for years. So anyway, we lost our ranger powers when we sent him into the Abyss of Evil in Bleu Bay Harbor. And right off the bat a new villain came and wanted to take over the world. So the twelve of us, while we were walking through the park discussing how to defeat this new evil, were somehow transported to Angel Grove in 1984."**_

"_**Wow," **_**Rocky blinked.**_** "What about those powers some of you still have?"**_

"_**Ninja Powers," **_**Jackie went on.**_** "The six of us who fought Lothor were training to become ninjas."**_

"_**Ninjas are real?" **_**Aisha awed.**

"_**Yeah," **_**the young brunette nodded.**_** "There's actually a ninja academy in Angel Grove that trains ninjas to control the element of fire, which is where I go. There's one in Blue Bay Harbor where you learn to control water, earth, or air. The last one is on the outskirts of Reefside where you learn to control Thunder." **_

"_**I think we should focus on the situation at hand first," **_**Becca interrupted.**

"_While we were stuck in the past temporarily, we had to be careful what we said of the future in fear of messing up the timeline,"_ Jackie explained. _"Once we met the rangers from that time, all eighteen of us were sent to the distant planet Phaedos where we learned of our animal spirits and obtained the great power."_

"_**Aisha," **_**the warrior spoke.**_** "You are bear. Fierce and unstoppable." **_**The girl in question looked at her yellow garb.**

"_**Dianne," **_**Dulcea was going down the line, stepping in front of each as she spoke. The young girl was wearing robes similar to the other girls, but hers was scarlet.**_** "You are the rat, quick and quiet." **_**Moving on to Rocky.**

"_**Rocky, powerful, smart," **_**she complimented.**_** "You are the mighty ape." Up next, the blue ranger.**_

"_**Billy, you are the wolf," **_**her voice was soft.**_** "Cunning and swift." Alan's turn.**_

"_**Alan, wise and playful, you are the rabbit." **_**Dulcea moved on to Jimmy as Alan looked at his purple gear. Jimmy's was gray.**

"_**Jimmy," **_**she smiled.**_** "You are the giraffe, tall and independent." **_**She moved to the ninjas and began with Cam, who did not have a change of ranger colors like the originals, Hunter, and Blake. He was still green.**

"_**Cameron," **_**she used his full name.**_** "The snake. Sneaky and elusive." **_**Up next was the earth ninja. Dustin was grinning at his orange garb.**

"_**Noble Dustin," **_**Dulcea smiled at him.**_** "You are the loyal lion." **_**Now for Shane, who sported ruby colored garb. At least he was still a shade of red.**

"_**Shane, you are the observant hawk," **_**Dulcea nodded at the boy before moving to Tori, who was in a lighter shade of blue. Aqua.**

"_**Tori," **_**the blonde water ninja smiled at the sound of her name as she looked at her Ninjetti outfit.**_** "Vulnerable yet stubborn and strong, you are the turtle." **_**Next up was Blake, who remained in his navy color.**

"_**Blake," **_**Dulcea faced him.**_** "Protective and understanding, you are the crocodile." **_**Next was Becca, since Hunter was next to Jackie, in between the two girls. **

"_**Rebecca," **_**again with the full first name**_**. "Graceful and comforting, you are the beautiful swan." **_**The black haired girl looked at her golden robes. She moved onto Hunter.**

"_**Hunter," **_**Dulcea smiled at the boy in crimson.**_** "You are the monkey, fun loving and protective as well." **_**Now for Jackie, who was adorned in a rose colored Ninjetti uniform.**

"_**Jacqueline," **_**and once more, the full first name.**_** "Stubborn, strong, independent, fun loving, understanding, and gentle yet tough, you are the dragon." **_**Jackie grinned as the warrior moved to face the younger version of her mother.**

"_**Agile Kimberly," **_**she spoke.**_** "Light as a feather, you are the crane." **_**Kim touched the crest on her pink Ninjetti garb.**

"_**Adam," **_**Dulcea looked at the black ranger. Nothing his downhearted expression, she asked **_**"Adam, what's wrong?" **_

"_**I'm a frog," **_**he mumbled.**

"_**Yes a frog," **_**Dulcea chuckled.**_** "Like the one you kiss to get a handsome prince." **_**Hearing that, Adam perked up a little. Now for Brandon, who was dressed in brown.**

"_**Brandon," **_**the warrior faced him.**_** "Shy and helpful, you are the koala." **_**Finally it was Tommy's turn.**

"_**And you Tommy are the falcon," **_**Dulcea informed.**_** "Winged lord of the skies."**_

_**XXX**_

"_**We did it!" **_**Aisha cheered.**

"_**Our morphers are online!" **_**Billy smiled.**

"_**We got the power!" **_**Tommy grinned.**

"_**Hang on Zordon," **_**Adam called. **_**"We're on our way!" **_

"_**Let's do it," **_**Kimberly agreed. Placing their hands on their hips, they teleported away in beams of their own color.**

"_We reached Earth and just in time to stop Ivan Ooze for the first time," _Jackie smiled slightly as the screen showed the rangers shoving Ivan into a comet. _"But we were still stuck in the past. But a couple months later, four of us were able to go home."_

"_**So what did Hayley want?" **_**Dianne asked.**

"_**Put it this way," **_**Jackie began.**_** "You, Al, Jimmy, and Brandon are going home after this battle and before the dance."**_

"_**Only four?" **_**Aisha frowned.**_** "Why can't you all go back at the same time?"**_

"_**Because all twelve of us going back at once could mess up the machine and cause it to short circuit again," **_**Tori explained.**_** "We go back in small groups, the less trouble there'll be and adjustments to the machine can be made." **_**They also filled the others in on their getting home situation.**

"_**But why us four?" **_**Dianne whined.**

"_**Because your parents are probably scarred shitless despite knowing where you are and don't you want to see them?" **_**Becca pointed out as they grouped with the others.**

"_But us ninjas and Becca were still there in the past," _Jackie continued. _"After we rescued my dad and aunt Kat from an alternate dimension, we were able to go home."_

"_**Ready?" **_**Jackie asked as she pulled out the communicator. Everyone nodded. They were the only ones there, so they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them.**_** "We're ready Hayley."**_

"_**Transporting now," **_**the red head supplied. Jackie pocketed the device as they waited. A blue portal opened up behind them and sucked five out of the eight in. It shut before the other three could follow.**

"_Me, Hunter, and Becca were left behind once more and had to wait out another adventure in the past," _Jackie pouted_. "During battle when my mom's power coin was taken away and she was being held hostage in another dimension, Becca and Hunter were pulled back to our own time."_

"_**Good luck Tommy," **_**Aisha wished. Billy pressed the button to activate the device. Tommy walked through the portal, but he wasn't the only one. Behind the group, a blue portal opened up and pulled Becca and Hunter into it. Three rangers were gone.**

"_**Where'd they go?" **_**Jackie turned around, no longer feeling Hunter's arm draped around her shoulder. She didn't see them anywhere. They others turned to her before noticing the crimson and gold rangers were missing as well.**

"_**How did they disappear?" **_**Rocky frowned.**

"_**Jackie do you have any idea?" **_**Adam wondered.**

"_**Just one," **_**she pulled out the small communication device.**_** "Hunter? Becca?"**_

"_**Yeah Jackie?" **_**both chorused. Everyone sighed of relief knowing they were ok. **

"_**What happened to you guys?" **_**Jackie demanded.**

"_**Um, we landed in our time," **_**Becca stated.**_** "Don't ask how or why cause we're both confused. But here's Kelly." **_**A shuffling sound could be heard before a strange voice to the other rangers came on.**

"_**What's up cousin?" **_**the red head asked.**

"_**Kel, what's happening?" **_**Jackie groaned.**

"_**Um, we brought Hunter and Becca back," **_**Kelly bit her lip nervously.**

"_**There's more isn't there?" **_**Jackie narrowed her eyes. The others behind her frowned in confusion. She could tell there was more?**

"_**Um, yeah," **_**Kelly caved.**_** "Unfortunately, the machine not only broke, but it exploded as well. It's estimated about two weeks our time to fix it enough to get you back safe."**_

"_**Well that just brightens my day," **_**Jackie disconnected.**_** "Looks like I'm stuck here for who knows how long."**_

"_So I was stuck in the past, which wasn't good," _Jackie sighed. _"The longer I stayed in the past, the quicker I was dying because it was getting close the day I was born. I was there through a lot of it."_

"_**How safe is this?" **_**Bulk asked through Jackie's mad dashing as the song ended.**

"_**Does it matter when you're chasing a criminal?" **_**Jackie scoffed.**

"_**Don't worry Kimberly we're gonna find him," **_**Skull assured.**

"_**Watch out Jackie!" **_**Kimberly warned seeing a green beam hit the ground before them. Jackie tried to avoid it but ended up driving through it. The car stopped short.**

"_**What's happening?" **_**Jackie demanded to know. The car began to shake and spin as it transformed into a monster. **

"_**I don't know," **_**Kimberly looked around.**

"_**Mommy!" **_**Bulk cried.**

"_**How you doing?" **_**the monster asked**_**. "Crabby Cabby at your service. I don't break for no one no how no way! I will however give you the ride of your life! Your last ride!" **_**He sped off down the streets.**

_**XXX**_

"_**Man I hope Zordon and Alpha survived," **_**Tommy sighed as they all stared at the now destroyed command center. The last two months had been hectic on everyone. Kim gave her powers to Kat so she could go to Florida and live out her dreams. Since the day she left, Jackie began slowly dying. Very slowly right now. Kat made a great ranger just like Kimberly had. They dealt with a Tommy who couldn't stop eating. Kat's housing project for her class got wrecked. Rita's father came and turned them all (minus Jackie) into children, ruining their ability to morph. That's when the Aquetian rangers from the planet known as Aquitar came to help. And just recently, they were sent on the quest for the zeo crystal shards. Billy and Jackie, being the only two who weren't kids or turned into one, remained behind as the other five went on separate journeys. Now that they were all back to normal and they had a new teammate, Tanya Sloan, who Aisha chose to take her spot, they faced the work Rito and Goldar had done to the command center and stolen the zeo crystal. Oh, and Jackie also explained to Kat about her time travel incident.**

"_**I thought the command center was the one safe place Rita and Zedd could never touch," **_**Kat bit her lip.**

"_**Now look at it," **_**Adam motioned. **

"_**There's gotta be something we can do," **_**Rocky groaned.**

"_**I just wish I knew what," **_**Billy shook his head.**

"_**It's been known to happen," **_**Jackie spoke, drawing curious attention to her.**_** "It seems like the bads always find a way to wreck the command centers for a team of rangers."**_

"_**How do you know this?" **_**Tanya frowned. Since she hasn't been here too long, Jackie hadn't explained to her about the time travel incident.**

"_**I'm from the future," **_**the brunette stood up from her meditative stance.**_** "I knew this was going to happen, but there's nothing I could've done to prevent it. It would've messed up the timeline. But some of the ranger teams after you guys had their bases destroyed as well. Lothor destroyed Ninja Ops in our last battle." **_

"_**Maybe we can search around for something," **_**Tommy suggested. Taking him up on the idea, they all began to walk around. After a few minutes, they all sat on a couple of rock slabs.**_** "What a mess! This place is totally wiped off the map." **_**He threw a rock. Adam stood noticing where it landed.**

"_**Hey guys, what's that?" **_**he pointed. In the ground beneath a few rocks was a glowing object. Hope sparking in all of them, they raced to uncover the object.**

"_**It looks like the…" **_**Rocky began.**

"_**Is it possible?" **_**Kat wondered.**

"_**Come on," **_**Billy ordered.**_** "Hurry!" **_**A minute later they dug up the zeo crystal and Jackie smiled.**

"_**And it all turned out good," **_**she sighed happily.**

"_**The zeo crystal!" **_**Tommy picked it up.**_** "It's all here." **_**He held it up to the sun as it glowed a yellowish color. "**_**This is incredible!"**_

_**XXX**_

"_**Rangers, your courage and sacrifice have brought back the zeo crystal," **_**Zordon began. **_**"It will bestow upon you powers beyond your imagination." **_**The crystal broke in to five multicolored shards. One flew over each of the five. The only ones with new colors were the boys.**

"_**Katherine, from this moment on, you will be known as zeo ranger one, pink," **_**Jackie began. Zordon didn't mind that she knew. After all, he knew all about her, even the fact she was slowly dying with the more time that passes here. **_**"Tanya, you will be known as zeo ranger two, yellow." **_**Both girls were now in their morphed state. **

"_**The sub crystals the rest of you have retrieved have given you new colors," **_**Zordon stated before allowing Jackie to continue.**

"_**Rocky, you are now zeo ranger three, blue," **_**she continued. He was in his morphed state.**_** "Adam, the power of zeo ranger four, green, belongs to you," **_**Adam was now in is morphed state.**_** "And finally Tommy. You will assume the identity of zeo ranger five, red." **_**They were now all in morphed state awing over their costumes. **_**'Can't you ever stop getting a new color dad?'**_** she added in her mind as she smiled at them all.**

_**XXX**_

"_**Hey Tommy," **_**Adam called.**_** "We just heard the news." **_**He and Rocky were standing up at their table in the new study hall. Jackie was sitting down as the two boys began singing a wedding tune to **_**"Here Comes the Bride." **_**The red ranger walked over.**

"_**Funny," **_**he scoffed as the three took a seat.**_** "You guys are so funny."**_

"_**What's going on?" **_**Tanya asked as she sat in a chair next to Jackie.**

"_**You mean you haven't heard?" **_**Rocky asked.**

"_**Unless you two want me to set you on fire, stop laughing," **_**Jackie threatened. Tanya laughed at it. Jackie told her about her past without revealing anything that could change the future.**

"_**I'm sorry I didn't get you anything Tommy," **_**Adam apologized as they ignored the threat. **

"_**Mr. Toggle wants us to do a report of family relationships," **_**Tommy explained.**_** "So we gotta pretend we're married for the weekend."**_

"_**We?" **_**Tanya raised an eyebrow.**

"_**Me and uh, Katherine," **_**Tommy stuttered. This time the other three laughed more.**

"_**At least you get to pretend to be the adult," **_**Jackie snorted.**_** "I have to pretend I'm a teenage girl."**_

"_**Pretend?" **_**Rocky asked.**

"_**I got paired with those two because there was an odd number in the class," **_**Jackie shrugged.**_** "And that's the role I was given by the teacher." 'Although it shouldn't be too hard considering my dad really is Tommy.' **_

"_**Well I think you three make a lovely family," **_**Tanya commented.**_** "I'm very happy for you." **_**Rocky couldn't stop laughing so Jackie flicked a speck of fire at him. He cried out in pain and glared at the fire ninja. **

_**XXX**_

"_**Hey take it easy," **_**Rocky warned.**_** "I mean, come on he's a little baby. How much trouble could he be?"**_

"_**Dude you just jinxed it," **_**Jackie rolled her eyes. Out of the three working on the project, she was the one most awake. Rocky walked over to Joey and began to talk.**

"_**No don't," **_**Tommy tried to stop him. Joey awoke and began to cry, which also caused the ground to shake. They all tried to move around to Joey and tried to get him to stop crying.**

"_**I think the baby's doing it," **_**Billy concluded.**

"_**Yeah the louder it gets the more we shake," **_**Rocky agreed.**

_**XXX**_

**Jackie finished her performance. The crowd gave her a standing ovation as she walked off and Mr. Ham walked on to introduce the next act. Everyone was quiet as they retook their seats.**

"_**And now, I present to you a last minute addition to our program of music, Mr. Eugene," **_**he looked at the paper again to make sure he had it right. **_**"Skullovitch?" **_**The crowd settled for a small applause as Skull sat at the piano in his costume. Mr. Ham watched from back stage. Everyone was shocked at his performance. But in the end, everyone, even Bulk, gave him a standing ovation as well.**

_**XXX**_

"_**Are you sure Kim?" **_**Jackie asked as she lay on the bed in her hotel room. With the time passing since Kimberly left, the brunette has been feeling weaker every day. It still hasn't shown yet that she was slowly dying. That was three months ago, since it was now November. This past month has been hard but on the bright side, Billy had returned.**

"_**Yeah," **_**Kimberly sighed from her end of the line in Florida**_**. "I told Trini and Aisha as well. Did you know it's happening to Trini too?"**_

"_**Uh Kim, how would I know if I never met her?" **_**Jackie frowned.**_** "But are you sure you are?"**_

"_**It came back positive," **_**Kimberly nodded.**_** "Both tests. I'm four months along."**_

"_**So how do you plan on telling Tommy?" **_**Jackie wondered, though she already knew.**

"_**I'm scared to," **_**Kimberly whispered.**_** "What if he wants nothing to do with them?" **_

"_**Wait a minute," **_**Jackie blinked.**_** "Back up. Them?"**_

"_**Yeah, them as in two," **_**Kimberly bit her lip. Jackie tensed up. Her parents never told her she had a twin. And she knew that one of the babies was here, but who was the other?**

_**XXX**_

"_**Dear Tommy," **_**he read.**_** "Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition."**_

"_**Man Kimberly is gonna do great," **_**Rocky interrupted.**

"_**What else does she say?" **_**Tanya pressed.**

"_**Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write," **_**Adam continued. Everyone grew worried looks. Even Jackie didn't know where this was headed now. **_**"You've always been my best friend, and in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else." **_**Adam stopped short at that.**

'_**What the hell?' **_**Jackie thought. It wasn't supposed to be like this.**

"_**What?" **_**Kat frowned.**_** "That can't be right."**_

"_**Tommy, maybe you should finish this another time," **_**the green ranger suggested. Tommy instead took it.**

"_**Tommy," **_**he continued.**_** "You know that I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I found the person that I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you. Please forgive me. Kimberly." **_

_**XXX**_

"_**Jackie I made a huge mistake," **_**Kimberly breathed as she paced. Jackie took a seat on the bed. **

"_**The letter?" **_**Jackie raised an eyebrow.**_** "Adam read it out loud at the Youth Center while Tommy finished his last set on the bench press. Why would you lie about there being another guy?"**_

"_**I couldn't handle him rejecting me," **_**Kimberly began to cry as she sat next to the other brunette.**

"_**What would make you think he'd turn you away?" **_**she wondered.**

"_**After my parents rejected my and disowned me, I grew a fear of him doing the same," **_**Kimberly sobbed."**_**Once I sent it, I thought about what both you and Trini told me and realized my mistake. He probably hates me! Why can't I tell him the truth?"**_

"_**You can," **_**Jackie stated.**_** "He's here looking for answers. He and Trini are talking right now."**_

"_**Could you send him in?" **_**Kimberly pleaded.**_** "Please?" **_

"_**Not a problem," **_**Jackie stood and went to get the red ranger. He went in to talk Kimberly and work things out while Trini and Jackie got to know each other. Almost an hour later, Tommy came back out looking shocked and petrified. But it was obvious he and Kimberly were still a couple.**

"_**I think we better get back," **_**Jackie bit her lip**_**. "Nice meeting you Trini. Good luck Kim!" **_**She and Tommy, who she had to grab hold of his arm, teleported out.**

_**XXX**_

"_**This song I would like to dedicate to a friend of mine who recently hit a tough spot in her life and it's to let her know me and her other friend will always be by her side," **_**Jackie spoke into the microphone. Tommy knew exactly who she was talking about while the others had a small clue, but no idea what the tough spot was. As she began playing, the guy from earlier, Henry, came up to Kat and asked her to dance. Tanya catching the gesture urged her to go on and the pink ranger did so.**

"_**You're not alone  
>together we stand<br>I'll be by your side  
>you know I'll take your hand<br>When it gets cold  
>And it feels like the end<br>there's no place to go  
>you know I won't give in<br>no I won't give in**_

_**Keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>just stay strong  
>'cause you know I'm<br>here for you  
>I'm here for you<br>there's nothing you can say  
>Nothing you can do<br>There's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through**_

_**So far away  
>I wish you were here<br>before it's too late  
>this could all disappear<br>before the door's closed  
>and it comes to an end<br>with you by my side  
>I will fight and defend<br>I'll fight and defend yeah yeah**_

_**Keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>just stay strong  
>'cause you know I'm<br>here for you  
>I'm here for you<br>there's nothing you can say  
>Nothing you can do<br>There's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through**_

_**Hear me when I say  
>when I say I believe<br>nothing's gonna change  
>nothing's gonna change destiny<br>whatever's meant to be  
>will work out perfectly<br>yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>la da da da<br>la da da da  
>la da da da<br>da da da da da**_

_**Keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>just stay strong  
>'cause you know I'm<br>here for you  
>I'm here for you<br>there's nothing you can say  
>Nothing you can do<br>There's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through**_

_**Ahh ahh  
>keep holding on<br>ahh ahh  
>keep holding on<br>there's nothing you can say  
>nothing you can do<br>there's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through"**_

**The crowd cheered as Kat retook her seat along with Jackie at the rangers table and Henry went back to where he was previously sitting. **

_**XXX**_

"_**Hold on let me try something," **_**Jackie asked. Ever since she got the Ninjetti powers, she's had a feeling that those who have unlocked their spirit animals have developed telepathic connections, but no one knew they did or how to use them. She closed her eyes and concentrated.**

_***Did it work?* **_**she asked through the link.**

"_**Why did I just hear your voice in my head asking if something worked?" **_**Adam demanded as Rocky, Billy, and even Tommy heard it.**

"_**Telepathic connection," **_**Jackie stated.**_** "Our spirit animals open it up to whoever else with a spirit animal unlocked or one waiting to be unlocked and we can talk through our thoughts."**_

"_**Do you think Aisha and Kim heard it too?" **_**Rocky had to ask.**

_***We heard it Rocky,* **_**both girls sighed.**

"_**Whoa," **_**the blue ranger blinked.**_** "It works long distance too!"**_

"_**Can someone tell us what's going on?" **_**Tanya wondered.**

"_**We're lost," **_**Kat agreed.**

"_**I'll explain later," **_**Jackie stated.**_** *So Billy,* **_**she reopened the link only to him and the other two boys who didn't already know about Kimberly being pregnant. **_***What were you saying?***_

_***Is Kimberly pregnant?* **_**the former blue ranger asked.**

_***With twins,* **_**Jackie smiled.**

"_**You're not serious are you?" **_**Adam went wide eyed as he heard the words.**

"_**Dead serious," **_**Jackie nodded**_**. "Kim's pregnant with twins."**_

"_**Really?" **_**Kat blinked.**

"_**Then why did she break up with Tommy?" **_**Tanya frowned.**

"_**Her parents disowned her and she was afraid he'd reject her as well," **_**Jackie explained.**_** "That's why he was shocked when we came back and why he's barely said much. He's still processing it."**_

_**XXX**_

"_**I'm afraid time is running out rangers," **_**Trey spoke.**_** "If we do not hurry, the golden power will be lost forever."**_

"_**What about Jackie?" **_**Tanya asked.**_** "Couldn't she take the powers?" **_**the brunette in question looked down in sorrow and they noticed. As one, they frowned. **

"_**I can't," **_**she shook her head.**

"_**Why not?" **_**Adam wondered.**

"_**I believe it is time they knew," **_**Zordon advised the young girl.**

"_**The powers won't help me," **_**Jackie began.**_** "In fact, it'll only hurt me more."**_

"_**What do you mean?" **_**Rocky frowned.**_** "How would it hurt you?"**_

"_**The longer I stay here and the closer it gets to the day I'm born, the more I die," **_**Jackie stated as the others gasped. **_**"Getting the power at this point will only cause me to die faster." **_

"_**Zordon," **_**Tommy spoke after a moment.**_** "I think I know someone who can help."**_

"_**Then you must bring him here immediately," **_**Zordon ordered. Billy, Tommy, and Jackie shared knowing smiles.**

"_The next major thing and the last adventure during my time in the past nearly killed me and the other rangers,"_ Jackie coughed. _"My evil half, known as Jahi, who can be brought out if I use the new zeo powers I obtained or if I have enough anger built up, and it becomes a struggle for me to resurface my true self."_

'_**What did that dream tell me?' **_**she mused as she continued riding.**_** 'Where is help when you need it?' **_**Before she could answer herself, she felt something hit her and she disappeared.**

"_**What happened?" **_**Kat frowned as the three also noticed her vanish into thin air. **_**"She's gone!"**_

_**XXX**_

"_**Nah," **_**Jackie shook her head**_**. "I think I like being evil." **_**They all looked at her confused. Who's side was she on exactly? What was she talking about?**

"_**Listen to us Jackie," **_**Tommy begged.**_** "You're not their queen! You're our friend!" **_

"_**Who said I was their queen?" **_**Jackie scoffed.**_** "And who said I was necessarily your friend?" **_

"_**Huh?" **_**both boys frowned confused. What was going on? Jackie jumped onto the battle stage. They could see her eyes glowing lavender with pink and rose colored specs shine through her helmet. Both winced and shivered. They knew Tommy's did the same from when he was the green ranger.**

"_**I will finish you all once and for all," **_**she growled**_**. "Welcome to your doom!" **_

"_**Don't do this Jackie!" **_**Jason pleaded.**

"_**They've got you brainwashed!" **_**Tommy claimed.**_** "You have to snap out of it!"**_

"_**Enough!" **_**Jackie hissed**_**. "I know exactly what I'm doing!"**_

"_**What do you mean?" **_**Jason demanded.**

"_**Let's just say," **_**Jackie drew an all too familiar sword.**_** "Like father, like daughter!" **_**Both boys gasped at the sight of the sword and at what she just said. The 'like father like daughter' comment had them confused. Like father like daughter? Did that mean she was Tommy and Kimberly's daughter?**

_**XXX**_

"_**Afraid to fight a little girl like me?" **_**Jackie snorted.**_** "'Cause I'm not afraid to fight the two I see in front of me right now!" **_**she snarled**_**. 'They are so going to kill me for that when I get back to my time!' **_**she thought. Then she stopped moving.**

"_**Huh?" **_**Jason and Tommy shared a looked. Why did she just stop attacking?**

"_**Who's there?" she asked, looking around.**_

'_**Who do you think?' Jackie rolled her eyes. 'It's me you demon!'**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about!" Jackie shouted. Except, she wasn't the real one. The real one was trying to break free, having been trapped down beneath her evil side. The two boys stared at her confused.**_

'_**Give me back my body!' Jackie demanded.**_

"_**Never!" the evil Jackie charged the two rangers again. **_

_**XXX**_

"_**Jackie listen!" **_**Tommy and Jason begged as the stood. The other rangers teleported in and stood by them.**

"_**Oh goodie," **_**Jahi smirked.**_** "More rainbow colored freaks to destroy!" **_

'_**Oh sure, insult them more why don't you?' **_**Jackie groaned.**_** 'They're going to hate me when I get back home!'**_

"_**Stop your complaining and shut up!" **_**Jahi growled to Jackie.**

"_**Are you guys alright?" **_**Tanya wondered.**

"_**Yeah, but something's going on with Jackie," **_**Jason coughed.**

"_**Shut up and fight!" **_**Jahi growled as she charged again.**

"_**Zordon said we need to destroy the saber if we have a chance to break her out of her evil hold," **_**Kat recalled. **

"_**Then that's what we'll do," **_**Tommy stated, drawing his zeo sword.**

"_**So the red ranger's going to fight after all?" **_**Jahi smirked.**_** "Well prepare to die!" **_**she charged but Tommy moved out of the way. He swung at the saber of sorrow and hit it, cutting it in two. It vanished.**

"_**Alright!" **_**the rangers cheered.**

"_**What?" **_**Jahi demanded.**_** "No! You will pay for that!" **_

'_**That's my family!' **_**Jackie smiled.**

"_**Stop it!" **_**Jahi growled as her eyes violently glowed purple with rose and pink specs. **

'_**You'll never win!**_**' Jackie stated.**_** 'They'll help me break through and bury you yet again!'**_

"_**Don't you get it?" **_**Jahi snorted.**_** "You can't get rid of me! I'm a part of you!"**_

'_**I may not be able to get rid of you completely, but I can get rid of you enough to resurface myself!' **_**Jackie hissed. She was getting angry at her evil half Jahi for doing this to her and burying her.**

"_**We want to help!" **_**Adam spoke up.**

'_**Hah!' **_**Jackie stuck her tongue out at Jahi.**_** 'Told you so!' **_

"_**Shut up you fool!" **_**Jahi growled.**_** "Now get ready to be destroyed!" **_

"_**Jackie no!" **_**Kat cried.**_** "It's us!"**_

"_**Like I care," **_**Jahi snorted.**

'_**Stop hurting them!' Jackie ordered. 'I'm not giving up!'**_

"_**Leave me alone!" **_**Jahi clutched her head and fell to her knees, looking as if she was in pain. The rangers stopped short, not sure what to do.**

'_**You'll never win!' **_**Jackie bellowed.**_** 'Good will always prevail, even if it means the ones who make it happen die in the process!'**_

"_**Go away!" **_**Jahi demanded.**

'_**No can do,' **_**Jackie smirked.**_** 'You said it yourself, you're a part of me that's surfaced and I will not stop until it is the real me on the outside again!'**_

"_**There's nothing you can do to stop me!" **_**Jahi snarled.**

'_**Wanna bet?' **_**Jackie chuckled.**_** 'For those who possess the great power, all things are possible!' **_

"_**You wouldn't dare!" **_**Jahi hissed.**

'_**Try me,' **_**Jackie challenged.**

_**XXX**_

"_**Zeo I, power down!" **_**Kat called. She stood in her civilian form in front of the lavender ranger. **

"_**Katherine, are you sure you know what you're doing?" **_**Jason asked.**

"_**Stop confusing me!" **_**Jahi shouted.**

'_**Go Kat!' **_**Jackie cheered.**_** 'You can't erase my memories of my family and friends!'**_

"_**She has to see us," **_**Kat recalled.**_** "She has to be confronted with the faces of her family and friends."**_**She walked forward. Jahi stood and went to charge.**

'_**I'm gonna win I'm gonna win!' **_**Jackie taunted Jahi to distract her from hurting her aunt. Jahi stopped short of punching the pink ranger. After a minute, she went to try again.**_** 'Bet I could beat you in everything!'**_

"_**Shut up!" **_**Jahi ordered as Jackie continued taunting her. She didn't punch Kat. The pink ranger hugged the lavender ranger.**

"_**Jackie don't do this!" **_**she cried.**_** "Please! It's me, Katherine!"**_

"_**Aunt Kat?" **_**Jackie blinked. **

"_**No!" **_**Jahi screamed. She felt Jackie pushing her way up and now both were at the same level, fighting each other for the controls.**

"_**She's starting to break free," **_**Jason realized.**

"_**I think it's working guys!" **_**Tommy stated.**

"_**What's happening?" **_**both Jahi and Jackie wailed. Everyone could tell the two spoke at the same time as they broke the hug. They knew both spoke because Jahi's voice was slightly different than Jackie's. Kat pulled her back into a hug as Jahi began to gain the upper hand.**

"_**Help guys!" **_**Jackie begged as Jahi drowned her back under a little further.**

"_**Don't help her unless you want to die!" **_**Jahi growled.**

"_**Jackie don't do it!" **_**Jason and Tommy stepped forward. The two powered down. **

"_**Don't let her overcome you," **_**Tommy pleaded. He still couldn't believe Jackie was his daughter that he would be seeing as a baby in a couple of months.**

"_**We're your family," **_**Jason added.**

"_**This has to work," **_**Rocky muttered.**

"_**I hope so," **_**Tanya sighed.**_** "Let's get with it you guys!"**_

"_**Zeo rangers, power down!" **_**the three morphed rangers powered down.**

'_**Yes!' **_**Jackie jumped for joy.**_** 'I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!'**_

"_**Agh!" **_**Jahi jolted back, gripping her head.**

"_**Jason and Tommy are right," **_**Tanya spoke softly.**_** "We're here to help you!"**_

"_**Let me out!" **_**Jackie demanded.**

"_**Never!" **_**Jahi fought back. They could all tell the two were once again fighting at the same level. **

"_**Think of everything we've been through together," **_**Kat advised.**

"_**Stop!" **_**Jahi ordered, causing the demorphed rangers to back up as the lavender ranger fell to her knees and gripped her head.**

"_**Don't make me do this!" **_**Jackie breathed.**

"_**I won't let you take over!" **_**Jahi snarled**_**. "I've waited too long to come out!" **_

"_**You leave me no choice!" **_**Jackie closed her eyes. In whisper, she added,**_** "Ninjetti! The dragon!"**_** a rose, lavender, and pink glow surrounded her. **

"_**What's happening?" **_**Adam wondered before his, Rocky's, and Tommy's head shot up. They were each surround in a glow of their ranger colors. Tommy's was white, red, and green. Rocky's was red and blue. And Adam's was green and black.**

**In Florida, a seven month pregnant Kimberly was sitting on the couch of her apartment talking to a six month pregnant Trini. That was, until, her head shot up and she was surrounded in pink. Trini looked at her best friend scared.**

**Aisha was working outside her hut in Africa. She was about to check on a sick animal when her head shot up to the sky and she was surrounded in a yellow glow. **

**Back in the power chamber where Billy was monitoring the battle with Alpha and Zordon, his head too shot up as he was surrounded by a blue glow.**

"_**What's she doing?" **_**Kat demanded to know as she, Tanya, and Jason watched what was happening before them in the arena. They were confused. Several golden animals floated above. A wolf, a bear, a crane, a falcon, a frog, and an ape. A dragon was lying in the center looking passed out. Each glowed its own color and the dragon began to glow as well. A bright light caused everyone to cover their eyes. As it faded, everyone returned back to their normal state. Jackie was passed out on the floor of the arena, in civilian form.**

"_With the help of my family, I was able to resurface my true self," _Jackie's sad voice continued. _"I returned to my own time later that day and moved to Reefside where I thought I could get away from that world for a while. Unfortunately, I was wrong. On the first day of school, Mesogog, a mutant dinosaur freak bent on turning the world back to the age of the dinosaur, stepped forward."_

"Here's the team I was on before now," Jackie groaned.

"_**Oh no," Jackie gasped when she noticed the dino gems missing. "The gems!" She was home alone babysitting Dylan along with Becca. Billy and Hayley were at the café finishing preparations for opening it. **_

"_**What's the matter?" Becca asked as she walked over to her friend.**_

"_**Someone took the dino gems and I think I know who," Jackie growled.**_

"_**I doubt it would be them," Becca shook her head. "I mean, how could it be?" **_

"_**I think we're about to find out," the three hid behind a corner as they heard voices. Footsteps were heading down the stairs. **_

"_**This is the same place," Ethan's voice rang.**_

"_**Are you freaking out right now?" Conner's voice asked.**_

"_**Yeah," Ethan agreed. "I have to say I am."**_

"_**If you're looking for extra credit," Jackie, Becca, and Dylan stepped out from around the corner. "You're in the wrong place." The two boys faced the three. **_

"_I had learned earlier that day that everyday teens Kira Ford (now Oliver), Conner McKnight, and Ethan James had stumbled upon the yellow, red, and blue dino gems, giving them each special abilities that would be bonded to them forever. The three stepped forward the next day to take on their roles as the new defenders of earth, the Dino Thunder Power Rangers."_

"_**Who knows?" Becca shrugged as they took their seats. "Let's hope today is as normal as one for you know what's can be."**_

"_**You do realize you probably jinxed that, right?" Jackie raised an eyebrow as Billy entered.**_

"_**Cassidy," he spoke. "Unless you plan to inform your fellow peers with a lecture of the Mesozoic period, I suggest you take your seat." She followed directions. "Ok, who can tell me when it all began?" The ground started shaking as the sky darkened.**_

"_**That a good answer for you?" Becca coughed as everyone grabbed hold of something. "Jakcie, check to see who it is."**_

_**XXX**_

"_**Ever since my dad found the dino gems," Jackie walked over to a silver case. "He's had these waiting in case he ever needed to harness their powers." **_

"_**Into what?" Kira dared asking. Jackie opened the case to reveal…**_

"_**Dino morphers," Becca answered. "Use them to become power rangers."**_

"_And with that," _the brunette continued the narration. _"The newest ranger adventure began. And it wasn't long before the purple, orange, and black dino gems were found."_

"_**Hey," Conner noticed something glowing in all three of their hands. "What are those?" Tommy opened his to reveal a black dino gem as Becca and Jackie did the same with purple and orange respectively. **_

"_**A black, purple, and orange dino gem," Ethan awed. "Let me guess. The powers of invisibility, force fields, and super flexibility!"**_

"_**Looks like," Tommy nodded. **_

"_**You'll be needing this then dad," Jackie handed him his morpher and communicator. **_

"_**Those gems belong to my master," Elsa sneered. **_

"_**There's two things you guys need to learn about dino gems," Becca glared. **_

"_**One, you can't choose them, they choose you," Jackie stated.**_

"_**What's the other?" Elsa questioned.**_

"_**They go real well with dino morphers," Tommy smirked as the three slammed their gems into the morphers. **_

"_**Aren't you a little old for this, Tommy?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**I may be old, but I can still pull it off," Tommy countered. **_

"_**Dino Thunder, Power Up!" the three chorused. Becca and Jackie morphed into suits similar to Kira's, but with purple and orange respectively. Tommy's was black and gold. **_

"_But before long, Trent Fernandez accidentally stumbled upon the white dino gem, which at the time, was encoded with evil. We fought him for a while, and it didn't help matters when I walked out angry from a fight I just had with my mother."_

"_**Hey," Kim smiled at her daughter as she entered the room. Jackie was sitting on the couch watching Dylan play with a lost look on her face. "How you holding up?" she asked, thinking this must be hard on her. **_

"_**Fine," came the emotionless reply.**_

"_**Anything you wanna talk about?" Kim took a seat next to her. **_

"_**Nope," Jackie replied, not looking up. A silence fell between them.**_

"_**Are you sure?" Kim raised an eyebrow. "You don't even want to talk about why you've been avoiding me and your father since we got back?"**_

"_**Do you really want me to answer that?" Jackie returned.**_

"_**It would be nice to know why," Kim nodded.**_

"_**Well maybe if you tell me why you kept it from me for so long, then we wouldn't be having this argument," Jackie stated.**_

"_**Kept what?" Kim asked. "What did we keep from you for so long?"**_

"_**How come you never told me I had a twin?" Jackie demanded, getting to the point.**_

"_**That," Kim sighed. "We wanted to, but we never found the right time to."**_

"_**Never found the right time to?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "You've had seventeen years to tell me!"**_

"_**How did you find out?" Kim wondered.**_

"_**That time travel thing, before you knew I was going to be your daughter," Jackie stated. "When I was in the past, you called me asking for help on what you should do about telling dad you were pregnant with twins."**_

"_**Oh," Kim bit her lip. **_

"_**Why didn't you tell me?" Jackie questioned. "Don't you trust me?"**_

"_**Of course we trust you," Kim said. "I wouldn't have asked you to follow your father on that moon mission if I didn't trust you enough." (See my story Perks of a Ninja: A Forever Red Tale)**_

"_**But you don't trust me enough to tell me that I have a twin?" Jackie crossed her arms. "If I have a twin, how come he or she isn't here living with us?" **_

"_**The day you were both born," Kim started. "You were taken to the nursery to make sure you were healthy. They only brought me back you, saying that your sister, who was your twin, had died after birth."**_

"_**Yet you still never told me?" Jackie stated. Something popped up in her head. "What is her spirit animal?"**_

"_**Huh?" Kim blinked. **_

"_**Her spirit animal," Jackie repeated. "When I was born you told me I had the spirit of a dragon. I can sense spirit animals. Like Dylan's is the penguin, cute and cuddly yet fierce. And everyone has a different spirit animal. It's never passed onto someone else once you die. For example, you will always be the crane, even when you're dead and no one else will ever be the crane. What is her spirit animal?"**_

"_**The cat," Kim sighed.**_

"_**I don't believe this," Jackie muttered. "My sister's not dead."**_

"_**What do you mean?" Kim frowned.**_

"_**I told you I can sense spirit animals," Jackie recalled. "The cat is still alive. I know who it is."**_

"_**Who?" Kim demanded. If her other daughter was still alive, she wanted to know.**_

"_**Kira," Jackie said. "Her spirit animal is a cat. There's no one else with that spirit animal." She saw her mother look down. "There's more, isn't there?"**_

"_**Yes," Kim was on the brink of tears.**_

"_**Well?"Jackie demanded. "What else is there that you haven't told me besides me having a twin sister?"**_

"_**You also have a half brother," Kim admitted. **_

"_**A half brother?" Jackie blinked. "A half brother?"**_

"_**I don't like talking about it," Kim stated.**_

"_**What's his spirit animal?" Jackie questioned.**_

"_**Whose?" Kim frowned.**_

"_**My half-brother's," Jackie rolled her eyes.**_

"_**He's the duck," Kim sighed.**_

"_**Look, mom, I'm sorry that happened to you," Jackie began. "But I just can't handle this all right now. I mean, me just finding out about this, and possibly losing dad after I just get you guys back? I don't think I can go through this." She streaked out the door before Kim could stop her. The former pink ranger was left with tears in her eyes and her four year old son hugging her.**_

"_I left, angry that my parents had kept a big secret from me, and I ran to the forest where I could think," _Jackie sighed. _"But that was ruined when I was once again turned evil."_

'_**What's happening?' Jackie groaned as she clutched her head. She shouldn't have touched the sword that became a trap. She now felt like she was fighting Jahi for control. She was subconsciously walking towards the giant thing that came down from the sky. But it was like Jahi was forcing her to. Like she knew what it was capable of. 'Stop this!' she hissed at the devil inside her.**_

'_**Like that'll do you any good,' Jahi rolled her eyes as she marched toward the rock. She wasn't surfacing yet, but the closer Jackie came to the rock, the more Jahi was released. And Jackie's anger helped as well. **_

'_**Shut up and leave me alone!' Jackie begged. She came near the rock and screamed in pain. Jahi was being released. Once the initial shock was over, the brunette stood smirking evilly, her eyes glowing lavender with pink, rose, and now orange specs. She streaked off to the top of the trees as she saw her teammates and Trent coming. This was going to be fun to watch.**_

"_And it would take everyone to stop me. Once Trent was on the side of good for good, Becca set to work on making sure they brought me back as well."_

"_**What's happening?" Jahi groaned as she stumbled through the woods. She was still in morph and was feeling weaker than before.**_

'_**Ha!' Jackie cheered. 'They got more help to bring me back! Yes!'**_

"_**Quit you're yapping so I can figure out where we are!" Jahi growled.**_

'_**I know where we are,' Jackie said in a sing-song voice.**_

"_**Tell me!" Jahi ordered.**_

'_**Why?' Jackie pouted. 'So you can take over this city too?'**_

"_**As long as it's one without rangers," Jahi snarled.**_

'_**Yeah right,' Jackie snorted. 'Don't make me do this!'**_

"_**Do what?" Jahi narrowed her eyes. **_

'_**You know what!' Jackie scoffed. 'The weaker you get the stronger I get!'**_

"_**You wouldn't dare!" Jahi hissed. She felt a surge of pain go through her.**_

"_**I just did," Jackie cackled. **_

"_**Shut up!" Jahi ordered as the two fought for control on the same level.**_

"_**Make me!" Jackie spat.**_

"_**Go to hell!" Jahi seethed.**_

"_**Can't unless you do," Jackie grinned.**_

"_**Just go away!" Jahi groaned.**_

"_**I think I like my idea better," Jackie smiled.**_

"_**And what would that be?" Jahi snarled.**_

"_**This!" Jackie stated. In whisper, she added once again, "Ninjetti! The dragon!" her whole body began to glow a rose color that had streaks of all the other ranger colors she ever had so far. She was gaining the upper hand. A little further away in the same forest about a few trees back from the clearing the young brunette was in, Hunter Bradley was walking. He hasn't stopped searching for his girlfriend since she turned. He soon felt his head shoot up to the sky as a crimson glow surrounded him. **_

"_And I was back to normal. But that wasn't where our problems stopped. My dad was still stuck in his ranger form, and made it worse by trying to fix it."_

"_**Hey guys," Tommy greeted. "Hayley and Billy think they can demorph me."**_

"_**That's great," the teens exclaimed.**_

"_**How?" Kira wondered.**_

"_**With a little help of this slime," Billy replied. "It might work as a synthesizing agent that I think can help bring Tommy back to his normal state." A few minutes later, everything was all set to go. "Ok," Hayley stated. "I've inputted your molecular structure and DNA information. Now, to add the slime." She put the container into the machine. **_

"_**I hope this works," Jackie muttered.**_

"_**You're not the only one," Tommy said.**_

"_**Good luck Dr. O," Ethan wished. **_

"_**Catch ya on the flipside," Tommy sighed. **_

"_**That's mom's line," Jackie crossed her arms.**_

"_**System activated," Billy turned on the machine. They all stood back and watched as Tommy got drenched in slime. **_

"_**That is really disgusting," Becca grimaced. Before they knew it, Tommy was no longer in sight.**_

"_**What's going on?" Conner questioned.**_

"_**He's gone," Kira gasped. A few second later, they saw something move. "Look! The towel!"**_

"_**Dr. Oliver?" Conner frowned. "Are you there?"**_

"_**Yeah I'm here," Tommy's voice called from the towel. "Any guesses on what's going on?"**_

"_**Looks like the slime made your dino power of invisibility kick into overdrive," Hayley explained.**_

"_And when he went to fix that problem, it only got worse. Not to mention family issues that happened during it."_

"_**Ok Hayley," Tommy began as he lay on a table and the red head covered him with a blanket. "I'm ready."**_

"_**For the record I still think this is a bad idea," Hayley muttered.**_

"_**And for the record," Kira agreed. "I agree with Hayley." She and Becca placed electrodes on the man. **_

"_**Don't worry," the black ranger assured. "I'll be fine."**_

"_**See you soon Dr. O," Ethan sighed. "Literally I hope." Billy set up the machine and dropped the dino gem in.**_

"_**Initiating sequence," he flipped a switch and the process began. The others were all standing around to watch. Tommy's breathing picked up pace as the machine whirred on.**_

"_**Is everything ok?" Becca asked.**_

"_**It's overloading," Hayley cried.**_

"_**What's happening?" Kira demanded as Tommy struggled.**_

"_**The energy insinuator is shut down," Billy explained worriedly. "He's receiving full current." When the device sparked, Billy shut it off before it short circuited. Tommy became visible again, but the dino gem was destroyed. They all went over to the table.**_

"_**Tommy?" Hayley called. "Tommy?"**_

"_**Uncle Tommy can you hear us?"Becca wondered.**_

"_Once he was out of the coma and we welcomed a new member into the family, it was time for one last member to show up…for the time. That's when I met Chip, my half brother, on the same day a lava monster attacked."_

"_**Calm down!" Jackie ordered. "Now if you all just back away Ethan can come get his own drink." With groans of protest, the crowd, except for the red headed boy in yellow, moved away. Trent and Becca went to serve the drinks to the people who asked for them. "Can I help you?"**_

"_**Uh yeah," the kid began nervously. "I'm looking for a Jackie Oliver?" he read the name off a paper.**_

"_**That's me," Jackie said, beginning to wipe down the counter. "Something I can help you with?"**_

"_**I'm Chip Thorn," the kid introduced himself. "I just wanted to meet you."**_

"_**Can I ask why?" Jackie narrowed her eyes.**_

"_**You're my half sister, aren't you?" Chip frowned. Jackie looked at him with her own frown.**_

"_**Sorry," she apologized. "I know I have a half brother, but I don't know anything about him, so I can't be sure you're telling me the truth."**_

"_**Your mom is also my mom," Chip explained. "My dad was married and wanted kids, but the woman I thought was my mom couldn't have any, so my dad did a horrible thing to your mom and she had already had you and then next thing I know is that I'm born and…"**_

"_**Hold on a sec," Jackie chuckled. "I know the back story. I just didn't know anything about my half brother, like his name or where he lived and what not." Then she got an idea. Recalling the argument she had with her mother about this, she remembered something about hearing her brother had the spirit of a duck. So, using her gift that allows her to detect spirit animals, she detected Chip's. Sure enough, she found he was the duck. "I believe you."**_

"_**Really?" Chip perked up. "How?"**_

"_**Trust me," she laughed. "I have my ways. Where did you come from anyways?" **_

"_**Briarwood," Chip stated.**_

"_**That's a bit far of a trip," Jackie smirked. "So how'd you find out about me?"**_

"_**My dad was on a drunken rant," Chip shrugged. "Ever since his wife died, he hasn't been the same. I can't wait until next year when I'm old enough to have my own place."**_

"_**His wife?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**It doesn't feel right calling her mom now that I know she wasn't really my mom," Chip pouted. **_

"_**Well listen," Jackie began. "I would love to get to know you better, but it'd be easier once I'm off shift. Do you have anywhere to stay?"**_

"_**Not really, no," Chip shook his head.**_

"_**I'm sure mom and dad will let you stay with us," Jackie sighed. "God knows our house has plenty of room."**_

"_**Oh no that's ok," Chip denied. "I'm actually only here for the day."**_

"_**Too bad," Jackie huffed. "I'm sure mom would love to meet you, as would dad. And Dylan and Ella and Kira…"**_

"_**Who are they?" Chip cut her off.**_

"_**Oh, Ella's my new born baby sister," Jackie began. "She's only a month old. Then Dylan's my brother who's five. And Kira is my fraternal twin sister. So since you really are my half brother, that would also make them your half siblings."**_

"_**I get it now," Chip grinned.**_

"You put the day we met in there?" Chip asked.

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. "It was important!"

"By the way, you never told me how you knew I was telling you the truth," the red head narrowed his eyes.

"Well my mom told me you had the spirit of a duck," Jackie explained. "And when you came up to me, I could tell you had that spirit. No one else has it."

"Cool!"

"_Not too long after that, Lothor returned," _the video went on._ "And with two villains wanting to take over the world, it caused for a team up between the ninjas and dinos."_

"_**Well?" Sensei asked. "How do you feel?"**_

"_**Like Blue Bay Harbor must be destroyed," Shane growled.**_

"_**Why stop there?" Tori smirked. "I want the whole country."**_

"_**And then the world," Dustin ended.**_

"_**That's what I was hoping you'd say," Sensei transformed back into Lothor. Because Jackie was angry, she made her eyes flash, which convinced the others she was on their side. She had to get out of there and warn Cam and the others. "I never thought I'd say this, but it's a pleasure to see y'all."**_

"_**And it's our pleasure to serve under you," Shane agreed.**_

"_**Speak for yourself," Jackie hissed. "I don't need you freaks to help me take over the universe." She unleashed a fire bomb and with the area smoking, she managed to escape by streaking through the forest and towards the academy. She flung her morphed off and stashed it in her pocket. It wasn't safe to wear it.**_

_**XXX**_

"_**Where's Cam?" Jackie demanded.**_

"_**You just missed him," Kapri said. "He went searching for his dad. Something wrong?"**_

"_**We have to get everyone out of here," Jackie breathed. "Before…" an explosion went off. "That happens! Follow my lead." **_

_**XXX**_

_**Seeing Lothor appear, the students fell defensive. "So nice of you all to be here to greet us," he greeted. **_

"_**I thought I told you I'm handling this myself," Jackie growled, reverting back to role playing evil. "Go back to where you belong." The students, Marah, and Kapri were confused. **_

"_**I thought you were…" Marah trailed.**_

"_**Gone?" Lothor finished. "Destroyed? History?" **_

"_**Yeah," Marah admitted sheepishly.**_

"_**Sorry to disappoint girls," Lothor snarled. "But I'm back in black and needless to say, I'm in a mood."**_

"_**Yeah like that would've changed," Kapri scoffed.**_

"_**What are you gonna do now?" Jackie taunted. "Send your pathetic little helpers to do my job? As I said before, destroying the universe is my job and I don't need your pathetic help."**_

"_**Can it," Lothor hissed.**_

"_**You really want to go there?" Jackie made her eyes flash. The ninja students were confused. **_

"_**Who are they?" Marah asked, changing the subject.**_

"_**Friends I made in the Abyss," Lothor stated.**_

"_**Too bad they won't last," Jackie snorted. "They're just as pathetic as you." Streaks of blue, yellow, and red fell in front of Lothor. The evil rangers faced the students. "Ooh, more rainbow colored freaks to destroy! This'll be fun!" Marah and Kapri ran over to them.**_

"_**Oh goodie look who's back," Marah spoke. "It's Lothor!"**_

"_**I know," Shane mumbled. "Isn't it great?" the three stood in front of the space ninja. **_

"_**Capture them," Lothor instructed. **_

"_**I believe that's my job," Jackie fired at Lothor as the other three morphed. To make her evil act believable, she fired at everyone, friends and foes, and kept her eyes flashing. The other three rangers were more focused on fighting the students. "Why don't you give up? It would save us all the trouble of kicking your ass."**_

"_**Like you could do any better," Lothor scoffed as the two faced off. **_

"_**Unlike you, I actually managed to get the rangers to the point where I can kill them," Jackie threw a fire ball. **_

"_**Then why didn't you?" Lothor smirked.**_

"_**Because I had other plans that require their assistance," Jackie challenged. **_

"_**Such as taking down their enemy before I take down them!" The two continued fighting, Lothor knowing she was evil but not working for anyone. The rangers captured the students in a jar, leaving Jackie, Marah, and Kapri behind. **_

"_**Where do you think you're going girls?" Lothor asked his nieces as the rangers powered down. Jackie kept up her evil act.**_

"_**Wait not us," Kapri protested.**_

"_**Yeah we're family," Marah added.**_

"_**Only by marriage," Lothor rolled his eyes.**_

"_**Yeah but we can help," Kapri lied.**_

"_**Like you did last time?" he moved to open the jar.**_

"_**No no seriously we're ninjas now," Kapri elaborated. "And we can totally kick butt!"**_

"_**Well," Lothor thought. "You might have a point there. Alright you're in." the two were back in their evil uniforms. "But only on a trial basis."**_

"_**Good luck with them," Jackie cackled. "No matter how much help you have you can't defeat me!"**_

"_**Wanna bet?" Lothor went to open the jar.**_

"_**You wouldn't capture a defenseless little girl, would you?" Jackie put together her special pout (think the one Puss in Boots from Shrek 2 uses). The remaining people on the school grounds were shifting uncomfortably. Tori, Shane, and Dustin were feeling the guilt and even Lothor was backing down. "I thought so." Unleashing a fire bomb, she used the opportunity to streak away. When the smoke cleared, she was no longer there.**_

"_In order to rescue our friends, Cam, Blake, Hunter, and I went down into the Abyss of Evil to collect our power disks and get Shane, Tori, and Dustin to become good again."_

"_**I just wanna say one last time," Blake panicked. "I think this is a bad idea." The four were strapped to harnesses and getting ready to enter the abyss.**_

"_**You feeling ok Jackie?" Hunter wondered.**_

"_**Perfectly fine," the brunette replied. And in truth she was. She didn't feel like Jahi would come out any time soon. "If I feel like she's coming out, I'll let you guys know."**_

"_**Ok let's go," Cam sighed. "And stick together. We split up we're through." They slowly descended into the abyss. Soon they were standing on a ledge and unhooked the harnesses.**_

"_**Man it stinks down here," Blake complained.**_

"_**Did you really expect any different?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**Let's find our powers and get out of here," Cam stated. **_

"_**Over there," Hunter pointed out.**_

"_**The samurai amulet?" Jackie frowned.**_

"_**Can't believe no one's guarding it," Hunter observed. It was then Zurgane and Kelzaks appeared. **_

"_**You had to say it right?" Blake groaned as they all fell defensive. **_

"_**Welcome to my home power rangers," Zurgane greeted. "Attack."**_

"_**Bring it on!" Jackie challenged. The sides went into battle. Jackie took on Zurgane as the boys handled the Kelzaks. Blake was fighting off one of the other aliens as was Cam. Hunter was trying to stay close to Jackie to help her out. "Here's hoping this works," she muttered before flipping out of the way and stretching her arms to attack by shoving the minion around.**_

_**XXX**_

"_**No wait!" a voice called. They all turned to see four people hopping over a fence and one of them had a little trouble maintaining their balance.**_

"_**Wait a minute, Blake?" Kira observed. "That's how I know you! You're a power ranger!"**_

"_**Good 'cause we can use all the help we can get," Ethan felt relieved. **_

"_**We're not here to help you guys out," Blake said as the four stood in front of the other ninjas. "We stick with our own kind."**_

"_**Lothor's shown us the error of our ways," Hunter added.**_

"_**Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy," Cam stated. **_

"_**You too Jackie?" Kira asked.**_

"_**Sorry sister dear," Jackie made her eyes flash. "But they were my family first."**_

"_**This is gonna be great," Dustin clapped his hands together.**_

"_**Wait," Cam ordered. The four faced their other three teammates. "First, you have to take these." he held out the power discs. "A little power boost direct from the abyss of evil."**_

"_**But we already have our powers," Tori frowned.**_

"_**Not these ones," Hunter shook his head.**_

"_**You better be right about this," Shane took his as did the other two. They switched out the discs and activated their morpher once more. The three felt a shock go through them and they fell over. The other four helped them up. **_

"_**Aw dude what happened?" Dustin groaned. "My bell is seriously rung."**_

"_**How did we get here?" Tori wondered. "The last thing I remember…"**_

"_**Lothor," Blake interrupted. "He's back."**_

"_**Yeah we know Sensei told us," Shane nodded. **_

"_**That' wasn't Sensei," Jackie stated.**_

"_**No dude I know Sensei when I see him," Dustin denied.**_

"_**No it's Lothor," Hunter corrected.**_

"_**Ok unless it was Lothor dressed as Sensei," Dustin concluded.**_

"_**Ok this is all highly amusing," Conner began as the three walked over to them. "But does someone wanna tell us what's going on?"**_

"_And working together, we defeated Lothor once more and didn't see him again for a while. And soon, our battles were getting tougher, and we knew it was almost time for the final battle. But there was an even bigger secret to be revealed."_

"_**Well, have you learned something from this Ethan?" Tommy asked as he, his two daughters, his niece, and the two other male rangers walked down the hall of the school. They had just finished off the ruby dragon and it was another victory. **_

"_**Yeah, leave the card games at home from now on," Ethan nodded.**_

"_**How about leaving them to the kids?" Kira smirked.**_

"_**Yeah seriously you're much too smart for that," Conner agreed.**_

"_**You guys still don't get it," Ethan snorted. "But hey that's alright. I don't expect you to understand." The group stopped when they came face to face with Anton and Trent.**_

"_**Hey Anton," Tommy stuck his hand out. "How are you?"**_

"_**Tommy," Anton accepted the hand. "I'm fine. Hey I understand you're looking for a new principal."**_

"_**Why, you interested?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**I'm sure Dr. Mercer's far too busy to run a school," Becca hastily said.**_

"_**Yeah," Jackie agreed.**_

"_**Relax everyone she's right," Anton chuckled. His pager beeped and he reached into his pocket. "Even as we speak." When he pulled it out, a familiar card fell out of his pocket and it did not go unnoticed by anyone. **_

"_**How did you get this?" Ethan demanded as he picked it up.**_

"_**Honestly I don't know," Anton shrugged. "Trent is this yours?"**_

"_**No," the boy chuckled a bit nervously. "I don't know how it got there." Anton felt light headed and lurched forward slightly.**_

"_**Anton," Tommy caught the man before he could fall. "You alright?" Anton lurched further down to the other side before he could answer. The other teens watched on, confused.**_

"_**I'm fine," the scientist gasped out.**_

"_**We should get you some help," Tommy suggested.**_

"_**No," Anton denied. He broke free of their grasp and took off in a run down the hall. Sharing a look, Tommy and the teens quickly followed, curious. **_

"_**Leave him alone!" Trent advised as he too followed. "He'll be fine!" The group followed the man into the science lab, where Anton turned into none other than Mesogog. **_

"_**No way!" Conner gaped in shock, as did the others. "Mercer is…"**_

"_**Mesogog," Tommy finished for him.**_

"_**Aw this is one crazy week," Ethan groaned.**_

"_**This is your big secret?" Becca turned to the white ranger, feeling hurt. "You knew this all along?"**_

"_**He's my father!" Trent stated. "How could I tell you?"**_

"_**You will pay for betraying me Trent," Mesogog snarled. "You will pay dearly."**_

"_**I never betrayed you," Trent protested.**_

"_**He betrayed us if anything," Jackie glared between the two. **_

"_**Silence!" Mesogog ordered as he changed back into Anton. "Trent, I'm sorry." Before anyone could say something more, he disappeared into an invisaportal. They all turned to glare at the white ranger.**_

"_Once Anton Mercer was revealed to be Mesogog, we all had trouble trusting Trent. But when he proved we could still trust him, it was only a matter of time until we had to destroy Mesogog for good. In the final battle, we destroyed his island and rescued Mercer. The others went to the final battle while I was stuck at home with a broken leg I received on the island."_

"_**I so wish I could help," Jackie pouted. Ella was still asleep in her arms. Hayley and Billy were curled up together. Dylan still clung to the young brunette's side. Anton was sitting in another chair watching his son and teammates battle.**_

"_**There's not much you can do," Hayley sighed.**_

"_**Tell me something I don't know," Jackie rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Would this do?" Anton pulled something out. It was a small canister filled with a greenish liquid and a familiar face. He passed it to the brunette.**_

"_**Is this…"**_

"_**Lothor?" Anton chuckled. "Did that to him while I was still Mesogog. I can see why you hated him so much."**_

"_**Thanks Anton," Jackie smiled and carefully set it down. This was so going to Cam later with a note explaining it. "This battle doesn't look like it's going well."**_

"_**They'll pull through," Billy stated as they saw Mesogog make three copies of himself. "They always do."**_

_**XXX**_

"_**One was bad enough," Ethan commented as the rangers faced four Mesogog monsters. "How are we supposed to fight them all?"**_

"_**Guys, we have to use all of our powers," Tommy advised. "It's the only way!"**_

"_**Sadly," Becca mumbled. "But what about Jackie?"**_

"_**We'll have to try without her," Tommy sighed.**_

"_**Power rangers!" they all bellowed as they formed balls of light in their hands.**_

"_**I summon the power of the gem!" Conner summoned. They all began to glow with power. **_

"_**Dino gems unite!" they all cried, raising their fists. The glows they created formed a giant t-rex. Moving their hands so they pointed at Mesogog, they signaled the glow to attack. The T-rex chomped down on the four, exploding and destroying them for good. As they demorphed, they gathered around.**_

"_**Everyone ok?" Tommy checked.**_

"_**I feel different," Conner looked at himself.**_

"_**Yeah," Trent agreed. "Like normal again. **_

"_**Me too," Kira and Becca echoed.**_

"_**It's gone," Ethan realized. "Our powers are gone."**_

"_**Not the ones the gems gave you," Becca pointed out as she threw up a force field. "We still got those ones. And out Ninjetti powers."**_

"_**It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog," Tommy explained.**_

"_With Mesogog gone, us rangers still had one final mission to get through: Senior Prom."_

"_**Don't you two look nice," Hayley commented as she and Billy, who had his arm wrapped around her, walked up to Cassidy and Devin. They were chaperones for the dance.**_

"_**Thank you so much Hayley," Cassidy grinned. "And on behalf of the entire prom committee, I just want to thank you two for helping out tonight."**_

"_**The kinder, gentler Cassidy," Devin explained.**_

"_**So we hear," Billy chuckled. "And what you did for the rangers took a lot of courage."**_

"_**Yeah well a good reporter knows when to talk and when to keep a secret," Cassidy nodded. The two teens went to dance. A little away from them, Ethan was playing a video game. That was, until, Conner came up to him.**_

"_**Ethan my man," he greeted, surprised to see him there. "So, what changed your mind? Had all the mutant freaks you could handle for one year?" **_

"_**Actually, I had a chance to rethink the whole prom tradition thing," Ethan corrected as Dianne stepped up next to him.**_

"_**Here you go," she handed him a cup of punch. "Oh hey Conner! Good to see you again!"**_

"_**You too Di," Conner chuckled.**_

"_**Hey, where's my cousins?" Dianne frowned.**_

"_**One's right here," Becca came over to them. She gave Dianne a hug. **_

"_**So, where's your prince charming?" the youngest of the four questioned. Becca looked up to the ceiling and the three followed her gaze to see Trent looking down at them. They all exchanged waves. Up on the balcony, Trent was talking with Tommy, Kim, and his dad.**_

"_**So Trent," Tommy asked. "What's next for you?"**_

"_**Actually, I'm really excited," Trent stated. "I'm heading to art school in the fall."**_

"_**Yeah?" Kim smiled. "You ok with that Anton?"**_

"_**Couldn't be happier," Anton replied. "So, how about you two? What's next for the man who's done it all?"**_

"_**I was thinking of staying here teaching," Tommy replied. "Living the quiet life."**_

"_**Unfortunately it won't be quiet for long," Kim giggled. Tommy gave her a questioning look. "Hayley told me she and Billy will be welcoming a new member in their family. Not to mention when Ivan Ooze attacks. He's still around."**_

"_**You sure about that?" Elsa walked over, only catching what Tommy said. "I hear the new principal's a real hard nose."**_

"_**I think she'll be brilliant," Tommy chuckled.**_

"_**I was wondering if," Anton set his drink down and turned to his former partner in crime. "If the new principal would save a dance for an old friend?"**_

"_**I'd be honored," Elsa smiled and the two left for the dance floor. **_

"_**I gotta go," Tommy stated.**_

"_**You're out of here?" Trent frowned, checking his watch.**_

"_**No, I gotta introduce my daughters and the band," Tommy smirked. Kim followed him as did Trent. In the small group of rangers there, the group quickly gained Hunter and Trent. Kim stood by them waiting for Tommy, who was now standing on the stage.**_

"_**Hey you guys," he spoke, getting everyone's attention. "I just wanna say we've had an interesting year. We've been through a lot, more than any school should ever have to go through. But we made it. And we're ok. That's what's important, so let's all have fun tonight!" the crowd cheered. "And to help us do that, here they are, Kira and Jackie Oliver!" He hopped off stage as the curtain opened. Jackie was sitting in a wheelchair so she could play her guitar with her casts and Kira stood next to her, guitar in hands. Both were singing solos, but were accompanying the other on the guitars. Kira started her song first and Jackie joined in. **_

"_**I woke up  
>on the roof<br>with my brothers  
>There's a whale<br>in the pool  
>with my mother<br>and my dad  
>paints the house<br>different colors  
>where would we be<br>if we couldn't dream**_

_**And I know  
>we get a little crazy<br>and I know  
>we get a little loud<br>and I know  
>we're never gonna fake it<br>we are wild  
>we are free<br>we are more than you think  
>so call us freaks<br>but that's just the way we roll**_

_**You got moves  
>I got shoes<br>let's go dancing  
>pop and lock<br>battle dance  
>against Hanson<br>if we lose  
>all the girls<br>they'll be laughing  
>where would we be<br>if we couldn't dream?**_

_**And I know  
>we get a little crazy<br>and I know  
>we get a little loud<br>and I know  
>we're never gonna fake it<br>we are wild  
>we are free<br>we are more than you think  
>so call us freaks<br>but that's just the way we roll**_

_**Cause we're old enough to know  
>We're never letting go<br>Cause that's just the way we roll**_

_**And I know  
>we get a little crazy<br>and I know  
>we get a little loud<br>and I know  
>we're never gonna fake it<br>we are wild  
>we are free<br>we are more than you think  
>so call us freaks<br>but that's just the way we roll**_

_**And I know  
>we get a little crazy<br>and I know  
>we get a little loud<br>and I know  
>we're never gonna fake it<br>we are wild  
>we are free<br>we are more than you think  
>so call us freaks<br>but that's just the way we roll"**_

_**She finished as the crowd cheered. She chose that song to describe how crazy the rangers lives were, and only the rangers understood why she chose it. Next was Jackie's song, and hers was a bit slower. She began singing.**_

"_**Today was a fairytale  
>you were the prince<br>I used to be a damsel in distress  
>you took me by the hand<br>and you picked me up at six  
>today was a fairytale<strong>_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**Today was a fairytale  
>I wore a dress<br>you wore a dark gray t-shirt  
>You told me I was pretty<br>when I looked like a mess  
>today was a fairytale<br>time slows down  
>whenever you're around<strong>_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>must've been the way you kissed me<br>fell in love when I saw you over there  
>it must've been the way<br>today was a fairytale  
>it must've been the way<br>today was a fairytale**_

_**Today was a fairytale  
>you've got a smile<br>that takes me  
>to another planet<br>every move you make  
>everything you say is right<br>today was a fairytale  
>today was a fairytale<br>all that I can say  
>is now it's getting so much clearer<br>nothing made sense 'til the time  
>I saw your face<br>today was a fairytale  
>time slows down<br>whenever you're around**_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>must've been the way you kissed me<br>fell in love when I saw you over there  
>it must've been the way<br>today was a fairytale  
>it must've been the way<br>today was a fairytale**_

_**Time slows down  
>whenever you're around<br>I can feel my heart  
>it's beating in my chest<br>did you feel it  
>I can't put this down<strong>_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>must've been the way you kissed me<br>fell in love when I saw you over there  
>it must've been the way<br>But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>must've been the way you kissed me<br>fell in love when I saw you over there  
>it must've been the way<br>today was a fairytale  
>it must have been the way<br>today was a fairytale"**_

_**As she finished, the crowd cheered. She chose the song because it describe how she felt about Hunter. And despite the great night, she couldn't help but think something big was going to happen soon.**_

"That dress is so cute!" Leelee gushed, ignoring the fact it was a ranger history video and admiring Jackie's prom dress. Jackie wasn't sure why she put the prom in the video, but she felt it needed something more. "Where'd you get it?"

"Does it really matter?" the brunette asked.

"Hey, why isn't it showing anymore?" Maddie frowned.

"What?" Jackie looked at the screen to see it frozen and stuck on a scene.

"It's frozen," Toby noted.

"No!" Jackie groaned. "If this disc is ruined, I'm dead!"

"Why?" Chip wondered.

"Because it's my dad's disc and if anything happens to it, he's going to kill me. This is valuable information hard to get!"

"Where did you get it anyway?" Vida wondered. "How did you get so much footage of the rangers?"

"Not entirely sure," Jackie sighed as she pulled out the scratched disc and put it away. "My dad gets all of it, but I'm not sure how."

"Ok, so let me see if I got this straight about this team…" Toby thought.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's a long chapter, nearly fifty pages! Most of this stuff I copied and pasted from the prequel. But I hope you enjoyed! Only a few more chapters left and then it goes into Operation Overdrive!


	27. The Return

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 27: The Return**

_A/N: Ok, so Leanbow returns. Their final battle is getting closer. What'll happen then? Are any couples together yet? Some Vida/Chip fluff in this chapter. This chapter picks up right off from the last one, with Toby getting explanations. _

_Song is "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show. Susana belongs to Becky._

* * *

><p>"So you guys really are the power rangers?" Toby began his long rant. The employees were now sitting in the store after watching their ranger heritage video and seeing how the legacy came to be. "Ok. Nick is the red ranger. "<p>

"Right."

"And Xander is green," Toby continued. "Madison – blue. Chip – yellow. Heaven – lime. Susana – orange. Vida – pink. And Jackie is the legendary ranger who went from pink, to rose, to lavender, to orange, to purple."

"Yup."

"Ok," Toby nodded. "So Nick is also the son of Udonna, the white ranger, and Leanbow, a powerful wizard who is also Koragg, the guy who has been trying to trash the city. But he's really a good guy. It's just that nobody knows what happened to him."

"I'm impressed Toby," Maddie mused. "That's quite…"

"I haven't finished," the store owner interrupted. "Now, Nick is also the light, the power to stop evil from taking over. But the bad guys are looking for the light so they can destroy him and then destroy the world."

"Exactly," Chip agreed.

"Silence," Toby shushed. "Now, Leelee's mom is the queen of the vampires, who really did carry me off, so I guess I can stop seeking professional help now."

"Sorry about that," Leelee apologized.

"And Jackie," Toby turned to the brunette. "Jackie's entire family, blood related or not, is or has been a ranger. And there's an old evil who looks like a purple slime ball who goes by the name of Ivan Ooze, and he kidnapped your brother because he seems to have a personal vendetta against you, but you don't know why. But the only way to stop him is with the power of the Ninjetti, which is about animal spirits and powers. Now, you're a fire ninja, so you can manipulate fire and it can't hurt you. And everyone on your first team, including your boyfriend, are also ninjas. You've time traveled too many times it's gotten sickening. And you've also been evil because you were under a spell or made extremely angry about four or five times. On your second team, you met your long lost twin sister who is the famous singer Kira Ford, and Chip, who is your half brother, and welcomed your baby sister into your family while your dad was stuck in a coma. And the main bad guy turned out to be your friend's dad who was testing an experiment on himself and ended up going wrong. And on top of that, you have super flexibility from the dino gem and you still, for the most part, have all your powers?"

"Unfortunately," Jackie groaned. "Though I can't use my zeo ones because they could kill me." They all looked at her. "When I got them, I was on the verge of dying, so getting them only sped up my death process. And every time I use them, I have a chance of dying. I don't know why I carry them around."

"Ok," Toby blinked. "And – and – and now the ten terrors are here, trying to call forth the head honcho himself, you know, the master of all evil. And you know what that means?" Screaming was heard outside. "It means that you guys won't be working your regular hours for a while. Looks like it might just be me and Lee-squared for a bit." Phineas entered the store clutching radishes.

"You think you'd never seen a troblin before!" Phineas shouted out to the screaming people. Leelee ran over to him. "Hello. Thought I'd stop by and see you, my girl." He handed her the radish bouquet. "Oh and these are for you."

"Isn't he cute?" the blonde gushed. "He's my new boyfriend." Chip looked up at Jackie and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't do it!" she surrendered.

"Sure you didn't," the red head shoved her playfully. He knew what happened when she got into her matchmaking ways.

"You're seeing Xander's uncle from the old country?" Toby frowned. The rangers laughed while Leelee frowned in confusion.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can almost see it<br>that dream I'm dreaming but  
>there's a voice inside my head<br>saying  
>you'll never reach it<em>

_Every step I'm taking  
>every move I make feels<br>lost with no direction  
>my faith is shaken<br>but I  
>gotta keep trying<br>gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna make it move<br>always gonna be an uphill battle  
>sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<br>ain't about how fast I get there  
>ain't about what's waiting on the other side<br>it's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing  
>the chances I'm taking<br>sometimes might knock me down  
>but no<br>I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it  
>but these are the moments that<br>I'm gonna remember most yeah  
>just gotta keep going<br>and I  
>I got to be strong<br>just keep pushing on_

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna make it move<br>always gonna be an uphill battle  
>sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<br>ain't about how fast I get there  
>ain't about what's waiting on the other side<br>it's the climb_

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna make it move<br>always gonna be an uphill battle  
>sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<br>ain't about how fast I get there  
>ain't about what's waiting on the other side<br>it's the climb_

_Keep on moving  
>keep climbing<br>keep the faith baby  
>it's all about<br>all about the climb  
>keep the faith<br>keep your faith whoa"_

"My very own shirt," Phineas awed as the other rangers adjusted his employee vest. Jackie was sitting in the back drinking a smoothie and writing song lyrics. Since the concert, she has been working on a record deal with Kira's manager and was writing a few songs. "I'm telling you, I'll make a great employee. I have a way with people. I could sell tree moss to a swamp monkey."

"Okay okay," Xander calmed the troblin down. "It's ten o'clock, store's open."

"Phineas, open the door and let the first customers in," Susana instructed.

"Just remember," Heaven advised. "Use ya charm and yer wit."

"Uh ok," Phineas shrugged. "Can I just use half my wit? Well, I don't wanna use it all up day one." Maddie pushed him towards the door as the rangers waited to see what would happen. The troblin turned the sign to open and opened the door. "Welcome to the Rock Porium!" he greeted the four girls. They all ran away screaming. "So uh, how'd I do?" Outside, the sky darkened and thunder rumbled.

"Evil calls," Nick stated. "Let's go!" the rangers ran out of the store to see the problem.

* * *

><p>"My name is Matoombo," one of the terrors who looked like an overgrown mushroom spoke as he just stood there, waiting. "I am gathering all of your electricity. When I have it all, I will return with vengeance! My justice will be swift!" he held his sword to the sky.<p>

"Not swift enough cotton ball!" Nick shouted as the stepped in in their megazord.

"Who dares?" Matoombo turned. He faced the rangers. "There is nothing you can do. It will soon be over." The sky brightened and the ball of light disappeared.

"Not while we're here!" Jackie snarled.

"Let's stop him!" Xander agreed.

"Attack!"

"Not so fast!" Matoombo deflected the blow by putting up a shield. Both megazords were blasted back as the rangers fell out.

"How can he be so strong?" Daggeron groaned.

"Stay out of my way and I will not hurt anyone," Matoombo stated. "You have my word." He vanished from sight.

"You guys ok?" Daggeron wondered as he went over to help the rangers up.

"That's strange," Vida mused. "He said he won't hurt anyone."

"Yeah right," Nick stood. "He's lying!"

"Nick's right!" Xander agreed.

"He wants to destroy the world but not hurt anyone?" Susana frowned.

"We'd better split up and find him," Daggeron suggested. "There's not much time!" The twins and Xander went in one direction, Maddie and Nick in another with Daggeron, and the remaining three in a third.

* * *

><p>"Why do these humans resist the darkness?" Matoombo wondered as he looked out to the city from a cliff. "And they cherish each breath they take? Can their magic be that strong?"<p>

"My ball!" a little boy shouted. The terror turned to see a beach ball roll across the street. The little boy ran out as a car was turning the corner. The boy didn't see the car and reached for the ball. Realizing the car had no intention to stop, Matoombo fired a lightning bolt at it to stop it. The boy safely got his ball and ran off. Matoombo helped him cross the street as the drive frowned in confusion.

"You need to be more careful," Matoombo stated to the boy as the car drove away. The boy gave him the ball. "Now go."

"There he is!" Vida spotted the terror from where she and Jackie were riding the mystic racers. Chip went off on his own in the opposite direction. "We should call them."

"No," Jackie denied. "Not just yet." The two flew downward.

"Why did he give me this thing?" Matoombo questioned no one as the boy ran off and left the ball with the terror.

"It's called a ball," Vida spoke, causing the terror to turn his attention to her and Jackie, who stood demorphed, facing him. "It's meant for play. Give it here." She took the ball.

"You can do lots of things with it," Jackie began. Vida demonstrated the actions as Jackie listed them. "You can bounce it. You can spin it. You can kick it." Vida kicked the ball and it hit Matoombo in the face. To the surprise of both girls, Matoombo laughed.

"Ball," he giggled.

"Yeah that's right," Vida chuckled nervously. "Ball. Except you're supposed to catch it before it hits you in the face."

"You're not like the others, are you?" Jackie cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Matoombo blinked.

"You don't want to hurt anyone," the brunette continued.

"I am Matoombo, energy warrior of the underworld!" Matoombo shouted.

"You're not very evil," Vida picked up. "We just saw you save that child from getting hurt. You have a good heart."

"Heart?"

"My name's Vida," Vida introduced. "I'm the pink ranger."

"Jackie," Jackie went next. "Purple ranger."Both extended their hands.

"Hello," the terror greeted. He went to shake their hands, but was blown back by a blast.

"Watch out V! Jackie!" Chip ran onto the scene.

"No!" both girls denied. Chip began fighting the terror. Rolling her eyes, Jackie hit her brother with a small jet of fire.

"Ow!" he cried, turning to his sister who dragged him away.

"Stop," Vida ordered as Chip reached for his magi staff.

"V, he's trying to destroy the world!" Chip pointed out. "Both of you morph already!"

"Put the staff down now!" both girls growled.

"Why?"

"Trust us." Chip drew his staff back and powered down.

"I am Matoombo," the terror greeted the new comer. "Conqueror of your world."

"See girls?" Chip noted again. "He's going to conquer the world! We've got to stop him!"

"No!"

"If you conquer our world," Vida began, stepping forward. "You'll harm all of us."

"Us, that child you just saved," Jackie listed. "You can't conquer us without hurting us. You don't want that, do you?"

"I must conquer," Matoombo stated.

"Alright, let's get to it," both girls stepped up. "Start with us. We won't stop you."

"So be it," Matoombo raised his sword. He tried to plunge but found he couldn't. "I will do it!"

"No Chip," Vida stopped the boy from moving, both girls catching the movement from the corner of their eyes. "

"Do you two know what you're doing here?" Chip whispered. He was fearing for his half sister's and crush's safety.

"Stay there," both girls warned.

"What's that?" Chip looked at the sky where a ball of light came towards them.

"The electricity I have gathered has returned to destroy this world," Matoombo explained.

"Please Matoombo," Vida begged. "Don't do it."Matoombo raised his sword and destroyed the ball.

"Thank you Matoombo!" Jackie cheered. "I knew you couldn't do it!"

"See Chip?" Vida pointed. "He couldn't do it!"Just them a rippling shock sent the terror to the ground as he glowed purple. He rolled down the hillside and to the streets.

* * *

><p>"There!" the girls cried as they ran towards the terror and the other two who faced opposite him.<p>

"Then you'll fall!" the scaly one ran towards his ex-friend. The three rangers morphed into legend mode.

"Let's help him!" Vida ran forward. She and Jackie went to join the fight. Jackie was faring much better against the two. The other rangers ran in to help. "We can't let him do this!" Matoombo was struck down when Jackie was caught off guard.

"Matoombo!" she cried.

"It's over!" Gekkor growled. "You will be the master's body, like it or not!" While Jackie was preparing to defend her and Matoombo. Vida took action by trying to get the solar streak to appear. Out of nowhere, a train came and hit the terror who was going to blast the two.

"All aboard," Jenji peeked out of his lamp.

"Come on Jenji," Vida grabbed the lamp. She ran forward to where Jackie was helping Matoombo. "Let's get out of here!" both girls led him to the train. Before anyone could stop the three, the train was gone.

"I can't believe she did that," Nick sighed.

"Nothing V does surprises me anymore," Chip rolled he eyes.

"Can't say the same about Jackie," Susana bit her lip.

"I could surprise you," Itasis stepped forward. "I may have all the answers that you seek."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Daggeron is gonna put me in the cat box for doing this," Jenji complained. He was driving.<p>

"Come on," Vida urged as she and Jackie led Matoombo through the train. "Come on, sit down."

"Are you alright?" Jackie wondered.

"Yes, I'm much better now," Matoombo nodded.

"Good."

"Matoombo!" the terror from earlier appeared. "It's over! You cannot escape me or your fate!"

"We'll see!" Vida and Jackie took defensive stands in front of Matoombo.

"Yes, we will!" Gekkor charged. The girls fought the best they could while in the train. "You can't defeat me!" He tossed the two away and onto the seats, causing the ones they hit to break. "For the last time, get out of my way!"

"Never!" Jackie groaned as she made her way to her feet. Matoombo shot the other terror with lighting, but not much happened.

"Magi staff, energy vortex!" Vida cried. A vortex opened up underneath the Gekkor as he sunk down. But not before he sent a high powered blast at them all. He disappeared as Jackie let out a loud, pain filled scream. She clutched her chest and fell to the floor, demorphing. "Jackie!" Vida checked on the brunette. Jackie was passed out and breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>"…the Dawn Dimension to the sleeping lake," Itasis finished saying where Matoombo was going.<p>

"Tell us how to get there," Daggeron demanded.

"I am not like the others," Itasis stated. "I crave knowledge, not power. I'll send you there myself after you tell me what I need to know."

"How do we know you'll still help us once we give ya the information you want?" Heaven asked.

"As a gesture of good faith, I will send one of you to their destination know," the sphinx offered. "Only one. If given the answer that I seek, I will send the others."

"I'll go," Nick stepped up.

"I should be the one to go," Daggeron added.

"I'm her sister," Maddie shrugged. "I'll go."

"I'm not afraid," Susana stated. "I'll go."

"Remarkable," Itasis said. "But I will send him." She pointed at Chip and before he knew it, he disappeared.

* * *

><p>"It's so beautiful here," Vida commented as she and Matoombo walked through the sunlit woods. The Matoombo was kind enough to bring the passed out Jackie with him. She was in his arms as the two walked along.<p>

"Yes," he agreed. "It sets the mind at ease."

"V!" Chip called as he spotted the girl. Both turned to see him running towards them.

"Chip?" the pink ranger frowned. Out of nowhere, a blast hit the ground behind them. Matoombo stumbled back and Jackie rolled out of his arms.

"Surprise!" Gekkor flew down. "There's nowhere to run traitor!" Chip and Vida helped Matoombo to his feet. There wasn't much they could do about Jackie except try not to hurt her when this turned into a fight. "Surrender to the master or be destroyed!"

"Legend Warriors!" the two awake rangers called. They morphed into legend mode and got ready to fight.

"He's firing too many!" Vida groaned.

"One is too many!" Chip countered. He was knocked down and his lion staff went flying. Gekkor fired again, this time hitting Matoombo. The terror kneeled down by Chip. "You took the hit that was meant for me. Why?"

"Fools!" Gekkor ran forward. Chip stood and charged. "Get out of my way!"he was tossed towards his lion staff. Grinning, he picked it up and slammed it into the ground. In a bolt of lightning, they all disappeared. All except Jackie and Gekkor. "Where'd they go?" then he noticed the passed out and heavily breathing brunette. A smirk came to his face as an idea formed.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Daggeron began. "What is it you want to know?"<p>

"A simple answer to a simple question," Itasis faced them. "We are much more powerful than you, yet time after time, you have defeated us. Why is that?"

"We're better than you," Xander scoffed. "How's that for simple?"

"Careful," Itasis warned. "The wrong answer will cost you everything."

"Ya want to know why we beat ya?" Heaven raised an eyebrow. "Here's why. Yes, yer more powerful,. Yeah, yer bigger. What we have that ya don't is something that no withc or wizard could ever give ya."

"No spell could ever bring it forth," Maddie added. "You can't buy or borrow it from someone else."

"You can't teach it," Daggeron put in.

"Everyone is born with it," Susana continued.

"They just have to step forward and claim it as theirs," Nick finished off. "It's in the heart."

"What is it?" Itasis seemed interested.

"Courage," the red ranger stated. "It's when you put someone else's well-being before your own."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because… because you just do."

* * *

><p>"Come on, get up!" Chip urged as he and Matoombo just jumped off a small cliff. After taking care of the purple ranger, Gekkor followed the others.<p>

"Play time is over Matoombo," Gekkor stepped in front of them. "Now I…what? The pink ranger? You can't trick me!" apparently he spotted a pink bow on Matoombo's back. He fired. 'Matoombo' transformed back into Vida upon the impact of the blast.

"You're a two time looser," she smirked. "Ugly and gullible."

"With you chasing us," Chip started. "Our tall, cotton headed friend had enough time to get away to the sleeping lake. Explain that one to your master!"

"There's no need!" Gekkor slashed at the two with his sword. Vida and Chip were fighting pretty well. But they were confused. Weren't they missing someone? Gekkor sent them down with a hard blow. "Now is the end!"

"Think again lizard breath!" Nick yelled as he fired, stopping the terror from reaching his goal. The other rangers flew in and helped Chip and Vida to their feet. "You guys all right?"

"I've been better," Vida coughed.

"Welcome to the dance," Gekkor greeted. "Shall we?"he streaked by the rangers a few times, hitting them. When he stopped, the rangers fought back. It was far from easy.

"He's too fast," Xander groaned.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Gekkor scoffed. "Here is my full power!" he fired a blast that sent them all to the ground. He turned to walk away, but before he could get far, the blast was absorbed by a new figure. When the glow cleared, Leanbow stood in its place. "Leanbow!"

"Dad!" Nick gasped.

"You're ok!" Daggeron awed.

"Good job rangers," Leanbow praised. "Well done son. I'll take it from here."

"I thought you were…" Gekkor trailed off.

"I'm not," Leanbow drew his morpher. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" His armor was the same as Koragg's, but red and black. "Burning heart of fire, wolf warrior, defender of truth!"

"But how?"

"Udonna's good magic saved me," the warrior stated. "The world has been kept whole because of the rangers."

"We're safe because of you," Xander corrected.

"And we're all safe because of Matoombo," Vida added.

"How sweet," Gekkor rolled his eyes. "While you continue your love fest, I think I'll destroy you!"

"Not this time!" Leanbow swore. He took the terror on one on one. "In the name of honor, blazing storm slash!" the blow caused Gekkor to stumble back. Not only that, it destroyed him. "Checkmate!"

"This ended poorly," Gekkor growled. "At least there's still one of you missing!" With the warning, he fell to the ground and exploded.

"Wait, missing?" Chip frowned. "Which one of us is missing?" They all looked around. It took them a few moments to realize they were missing their purple friend.

"Jackie!" They all demorphed and had the same worried looks on their face. Even Leanbow. While he may have only known her while he was Koragg or she was evil, he still knew who she was. Thunder rumbled and the sky darkened. In the distance, a giant Matoombo rose. Chip put his arm around Vida to comfort her. They could all see tentacles shoot out of the terror. Then he transformed completely.

"I'm here," the monster cackled.

"The master's returned," Leanbow stated.

"You will perish," the master stated. "As will Solaris Knight! Have a look into your future." He sent some sort of mental image that horrified Daggeron, for the knight doubled over and clutched his head in pain. "And then one by one, you will fall, as will your world. With one down, there's only nine to go." HE disappeared and the sky returned to its bright nature.

"Now this," Nick breathed. "This is bad." The others couldn't help but agree more. And there was one thing on everyone's mind:

Was Jackie dead?

* * *

><p>AN: I honestly don't know where or how the idea of having Jackie kidnapped before the final battle came to me. I was just writing and it came out like that. Anyway, what happened to her and who rescues her? What will happen next? Will she return to help defeat the master?


	28. Mystic Fate

**Magical Times**

**Chapter 28: Mystic Fate**

_A/N: Once again, I had the chapter close to completion and when I reopen it to finish, the work is gone. And because I have a bad memory, most of what I've written has disappeared from my head. I swear my computer's stupid. Now I have to retype it all. Which means that the sequel won't be up as early as I thought._

_Anyway, what will happen to Jackie? Who will rescue her? Most battle scenes will not be featured. This is only one part because even with rescue scenes, it's still a bit short to split into two. But on with the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show. Susana belongs to Becky._

* * *

><p>Hunter Bradley woke up with a start. He was sweating and didn't know why. There was no nightmare or anything. Rubbing his eyes, he caught sight of the clock that read five in the morning. He was never up this early. But yet, now he was. Something flashed through his head and caused him to become awake. The ninja sprung into action and wasted no time in getting dressed. He just knew that his girlfriend was in trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>"The master is about to speak," Black Lance stated as the remaining three terrors knelt down before the stone. In the corner of the room, a passed out and heavily breathing brunette lay. She was still alive and needed help.<p>

"Itasis," the master spoke. "I choose you to conquer the surface world. Show no mercy and crush all who get in your way."

"As you wish master," the terror nodded. The three stood.

"May evil prevail," Sculpin wished.

"Wait!" Necrolai called as she flew towards Itasis.

"What do you want?"

"Humans deserve your wrath Itasis," Necrolai stated. "However, my daughter is also on the surface world."

"You are a loyal servant Necrolai," Itasis commented. "She will be spared."

"If she chooses to live with humans," Sculpin shoved the vampire away. "She deserves to perish with them."

"With that settled," Black Lance spoke. "What do we do about her?" the three terrors looked at the brunette.

* * *

><p>"Man, we haven't had a customer in days," Vida groaned as the employees of the Rock Porium lounged around. Nick was training with Leanbow, so he wasn't there.<p>

"Yeah I thought the underworld was dull," Leelee snorted.

"This has put a serious dent in my chutzpah," Xander stated from where he sat strumming a mini guitar. "How am I meant to pick up customers if there are none?"

"You could always ask Susana out," Chip suggested from where he was playing a video game. Thankfully, the orange ranger was at the counter with Maddie and Toby.

"Everyone knows ya got a crush on her," Heaven patted the boys shoulder.

"Not like she likes me back," the green ranger scoffed. Everyone else in the area gave him looks saying otherwise. A female customer walked into the shop.

"Oh finally!" Toby cheered. "A customer!" The woman walked over to a CD rack and began browsing the selections.

"I'll handle this one," Xander offered as he stood up and went to walk over. The woman pulled a CD off a shelf and shrieked when she saw Phineas.

"Welcome to the Rock Porium," the troblin greeted. "My name's Phineas. I'm here to answer all your musical questions." He walked around the shelf. "May I recommend something new?" he held up a CD. "The Bulgarian nose-flute orchestra!"The woman screamed and ran out.

"Wait!" Maddie called after her, but it was too late.

"She must really hate Bulgarian nose-flute music," Phineas bit his lip. The morphers rang.

"Let's go," Susana ran out with her team following her. They left Toby, Phineas, and Leelee in the shop.

* * *

><p>"Rangers," Itasis called as she noticed the group run in.<p>

"You again!" Nick shouted as the team ran onto the scene.

"By order of the master, I'm here to destroy your world!"

"And we're here to stop you!" Chip stated. "Where's my sister?" he ran forward.

"She is fine for now," Itasis answered.

"Lightning bolts!" Itasis deflected the attack and used it against Chip. The yellow ranger flew back and landed on the ground hard.

"Do not interfere," Itasis snapped.

"Hey!" Maddie called.

"Over here!" the twins yelled. The four girls faced the terror.

"You're going down for that!" Vida swore. The four fired beams of their powers at the terror. Like Chip, Itasis sent their blows back at them. The four landed on the ground with a thud. Xander went for more hand to hand combat on his attack. Unfortunately, Itasis was stronger.

"Stop fighting and accept your fate!" she ordered. When Xander denied, she flung him away and to the ground. He used vine power and trapped her for a brief moment. Itasis freed herself and flew by, firing at him. "I am one of the ten terrors. Your magic is nothing compared to mine."

"I'll show you magic," Nick stepped forward. "Red dragon fire ranger!" his battlizer appeared as he took the terror head on. He was faring better now. However, he couldn't avoid missing the blast that sent him to the ground.

"Now will you admit your defeat?"

"No way!" Maddie shook her head as the rangers gathered around Nick. "You said you were only after knowledge, but you're just a puppet of the master!"

"What?"

"And you don't even have the courage to make your own decisions," Nick added.

"He is right," Itasis sighed and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going again?" Tori groaned as she, her husband Blake, and Leanne were dragged by Hunter through the woods. The three had been asked to come help him with something, but he didn't say much. Right now, he was leading the other three through the woods. Shane and Dustin were both busy with classes, so they weren't there. And Cam was busy with work for enrolling new students.<p>

"Something wrong bro?" Blake wondered.

"Jackie's in trouble," the blonde replied. The other three stopped. In the time they've known her, she became a sister to them.

"Like, ranger trouble or a run in with the law?" Leanne raised an eyebrow.

"Ranger duties," Hunter huffed as they continued walking. "I just know something bad happened."

"And you dragged us to help?" Blake called. "You couldn't have told us before?"

"Nope."

"Well at least tell us where we're going," Tori begged.

"Not sure," Hunter shrugged as he maneuvered through branches.

"So you have no idea where we're going yet you know she's in trouble?" Leanne frowned. "Makes a whole lot of sense."

"Not the time Leanne," the crimson ranger snapped. "I got a girlfriend to find."

"Someone please film it when he proposes to her," Leanne whispered to the other two. Hunter had been planning on proposing soon, while she was a mystic ranger, but since Dylan went missing, that idea was thrown away. And in reality, they were all curious to see how nervous or scared Hunter would be while asking.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Itasis," Necrolai apologized as she, Sculpin, and Black Lance entered an all white room. Sculpin was carrying Jackie in his hands and when they were in the room, dropped her to the ground. The brunette stirred slightly, but didn't awake. Until they figured out what to do with her, they weren't going to let her out of sight. "They made me bring them."<p>

"You must know why we are here," Black Lance growled.

"I disobeyed the master," Itasis looked over her shoulder. "And you've come to punish me. But know one thing before you destroy me," she faced the two. "You will never defeat the mystic force. They have a weapon you don't."

"Tell us."

"Courage."

"Itasis don't!" Necrolai warned. Black Lance slashed the sphinx down.

"It seems you have found courage in your final hour," Sculpin sneered. "But it won't save you."

"You don't have to follow the master," Itasis groaned. "Think for yourselves!"

"I've heard enough!" Sculpin silenced her. "Black Lance!" the two slashed at Itasis, sending her to the ground. Her glasses flew off. Jackie stirred again. Her breathing was slightly improved, but she was still unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Everyone escaped, but our village is destroyed," and elf complained as he walked around the ruined village. Leanbow and Udonna were helping to clear up the mess.<p>

"There's Leanbow," Vida noted as the rangers ran in. "Don't worry folks. Everything's gonna be ok."

"How can we help?" Chip wondered.

"Leave us," the elf ordered. "You're not welcome here."

"But we're the mystic force," Maddie protested.

"Don't you remember us?" Xander piped in.

"We're the protectors ya love and adore," Heaven added.

"I said go!" the elf yelled. "Humans do not belong here! Look around! Look what happened to our village – our home destroyed, our crops ruined." He stopped short and his eyes widened in slight fear. "You," he croaked. "He's back! The destroyer has returned!" As people ran, the rangers turned around.

"Nick," Susana greeted.

"Destroyer?" Leanbow frowned. "No, you've got it wrong. That's my son."

"Like father like son," Nick glowered, his eyes flashing purple. "You guys missed the show."

"Bowen," Udonna whispered. "Is this true?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded. "And I'm just getting started!" He fired at them. The rangers dove out of the way but Leanbow stood his ground and fell forward on impact. Nick laughed evilly as he transformed into Koragg. To say the other rangers were shocked was an understatement. "The master's dark magic has given me more power than I ever dreamed! I can't believe he gave it up!"

"Bowen," Leanbow called."You have to fight this."

"I'm here to fight you!" Nick challenged. He fired but Leanbow morphed to defend himself. The two clashed swords as their battle began. "The mystic force will fall by my sword, starting with the mighty Leanbow!" Before the others could stop them, the two disappeared through a portal.

* * *

><p>"What are those things?" Tori frowned as the four ninjas hid in bushes. They faced a portal of some sort and two styxoids were guarding it.<p>

"No idea," Leanne whispered. "No doubt the enemy though."

"What do we do about them?" Blake wondered.

"I got an idea," Hunter grinned. He streaked out of the bushes and attacked the styxoids. Once he was done, the two foot soldiers were destroyed. He motioned for his friends to follow and the four entered the portal. Now they stood inside a cave.

"What is this place?"Blake asked.

"Certainly not someplace I'd like to live," Tori grimaced as they strolled down a hall. They came across a room covered in white.

"It looks so clean," Leanne blinked. To avoid being caught, the four hid behind a pillar. Hunter peeked around the corner and saw his girlfriend passed out on the floor.

"There she is," he moved forward.

"Careful," Leanne warned as they followed. "It could be a trap." The our knelt down by the girl as Tori gently rolled her over. She looked peaceful enough to be dead. The only indication she was still alive was the fact she was breathing. Slowly and carefully, Hunter scooped her up in his arms. Silently, the four streaked away.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Chip panted as the rangers hid in a cave. They had just run from the master. Once they freed Nick, the Snow Prince came and said the master had defeated the Mystic Mother. The rangers were fighting while Leanbow and Daggeron went to check it out. Recently, Udonna was captured by Sculpin. Their magic was dwindling. Leanbow and Daggeron were lying lifeless outside, still in uniform. Right now, the team was hiding in a cave, morphed, but helmets off. And throughout the whole day and in every battle yet, they were wondering where the hell their friend, sister – cousin in the twin's case – and teammate was and if she was alive. "We're safe."<p>

"Safe?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? That thing just destroyed our zord. Not to mention Daggeron and my dad."

"So that's it?" Vida glared at the leader. "The great Nick, the red ranger, is calling it quits?"

"Don't walk away," Susana warned. "Answer her."

"Are ya giving up?" Heaven joined in.

"Get out of my way," Nick ordered.

"No Nick," Chip answered for the girls. "You answer that!"

"Guys, wake up and smell the darkness!" Nick shouted. "We've done our best and we failed. We're no match for that thing. Fine. Yes, I've given up." There was silence.

"Don't you say that," Maddie spoke up. She moved forward so she faced Nick. "Don't you say that. Not you. You have held us together through all of this! You will not give up! Listen to me! Giving up is not an option for you! We are a team, and you are this team's leader! We go on, no matter what." Before anyone could comment, the rangers were shot down.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Shane asked as the ninjas and Marah, Cam's cousin and Dustin's girlfriend, sat around Hunter's apartment. They had brought Jackie to Blue Bay Harbor and set her in one of the bedrooms. Hunter was in there with her waiting for her to wake up. But the rest of them were sitting around the living room waiting for some news.<p>

"Yeah you guys just took off without a word," Dustin added.

"We're not entirely sure," Blake shrugged. "Hunter just dragged us to help him find her."

"It was like he could tell there was something wrong," Tori sighed.

"Hopefully she'll wake up soon," Cam rolled his eyes. "Then we can figure out what happened." Meanwhile as the ninjas talked, Hunter sat beside his girlfriend who lay on the bed. He had the TV on softly as he held her hand, waiting for her to wake up.

"Please wake up soon," he kissed her on the lips and made to get up. When he stood, he felt something squeeze his hand. He looked down at his girlfriend to see his hand clutched in hers. The blonde watched as Jackie's eyes slowly fluttered open. She groaned as she tried to sit up, but Hunter pushed her down. "Take it easy."

"Where am I?" the brunette rubbed her eyes. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me," Hunter smiled as he kissed her.

Jackie blinked. "Last I remember is me and Vida in the Solar Streak trying to help Matoombo when Gekkor showed up. After that, everything is black." She caught her surroundings and noticed she was in Hunter's apartment. "How'd I get here?"

"Tori, Blake, Leanne, and I found you," Hunter stated. "I had a feeling something was wrong and dragged those three to help me find you."

"Aw thank you," she smiled.

"How do you feel?" her morpher went off before she could answer.

"Like I should go help my team," she shot out of bed. Jackie gave Hunter a quick kiss and streaked off.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Chip cheered as the seven rangers were back on the debris filled streets. Unfortunately, they were demorphed.<p>

"Yeah," Nick nodded. "But now our magic is gone for good." The master stepped forward and the mystic rangers stood.

"Look what you've done to me!" he growled. "You will pay for this!"

"Have to get through me first ugly!" Jackie hopped down in front of her team, shocking everyone. As the master shot tentacles at them, the brunette threw up a fire shield that would block the attack. Fortunately, she never needed it. The tentacles froze mid attack and broke, disappearing. From a blue portal, Claire and the Snow Prince appeared.

"What?" the master gaped.

"Snow Prince?" Vida called. The rangers ran over to the two.

"Who?" Jackie blinked.

"Claire, you have powers!" Nick realized.

"Yes," Claire beamed. "Mystic Mother made me a full sorceress!"

"Liar!"the master hissed. "I destroyed the mystic mother!"

"No!" Snow Prince denied. "Just before you attacked Mystic Mother, she cast a spell and turned herself into energy."

"A few magic tricks will not stop me," the master sneered. "I will return to the depths and gather my strength."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Udonna walked forward, alive and healthy as ever. "It seems your pit no longer exists."

"No longer exists?"

"What she means," Itasis stepped forward. "Is that you no longer have a place to dwell in your darkness."

"Itasis! You're alive!" the master gasped. "Where is Sculpin?"

"He is no more," Itasis stated.

"But I am your master!"

"Well, this puppet has cut the strings!" the terror fired at the master, causing him to disappear. The rangers cheered for a bit. Udonna and Nick hugged as the woman let out tears. The rest of the team hugged Jackie to welcome her back. "The master is gone for now, but he will be back. Tell me white ranger, why do you shed tears?"

"The tears are for our sadness," Udonna stated, her voice breaking. Jackie was confused. She didn't know what happened to Leanbow or Daggeron. "And for our losses. I cry for my husband – Leanbow – and Daggeron." That's when Jackie realized what was upsetting. Gathering up what energy little energy she had, she moved over to the two fallen heroes.

"That is something I cannot help you with," Itasis apologized.

"My mom can," Leelee walked over. While she did, Jackie held Daggeron's and Leanbow's hands. Concentrating, she began to glow in all her ranger colors. No one really noticed she was trying to revive them.

"Leelee!" Necrolai gasped.

"You can do anything you want mom," the blonde stated. "Always could. Do it mom! I believe in you!"

"All right," Necrolai caved. She stepped forward slightly. "I will try to revive them." She shot the two boys with some of her power. Combined with Jackie's, it was more than enough to bring the two back. Both girls were tossed aside when it was enough. Jackie got up first and stumbled over to her team as Daggeron and Leanbow opened their eyes. Both were in civilian form and were standing up. Nick and Leanbow hugged. Maddie and Jackie were the first to welcome Daggeron back with a hug.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Jenji appeared.

"Great to have you back teach," Chip hugged the knight when the girls were finished.

"Glad to be back."

"Look at me!" Jenji cheered. "I'm back!"

"Mom?" Leelee frowned, getting everyone's attention. Necrolai was sparkling with electricity. A glow emitted and caused everyone to jump back. In the vampire's place was a tall brunette woman. The woman stood with her back to the rangers. Once on her feet, she turned around with a smile and opened her arms for Leelee. The blonde hugged her mother.

"Leelee's mom is hot," Xander commented. Susana rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head. Earlier while Udonna, Leanbow, and Daggeron were cleaning up around Rootcore, the green ranger had asked Susana out on a date. Of course, she agreed, and it had yet to happen. The ground shook and roaring could be heard.

"No fair!" Jackie pouted as the master was zord sized. "They never did that before!"

"Quite a reunion," the master smirked. "Too bad I have to destroy it!"

"Not on my watch," Jackie stepped forward. "I've had just about enough of you creeps ruining my life! I'm not giving up without a fight. I refuse to lose without fighting." She gathered up a lot of her energy. "Ninjetti, the dragon!" as she transformed into the Ninjetti garb, she fired a stream of power at the enemy, effectively hurting him.

"Rangers, our magic is gone," Udonna stated.

"I've got an idea," Jenji spoke up. Everyone could see Jackie losing a lot of energy. "Let's all run, okay?"

"I'm through running," Nick shook his head. "I've found my real family. I've found my home." He stepped forward. "No more running. Stay and fight!"

"Yeah!" the others cheered and ran up to him.

"We fight!" Vida added.

"So be it," the master scoffed. "You are powerless now," Jackie lost her concentration and fell back. Chip caught her before she could hit the ground and helped her stand straight while keeping a tight grip on her shoulder. "My victory is already in hand."

"You don't get it," Jackie breathed. "We may not be rangers, but we still have power." She fired a fire bomb at him and nearly lost her balance.

"We will show the master what real courage is," Nick instructed. "Even without magic."

"Without magic Mystic ones?" the Mystic Mother appeared in the sky.

"Rita Repulsa?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"Good to see you again Jacqueline," the woman smiled. "You're following your father's footsteps nicely." She turned to the team. "You are never without magic. You just have to know where to find it."

"'Never without magic?'" Maddie recited. "What does she mean by that?"

"Maybe she meant us," Toby called as he walked forward, a crowd of civilians following him.

"Or maybe she meant us," Phineas walked up from the other side, mystic creatures following him.

"Look," Toby explained. "I spoke to some of the people from the city, and I told them that the forest and those that live there are not the ones for us to fear."

"And I spoke the same truth to those in the forest," Phineas added. "Either we stay the way we were and perish, or we stand together and fight the real evil!"

"Power rangers," Toby spoke as both sides walked towards each other. Civilians from each realm clasped hands. "You have fought for us all year. Your magic is used up. Well, now let us give you some magic."

"That's right," Phineas agreed. "You're not the only ones. All of us believe in magic." He and Toby clasped hands. "Thanks to you." Every pair of clasped hands rose towards the sky. The group of people formed a circle around the rangers, the team in the center. They crowded in and covered the rangers.

"Together," they all chorused. "We believe in magic!" the magic caused a glow to form over the rangers. The citizens backed away and broke their grasps to reveal fully morphed mystic force power rangers who stood tall, strong, and powerful. There was cheers and applause.

"So much for secret identity," Jackie muttered under her breath.

"Wolf Warrior!"

"Solaris Knight!"

"White Mystic Ranger!"

"Orange Mystic Ranger!"

"Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Lime Mystic Ranger!"

"Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Purple Mystic Ranger!"

"Red Mystic Ranger!"

"We call forth the magic, together as one, united for all time!" they echoed. "Power rangers, Mystic Force!"

"Give me that magic!" the master demanded.

"You got it!" the rangers fired their magic at the monster. The master opened his mouth and began absorbing it all.

"I devour it, yet it still comes," he frowned. His head began bulging from the overload.

"Guys," Nick shouted. "It's working! Keep going! There is no end to our magic!"

"Stop! It's too much!" the master cried.

"Full Power!" the rangers rose into the air, staying at the same level. They were directly across from the master and still feeding him the magic. The crowd below was cheering as the master's body bulged from the overdose.

"I cannot take anymore!" he screamed in pain as he exploded.

"Mystic Force!" the rangers slowly fell to the ground and demorphed. Jackie stumbled because of the energy drain. They still had their powers and were publicly known rangers now. How publicly known? They didn't care. They could finally get back to their normal lives. Chip supported Jackie as they walked along.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving?" Maddie frowned as she approached the red ranger. He was working on his bike making last minute adjustments before he left. Before making it back to the Rock Porium, Jackie had handed each of them a watch like communicator in their Ninjetti color so they could call if they needed help. Since the mystics were also Ninjetti, they would help in defeating Ivan Ooze. They understood that he was still out there.<p>

"Yeah," Nick sighed as he stood. "I'm going to see my adoptive parents. There's a lot to tell them."

"So you're not coming back?"

"I never said that," Nick stated.

"You are coming back?"

"What I'm saying is that I'd like to come back. If there was something or someone to come back for."

"Well, there is," Maddie listed. "There's Xander, Chip, Vida, the twins and Jackie when they visit, um, Toby, Phineas, Leelee, and um, um, and me. I…I want you to come back for me."

"Hold onto this," Nick handed her his baby blanket as he got on his bike. When she took it, he smiled and put his helmet on. He drove away. Maddie clutched the blanket to her chest as she headed back into the store. Susana and Heaven had left to go check in with their parents, but the orange ranger was going to be coming back to enroll in a nearby college and date Xander. Heaven was staying more close to home.

"You sure you want to do this?" Hunter looked down at his girlfriend, who was still a bit tired, but awake enough to celebrate the victory. She had just signed a record deal with Kira's manager, so the two girls would be working together.

"I'm not leaving the state," Jackie chuckled as she turned in his arms to face him. Since the concert she and Kira put on, she was recording in her spare time and only a few songs away from putting out her first album. She just needed to sign the contract first and now that it was done, she was on her way to fame. "Besides, I'm moving in with you aren't I?" A little ways away from them, Chip was telling the story of a battle to some girls. The yellow ranger had a date with his long time crush Vida tonight, and was excited. Speaking of the pink ranger, she was at the DJ booth with the somehow revived Matoombo, blasting music throughout the store. Toby was out on a date with Nikki, Leelee's mom, while the blonde and Phineas were dancing. Xander was sporting a new manager vest as he helped show a new employee around.

"You are?" Hunter lit up.

"If it's ok with you then yeah," Jackie smirked. She already knew his answer. Hunter leaned in to kiss her and it soon turned into a make-out session. Life was good. Well, except for the few minor problems.

One: Ivan Ooze was still out there.

Two: Dylan was still kidnapped by him and missing.

Three: Jackie had a feeling the peace wasn't going to last forever.

But she was happy for now and that's what mattered. She was determined to find her brother and destroy Ooze one way or another, even if it meant she had to die to do so. And life was good.

No one knew how quickly that was going to change for the purple ranger.

* * *

><p>AN: Aw, Sleeping Beauty/Snow White moment with Hunter and Jackie and their kiss. So it's the end of the story. Watch for the sequel Operation Misery. Jackie, Becca, and an OC will become rangers with the rest of the overdrive team. What'll happen then? Lots of twists, surprises, and fun filled chapters – despite Jackie's depression over Dylan missing.


End file.
